L'intervention de ma vie
by AmyLee1983
Summary: Fraichement débarqué de sa province Basque natale, pour raison sentimentale, Kévin va faire une rencontre dont il se serait bien passé ... Celle de Yann,teigneux et grande gueule. Pourtant l'avenir leur réserve bien des choses à tous les deux ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**** : **

Kévin rentre tard et épuisé de sa journée de boulot, la BAC est sur une affaire délicate et bien évidement on fait appel aux nouveaux pour les basses besognes. Du coup il a mange sur le pouce ce qu'il trouve dans le frigo pour rejoindre au plus vite son lit dans lequel Cléo dort déjà depuis un moment. Il se déshabille rapidement et c'est avec son boxer comme simple tenue qu'il glisse sous la couette le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas la réveiller. Mais Cléo sent immédiatement que son homme est de retour auprès d'elle et viens comme un aimant se blottir dans ses bras la tête posée sur son torse musclé comme pour l'apaisée et lui faire retrouver le sommeil en une seconde. Kévin l'enlace et ressert son étreinte. Il sent bien que depuis quelques temps sa chérie réclame plus d'attention, comme un manque de lui, même si elle fait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Depuis maintenant six mois qu'ils ont emménagés ensemble après tant d'années séparés par des centaines de kilomètres, ils construisent petit à petit la vie de couple. Leur histoire à eu des hauts et des bas ces quatre dernières années mais ils ont toujours essayé de s'accrocher au maximum à leur relation souvent au bord de la rupture pour cause d'éloignement notamment. Ils se sont même séparé une fois, il y a un an de ça, ce qui à conduis Cléo à demandé à Kévin son rapprochement d'elle qui lui prouverait ainsi son attachement. Et après six mois d'acharnement avec sa hiérarchie, Kévin à eu gain de cause. L'un comme l'autre pensait que vivre désormais sous le même toit leur permettrait de se construire un avenir commun, mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. Cléo attend beaucoup de cette nouvelle vie à deux mais Kévin à un boulot prenant et il n'est pas forcément là autant qu'elle le souhaite. Mais chacun d'eux fait des efforts, après tout ce n'est que le début et il y a toujours un temps d'adaptation à tout changement de situation quelle qu'elle soit.

Cléo se réveille la première, elle voit son homme paisiblement endormit et n'a pas le courage de le réveiller de si bonne heure vu l'heure à laquelle il est rentré la nuit dernière, surtout qu'il ne reprend qu'en début d'après-midi. Elle se lève doucement et après un petit arrêt à la salle de bain, elle rejoint la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle sait bien que Kévin a un bon appétit, ce qu'il l'a toujours surprise malgré les années qui passent, c'est pourquoi depuis son arrivée à Paris, elle tente de le réfréner un peu sur la nourriture. Au grand damne de Kévin qui se tue à lui répéter qu'elle n'a pas besoin de faire tout ça, d'une part parce qu'il est assez grand pour se gérer lui-même mais aussi parce qu'il sait qu'il n'en à jamais eu besoin. Oui il est gourmand, oui il a un estomac qui se rappel à lui souvent, mais il a toujours eu la chance d'avoir en plus la ligne et la musculature parfaite avec simplement un maintient en condition sans pour autant s'engager dans tout un tas de régimes.

Une heure plus tard, Kévin émerge doucement du sommeil profond qui l'accaparait. Il regard l'heure inscrite sur le réveil, s'apercevant par la même occasion que Cléo n'est plus là et la remercie intérieurement de lui avoir laissé un peu de répit supplémentaire. A peine levé qu'il file directement sous la douche. Il était tellement exténué hier soir qu'il n'a pas eu la force de le faire en rentrant. L'eau tiède qui ruissèle sur sa peau lui fait un bien fou, lui permettant de se défaire des tensions accumulées la veille au commissariat. Après un bon quart d'heure à rester sous le jet d'eau de la douche, il se décide enfin à sortir, se sèche en vitesse, s'habille à la suite et rejoint la jolie brunette dans le salon où l'attend son premier repas de la journée, fraichement préparer par sa chérie …

C : Bonjour amour …

K : Bonjour mon cœur … Ca sent super bon tout ça ! Dit-il en se penchant sur le canapé et venant attraper ses lèvres pour leur baiser matinal.

C : J'ai pensé que t'avais pas du beaucoup mangé hier soir et que tu te rattraperais ce matin, donc j't'ai préparé un bon petit déj'.

K : T'es un amour … Et merci de m'avoir laissé dormir un peu.

C : J'me suis dis que t'en aurais sûrement besoin vu l'heure tardive où t'es encore rentré hier…

K : Cléo s'il te plaît recommence pas avec ça … pas dés le matin …

C : Ok … j'ai rien dis. Mais va bien falloir qu'on en parle un jour !

K : Parler de quoi ? Que je sois pas aussi souvent que tu le voudrais à la maison ?

C : Ca serait un bon début non ?

K : J'fais le maximum pour ça. C'était bien pire quand 800 kilomètres nous séparait et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça te gênait moins !

C : Dis pas n'importe quoi bébé, évidement que j'en mourrais d'être aussi loin d'toi mais je pouvais rien y faire à ce moment là.

K : Parce que maintenant oui ? Ca veut dire que c'est de ma faute c'est ça ?

C : J'pensais juste qu'en vivant ensemble on aurait du temps à nous

K : Mais on en a ! Seulement c'est pas encore suffisant … pour toi ! A part me séquestrer dans l'appart' je vois comment tu pourrais avoir plus !

C : C'est une idée ! Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

K : Ca me fait pas rire Cléo … Tu savais que j'avais un boulot prenant, alors vient pas me le reprocher maintenant !

C : C'est pas le cas, mais tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il le soit moins non ?

K : J'suis un flic pas un Chef d'Entreprise qui peut se barrer du bureau quand bon lui chante ! Et c'était aussi une des conditions … ce boulot me plait et j'y tiens. Tu l'as toujours su, et en quatre ans je crois que t'a largement eu le temps de t'y faire ou de me faire savoir le contraire !

C : …

K : Effectivement c'était plus cool au commissariat de Biarritz mais c'est toi qui absolument voulus qu'on vive ensemble à Paris pour que j'te prouve que notre relation compte. Et maintenant je devrais en plus mettre un frein à ma carrière parce que tu la trouve tout à coup trop envahissante à ton goût ?

C : Tout de suite les grands mots !

K : Tu crois pas que j'ai fais une sacrée partie des compromis d'un couple ? Il serait peut-être temps que t'ouvres les yeux et que tu t'y mettes aussi aux compromis. Ca fait des semaines que je dis rien pour pas te brusquer mais là j'en peu plus Cléo, faut que ça change.

C : J'vais faire un effort s'il le faut !

K : J'ai déjà entendu ça et pourtant voilà où on en est aujourd'hui. Pour que ça marche tu dois le vouloir aussi, sinon on aura encore cette conversation dans quelques semaines quand après en avoir de nouveau marre de mes horaires ou de mon boulot, tu me reprocheras la même chose.

C : J'le veux vraiment j'te jure ! Mais il faut qu'on les fasse ensemble ces efforts !

K : C'est déjà ce que je fais depuis des semaines, mais malgré tout ça marche pas, et ça me fatigue ! C'est l'heure … j'y vais, j'dois être au commissariat dans moins d'une heure. A ce soir …

Kévin enfile sa veste, prend ses clé et sort de l'appartement plus dépité que jamais. Encore un matin où il aurait juste aimé profiter d'un moment de calme et de tendresse avec sa compagne mais il fait croire que ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour eux d'en trouver.

Il arrive au commissariat encore sous le coup de la scène que lui à joué Cléo. Il retrouve ses collègues et amis attablés à la cafétéria devant leur café du matin. Alex voit immédiatement à la tête de son pote que sa journée va être longue et avec un regard compréhensif vers lui avance un tabouret supplémentaire qui l'incite silencieusement à se joindre à eux. Nadia lui sert une tasse de café frais qu'il ne refuse pas, bien au contraire. Les discussions frivoles lui font du bien, lui permettent de mettre de côté ses soucis personnels et sentimentaux.

Au bout de dix minutes en leur compagnie Kévin commence à retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle et se sent prêt à affronter la journée. Ce qui ne tarde pas suite à l'arrivée de Franchard qui l'interpelle ainsi qu'Alex et les invitent à le suivre dans son bureau pour une nouvelle affaire. Depuis un moment, Ils font souvent équipe ensemble à la demande du Commissaire. Leur binôme à souvent fait ses preuves depuis son arrivée à la brigade et sont donc vite devenus comme des co-équipiers de chocs. Une fois dans le bureau du Commandant, il les invite à s'assoir pour leur exposé les faits …

F : Bon, j'vous mets sur ce dossier

K : On a quoi ?

F : Justement pas grand choses c'est pour ça que je compte sur vous deux pour que ça change …

A : Ok … Mais on a au moins une pièce du puzzle parce qu'on a beau être balaise ensemble, on fait pas encore dans la boule de Crystal !

F : Merci pour l'info Moreno !

K : Commandant ? Il a pas tord … y'a bien un indice, quelques choses, pour démarrer l'enquête.

F : Tout ce qu'on a c'est cette victime retrouvée blessée.

K : Elle a été interrogée ?

F : Elle est incapable de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

A : Donc en gros on part de zéro. Direction le lieu où elle à été trouvé et …

K : Et on trouve ce qui à pu se passer …

F : Pour me foutre les responsables au frais … On est d'accord alors Go !

Kévin et Alex se lèvent, prennent le mince dossier avec eux et quittent le bureau du Commandant. Ils passent rapidement de leur bureau prendre leurs vestes et leurs armes et se mettent en route afin de trouver de nouveaux indices qui permettraient à l'enquête d'avancer un peu, ce qu'ils ne tardent évidemment pas à faire. Visiblement les collègues passés précédemment ne se sont pas foulés et à la fin de journée l'affaire est bouclée et les responsables mis sous les verrous, prêt à être écroués et déférés devant le parquet …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ****:**

Yann émerge difficilement en ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre avant d'attraper son portable sur la table de nuit et de vérifier l'heure. 11h23. Et merde, il avait encore 7 minutes de sommeil avant que son réveille ne sonne, fait chier ! Il se lève malgré tout, mais sa courte nuit à laissée des traces. Cinq heures de sommeil … faut vraiment qu'il arrête ces conneries, c'est plus de son âge tout ça. Vanessa à raison, il est temps qu'il pense à se ranger et se calmer définitivement sur ce genre de soirées excessives. Même lui n'y prend pas plus de plaisir que ça, mais elles ont jusque là toujours rythmées sa vie alors … les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. Et puis saurait-il seulement vivre autre chose, une « vrai » relation comme on dit. Il n'en est pas certains, ne sait même pas s'il a déjà été amoureux un jour. Il le saurait si c'était le cas. Sa sœur jumelle le lui a souvent répété « le jour où tu tomberas vraiment amoureux tu le sauras ! ». Ah … Vanessa, sa sœur, sa jumelle, si elle n'était pas. Il ne s'imagine pas la vie sans elle à ses côtés. Elle est aussi calme et gentillesse, qu'il est nervosité et un peu ours. Des opposés mais en même temps tellement complémentaires. Mais quels jumeaux ne sont pas un peu comme ça ?

Il file sous une bonne douche réparatrice qui lui fait un bien immense et fait glisser dans le siphon le savon accompagné des dernières traces de sommeil. Après s'être habillé, avoir prit un bon repas qui lui sert de petit déjeuner et de déjeuner, il est fin prêt à partir. Il enfourche sa moto comme tous les jours et se rends au commissariat. 13h19. Il est même en avance. Encore onze minutes avant de prendre son service jusqu'à ce soir. Juste le temps de prendre un bon café, tranquillement installé à la cafétéria. Le liquide noir et chaud coule avec délice dans sa gorge. C'est pas le meilleur café du monde mais c'est déjà ça. Aucun café n'est aussi bon que celui de Vanessa de toute façon. Il pense à elle et profite des quelques minutes de répit qu'il lui reste pour l'appeler et prendre de ses nouvelles. Il prend son téléphone enfouit dans sa poche de jean et appui sur la touche du chiffre où son numéro est déjà prés enregistré …

Y : Salut sister !

V : Salut toi ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

Y : Pas grand-chose … j'suis sortis hier soir.

V : Yann !

Y : Oui je sais j't'avais promis de faire un break mais j'en avais marre de rester enfermé alors …

V : Alors t'a pas pu résister ! Et donc … tu te sens mieux ?

Y : Bah … non, mais je suis sûr que j'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

V : Pourquoi tu m'écoute pas, hein ? Tu te fait du mal pour rien.

Y : T'a raison oui. Mais j'avais besoin de me vide la tête …

V : Vider la tête ou autre chose …

Y : La TETE … Vanessa ! La tête ! Vraiment j'te jure. Encore l'autre bouseux qui m'a gonfler !

V : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ce mec ?

Y : Justement … rien ! Mais j'y peux rien, j'arrive pas à l'encadrer ! Bref, t'es libre à déjeuner demain midi ?

V : Evidement ! 12h00, à votre resto en face du commissariat ?

Y : Ok, génial ! J'dois te laisser, j'vais bosser. Bisous ma belle !

V : Bisous, à demain.

Yann raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, elle à toujours cet effet sur lui. Mais il sait que son aveu sur sa sortie d'hier ne passera pas à la trappe si facilement et qu'il va y avoir droit demain midi mais qu'importe, il sait qu'il passera quand même un bon moment.

La journée paraît interminable. Les dossiers s'enchaînent, la routine. En première heure il a un témoin à auditionner sur une affaire de racket entre adolescents. Le jeune entendu ne tarde pas à lui donner toutes les infos nécessaires. S'en suit, dans la foulée, l'interpellation du présumé coupable. Yann n'est pas genre à se laisser impressionner facilement fasse à ce genre d'individu qui prétend n'avoir peur de rien et encore moins des flics. Il na lâche rien pendant tous l'interrogatoire et le jeune finit par avouer, prit au son propre piège. Yann ne laisse rien paraître mais ce genre de choses l'épuise, même s'il ne voudrait pas faire autre chose de sa vie. Par miracle il a au moins eu la chance aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir à faire à ce Laporte. Du coup il se sent plus apaisé, plus détendus qu'il ne l'a pas été depuis un moment, à croire qu'il est la cause de pas mal de ses tensions.

Et le voilà de nouveau appelé à intervenir pour une histoire de grabuge en centre ville. Il réunit rapidement son équipe et décale aussitôt pour arriver sur les lieux au plus vite. Et après trois heures sur le terrain, toute l'équipe rentre enfin au bercail. L'intervention à été plutôt musclée et trois lieutenants ont été blessés. Rien de très grave mais des arrêts maladies assurés et c'est vraiment pas le moment. Les jeunes de banlieues sont de plus en plus agressifs avec le temps. Et une nouvelle violence se fait connaître au fil des années. Yann s'est, lui aussi, pris un méchant coup à l'arcade sourcilière et est salement amoché, mais plus de peur que de mal. L'arcade est connue pour saigner beaucoup et impressionner plus qu'il n'y paraît. Après une bonne désinfection et un pansement joliment posé, le tour est joué. Il ressemble désormais à un boxer plus qu'à un flic mais ça ne dureras pas longtemps. _« Difficile de draguer avec cette tête ! »_. C'est Vanessa qui va être contente, au moins il va éviter de sortir ce soir se dit-il.

Il boucle les derniers dossiers du jour et enfile sa veste, content de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Il passe devant la cafétéria et aperçoit son pire cauchemar se marrant franchement avec un collègue. Il lève les yeux au ciel dans un soupir d'exaspération et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Comme un rituel, il chevauche sa bécane et rentre chez lui, épuisée par cette journée. Il grignote un truc dans le frigo et file sous la douche en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller son pansement. Une fois sortis, il enfile un boxer propre et se glisse sous la couette qui lui tends les bras pour plonger dans un profond sommeil qui lui à manqué la nuit précédente.

8h00. Le réveille sonne à ses oreilles mais il n'a aucun mal à ouvrir les yeux cette fois. La nuit à été reposante et récupératrice, du moins un minimum. Il se dirige vers la cuisine et appuie sur le bouton de la cafetière. L'eau chauffe rapidement et en deux minutes il peut porter à ses lèvres une tasse bien chaude de cette encre noire qui achève de le réveillé. La Senseo ou autres machines du genre, quelles belles inventions quand même !

8h50. Il est fin prêt à partir au commissariat. Aujourd'hui il pleut alors ce sera la voiture. Autant ne pas jouer avec le feu et risquer de se ramasser en moto sur les routes glissantes de la Capitale. Evidemment il va mettre un peu plus de temps pour arriver, qu'en slalomant entre les voitures avec son bolide, mais sa vie vaut plus la peine que dix minutes de gagner non ? Et puis la chance à l'air de lui sourire, les routes n'ont pas l'air si engorgées que ça ce matin.

9h14. Il se gare dans le parking réservé aux fonctionnaires de la Police Nationale. Encore mieux qu'hier midi, il a seize minutes devant lui pour arriver tranquillement et pourquoi pas reprendre un petit café au passage. Prit à la machine cette fois, pas génial mais il pourra sortir avec son gobelet, histoire d'accompagné sa dose de caféine à sa dose de nicotine matinale. Il monte par les escaliers, histoire de se mettre un peu en jambes pour la journée et rejoint son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires. Il prend un peu de monnaie pour la machine, son paquet de cigarettes et son zippo fétiche avant de redescendre pour retrouver l'air frais du dehors.

9h20. Il pause son gobelet sur le rebord de béton, porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres tout en faisant jaillir le feu de son zippo en un petit coup précis et l'allume, sentant déjà la fumée envahir avec volupté son palais avant de la recracher avec bonheur. Il se délecte de se mélange café/clope en pensant qu'une bonne journée ne peut pas commencer autrement.

10h37. Il manque cruellement de monde depuis cette foutue intervention qui l'ampute de trois hommes. Le commissaire lui a promis de lui fournir un minimum de renfort mais la matinée est déjà bien entamée et il n'a toujours rien vu venir, ce qui commence à lui taper sur le système. Vivement que midi sonne et qu'il puisse rejoindre le troquet d'en face pour un moment de détente avec sa sœur.

10h42. Il en a assez d'attendre qu'on veuille bien lui donner satisfaction et prend les choses en mains en descendant d'un pas décidé dans le bureau du commissaire. Il frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre l'avale de son supérieure…

Com : J'vous en pris Berthier, surtout faites comme chez vous !

Il jette un œil autour de lui et s'aperçoit que le commissaire n'est pas seul. Il essaie malgré tout de ne pas se formuler à la vue de l'individu présent. « Encore lui ! ». Il se concentre uniquement sur son chef et la raison de sa venue et s'excuse de son intrusion dans le bureau. Mais il ne se démonte pas pour autant, continuant sur sa lancée et réitérant sa demande de renfort dans son équipe. Toujours sous le regard éberlué de son supérieur ainsi que du Lieutenant présent qui n'en revient pas du culot phénoménal de cet abruti de Capitaine. _« Vraiment tous des cowboys ! »._

10h46. Le commissaire fulmine de voir l'audace du Capitaine de la BAC. Et le couperet ne tarde pas à tomber …

Com : Très bien ! Laporte ? Vous êtes sur un truc là ?

K : Euh … pas vraiment … enfin, je ...

Com : Parfait ! Vous intégré la BAC pour une duré indéterminée à partir de maintenant !

Y : Quoi ? C'est une blague ! _« Tous sauf lui ! »_

K : … _« Manquait plus que ça ! »_

Com : Vous vouliez du renfort ? Vous en avez ! Quelques choses à redire ?

Y : Non … Merci Commissaire !

Com : Maintenant dehors ! Vous aussi Laporte !

10h49. Ils sortent tout les deux du bureau du commissaire, aussi dépité l'un que l'autre. Bien qu'en plus, les yeux de Yann trahissent aussi la haine sans nom qu'il ressent à l'instant pour son supérieur face à cette décision totalement ridicule qui lui donne déjà la nausée rien que de savoir qu'il va devoir bosser avec lui …

Y : Tu te magne de prendre tes affaires et de monter à la BAC illico ! Dit-il sans un regard envers Kévin, tout en continuant son chemin.

K : Bien … Chef ….. _« Putain j'vais finir par lui en coller une ! »_

10h50. Kévin voit le Capitaine prendre l'ascenseur, toujours aussi survolté et entre dans son bureau, pas plus joyeux que lui. Alex lève la tête dans sa direction et ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de cette mine déconfite …

K : Le commissaire vient de m'assigner à la BAC …

A : c'est génial !

K : Tu trouve … avec l'autre con qui peux pas me blairer ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment ! J'ai déjà Cléo qui n'en finis pas de m'prendre la tête, va en plus falloir que j'me le coltine lui aussi ! Il pouvait pas attendre que je sorte du bureau avant de provoquer le Commissaire !

A : Aïe ! Ca promet …

11h01. Kévin arrive au service de la BAC. Il est accueillit par plusieurs collègues heureux de le compter dans leurs rangs, ce qui le détend un peu. Mais ca ne dure pas bien longtemps. Le Capitaine refait déjà son apparition et lui demande de le suivre afin de lui montrer son nouveau bureau, au moins pour les jours à venir…

Y : Tu t'installe ici jusqu'à ce que tu retrouve tes pénates à l'étage du dessous !

K : Ok

Y : Et j'te préviens j'fais pas dans le baby-sitting ! Alors tu fais gaffe à tes fesses sur le terrain parce que j'serais pas derrière toi constamment ! On a pas de temps à perdre ici !

K : J'ai besoin de personne pour faire gaffe à mes fesses … merci ! Je sais encore comment faire mon boulot … BAC ou pas BAC…

Y : Parfait !

K : Parfait !

11h55. Alléluia, la matinée est terminée et il va enfin pouvoir rejoindre Vanessa. Il descend par les escaliers car n'a pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et arrive dans le hall de l'entrée. Il se stoppe avec fracas qu'il aperçoit que non seulement sa sœur est venue le chercher directement ici mais qu'elle est en train de parler à se foutu Laporte. _« Mais il est partout ce type, c'est pas possible ! »_. Il arrive à leur hauteur et lance un regard noir au Lieutenant qui vient de comprendre pourquoi la tête de cette jeune femme lui disait quelque chose. Vu la ressemble, aucun doute c'est tout simplement une Berthier. Yann prend sa sœur jumelle par les épaules, sans violence aucune dans un _« Tu viens, on y va ! »_ et l'entraine déjà en dehors des locaux sous l'œil toujours stupéfait de Kévin qui se demande comment on peut être si semblables et si opposés en même temps… _« Quel con ! » _…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**** :**

Vanessa tiens le bras de son frère joyeusement et Yann et elle traversent la rue qui les sépare du petit troquet. L'heure du rush n'étant pas encore arrivé, ils trouvent rapidement une table et s'installent l'un en face de l'autre, content de passer un petit moment ensemble. Vanessa voit bien que son jumeau a encore sa tête des mauvais jours et se demande si la scène qui lui a joué en sortant du commissariat n'a pas quelques choses à voir avec son humeur …

V : Alors tu me raconte ou je vais devoir deviner toute seule ?

Y : …

V : C'est de ne pas avoir pu aller draguer hier soir à cause de ton bobo ?

Y : Ca ? Non c'est trois fois rien. Bientôt ça se verra plus. Dit-il en touchant le pansement de son arcade

V : Alors c'est encore lui hein ?

Y : Qui ça, lui ?

V : Yann ! Pas avec moi … celui qui te met autant en rogne …

Y : Lieutenant Kévin Laporte ! Répond-il d'un ton dédaigneux

Le serveur s'avance vers eux et chacun commande son plat ainsi que sa boisson …

V : Me dis pas que c'est lui avec qui je discutais … et que c'est pour ça que tu m'as joué ce sketch ?

Y : Si c'est bien lui … en chair et en os !

V : Attend il est adorable ce mec … et sexy avec ça !

Y : Désolé sister mais il est marié paraît-il, enfin c'est tout comme …

V : Dommage …

Y : Tu perds absolument rien !

Après un moment, leurs assiettes sont servit et ils peuvent déguster le plat du jour qui est un véritable délice malgré la simplicité du plat, tout en continuant leur discussion …

V : C'est vrai que c'est pas trop ton genre … T'es pas trop gueule d'ange !

Y : Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

V : Les mecs avec qui j't'ai déjà vu … Et puis vu ce que t'en fait, il fait trop gentil pour toi …

Y : J'vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle !

V : A d'autres ! Tu crois que je sais pas comment ça se finit à chaque fois que tu sors comme l'autre soir ? A ton avis, pourquoi j't'ai conseillé d'arrêter ces conneries hein ?

Y : Pour me voir un jour me caser enfin … (dit-il blasé). Mais visiblement, je suis pas assez bien pour un mec dans son genre !

V : Pourquoi tu prends la mouche comme ça ? Dés qu'on aborde un sujet, s'il a le malheur d'être citer dans la conversation tu monte sur tes grands chevaux, c'est fou ça ! Et puis tu m'a toujours pas dis ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point et en si peu de temps d'ailleurs !

Y : Rien de particuliers … c'est ce qu'il est … je sais pas … j'l'encaisse pas !

V : Tu veux dire serviable, à première vu bon flic, gentil, canon, un corps de surfeur avec des yeux à tomber, casé … OH merde !

Y : Quoi ?

V : Alors c'est ça ! Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ce mec ! T'es raide dingue de lui, c'est pour ça que tu peux pas le voir !

Y : T'es au courant que ce que tu raconte n'a aucun sens …

V : C'est pas lui que tu déteste … c'est son hétérosexualité et le fait qu'il soit casé. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux pas l'avoir … et ça te bouffe !

V : T'es ridicule, j'te le dis … c'est totalement absurde ! J'arrive encore à savoir si et quand un mec me plait !

Yann est excédé par cette conversation et surtout par la théorie fumante de sa sœur. Il préfère ne pas commander de café et déjà se lève pour aller payer l'addition, faisant ainsi comprendre à Vanessa que la pause déjeune fraternelle touche à sa fin. Il adore sa sœur jumelle par-dessus tout, mais elle arrive parfois à lui taper sur le système. Et pourtant il sait pertinemment que ce soir, tout sera déjà oublié. Il la serre malgré tout dans ses bras, accompagné d'un baiser sur le front comme à son habitude avant qu'ils ne se séparent sur le trottoir. Yann retraverse la rue en direction du commissariat, pendant que Vanessa continue son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture.

Arrivé à son étage, Yann rejoint son bureau plongé dans ses pensées, se remémorant les divagations de sa sœur et ne peux retenir un sourire tellement la situation lui semble après coup, aussi stupide que rocambolesque. _« Elle a vraiment des idées tordues des fois ! »_. Il pose sa veste sur le dossier du son fauteuil de bureau, prêt à s'y assoir quand il se rappelle qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de boire un bon café pour entamer comme il se doit la deuxième partie de la journée qui lui promet de ne pas être triste surtout avec l'intérimaire qu'on vient de lui coller dans les pattes.

Il est vrai que sur le coup il s'en veut de s'être laissé emporter par son tempérament et se dis qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre que le commissaire est congédié son interlocuteur avant de l'ouvrir. Ca lui aurait peut-être évité cette tuile supplémentaire. C'est toujours la tête ailleurs et le visage renfermé qu'il descend à la cafétéria pour une dose de caféine. Il longe le couloir et arrive à l'entrée de celle-ci quand Kévin en sort au même instant. Le choc est inévitable et le gobelet rempli de café du lieutenant atterrit instantanément sur le polo du Capitaine ébouillanté …

Y : Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez pas f… Encore toi ? Tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds non ?

K : Et vous … on vous jamais apprit à regarder devant vous ! _« Il commence à me les briser celui-là ! »_

Kévin ne se laisse plus impressionner par son Capitaine temporaire et le plante là, au beau milieu de l'entrée de la cafétéria sans prendre la peine de reprendre un autre café après la fin de vie qu'à subit le dernier. Tous les collègues présents ont désormais les yeux rivés sur Yann, qui n'en revient toujours pas lui-même de l'aplomb du jeune Lieutenant, qui lui a déjà fait le coup ce matin même en arrivant à la BAC …

Y : Quoi ? Ca vous arrive jamais d'être maladroit ? _« Je rêve où je viens de prendre sa défense ? Ca va vraiment pas bien moi ! »_

Il se rend à la machine à café, insère la monnaie nécessaire et appuie sur le bouton désiré. En moins d'une minute il extrait son gobelet et quitte les lieux pour retrouver la tranquillité de son bureau. Décidément c'est pas sa journée et elle est loin d'être terminée. La pile de dossier qui s'entasse sur son bureau le démoralise déjà alors qu'une idée vient le frapper. Il sort à moitié de son bureau et entendant les voix venant de celui de ces Lieutenants …

Y : Laporte ! Dans mon bureau !

Kévin prend son temps pour se lever, sous le regard compatissant de ses nouveaux collègues qui connaissent bien leur Capitaine et le plaignent déjà d'être dans son collimateur. Il lève les yeux au ciel en entendant pour la deuxième fois, hurlé dans le couloir, son nom précédé de son grade et se dirige vers le bureau de son chef d'un pas lent …

K : Vous vouliez m'voir ?

Y : J'ai ce tas de dossier à classer dans les archives pour toi.

K : J'suis pas votre secrétaire !

Y : Non, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre t'es mon Lieutenant … donc c'est un ordre !

K : Bien … Capitaine ! Dit-il la voix remplie de sarcasmes

Kévin s'empare de la montagne de papier qui jonche le bureau de Yann et sort sans plus attendre, les bras chargés. _« Le merci c'est en option à la BAC ? »_. Il arrive rapidement aux archives où il s'enferme finalement avec bonheur. Après tout, cet ordre n'est pas une mauvaise idée de la part de Capitaine teigneux. _« Pour une fois ! »._ Ca a au moins le mérite de le laisser respirer un peu sans l'avoir sur le dos, tout en ayant l'esprit assez occupé pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ses problèmes de couple.

Kévin toujours en plein rangement des dossiers, prenant son temps pour ne pas faire d'erreurs dans le classement. _« Manquerait plus qu'il me reproche ça en plus d'exister ! »_. Le calme ambiant de la pièce lui fait du bien. L'isolement temporaire est bénéfique et il savoure cet instant de quiétude. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de s'emporter de la sorte, encore moins avec un supérieur, respect de la hiérarchie oblige. Lui toujours si calme, la force tranquille, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, est surprit du changement d'attitude que le Capitaine Berthier provoque chez lui. Car il faut l'avouer, dans tout le commissariat, c'est bien le seul à le faire sortir de ses gonds de la sorte et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il pourrait tout simplement prendre sur lui comme il le fait toujours, avec le recul habituel qui l'habite en général, mais face à lui, il perds inévitablement son sang froid légendaire et ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer à ses attaques.

L'accalmie prend fin lorsqu'un de ses collègues de la BAC fait irruption dans son petit havre de paix pour le prévenir que le Capitaine réunis l'équipe dans son bureau. Kévin est donc obligé de laisser en plan le reste des dossiers dans un coin de la salle, qu'il retrouvera à coup sûr dans peu de temps, pour suivre son collègue et rejoindre les autres. Arrivé dans le bureau, Yann leur expose le plan à mettre en place pour la surveillance qu'ils sont sur le point d'effectuer dans un quartier de la ville, afin de coincer un groupe de petit malfrat qui sévices chez les commerçants des alentours.

Les groupes doivent se faire sous forme de binôme. Kévin s'aperçoit rapidement qu'hormis leur Capitaine, leur nombre est impair, ce qui veut dire qu'il y'en a forcément un qui devras faire équipe avec Capitaine teigneux. Par chance celui-ci ne le supporte pas, autant que lui, ne le porte pas dans son cœur, ce qui le rassure sur la suite. Mais en peu de temps les gars de l'équipe forment leurs duos habituels et Kévin blêmi lorsqu'il comprend qu'il ne va pas avoir d'autre choix que ce qu'il redoutais le plus … devoir rester en planque pendant des plombes avec son chef qui lui voue une haine non dissimulée. _« Dites moi qu'je rêve ! »._

Yann n'est pas plus enjoué que lui, mais pour lui le boulot c'est le boulot alors il fera avec malgré son aversion pour le Lieutenant. « Il a intérêt à filer droit ! ». Les voilà donc tous partis, chacun dans une voiture banalisée, Kévin et Yann dans la leur, n'échangeant aucun mot, même après être arrivé sur place et pris position. La fin de la journée risque d'être longue, pour l'un comme pour l'autre …


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** :**

Déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils sont en planque et rien. Que ce soit à l'extérieur de la voiture, où à l'intérieur. Pas un chat dehors et pas un mot dedans. On pourrait presque entendre une mouche volée tellement l'habitacle est silencieux mais pourtant chargé d'une tension palpable. L'un comme l'autre aimerait se trouver ailleurs qu'ici à cet instant.

Yann repense à son déjeuner avec sa sœur jumelle et se dit qu'il y a été un peu fort. Il s'est laissé emporter par son tempérament de feu et s'en veut un peu même s'il sait parfaitement que Vanessa ne lui en a sûrement pas tenu rigueur, connaissant son caractère bien trempé dont elle a l'habitude. Leur conversation lui revient en mémoire, sa théorie aussi. Il ne s'en remet toujours pas, comment a-t-elle pu s'imaginer que … ? C'est impossible ! Il jette un coup d'œil en coin vers son voisin. C'est vrai qu'il l'impressionne ce petit, il a de la répartie, qui l'a prit au dépourvu plus d'une fois depuis quelques temps. Tous le monde au commissariat connaît bien le Capitaine Berthier et ses coups de gueules et peu de ses collègues s'aventurent à lui répondre comme ça, surtout quand il est de mauvais poil, c'est bien le seul qui ose le faire. Lui qui s'était laissé dire que ce jeune provincial était du genre à ne pas moufeter, est agréablement surprit, même s'il du mal à le reconnaître. A croire que ça le fait chier de s'apercevoir que le Lieutenant à des qualités. _« C'est peut-être un bon flic finalement »_

Kévin, lui, repense à Cléo et aux tensions qu'il y a dans leur couple depuis un moment. Il se demande encore comment les choses ont pu prendre une telle ampleur en si peu de temps. Il sait bien que son choix de carrière n'est pas facile à accepter et à supporter pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à tous ça, mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est injuste envers lui de sans cesse le lui reprocher alors qu'elle s'est battu avec lui dés le début pour que leur histoire fonctionne en toute connaissance de cause. Elle savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre, ils ont eu cette discussion des centaines de fois alors qu'ils étaient encore séparés par des centaines de kilomètres. Et pourtant ils en sont là aujourd'hui, Kévin ne sachant plus très bien si ses efforts finiront par payés ou si il se bat contre des moulins à vent, signe du début de la fin pour eux. Il voit les heures qui défilent et qu'ils ne sont visiblement pas prêt de rentrer, ce qui va une nouvelle fois donner à Cléo une raison de se plaindre de son emploi du temps. Il sait qu'il doit se préparer à une nouvelle confrontation vu l'heure à laquelle il va finir ou pire encore, à l'ignorance.

Une heure de plus et toujours rien, c'est affligeant. Yann prend des nouvelles du côtés de ses lieutenants qui n'ont pas vu grand chose de probant non plus. Il y a bien eu quelques va et vient par ci par là mais rien qui puissent justifier une intervention ou une garde à vue des suspects. Le manque d'action sur cette affaire commence à lui taper sur le système et de sentir en plus que son lieutenant perd patience au fil du temps ne l'aide pas à resté zen. Kévin arrive à saturation et décide de briser ce silence pesant une bonne fois pour toute quitte à relancer la machine Berthier et cette petite guerre lancé contre lui …

K : Bon qu'est ce qu'on fou ici franchement ! Il se passe rien depuis trois plombes là !

Y : On m'a dit que t'étais du genre patient en toutes circonstances … Si c'est pas le cas t'a pas choisis le bon métier mon gars !

K : Pas la peine de me jouer les donneurs de leçons ! J'ai fais le choix de carrière que j'voulais et si ma façon d'faire vous plait pas c'est pas mon problème !

Y : … _« Il a le bleu de ses yeux qui fonce quand il est en colère »_

K : Je sais très bien qu'vous pouvez pas m'encadrer … Mais j'm'en fou, j'suis pas là pour ça !

Y : … _« Ah bah ça a le mérite d'être clair ! »_

K : Ca vous arrive de répondre quand on vous parle ! _« Qu'est ce que j'en à foutre qu'il me réponde d'abord ! »_

Kévin est excédé par l'attitude de son chef, mais encore plus par la sienne. Après tout il se fou de ce qu'il pense de lui, alors il n'a qu'à tout bonnement les ignorer lui et son méprit. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne comprend pas comment il arrive à le mettre dans cet état de nervosité, alors qu'en général personne n'y arrive. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de réagir comme ça. Il ne se reconnait plus depuis quelques temps. Cette nervosité arrive, de ce fait, à lui faire perde sa patience à la maison. Bien que Cléo ne l'aide pas non plus sur ce coup là. Du coup, le voilà qu'il pense à nouveau à sa compagne et leur relation un peu chaotique qui le plonge soudain dans la morosité.

Yann perçoit le changement d'attitude du lieutenant et se demande ce qu'il a en tête à ce moment précis pour un revirement aussi radical. Décidemment ce mec l'intrigue de plus en plus. _« Yann arrête de le dévisagé comme ça ! »_. Pourtant il ne peut s'en empêcher, il n'a pas l'air bien, un peu triste à première vue. C'est quand même pas lui qui le met dans cet état ? _« Impossible ! Arrête de délirer, t'es pas responsable de tout les maux ! »_. Il se sent malgré tout un peu mal à l'aise face à la situation. Son air déconfit fait peine à voir. Yann sent une pointe de compassion en voyant son visage attristé. Mais il est hors de question pour lui que le jeune basque y voit un quelconque signe de sympathie à son égare et Yann se ressaisi aussitôt, se focalisant sur la raison de leur présence dans cette voiture. _« La surveillance »_ .

Ce petit débordement de Kévin concernant l'aversion qu'il à pour le Lieutenant l'a surprit, il ne peut pas le nier. Pour preuve, il en ai arrivé à ne pas savoir quoi répondre, ce qui est plutôt rare chez le Capitaine de la BAC. Il aurait dû prendre la mouche, comme souvent et lui rétorquer quelques choses en retour. Au lieu de ça, il s'est sentit effectivement piqué au vif mais en entendant les paroles du jeune basque, sa réaction immédiate à été de se sentir mal face à cet aveu. Le fait d'entendre à voix haute et de la bouche du principal concerné à quel point il le déteste, lui fait soudain prendre conscience de son comportement plus que limite envers lui depuis son arrivée. Yann sait qu'il n'est pas facile et encore moins dans le travail mais il n'est pas du genre à prendre les gens en grippe comme ça, sans raison. Pourtant il doit se rendre à l 'évidence que pour le lieutenant Laporte c'est bien le cas et il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, à du mal à détacher son regard de lui et de son air absent. _« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt sexy comme mec !»_. Il est étrangement touché par ce qu'il dégage depuis toute à l'heure. _« Non mais Yann, ca va pas toi ! »_. Ses yeux sont toujours accrochés à ses traits finement dessinés, attiré par ces yeux bleus azur. _« Réagit Yann ! Qu'est ce qui t'prend ? »_. Kévin qui sent son regard insistant sur lui, se retourne l'air désormais agacé par ce chef qui apparemment n'a pas finis de lui en faire baver et Yann se prend ses prunelles océan de plein fouet. _« Oh Putain ! »_. Il est percuté par la réalité qui vient de le frapper sans crier gare et sent un malaise général l'envahir …

Y : Bon, t'as raison, il s'passe rien … On rentre au bercail ! _« Manquait plus que ça ! »_

K : Mais j'croyais que … _« il lui arrive quoi encore à lui ! »_

Y : J'ai dis on décale !

K : Ok, c'est vous qui décidé … _« Il a vraiment un grain ce mec »_

Y : T'a tout comprit ! (dans le talkie) Les gars, on décroche !

H : Déjà Capitaine ?

Y : J'ai dis on bouge !

Après ce ton sans appel, Yann met le contact et prend rapidement le chemin du commissariat. Kévin ne comprend toujours pas la réaction subite de son Capitaine qui, il y a encore quelques minutes, le fusillait du regard pour la même réflexion. En trente minutes ils sont de retour et toute l'équipe se rejoint dans le bureau du Capitaine Berthier pour un débriefing rapide. Bien qu'ils aient fait chou blanc ce soir avec cette surveillance, Yann ne veut pas en rester là et compte bien boucler cette affaire aussi vite et bien que possible. Il décide qu'ils en resteront là pour ce soir mais re-plancheront sur tout ça demain.

Il est vingt-deux heures passée quand Kévin passe la porte de son appartement qui est plongé dans un noir quasi-total à l'exception de la chambre où la petite lampe de chevet fait jaillir un faisceau de lumière éclairant le couloir par l'entrebâillement de la porte restée ouverte. Kévin espère que Cléo se soit déjà endormis quand il pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais ces espoirs, bien qu'infimes, s'envolent totalement quand celle-ci se retourne vers lui et qu'il la voit les yeux grands ouverts. Cléo à la tête des mauvais soirs, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre aussi tard, comme à chaque depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Il tente de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il est rentré chez lui avec un accueil chaleureux qui l'attendait mais n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir. Durant les premières semaines de leur emménagement sûrement mais ça lui paraît bien loin. Ce qui n'arrange pas son moral.

Il se déshabille rapidement, pose ses vêtements sur le fauteuil au coin de la chambre et après avoir fait un passage dans la salle de bain, toujours sans un mot échangé avec sa compagne, se glisse sous la couette auprès d'elle, les yeux rivés au plafond, attendant la sentence. Evidemment elle ne tarde pas à arriver et comme prévus, Cléo commence ses remontrances accompagnées de ses arguments habituels et prévisibles. Kévin tente le dialogue et lui explique la raison de son retard de ce soir. L'intervention imprévue et sa participation à celle-ci à la demande de son chef ne semble pas convaincre Cléo plus qu'autre chose. Comme souvent, elle reste campée sur ses positions, recommençant ses plaintes. Kévin abandonne bien vite la bataille. Il est déjà épuisé de sa journée de boulot causé par son Capitaine et n'a plus la force de lutter avec elle en prime. Cléo ne le remarque même pas et continue sur sa lancée. Kévin, lui ne parle plus et préfère simplement l'écouter et encaisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et elle entame désormais un vrai monologue. Au bon d'un moment, Cléo se rend enfin compte du mutisme de Kévin …

C : Tu m'écoute au moins Kévin ?

K : J't'écoute et j't'entends oui … _« Comment j'pourrais faire autrement ? »_

C : Et tu dis rien évidemment !

K : J'suis crevé … j'ai juste envie de dormir là ! Répond-il avant de se mettre sur le côté, lui tournant le dos et fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir rapidement.

De son côté, Yann rentre enfin chez lui. Il se pose un moment sur son canapé après avoir fait réchauffer une pizza surgelée, accompagné d'une bonne bière fraîche. Il serait bien sortis pour se changer les idées mais n'en à ni la force, ni même l'envie. Il n'a de cesse de se passer et se repasser cette soirée dans la tête et n'y comprend plus rien. Il faut qu'il l'appelle, il a besoin d'en parler, de comprendre et elle saura faire ça. Après tout c'est bien elle qui a eu l'esprit clairvoyant alors que lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se moquer face à son idée. « Foutue intuition féminine ! ».

Il regarde l'heure, 23h08. Il est un peu tard mais elle n'est probablement pas encore couchée à cette heure. Du moins il l'espère fortement. Il décroche son téléphone et compose le numéro qu'il connait par chœur. La tonalité se fait longue et il se demande si elle est bien chez elle, réfléchissant à une possible sortie dont elle lui aurait parlé pendant le déjeuner l'autre midi mais ne se souvient de rien de tout ça. Après une énième sonnerie il se sent soulagé de l'entendre à l'autre bout du fil …

V : Allo ?

Y : Salut ma belle !

V : Yann ? Il t'ai arrivé quelques choses ? T'es blessé ?

Y : Euh, non j'suis pas blessé.

V : Alors qu'est-ce-qui t'prend de m'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Y : Eh la, doucement ! Alors tant que j'suis pas l'article de la mort j'ai une heure précise d'appel à ne pas dépasser !

V : Ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit ! Mais vu ton boulot tu peux imaginer que …

Y : Je sais j'suis désolé. J'vais bien physiquement.

V : Physiquement ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Y : Qu'il m'ait bien arrivé quelque chose …

V : Tu peux être plus précis ? Je suis qu'on est jumeaux mais pas connectés à ce point !

Y : Tu te souviens de ta théorie absurde sur mon parasite ?

V : Le lieutenant Kévin Laporte c'est ça ?

Y : Lui-même !

V : Et alors ? Tu lui a rien fait au moins ?

Y : Bien sûr que non ! Mais t'avais raison … Comment j'ai pu me voiler la face comme ça ?

V : …

Y : Vaness' ? T'es toujours là ?

V : Oui, oui … J'imaginais juste ta tête que tu l'as compris … C'que vous pouvez être long à la détente à la BAC parfois ! Rigole-t-elle

Y : C'est ça fou toi de moi ! J'étais en pleine surveillance … piégé lui et moi dans la même voiture !

V : Et comment t'a compris ?

Y : On s'est pris le bec encore une fois, il m'a dis mes quatre vérités en me disant qu'il savait que j'pouvais pas l'sentir et …

V : Et … Ca t'a fais chier de te l'entendre dire de sa bouche ?

Y : Exact ! Et puis j'ai remarqué un changement d'attitude de sa part comme un mal-être…

Yann raconte à Vanessa tout les détails de l'histoire jusqu'au moment où il a été frappé par l'évidence de son attirance irréfutable pour son lieutenant. Il avoue à sa sœur qu'il est bel et bien raide dingue de ce mec. N'oubliant aucun détail, il lui explique sa réaction immédiate, le fait qu'il ne s'est plus senti capable de rester dix minutes de plus dans le même espace confiné que lui, tellement surprit par tout ça …

V : Effectivement c'est violent ! Il a surtout dû te prendre pour un taré !

Y : Du coup je sais plus quoi faire, j'vais plus savoir comment me comporter avec lui moi maintenant !

V : Oh Yann ! T'es vraiment un handicapé des sentiments c'est dingue ! T'es sur qu'on est jumeaux !

Y : Certains … Faut croire que t'a dû prendre toute cette partie à la naissance ! Rigole-t-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère ainsi que lui-même.

V : Soit simplement toi-même ! Autrement dis le dur au cœur tendre … le mec génial qu'est mon frère habituellement quoi !

Y : Merci du compliment. Mais de toute façon ça va pas changer grand-chose. Aux dernières nouvelles il est casé et loin d'être gay !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**** : **

Kévin ouvre enfin les yeux après cette nuit courte et légèrement agitée. Il attrape machinalement son téléphone portable à l'aveuglette, toujours la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et appuie sur une touche pour que l'heure apparaisse. 9h03. Il commence à 10h00, ça ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour émerger et il va devoir se préparer en vitesse pour espérer être à l'heure au commissariat. Il se dit que dans son malheur, il a de la chance. Cléo est déjà partie au travail depuis un moment donc pas de nouvelle crise en vue pour l'instant. Et elle aurait pu le réveillé histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Il l'en sait capable, du moins depuis peu. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, preuve qu'elle tient à lui et qu'elle arrive encore à être assez lucide pour savoir ce dont il a besoin, comme le sommeil.

Il se lève rapidement et file sous la douche sous laquelle il ne reste pas plus de cinq minutes avant de finir de s'habiller. Il regarde à nouveau l'heure et ce rend compte qu'il n'a même pas le temps de prendre un bon café qui achèverais de le réveiller. Au vue de l'état d'esprit qui l'habite, il ne peut réfréner la pensée que finalement, peut-être Cléo a-t-elle fait exprès de ne pas le réveiller, non pas pour ses besoins mais pour sa propre vengeance du coup qu'il lui a fait hier soir. Il se maudit d'avoir eu cette pensée dans la seconde qui suit. _« J'suis vraiment injuste là ! ». _Il sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui, direction le commissariat pour retrouver son autre calvaire du moment.

Yann arrive au boulot pour prendre son service. Pour lui aussi la nuit à été courte mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Lui, a eu du mal à trouver le sommeil car ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Kévin et sa conversation sur le sujet avec Vanessa. Ca lui à fait du bien de lui en parler et comme d'habitude, elle lui a donné de bons conseils. Le hic c'est qu'il n'est pas sûr de réussir à les suivre, ni même si ça en vaut la peine sachant que ça ne changeras rien entre eux mise à part une trêve dans leurs joutes verbales. Il se dit qu'il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il garde la même attitude, au moins le lieutenant ne risqueras pas de l'apprécier outre mesure ou de se douter de quoi que ce soit et lui ne risqueras pas de souffrir d'avantage de la situation que ce qui l'attend déjà. Mais depuis hier soir, rien que le fait que Kévin puisse lui en vouloir ou qu'il pense qu'il le déteste, lui vrille le cœur.

Il arrive dans son bureau et s'affale aussitôt dans son fauteuil, déjà épuisé avant même que la journée ne commence vraiment. Il se prend la tête entre les mains, se demandant toujours quelle attitude adopter envers son lieutenant. Il se sent plus désarmé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. C'est bien la première fois qu'il doute autant de lui. Les choses sont si facile d'habitude, il rencontre un mec, passe la nuit avec lui et basta. Mais là c'est différent, il sent bien qu'il ne veut pas de ça avec lui et ne peut empêcher cette foutue vérité de le percuter à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui. _« Kévin est hétéro et en couple ! »_. Il ressent immanquablement ce petit pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis avant ça et que sa sœur lui a traduis comme étant tout simplement le reflet de ses sentiments envers le jeune basque. Il va devoir ce faire à tous ça car jusque là ça n'a jamais été le genre de la maison. Et ce débordement sentimental le submerge un peu. Il a besoin d'un bon café pour se donner le courage mais surtout la force de rester stoïque face à Kévin, tout en se montrant sous son meilleur jour et ainsi lui prouver qu'il n'est pas le connard sans cœur qu'il lui a laissé paraître depuis son arrivée dans la brigade. Il sort de son bureau pour rejoindre la cafétéria quand, arrivé à l'ascenseur, celui-ci s'ouvre et le fait se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Lieutenant Laporte en personne. Yann déglutis difficilement en croisant son regard Océan déroutant mais qui lui semble un peu fade ce matin et tente de prendre un air décontracté et avenant …

Y : Bah alors ton lit t'a prit en otage Lieutenant ?

K : J'suis pas d'humeur pour vos sarcasmes ce matin ok ! Répond-il, le regard pas très amical.

Y : Je … _« J'ai peut-être été trop cassant ? Merde ! »_

Kévin ne laisse pas le temps à son chef de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il prend déjà le chemin de son bureau temporaire en levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Décidément sa journée commence vraiment mal. Il n'a qu'une hâte, retrouver son service, son bureau et ses collègues d'origines qui savent l'apaiser et lui faire oublier ses problèmes le temps de quelques heures. Mais pour le moment il est coincé ici, à la BAC et fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en se plongeant dans les dossiers en cours pour ne plus penser. D'avoir vu le Capitaine Berthier dés son arrivée l'empêche irrémédiablement d'aller se chercher un café, ce café qu'il désir pourtant ardemment. Mais il ne veut pas donner encore une bonne raison au Capitaine Teigneux de le rabrouer et préfère encore rester dans son flou artistique matinal.

Yann est resté comme deux ronds de flan devant l'ascenseur après cet échange plus qu'expéditif avec le Lieutenant Sexy comme dirais Vanessa. Il ne lui arrive jamais d'être décontenancé de la sorte, pour quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins pour un mec, jusqu'à ce matin en tout cas. Autant avant, l'effet que Kévin lui fait était occulté grâce à son attitude dédaigneuse qui s'est instinctivement mis en place comme une auto protection, lui permettant de garder le contrôle de la situation. Autant depuis que sa sœur lui à ouvert les yeux sur ce fait et qu'il en a enfin prit conscience, il perd ses moyens en sa présence. Une première pour un mec comme lui, sans attache hormis sa jumelle. Et le visage éteint qui Kévin arborait à leur rencontre fortuite ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Cette image de lui le tracasse et se demande si elle n'est due qu'à lui ou s'il y a autre chose là dessous. Du coup il fait demi-tour pour en avoir le cœur net et passe discrètement devant le bureau qui par chance est resté entre-ouvert. A l'arrêt, il reste en retrait pour ne pas se faire surprendre par son lieutenant qui là, à coup sûr, va se poser des questions à le voir l'espionner de la sorte. Ou pire encore, se dire qu'il le surveille pour trouver un truc à lui reprocher et le saquer. Son instinct, bien qu'un peu chamboulé par les dernières révélations, ne l'a pas trompé. Et c'est un homme abattus et les traits tirés par la fatigue qu'il aperçoit, affalé sur son fauteuil semblant se débattre avec ses soucis. Il sait qu'il en est probablement en partie responsable mais se doute également qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Bien au contraire. Ses réflexions s'arrêtent là quand il croise un gardien de la paix qui sans le vouloir le sort de ses pensées et le fait revenir sur terre.

Yann reprend le chemin de la cafétéria comme il était censé le faire avant que l'effet Kévin ne le détourne de son objectif. Une fois arrivé, il hésite entre un simple café industriel à la machine ou un bon arabica maison que la cafetière vient de faire couler. Des collègues de la P.J le rejoignent et tentent d'entamer la conversation mais aux réponses plutôt évasives du Capitaine, ils ne cherchent pas à approfondir le dialogue. De plus Yann ne tergiverse pas et une fois servit en café, sucre et dosette de lait, il repart comme il est venus, toujours un peu ailleurs sous le regard surprit des collègues peu habitués à le voir comme ça. Il retrouve rapidement l'étage de son service et comme précédemment se retrouve devant ce même bureau. Il jette un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que le lieutenant s'y trouve toujours et qu'il est seul. Il le voit, concentré, toujours cette petite mine sur le visage, se tenant la tête d'une main, l'autre manipulant les différentes pages d'un des nombreux dossiers qui jonchent son bureau. Il se décide et pousse délicatement la porte avec son pied afin de s'introduire à l'intérieur de la pièce où Kévin n'a toujours pas fait attention à sa présence jusqu'à son petit raclement de gorge qui fait finalement lever les yeux du jeune basque …

K : Oui … _« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? »_

Y : Kévin, je … _« Aller Yann ! C'est pas si compliqué quand même ! »_

K : … _« Il connait mon prénom, première nouvelle ! »_

Y : Je … J'voulais … _« Voila que j'bafouille maintenant ! »_

K : … _« Il bafouille … lui ! »_

Y : … M'excuser, enfin tu vois quoi … _« Yann t'es pitoyable ! »_

Yann qui se voit patauger dans la semoule à son grand désespoir, finit par tendre à Kévin la deuxième tasse de café bien chaud qu'il a prit l'initiative de lui ramener, pour éviter de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus, quoi que …

Y : Tiens … ça pourras pas te faire mal !

K (surprit) : … Merci. « Il sait être sympa, c'est nouveau ça ! »

Y : Je me suis dis que vu ta tête ce matin t'en aurais besoin. « Très subtile ! »

K : …C'est … gentils … « Un doigt de sympathie, deux doigts d'indélicatesse ! »

Y : Non … enfin j'veux dire que t'avais l'air fatigué et pas dans ton assiette tout à l'heure alors … comme j'y étais … j'me suis dis que ça me coûtais rien de t'en prendre une tasse aussi …

K : Je … sais pas quoi dire …

Y : Bah dis rien … (puis voulant combler les blancs) … J't'ai pris aussi du sucre … et du lait au cas où, vu que je savais pas comment tu le prenais ! Dit-il en sortant de ses poches les différentes dosettes pour les poser sur le bureau.

K : Pas de lait … mais le sucre c'est indispensable … Merci.

Y : Bon bah … j'te laisse bosser tranquillement … à plus !

Yann tourne les talons sur ces derniers mots, un peu mal à l'aise, comme prit en faute. Il ne sait pas trop de quoi mais il se sent penaud sur le coup et quitte le bureau sa tasse à la main, laissant Kévin, assit derrière son bureau, abasourdit par cette attitude qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez le Capitaine de la BAC, ou du moins, jamais devant lui. Il sucre machinalement son café qu'il remue légèrement avec la petite touillette et porte la tasse à ses lèvres avec joie. Il se délecte d'une bonne gorgée du liquide noir qu'il sent traverser son corps et lui faire un bien fou. Bien que toujours un peu méfiant, vu les derniers mois qu'il vient de lui faire vivre, Kévin se dit que peut-être la journée dans ce service ne sera, pour une fois, pas si horrible que ça. Son portable vibre. Kévin le sort de sa poche et aperçoit un sms provenant de Cléo. Il redoute sa lecture qui déjà lui nouds l'estomac mais finit par l'ouvrir quand même. _« Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. Je sais que tu dois rentrer tard ce soir alors passe une bonne journée et soit prudent en intervention. Reviens-moi entier. Je pense fort à toi Amour. Je t'aime. Cléo »_. Ces simples mots le touchent et lui font de nouveau regretter sa pensée de toute à l'heure envers elle, sa compagne qu'il aime malgré leurs soucis.

Quant à Yann, il rejoint son bureau, et referme la porte derrière lui dans soupir de soulagement. Il est enfin à l'abri, dans son espace, son domaine à lui, rassurant. Il ne s'est pas reconnut à l'instant devant son lieutenant. _« Une vraie pucelle ! »_. Il prend place dans son confortable fauteuil et déguste enfin son café avant qu'il ne soit définitivement froid. Décidément il n'est vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Arrêter les criminels, les délinquants, les cuisiner pour qu'ils avouent, ça oui, il sait faire, pas de problème. Il excelle même dans ce job. Mais les relations humaines, faire du social, il a beaucoup plus de mal quand ça sort du cadre de ses proches. Il peut encore sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine rien qu'à la pensée de la scène qu'il vient de jouer à cet homme qui ne quitte plus ses pensées depuis hier. A croire que plus il se rend compte et intègre le fait qu'il n'y a aucune issue possible avec lui et moins il peut le chasser de sa mémoire.

L'heure du déjeuner approche et une partie de l'effectif de la BAC rentre tout juste d'intervention quand ils croisent Kévin dans le couloir. Depuis son arrivée soudaine dans l'équipe, Kévin peut compter sur le soutien de ses nouveaux collègues. Ils l'ont tout de suite bien accueillit au sein du groupe. Tous le monde est d'accord pour dire que leur Capitaine est un flic hors paire mais connaissent aussi son caractère bien trempé. Beaucoup ont été témoin des altercations entre Kévin et Le Capitaine Berthier. Eux même ont du mal à saisir le comportement de leur chef envers le jeune basque. Mais ils ne changeraient de boss pour rien au monde et Kévin est une recrue de choix qui les aides énormément depuis l'intervention qui leur à coûté une partie de leur effectif. C'est pourquoi son intégration c'est faite avec facilité malgré les réticences de Yann. Ils sont sur le point d'aller manger et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils convient Kévin à se joindre à eux …

K : C'est sympa les gars mais j'avais prévus de manger avec Alex, mon collègue de la P.J

Lucas : C'est bon pour nous, il a qu'à venir y'a pas de souci !

K : Vous êtes sûr ? Ca vous gêne pas ?

L : Non pas du tout. Moreno est cool et puis on n'a encore jamais mangé personne extérieur au service ! Dit-il un peu moqueur.

K : Ok ! J'vais le chercher et je vous rejoins en face d'ici dix minutes !

L : Pas de problème, on vous garde une place.

Après avoir récupéré Alex à l'étage du dessous, qui ne cache pas sa joie de déjeuner avec les gars de la BAC, Kévin et Alex sortent rapidement du commissariat, traversent la rue et se retrouve dans l'enceinte du petit resto habituel. Ils prennent deux des trois places restantes à la grande tablé se mêlent aisément à la conversation générale. Alex se sent comme un poisson dans l'eau, ce qui fait sourire Kévin voyant son pote sourire comme un gamin. La discussion est évidement centrée sur l'intervention du matin et chacun y va de son petit commentaire pendant que les premières assiettes sont servies. Alex ne peut s'empêcher de donner son avis et de déconner avec les collègues de son pote. Kévin prend souvent part au dialogue mais ne cesse de se demander pourquoi la dernière chaise reste inexorablement vide depuis leur arrivée. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre d'avantage quand la porte du resto s'ouvre et qu'il voit apparaître le Capitaine Berthier en personne qui déjà s'avance vers leur table. _« J'y crois pas ! »_.

De son côté, Yann vient de boucler le dossier qui n'attendait plus que son approbation pour partir chez le procureur. L'un de ses Lieutenants l'ayant convié à les rejoindre une fois finit, il enfile sa veste et se dirige tout droit de l'autre côté de la rue, le sourire aux lèvres. Il a entendu un peu plus tôt que le Lieutenant Laporte prévoyait de sortir manger un morceau avec son collègue, de ce fait il se dit qu'il va peut-être pouvoir passer un moment de détente sans penser perpétuellement à lui. Il pénètre dans le petit lieu, ôte sa veste avec un signe de la main pour le patron de l'autre côté du bar et arrive à la table voulus. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il aperçoit Kévin au beau milieu de ses collègues. « C'est pas vrai ! ». Il se demande comment et pourquoi ça lui arrive à lui … aujourd'hui … après sa pathétique prestation de ce matin avec la tasse de café. Il angoisse surtout de ne pas savoir quel comportement adopté face à cette situation et à Kévin. Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui mais ce refuse désormais d'être de nouveau aussi désagréable qu'avant avec le jeune Lieutenant. Après tout il n'est pas aussi rare que ça qu'il soit de bonne humeur et passe un bon moment, alors en se mêlant aux conversations de tous il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Et son plan paye puisque le repas se passe sans encombre et que personne ne remarque le stratagème, bien que tous soient ravis qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau le choc des Titans entre Kévin et Yann, qui était devenus une habitude depuis quelques jours. Kévin reste d'ailleurs aussi surprit que ce matin que son chef s'adresse à lui directement sans pour autant lui faire le moindre reproche. Surprise aussi pour Alex qui, aux dires de Kévin sur ses relations avec le Capitaine de la BAC, s'attendait à plus d'animations entre les deux hommes …

A (se penchant vers son pote) : Tu m'avais pas dis que ton boss te menait la vie dur ?

K : C'est le cas !

A : J'le trouve plutôt cool avec toi pour un bourreau !

K : Même moi j'comprends pas … rien que ce matin il a débarqué dans mon bureau pour m'offrir un café et des excuses !

A : De quoi tu plains ?

K : J'me plains pas au contraire ! J'espère juste que c'est pas une entourloupe c'est tout …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**** : **

Le déjeuner s'est finalement passé sans encombre. Il a même été plutôt agréable. En tout cas pour Kévin qui profitant de l'accalmie entre lui et son chef s'est totalement laisser porté par ce bon moment passé avec ses collègues. Yann lui est plus mitigé. En effet, il a décidé de montrer à son lieutenant qu'il peut être sympa et pas seulement un Capitaine, grande gueule, ne supportant rien ni personne. Oui mais voilà, au moins quand il lui gueulait après, Kévin répliquait, lui tenait tête alors que là c'est tout l'inverse. Il ne lui prête aucune attention au point de se sentir totalement invisible à ses seuls yeux. C'est consternant et pourtant le constat est bien réel. Kévin occulte totalement la présence du Capitaine et le fait en connaissance de cause. Pour une fois que sa journée est belle depuis le réveille, il compte bien garder ce cap jusqu'au couché surtout avec le sms qu'il a reçut de sa chérie un peu plus tôt dans la matinée qui lui donne un certain espoir. Ou au moins jusqu'à son retour à la maison ce soir, ce qui risque d'être assez tard.

Yann se lève et quitte la table avant les autres. Il va au comptoir, paye sa note et une fois sa veste enfilée, prévient ses gars de ne pas trainer avant de retourner bosser puis sort du restaurant afin de rejoindre le commissariat. Il arrive à son bureau et tout comme ce matin il s'affale dans son fauteuil. Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire. D'un côté il n'y a que prenant le lieutenant Laporte à partis que celui-ci lui montre un minimum d'intérêt et d'un autre côté, quand il essaie de ce montrer sous son meilleur jour, soit Kévin l'ignore totalement comme ce fut le cas ce midi, soit celui-ci le regarde d'un air ahuris comme si le fait d'être sympa relevait de la science-fiction. Il a vraiment envie que Kévin comprenne et voit ce qu'il est vraiment mais ses sentiments se bousculent dans sa tête depuis qu'il sait, depuis qu'il a compris les raisons de son comportement envers lui. Il en arrive à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien et continus leurs joutes verbales. Après tout, les choses seraient plus simples. Il ne penserait pas à lui à chaque instant, il ne se demanderait pas comment agir avec lui ou s'il va lui en vouloir d'avoir utilisé tel ou tel mot que Kévin pourrait mal interpréter. En gardant la même attitude vis-à-vis de lui, Yann ne serait pas sur la défensive, espérant que Kévin ne voit pas son manège. Il n'aurait pas cette idée qu'à tout moment il pourrait se rendre compte du trouble qu'il provoque chez lui. Et puis au moins il ne souffrirait pas de la situation qui lui échappe totalement. De ces sentiments nouveaux qu'il éprouve envers lui et qui ne seront jamais réciproques.

Oui effectivement ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais uniquement pour lui et encore. Kévin accuserait toujours le coup et encaisserait toujours ses colères et leurs prises de bec sans raison valable. Et ça, il n'est plus capable aujourd'hui de le lui faire subir. Il doit ce rendre à l'évidence que son attirance pour lui est bien plus que ça et prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à lui faire comprendre qui il est vraiment au fond, une fois que l'on gratte un peu la carapace qu'il s'est forgé toutes ces années. Qu'il voit qu'il peut être là pour lui s'il en a besoin. Etre son ami s'il le faut et si c'est la seule chose qu'il puisse espérer de sa part. Il saura s'en contenter. Du moins il l'espère. Et avec le temps, il acceptera cet état de fait. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre. A part peut-être se faire muter dans un autre commissariat, dans une autre région aussi. Ou encore LE faire muter ailleurs, lui faire retrouver sa ville natale par exemple. Non, il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de ne pas le voir tout les jours. Il préfère encore cette pointe au cœur en le voyant le peu d'heures qu'ils passent ensemble, du moins dans le même immeuble, que de ne plus le voir du tout. _« J'suis foutu, c'est clair ! »_.

Mais pour l'heure, il est temps pour lui de sortir de sa rêverie car le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul. Ce dossier lui prend la tête comme pas possible. Il n'aime pas ne rien savoir comme ça. Aucunes infos vraiment recevables, aucunes preuves tangibles contre les supposées braqueurs. Surtout pas après le fiasco de la surveillance d'hier soir. Quant aux témoins, ils ne le sont pas vraiment. Ils ont rapportés les faits mais personnes n'a vu quoi que ce soit qui tendrait à les aidés un peu sur l'affaire. Ne parlons pas des caméras de surveillance qui pourrait se trouver dans les différents magasins … inexistantes. Ce quartier est une râpe à fromage à lui tout seul, une vraie plaie. C'est pourquoi la seule solution est de planquer. Ce soir pour commencer et il verra par la suite le dispositif à mettre en place si nécessaire.

La fin d'après-midi est déjà et Yann convoque tout son petit monde dans son bureau pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle pour ce soir. Certains vont encore râler de ne pas rentrer tôt mais c'est le métier qui veut ça. Trente minutes plus tard plus tard, toute l'équipe est présente devant leur Capitaine. Mais quelque chose chiffonne immédiatement Yann. _« Kévin ! »_. Il regarde l'assemblée qui lui fait face et ne l'aperçoit nulle part. « Où est Laporte ? ». Le petit groupe se regard les uns après les autres. Chacun avec la même pensée. Celle de Kévin se prenant encore un savon par le boss. L'un d'eux se risque à avouer au Capitaine Berthier que Kévin se trouve probablement en salle d'archives pour terminer ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir la veille. « Quelqu'un l'a prévenus au moins ? Faut tous faire soi-même ici c'est dingue ! Laurent va m'le chercher … fissa ! ». Laurent s'exécute et sort rapidement du bureau sous l'œil désolé de ses collègues. La réunion va prendre du retard et Yann à horreur de ça. La ponctualité dans son boulot est pour lui primordiale. C'est donc un peu sur les nerfs qu'il leurs demande de prendre place comme ils peuvent en attendant les deux derniers arrivants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Laurent arrive dans le bureau d'un pas pressé, suivit juste derrière lui par Kévin qui n'en mène pas large et s'attend au pire …

K : Désolé Capitaine … J'étais …

Y : Pas de problème Laporte … en même temps si t'avais été prévenus par tes collègues ce serais pas arrivé ! Dit-il se retournant vers l'équipe dans un regard qui en dit long.

K : … _« On a changé de dimension et on me la pas dit ou quoi ? »_

Y : Entre et ferme la porte derrière toi, on va commencer. _« C'est bien Yann … calme, tranquille … zen. »_

Kévin prend place au milieu des autres sous leurs regards interloqués devant la réaction ou plutôt le peu de réaction du Capitaine de la BAC, comparé à son humeur trois minutes auparavant. Ce revirement de situation les surprend tous, Kévin le premier mais personne ne fait la moindre remarque, appréciant l'effort. La réunion démarre et Yann réexpose les faits afin chacun se remette le dossier ainsi que les détails de l'affaire en tête. La planque de ce soir est mise en place et Yann briffe ses hommes sur ses attentes et sur la façon de procéder. Deux voitures banalisées seront en poste à des points stratégiques du quartier et le sous-marin au cœur du croisement de tous les délits. Les différentes équipes se forment mais cette fois ils seront trois par voiture et quatre dans le camion de surveillance. Yann étend le chef de l'opération, il se trouvera au cœur de la surveillance. Les deux voitures abriterons les trios formés par des gars d'expérience qui se connaissent depuis longtemps et qui on l'habitude de faire équipe. De ce fait les trois derniers dont Kévin, seront en poste dans le soum' avec Yann. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire et l'heure du départ arrive à grand pas. Juste le temps de préparer le nécessaire pour la longue soirée qui les attend.

La nuit commence à tomber et toute l'équipe s'apprête à décaler. Dans dix minutes maximum tout le monde doit être au parking prêt à partir. Ils se retrouvent à la cafétéria pour un petit café avant le départ, parlant de l'enquête et de la planque, échangeant leurs avis personnels sur le sujet. Kévin profite du moment de calme pour envoyer un sms à Cléo. Après tout, elle a fait l'effort ce matin de mettre de l'eau dans son vin alors la moindre des choses est de lui montrer qu'il apprécie le geste. _« Merci pour ce matin, t'imagine pas comme ta réaction m'a fait plaisir. J't'embrasse. Ton Amour »_. Le message est à peine envoyé que le top départ est lancé. Kévin range rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche et chacun rejoint son véhicule au pas de course avant de déambuler dans les rues parisiennes jusqu'au point d'ancrage. En moins de vingt minutes, ils sont tous à leur poste, et Yann joint les deux voitures pour s'assurer que la liaison fonctionne parfaitement.

Déjà une heure de passée et dans le fourgon garé discrètement mais avec une vue imprenable, les choses se mettent en place facilement. Chacun trouve à quoi s'afférer entre vue aux jumelles ou sur l'écran et surveillance des rues et des passants. Le boulot n'étant pas suffisant pour les quatre officiers présents, Yann décide que l'un d'eux aille se poster au petit bar-restaurant du coin de la rue afin de voir les passages sous un autre angle. Deux, resteront à a surveillance à proprement parlé pendant que le dernier pourras dormir un peu dans le fond de la camionnette, aménagé à cet effet étant donner qu'ils ne savent toujours pas s'ils en auront pour la nuit ou pas …

Y : Bon, Hugo tu va t'offrir un repas gastronomique chez ce « Dédé » et assure toi que ton portable soit à porter de main et que tu puisses l'entendre au cas où on essaierait de te joindre.

H : Bien Capitaine ! Dit-il en sortant en toute discrétion pour se diriger vers le bouiboui en bas de la rue.

Y : Laurent, tu peux piquer un roupillon une ou deux heures.

L : T'es sur Yann …

Y : Ouai, t'as l'air naze et j'ai besoin de toi en forme … et puis y'a encore Laporte qui tiens debout donc ça devrait aller ! Dit-il dans un sourire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

L : Ok ! Moi ça me va. Kévin ça te gêne pas ?

K : Non c'est bon … On te prévient si sa bouge.

Laurent ne se fait pas prier et aussitôt prend ses quartiers dans l'espace réduit munit d'une minuscule couchette et d'un matelas peu confortable. Mais après tout, il n'est pas là pour faire une bonne nuit de sommeil mais reposer les hommes en service. A peine dix minutes plus tard Kévin et Yann peuvent entendre la respiration régulière de Laurent qui signifie qu'il dort du sommeil du juste. Et c'est à ce moment là que Kévin sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche qu'il sort immédiatement. Un nouveau message de Cléo. _« Je le pensais vraiment, mais j'arrive pas à ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi quand je te sais en intervention à risquer ta vie alors que je voudrais seulement que tu sois prêt de moi ... saint et sauf. Bisous. »_. Kévin à le sourire, ce qui n'échappe pas à Yann. Il comprend facilement la raison de celui-ci, qui ne manque pas de lui serrer le cœur une seconde à cette pensée, celle de sa copine qui doit lui dire combien elle l'aime. Mais il n'en montre rien, surtout pas à lui, et fait mine d'être concentré sur les écrans de contrôle. Kévin ne perd toujours pas ce visage ravi et évidement répond immédiatement, espérant que son Capitaine ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. La journée lui souriant, il joue insolemment avec sa chance. _« Tu sais que je ferais toujours tout pour te revenir entier, ce soir y comprit. Bisous »_. Yann entend les touches du téléphone, signe que le lieutenant répond mais reste muet. Ce n'est pas si grave. La vie de flic n'est pas simple et ceux qui ont une vie de famille sont séparer de leurs proches parfois un peu trop alors il peut comprendre que Kévin, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, est besoin de garder un certains contact.

Kévin et Cléo continus d'échanger quelques messages. Ca fait si longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas parlé ou échangé de la sorte. Facilement. Sans haussement de ton. Sans reproches. Simplement être heureux de dialoguer comme ils la faisaient souvent, avant. Bien que cela doit arriver par une correspondance de messages interposés et improvisés, comme s'ils étaient revenus plus de six mois en arrière quand Kévin habitait encore sur Biarritz et que des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient. Kévin est bien conscient de cette réalité malvenue. Mais il préfère, pour le moment, la mettre de côté et profiter de l'instant où tout parait si bien se goupiller dans sa vie, autant personnellement que professionnellement, ne sachant pas encore pour combien de temps. Nouveau message de Kévin à sa belle. _« Malheureusement je n'sais pas à quand je serai à la maison mais je penserais à toi … »_. Et la réponse de Cléo ne se fait pas attendre très longtemps faisant de nouveau résonner la vibration du téléphone dans la camionnette. _« Peu importe l'heure, je t'attendrais dans notre lit, impatiente de te retrouver. Fais attention. Bisous Amour »_.

Yann n'a de cesse d'entendre cette foutue vibration. Il sait qu'il n'a aucun droit de réagir à ça, hormis dans le cadre du boulot mais même là il serait injuste d'intervenir alors que ça n'altère pas le travail fournis par Kévin. Il ne veut plus en arriver là avec lui. Alors il prend sur lui depuis près d'une heure mais cette dernière vibration est la vibration de trop. Il ne supporte plus de le voir lui écrire, probablement des mots doux, des mots d'amour alors que lui est juste à côté, allant jusqu'à imaginer chaque message échangé. Kévin ne se doute de rien, c'est vrai mais Yann ne peut plus subir cette souffrance, dans cet espace réduit où il ne peut pas s'isoler, même une seconde, pour reprendre ses esprits et cacher sa peine. Celle de la réalité qui vient encore une fois le frapper. Il se lève sèchement du tabouret sous le regard interloqué de Kévin qui interprète mal sa réaction, se disant que la trêve est finie, loin de se douter de la véritable raison de ce revirement. Yann se dirige vers la couchette, secouant Laurent d'une main pour le réveiller …

Y : Prend le relai un moment !

L (regardant sa montre) : Attend … ça fait à peine une heure que …

Y : Je sais l'heure qu'il est !

L : …

Y : J'vais fumer une clope et en profiter pour faire un tour dans le quartier histoire de jeter un œil …

Et c'est sans plus un mot que Yann enfile sa veste, ouvre la porte coulissante et sort du fourgon sans un regard pour Kévin toujours sous le coup de cette nouvelle réaction inattendue en comparaison de la journée qui vient de s'écouler dans la cordialité la plus totale. Yann aurait aimé voir ses yeux azur ne serait-ce que quelques secondes mais c'est au dessus de ses forces et surtout un mal inutile. Il prend son paquet dans la poche de sa veste duquel il en sort une cigarette qu'il porte à ses lèvres avant de déranger le calme qui règne dans la rue avec le cliquetis de son zippo. Tirant sur le filtre pour en faire sortir la première bouffée qui commence déjà à l'apaiser, il marche droit devant lui, descendant la rue avant de tourner au croisement, l'œil hagard, n'oubliant pas sa mission pour autant. Du côté de Laurent et Kévin, les collègues ont pris contact comme prévus pour faire un point, qui se fait rapidement car pas grand-chose à constater.

Yann est finalement revenu. Cette petite balade de trois quart d'heure lui a fait du bien, lui permettant de se vider la tête. Mais elle n'a pas été veine que pour cette raison. En effet, en arpentant les rues les unes après les autres il à croisé quelques passants. Certains totalement anodins, sortant le chien pour la promenade du soir, des couples rentrant probablement d'un petit diner dans un resto du coin et d'autres beaucoup plus louches à son goût. En rejoignant l'intérieur du soum' il voit Laurent, les jumelles vissées sur les yeux. C'est donc Kévin qui ne se démonte pas malgré la tension qu'il a senti tout à l'heure. Il lui fait le débriefing des dernières infos rapportées par les collègues, lui indiquant que selon eux, aucun mouvement suspect n'est à déclarer. Yann prend note et remercie le Lieutenant, cette fois, agréablement surprit de voir que l'air du soir parisien lui a fait retrouver le calme qui l'habitait avant … mais avant quoi ? Il ne sait même pas. Car il ne comprend toujours pas ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état au point de le faire sortir de la planque sans un mot, sans même une engueulade.

Yann leur fais part de ce qu'il a pu apercevoir durant son absence et ses dires se confirment après deux longues heures d'attentes. Certains des individus, qu'il reconnait sans mal, passent à tour de rôle au alentour. Jamais en bande, un seul à la fois, deux au maximum. Sur la demande du Capitaine, Laurent avertis les deux voitures banalisées de rester sur leurs gardes et d'ouvrir l'œil sur les jeunes dont il donne la description la plus détaillée afin de leur facilité la reconnaissance. Chacun de leurs côtés, toute l'équipe enregistre les fait et gestes de cette petite bande qui finalement semble mieux organisée qu'il n'y parait. Car au finale, aucun effraction à déplorer, aucun cambriolage ou vandalisme pour ce soir. Ils restent sur place encore une bonne heure pour s'assurer de ne pas voir revenir les lascars sur les lieux. Puis, une fois avoir prévenus Hugo de réintégré le fourgon, Yann prévient l'équipe que la planque est finie et qu'ils n'auront rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent ce soir. Du coup, ils rentrent tous au commissariat, s'attendant à un débrif' dans le bureau du chef avant de pouvoir enfin regagner leurs foyers. Mais la journée ayant été longue, surtout pour lui, Yann les laisse quitter le service, prétextant que la réunion peut attendre demain matin. C'est content de cette nouvelle que chacun prend le chemin de la sortie, laissant le Capitaine dans son bureau, qui, une fois seul se laisse glisser sur l'un des fauteuils invité qui se trouvent dans le fond de la pièce, tête en arrière, mains croisées sur le torse, les yeux clos …


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**** : **

Kévin est le dernier à partir. Comparé aux autres soirs, ce soir, même si il est tard, très tard, il a hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il sait que Cléo l'attend. Pour une bonne raison cette fois. Il n'y aura pas de reproche, pas de réprimande sur son heure de retour. Juste le plaisir de se retrouver après une longue journée de boulot. Il sourit à cette idée. Agréable est le mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il récupère ses affaires restées au vestiaire et ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer un dernier sms à sa chérie. _« J'arrive … »_. Simple et qui en dit long sur son impatience à franchir sereinement la porte de l'appartement. Et Cléo lui répond même s'il sait que ce n'était pas vraiment utile mais plaisant. _« Je t'attend … »_. Il prend ses clés de voiture, les faisant voltiger dans les airs avant de les rattraper d'une main experte puis les insère dans sa poche de veste. Il se dirige vers l'ascenseur et pour se faire passe devant le bureau de son Capitaine d'où il aperçoit encore une fine lumière en filtrer grâce à la porte à demi ouverte. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il fait ça car cet homme est plus que jamais un grand mystère pour lui qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à déchiffrer mais sous l'impulsion du moment, passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le trouver au fond du bureau, avachis sur le fauteuil, comme abattus, les yeux fermés qu'il ne met pas longtemps à rouvrir en sentant une présence, sa présence …

K : A demain chef …

Y : A demain Laporte … bonne nuit … _« Meilleure que sera la mienne ! »_

K : Merci …

Kévin sort de son champ de vision et sans s'en rendre compte, un léger sourire nait sur son visage. Il lui a adressé la parole. Directement. Personnellement, sans rapport avec le boulot. Ce simple fait lui redonne espoir que Kévin finisse par l'apprécier … même un peu. « _Amicalement seulement Yann ! »_. Mais il saura s'en contenter. Il le doit. Il reste la tête dans les nuages puis finit par se ressaisir après quelques minutes, une fois l'effet de l'euphorie passé.

Kévin se rend rapidement au parking, s'engouffre dans sa voiture et prend le chemin de l'appartement. Lui aussi, euphorique. Mais pour des raisons complètement différentes qu'il espère durables. Il trouve facilement une place en bas de son immeuble, chose plutôt rare, surtout à cette heure où tous le monde est déjà rentré. Il ne prend même pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur et les marches sont avalées deux par deux. Il tourne la clé dans la serrure et pénètre dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir presque total. Il se dit qu'elle n'a peut être pas tenue le coup plus longtemps et qu'elle s'est endormie. Il défait sa veste qu'il accroche au porte manteau de l'entrée, dépose ses clé sur la console à leurs place habituel et comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre si tard, ouvre le frigo pour trouver de quoi grignoter. Sauf que cette fois, un sandwich bien garni trône au milieu de l'une des étagères, rien que pour lui, un petit papier en équilibre avec l'inscription « Bon appétit ». Décidemment elle à fait les choses en grand ce soir. Peut-être a-t-elle prit conscience de son attitude excessive envers lui et tente par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Kévin déguste son repas qu'il décide d'accompagner d'une bonne bière bien fraîche. La journée à été longue et ce n'est pas ça qui lui fera du mal. Une fois fait, il se déchausse et longe le couloir qui le mène à leur chambre. Il ouvre la porte, heureux de voir que sa compagne a bien tenu sa promesse et l'attend tranquillement et bien éveillée sous la couette. Il s'approche d'elle, un genou sur le lit, les mains posées pour garder l'équilibre et vient déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser comme n'en n'ont pas eu depuis un moment …

K : J'pensais que tu t'étais endormie …

C : J'avais dis que j't'attendrais …

K : Oui mais …

C : J'avais promis …

K : J'suis content que tu l'ai fait …

C : Tu m'manque Amour …

K : Toi aussi … Je file sous la douche et je reviens !

C : Fais vite … Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, volant un baiser au passage.

Kévin rejoint la salle de bain, met ses affaires dans le panier à linge et se glisse sous l'eau chaude. Il sent ses muscles se détendre de toutes tensions superflues et se lave en vitesse pour rejoindre la couche ou l'attend sa belle. Impatient de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras comme avant, sans peur que ça ne dégénère. Il sort de la cabine et enfile son peignoir. Une fois dans la chambre, Cléo semble impatiente qu'il revienne vers elle …

K : J'enfile un boxer et voilà !

C : Laisse tomber le boxer, viens comme ça …

K : …

C : J'veux te sentir contre moi, tout entier …

K (la rejoignant) : J'suis tout à toi …

Sans plus attendre, Cléo se blottis contre Kévin qui lui ouvre les bras et les resserre une fois son corps collé au sien, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Il ne se passe pas cinq minutes avant que Kévin ne sente la douche chaleur des lèvres de Cléo se poser sur la peau de son cou. Douce sensation du manque de l'autre qui se comble petit à petit. Il répond en lui relevant la tête pour venir chercher sa bouche qu'il entraine dans un baiser fougueux et plein d'entrain. Très vite, l'effet les submerge et le baiser devient caresses, de l'un et de l'autre, redécouvrant presque leurs corps si longtemps ignorés. Cléo finit par délaisser ses lèvres au profit de son torse qu'elle suçote de part en part, descendant de plus en plus vers son bas ventre. Kévin sent le bien être l'envahir par ses retrouvailles. Cléo arrive maintenant à son aine qui déjà tire un soupir à son compagnon. Puis celle-ci veut le faire vaciller pour de bon et s'empare du membre de Kévin de sa bouche. Kévin se sent partir. « Ohhh … ».

Cléo laisse glisser ses lèvres sur toute la longueur du sexe de son Amour et le porte rapidement à la jouissance avant de revenir à sa hauteur déjà prête pour ce qui va suivre. Kévin, bien qu'encore un peu troublé par le plaisir que vient de lui donner sa chérie, la bascule sur le dos délicatement et vient se positionner entre ses fines cuisses qu'elle ne manque pas de replier presque sur elle-même. Un baiser fiévreux, quelles caresses sur ses seins qu'il a toujours trouvé magnifiques et Kévin la fait sienne toute en douceur, comme pour retrouver cette sensation perdue. Celle du plaisir de la prendre, de la posséder corps et âme, avec toute cette passion qui les habitait auparavant. L'ascension est lente bien qu'exquise, car il veut autant que Cléo, qu'elle dure encore et encore. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils font, une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils font l'amour. Le réveil sera difficile mais à cet instant Kévin ne veut pas y penser. Il est bien, bien avec elle. Contre elle. En elle. Et c'est tout ce qui lui importe. La retrouver. Les retrouver.

Yann aussi rentre chez lui. La différence c'est qu'il s'arrête en chemin. Il fait une halte dans un bar où il à ses habitudes. Pour une petite bière, histoire de décompresser un peu. Il tente de joindre Vanessa mais son répondeur à prend le relai à la troisième sonnerie. Il lui laisse un petit message lui disant que tout va bien. Il ne veut pas lui dire qu'il l'appelle pour prendre un verre. Elle s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu être là. Et puis vu l'heure, il se dit qu'elle doit sûrement dormir, il n'avait pas fait attention. Il raccroche, écrase sa cigarette et pénètre dans l'enceinte du bar feutré. Il s'installe au bar et passe commande. Tant pis, ce soir il se contentera de boire un verre seul et rentrera se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil qui risque cependant d'être peuplé de rêves. Il boit une gorgée et y pensant. Oui, il sait qu'il va rêver. De lui, à coup sûr. Surtout avec leur dernier échange. Il ne doit pas avoir ce genre de pensées mais c'est plus fort que lui. _« Faut que tu te ressaisisse Yann ! »_.

Il est pensif, le nez dans son verre de bière quand un homme vient l'aborder. Il sort de ses songes par l'initiative de cet inconnu. Il n'est pas surprit, il sait très bien qu'il plait que ce soit à la gente masculine ou féminine. L'homme entame la conversation, souriant. Il se présente et lui dit s'appeler Stéphane. Yann lui répond tout aussi poliment, se présentant à son tour, sans trop en dire malgré tout. Il n'aime pas parler de lui. Il le trouve assez banal mais un certain charme, c'est vrai. Et puis il est sympathique et avenant donc il continus a faire un brin de causette avec lui. Ca lui passe le temps. Et au bout d'un moment, Stéphane qui ne cache plus son attirance pour lui depuis un certains temps, lui propose d'aller ailleurs. Pour faire plus ample connaissance comme il dit. Yann voit très bien où il veut en venir. Il connait les rouages du système. Et il reprend ses vieilles habitudes et accepte, sans trop de mal. Plus surprenant encore, il l'invite à venir chez lui directement. C'est plus prêt. De toute façon il sait parfaitement ce qui va se passer donc autant aller droit au but. Et puis il se dit qu'au moins pendant ce temps il ne pensera pas, du moins pas trop. A lui. Stéphane acquiesce, contente de son effet. Ils payent leurs consos et filent en direction de l'appartement de Yann.

C'est à peine après avoir franchis la porte que Stéphane rentre en action et ne laisse même pas le temps à son hôte de retirer sa veste. Yann sourit. Pas de ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais simplement parce qu'il avait vu juste, comme toujours. Il est un peu comme lui, ne s'encombre pas de parole inutile dans ce genre de cas. Enfin il l'était avant en tous cas. Maintenant il n'en est plus sûr. Surtout en ce qui concerne une certaine personne. Pourtant il se laisse faire, se laisse porter. Stéphane le déleste de sa veste lui-même, déboucle sa ceinture, ouvre son jean et le fait atterrir à ses pieds. Il le bascule sur le canapé, le faisant se retrouver en position assise. Yann ferme les yeux et repose sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Peut-être pour éviter de croiser son regard. Stéphane commence sa petite gâterie et le porte assez rapidement à la jouissance. C'est à ce moment précis que sous ses paupières, Yann est percuté par cette image. Celle du ces yeux bleu Océan qui l'envoûte totalement et une seule pensée lui traverse l'esprit. _« Kévin »_. Stéphane est déjà revenu à sa hauteur, attendant la suite du programme tout en commençant lui ôter son pull et son tee-shirt sous lequel il embrasse son torse avec avidité. Mais Yann ouvre à nouveau les yeux suite à cet électrochoc et met fin à la séance. Stéphane reste estomaqué par la réaction soudaine de son partenaire d'un soir …

Y : J'suis désolé Stéphane mais on va en rester là …

S : Mais on était bien partie pourtant alors je ….

Y : Je sais mais … j'peux pas faire ça … navré, vraiment …

S : Je vois … t'es pas dispo c'est ça ?

Y : C'est plus compliqué que ça !

S : T'es amoureux ?

Y : Je …

S : T'es amoureux !

Y : J'crois que … oui ! Avoue-t-il un peu confus

S : T'es pas souvent tombé amoureux toi hein ?

Y : C'est la première fois … en tout cas c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un…

S : C'est un grand pas alors …

Y : J'te l'ai dis, c'est compliqué …

S : Pas disponible ? Lui j'veux dire ! dit-il souriant

Y : Pire … hétéro ! Il n'en revient pas de se confier à ce parfait étranger malgré leur promiscuité récente.

S : Aoutch ! Effectivement tu fais pas dans la simplicité toi !

Y : J'l'ai surtout pas vu venir ! Il se surprend à sourire de la situation, pour la première fois.

S : Bah ce genre de choses ça se commande pas ! Dit-il, se voulant rassurant.

Y : Ouai …

Stéphane qui comprend mieux pourquoi Yann à réagit de cette façon, prend finalement congé de celui-ci sans lui tenir rigueur de cette fin de soirée avortée plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait. Il va même jusqu'à plaisanter sur sa prestation, se moquant du fait qu'il trouve dommage de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'en goûter plus. Yann rit, de bon cœur face à cet homme qui à su comprendre. Ils se disent amicalement au revoir sur le pas de la porte sans être sûr de se revoir un jour mais content d'avoir fait la connaissance l'un de l'autre, même pour un soir …


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**** : **

Yann se réveille de bonne heure. Il ne prend son service que dans l'après-midi mais le sommeil l'a abandonné aux premières lueurs du jour. La nuit n'a pas été idyllique. Comme prévus, il a rêvé. De plein de choses. Mais avec un dénominateur commun. Le Lieutenant Kévin Laporte. Ils n'ont pas été désagréables, au contraire. Et c'est ce qui le perturbe encore un peu plus. Encore une nouveauté dont il n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience avant. Etre réveillé par une érection matinale causée par un simple rêve. Un rêve de lui. De ses yeux bleus. De son corps parfait pour lui. De son visage angélique encadré par deux adorables fossettes qu'il n'a malheureusement pas encore eu beaucoup l'occasion d'admirer. Et puis, plus il avance dans le temps et moins il à l'impression de se sortir de se guêpier. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit lui arriver à lui ? Il vivait très bien avant ça. Il s'imaginait bien qu'un jour peut-être il se rangerait, se caserait même. Mais tomber amoureux d'un mec qui ne le porte pas dans son cœur, par sa faute. Et hétéro de surcroit, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme qui comme lui n'avait encore jamais été amoureux.

Il y a aussi cette enquête qui, malgré les infos précieuses prisent hier soir, n'avance pas des masses. Il aurait aimé la bouclée rapidement et qu'on en parle plus. Mais non, il faut que les délinquants se fassent désirer. Il faut absolument qu'il pense à tout ça et trouver la meilleure stratégie possible. Ca lui passeras le temps, vu l'heure matinale. Il n'a que ça à faire de toute façon avant de prendre son service. Peut-être un peu de course aussi. Le frigo est un peu désertique ces derniers jours alors revoir un peu de nourriture l'habiter ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il va seulement devoir attendre l'ouverture du magasin pour ça. Il n'a pas le temps d'aller sous la douche que son téléphone sonne. C'est Vanessa qui vient aux nouvelles après avoir vu qu'il avait tenté de la joindre la veille. Il ne rentre pas dans les détails des raisons premières de son appel et l'invite à venir déjeuner avec lui. Celle-ci accepte de bon cœur, étant de repos pour la journée.

Comme prévus le réveille ne se fait pas dans la facilité après la courte nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. Mais L'agréable souvenir de ce moment efface un peu le manque de sommeil évident. Le plus surprenant pour lui est de s'être réveillé si tôt malgré tout. Lui qui adore dormir, n'en revient pas lui-même. Pour preuve, il n'a même pas entendu le réveille de Cléo. Pourtant il est là, dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Sa compagne le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, collant sa bouche à la sienne pour un bonjour matinal mais plein de douceur. Il resterait bien au chaud sous la couette jusqu'à l'heure du départ pour le commissariat mais Cléo en a visiblement décidé autrement. Le temps est magnifique et la température agréable, alors elle lui propose de faire une petite balade dans l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville et ainsi profiter d'eux et du temps clément. Kévin n'a pas le cœur à lui refuser cette demande. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fait ce genre de choses si simple qu'il trouve finalement l'idée plutôt bonne. Il se lève et passe rapidement dans la salle de bain avant de s'habiller. En vingt minutes le voilà fin prêt, sous l'œil pétillant de Cléo, heureuse que Kévin ne soit, pour une fois, rien que pour elle.

Les voilà partis main dans la main, marchant sur les trottoirs de la Capitale, avalant les rues les unes après les autres. L'un et l'autre sont détendus, bien que Kévin ait un peu perdu l'habitude de telle balade avec elle. Ce qui d'un coup lui fait remarquer que la situation entre eux était arrivée à un tel stade qu'il avait totalement oublié ce genre de choses qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Et dont il n'a jamais ressentis le manque. Il est bien vite tiré de ses réflexions quand son estomac se fait entendre, sous le regard peu surprit de sa belle qui déjà l'entraîne vers le Coffee-shop du coin de la rue. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas prit le temps de déjeuner avant de partir, trop content de ce moment à deux. Ils ressortent dix minutes plus tard, un café chacun à la main et une viennoiserie dans l'autre pour Kévin. Petit encas qu'il avale bien vite sous l'œil néanmoins un peu réprobateur de Cléo qui souhaite toujours qu'il fasse plus attention à sa ligne, mais qui n'en dit cependant rien et le laisse profiter, tout à sa joie de le voir avec le sourire. Ce que, silencieusement, Kévin apprécie bien que ce regard qu'il connait bien ne lui est pas échappé. Ils arrivent désormais dans le parc, où d'aussi bonne heure il n'y a pas foule, pouvant marcher en toute tranquillité, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Yann enfile sa veste et sort de l'appartement, direction sa voiture. Il arrive en quelques minutes au magasin et fait rapidement le tour des rayons pour prendre le nécessaire dont il a besoin pour les jours à venir. Sans oublier ce qu'il faut pour le bon petit déjeuner qu'il à l'intention de préparer à Vanessa. La file d'attente à la caisse n'est pas très importante et son tour arrive assez vite. Il paye ce qu'il doit en remerciant poliment la caissière qui le gratifie d'un sourire enjôleur. Il lui rend son sourire, bien que le sien ne soit que le reflet de ses pensées à l'idée de l'effet qu'il provoque instantanément sur les femmes en générale. _« Si elle savait ! »_. Il regagne sa voiture et range les courses dans le coffre avant de refermer le tout à clé dans une pression sur la petite télécommande. Il laisse sa voiture stationnée et continue à pied en prenant maintenant le chemin du lieu de rendez-vous fixé à sa sœur jumelle. Il arrive en cinq minutes au point voulus et attends celle-ci, étant le premier sur les lieux.

Quelques minutes passent et Yann la voit arriver au loin, ces cheveux longs gigotant au gré de la brise matinale. Il est toujours surprit de voir qu'elle est aussi blonde, qu'il est brun. Encore une différence génétique qui ne s'explique pas. Mais c'est ce qui fait que leur jumélité est atypique, autant qu'elle est touchante. Elle marche d'un pas décidé vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand elle le voit. Yann la réceptionne dans ses bras et la serre tendrement avant de la faire légèrement décoller du sol et lui coller un énorme baiser sur la joue, ce qui immanquablement la fait rire. De ce rire si doux et réconfortant aux oreilles de Yann. Et du réconfort, il en a bien besoin en ce moment. Alors le fait qu'elle l'ait rappelé ce matin est une aubaine pour lui. Après ses tendres retrouvailles, bien qu'ils se soient vus pour la dernière fois il y a à peine quarante-huit heures, ils commencent à reprendre le chemin de la voiture.

Ils n'ont pas encore traversé la moitié du parc que Yann se stoppe brutalement. Vanessa qui a fait quelques pas de plus, s'aperçoit que son frère n'est plus à côté d'elle et se retourne, le voyant les yeux au loin, comme perdu. Elle rebrousse chemin pour le retrouver et lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais Yann reste muet, ne pouvant décrocher un mot. Il a regardé droit devant lui une seconde et l'a reconnus immédiatement. Son cœur à manqué un battement. _« Kévin ? »_. Il est agréablement surprit de le voir dans le coin mais également plus troublé que jamais. Puis son visage ce décompose encore un peu et c'est inquiète que Vanessa le fait assoir sur le banc à proximité. Kévin n'est pas seul. Il s'est un peu décalé et à laisser apparaitre à ses côté une jolie jeune femme, blottis dans le creux de ses bras, souriante de bonheur. Et cette vision lui déchire le cœur en lambeaux. Curieuse et douloureuse nouvelle sensation. Pour la première fois il voit qui il jalouse secrètement. De qui il rêve de prendre la place dans ces bras puissant. Qui fait battre le cœur de l'homme qui hante ses jours et ses nuits. Une pointe au cœur lui prend. _« Alors c'est elle … »_.

Son regard n'a toujours pas lâché l'horizon et Vanessa le secoue un peu de l'épaule pour le faire réagir et revenir sur terre. Il tourne finalement sa tête vers elle, qui accroche son menton de sa main pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Il les accroche enfin et prononce les premiers mots depuis plusieurs minutes …

Y : Regarde à ta gauche

V : Quoi ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête dans la direction demandée

Y :: Le couple qui à l'air parfaitement heureux et unis ! Dit-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix

V : Attends … Lui me dis quelq …

Y : …

V : Oh merde ! C'est ton Lieutenant non ?

Y : Ouai … _« Malheureusement »_

V : Ohh … J'suis désolé frangin … Viens on rentre ! Et puis t'a un p'tit déj' à me faire ! Dit-elle pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère

Vanessa ne lui laisse pas le choix et lui attrape gentiment le bras pour le faire lever et reprendre leur chemin initial. Le pas est pressé et bien vite ils arrivent et s'engouffre dans la voiture. Yann se gare devant chez lui et Vanessa l'aide à décharger les courses du coffre. Une fois le tout rangé en bonne place. Vanessa s'occupe de faire couler le café pendant que Yann s'attèle comme promis au festin. Au menu, pancakes maison accompagné de sirop d'érables, jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, bacon et œufs brouillés. Un véritable brunch. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu l'heure désormais avancé de la matinée. L'odeur alléchante embaume tout l'appartement et c'est affamé que le frère et la sœur se mettent à table et déguste les mets présents …

V : Alors ? Ca va toi ?

Y : Ouai

V : Décidemment tu me mens toujours aussi mal !

Y : … « Je le sais ! »

V : J'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point …

Y : De quoi tu parle ?

V : Me prend pas pour une cruche … tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Y : … _« Evidemment que je sais ! »_

V : C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé hier soir hein ?

Y : Oui … J'avais besoin de parler.

V : J'suis désolé

Y : Ne le sois pas. J'comprends qu'à cette heure-ci t'es pas répondu.

V : J'veux dire pour toi …

Y : Fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour non ? C'est bien toi qui me l'as dis.

V : Ouai enfin j'aurais préféré que ça marche pour toi tant qu'à faire.

Y : J'vais pas dire le contraire

V : Surtout que de le voir 24h/24 doit pas arranger les choses ! Tu va faire quoi ?

Y : …

V : Yann ?

Y : Une planque !

V : Hein ? Tu va planquer ton Lieutenant Sexy ?

Y : Mais non ! Pour l'enquête !

V : …

Y : Laisse tomber, c'est pour l'affaire que je suis. J'vais devoir monter une planque pour coincer les individus.

V : Ah ok … Mais quel rapport à ton Kévin ?

Y : Rien. C'est ton histoire de 24/24 qui m'a percuté. Mais c'est pas si mal … ca veut dire que je serai aussi avec lui en permanence …

V : Je savais bien que tu trouverais un truc !

Y : Si ca peux me permettre de lui montrer que je suis pas si méchant que j'en ai l'air …

V : Et qu'il t'apprécie pour ce que tu es vraiment …

Y : Ce sera toujours ça …et puis même si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir, au moins je le verrai un peu plus …

V : T'es grave !

Y : … _« Juste amoureux … »_

Le brunch prend fin et après avoir débarrassé la table ensemble, Vanessa est sur le départ. Yann ne va pas tarder à partir au commissariat et elle préfère le laisser se préparer. Elle le serre dans ses bras, lui intimant de ne pas hésiter en cas de besoin, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Baiser que Yann lui rend, lui témoignant sa gratitude d'être ce qu'elle est. Une fois l'appartement totalement rangé et avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur concernant son idée sur l'enquête en cours, Yann prend ses affaires et file tout droit au commissariat pour pouvoir tout mettre en place le plus rapidement possible.

Kévin et Cléo finissent leur balade en s'asseyant sur banc du parc pour finir leur café. Cléo blottis sous le bras protecteur de son homme duquel elle agrippe la main comme pour garder le contact avec lui. Elle lui parle de tout et de rien. Sujets frivoles qui les apaisent. Il lui parle de son enquête, sans entrer dans les détails confidentiels, lui disant simplement qu'ils ont des infos précieuses qui vont sûrement leur permettre de bouclée rapidement le dossier. Elle s'en réjouit, se disant que son homme va enfin lui revenir. Il est heureux de pouvoir lui parler de son boulot, qui le passionne, sans qu'elle monte sur ses grands chevaux au quart de seconde. Et c'est en fin de matinée, qu'ils reprennent le chemin à l'inverse. Kévin prend son service en début d'après-midi et s'il veut avoir le temps de faire un vrai repas ce midi, ils ne doivent pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Une fois de retour, Cléo s'active aux fourneaux pour préparer un repas vite fait mais équilibré pour son homme, pendant que celui-ci met la table pour eux deux. Le repas se fait dans le silence mais agréablement, devant les informations du journal télévisé. Puis vient l'heure pour Kévin de partir au boulot, sous le regard tendre de sa moitié. Après un dernier baiser plein de fougue, Kévin quitte l'appartement le cœur léger grâce à la matinée qui vient de s'écouler en compagnie de sa compagne. Après un court trajet il arrive au commissariat le sourire aux lèvres ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que la journée sera belle …


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**** : **

Yann est dans son bureau et planche déjà à fond sur la souricière à mettre en place pour enfin boucler cette enquête. Sa tasse de café à la main, il ne peut réprimer un sourire en repensant à sa discussion avec Vanessa. Décidemment c'est bien la meilleure idée qu'il est eu depuis longtemps. Il va pouvoir passer du temps en compagnie de Kévin. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en réjouir autant pour ne pas continuer dans cette dépendance destructrice mais c'est plus fort que lui. Alors pour calmer ses ardeurs, il lui suffit de visualiser à nouveau la scène qui s'est jouée devant lui ce matin. L'effet est immédiat et efface le sourire de son visage. Il se reconcentre sur le dossier en cours et fait une synthèse rapide des éléments à leur disposition. La suite de l'investigation ne nécessite pas la participation de toute l'équipe. S'ils planquent comme prévus, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être plus de trois voir quatre. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier les autres dossiers qui attendent et ceux à venir.

Kévin arrive au service de la BAC et après avoir salué ses collègues, fait un détour par le vestiaire pour y déposer ses affaires personnelles. Yann l'a vu passer une première fois et attend que celui-ci refasse le chemin inverse pour l'interpeler. Kévin entre dans le bureau et le salut. Le cœur de Yann s'emballe à nouveau rien qu'à sa présence et il déglutis le plus discrètement possible. _« Calme-toi Yann ! »_. Il salut son Lieutenant à son tour et reprenant son sérieux, il lui demande de faire une recherche sur les appartements qui serait susceptible d'être disponible dans le quartier qu'ils surveillent, avec une vue imprenable sur les commerces repérés par les malfrats et de lui faire un topo dés que possible. Kévin acquiesce bien que curieux de cette demande, mais préfère ne pas poser de question. Il se dit que son chef en fera sûrement part à tout le monde lors du débriefing. _« C'est fou ce qu'il peut être agréable quand il gueule pas »_.

Kévin entreprend les recherches demandées. Ils passent des coups de files aux agences immobilières du coin, vérifie les petites annonces sur le net et après une bonne heure de fouille, trouve ce qu'il lui faut à soumettre au Capitaine. Le timing est parfait puisque l'heure du débrif' est arrivé et que chacun se retrouve dans le bureau de Yann, y comprit Kévin qui brille par sa ponctualité, faisant sourire intérieurement le beau brun. Chaque équipe de la veille rend son compte rendu de la soirée et prend la parole pour donner son ressentis sur l'affaire. Les intuitions de chacun sont prisent en compte car tout le monde sait que c'est souvent ce qui fait avancer les choses. Une fois le tour de chacun passé, le Capitaine Berthier les remercie tous de leur participation et du travail effectué sur le dossier. Tous le petit groupe sort du bureau pour retourner à ses occupations premières. Cependant Yann retient Hugo, Laurent et Kévin encore un moment, voulant s'entretenir avec eux en particulier.

Yann ne perd pas de temps et entre directement dans le vif du sujet. Il explique sa théorie et son plan d'attaque pour la suite des opérations aux trois lieutenants présents. Kévin comprend mieux à cet instant la raison de sa demande un peu plus tôt. Yann se retourne vers lui, lui demandant s'il a eu le temps de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Le lieutenant Laporte s'affère et expose au Capitaine les différentes options qui s'offrent à eux pour ce genre de planque. Yann est ravit du travail fournis par Kévin. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que le lieutenant pouvait être aussi efficace et rapide. _« Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps ? »_. De plus les endroits trouvés sont parfaitement placés pour une telle surveillance. Yann n'écoute que son instinct et ose féliciter Kévin, qui surprit de cette nouvelle attention le gratifie d'un large sourire, mélange de fierté personnelle et de gêne sous le coup du compliment. _« Il va réussir à me faire rougir ce con ! »_. Il fond littéralement devant ce sourire encadré de ces fossettes qui lui fond perdre pied. _« Il va finir par me rendre cinglé ! »_. Yann est toujours scotché à lui lorsqu'il se décide à détourner enfin son regard pour reprendre contenance avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son trouble.

Tous le monde examine de plus prêt les deux appartements les plus adéquats et les plus complémentaires pour la mission. Ils pourront donc former deux équipes de deux dans chacun d'eux, se relayant pour les pauses. Et ainsi avoir un angle de vue encore plus précis sur les fait et gestes du quartier, sans avoir à manquer quoi que ce soit. Yann annonce donc à ses collègues que tous les trois font partie de la suite des opérations. Laurent et Hugo formeront la première équipe et lui et Kévin la deuxième. Yann sait pertinemment qu'en tant que Capitaine, il use un peu de son statut pour former les équipes à son avantage mais ne peut et ne veut pas laisser passer cette chance d'être aussi proche de son Lieutenant. Kévin est surprit de cette décision et ne se gêne pas pour en faire part à son chef …

K : Capitaine vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Y : Comment ça Laporte ?

K : Bah … moi … pour cette planque ? D'autres sont sûrement plus expérimentés pour la mission.

Y : … _« Mais c'est toi qu'je veux … »_

L : J'vois pas pourquoi tu t'en sortirais pas Kévin !

Y : J'me suis dis que justement ça te ferais une bonne expérience du terrain

H : C'est clair ! C'est un peu gonflant de rester à rien foutre pendant des heures, voir des jours mais ça à son côté sympa aussi !

Y : Et puis j'suis persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix et que tout ira bien.

K : C'est vous le chef. _« J'vais devoir annoncer ça à Cléo … »_

Y : Au fait, à qui j'dois m'adresser pour réquisitionner les lieux ?

K : Bah ... en fait … J'me suis permis de … faire les démarches …

Y : Pour les deux appart' ?

K : Ouai … à vrai dire j'ai pensé que vous voudriez les deux pour de meilleurs angles de vues alors … J'ai donné votre nom et vous avez plus qu'à les appeler pour confirmer et aller récupérer les clés à l'agence.

Y : … _« Il est incroyable ! »_

K : Capitaine ? C'est bon pour vous ?

Y (sortant de sa rêverie) : Oui … oui, Laporte … C'est parfait ! Tu vois mon choix ce confirme déjà ! Dit-il dans un sourire taquin pour se donner une nouvelle contenance.

Yann prend le numéro de téléphone que Kévin lui tend. Il n'attend pas plus longtemps et passe un coup de file à l'agence en question. Rendez-vous ai donc pris pour la récupération des clés en fin d'après-midi. Il finit de donner les directives à suivre à Hugo et Laurent qui seront seuls dans un appartement à un coin du carrefour pendant que lui et Kévin seront dans celui de l'immeuble d'en face. Ils font ensemble le récapitulatif du matériel nécessaire pour la surveillance. Caméra infrarouge, trépied, appareil photo longue vue, talkies longues portées, tout y passe. Une fois finis, Yann leur donne congé. Ils n'ont que quelques heures pour repasser chez eux afin de prendre les affaires dont ils auront besoin, sachant qu'ils ne quitteront pas leur poste, hormis pour aller chercher à manger si nécessaire. En dehors de ça, le seul moment où ils en sortiront sera le moment où ils appréhenderont les suspects sur le fait.

Kévin prend le chemin de l'appartement, cherchant les mots pour expliquer la situation à Cléo. Il espère que celle-ci ne sera pas trop dessus de sa nouvelle absence. Mais aux vues de la matinée écoulée, il se dit qu'elle prend peut-être enfin conscience de l'importance qu'a son job pour lui et qu'elle comprendra qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement. Il gare la voiture et monte les marches deux par deux. Il n'a pas trop de temps à perde s'il veut prendre le temps qui lui est accordé pour elle. Il insère la clé dans la serrure et entre dans l'appartement qui embaume d'une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. Elle a dû se faire une joie de leur préparer un bon diner pour sceller cette journée qui a si bien débutée. Il se mord la lèvre sachant qu'il va devoir la décevoir sur leur soirée. Il dépose sa veste et ses clés sur la table du salon et la rejoint dans la cuisine. Elle se retourne stupéfaite de le voir rentrer si tôt à la maison. Mais la surprise laisse place à un sourire radieux de le voir ici, déjà, avec elle. Kévin s'approche, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement …

C : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là si tôt Amour ? J't'attendais pas avant ce soir !

K : J'suis venu chercher quelques trucs dont je vais avoir besoin pour le boulot.

C : Oh … OK. Tu rentre vers quelle heure ?

K : Je … Tu veux bien venir t'assoir avec moi ?

C : Euh … oui d'accord … si tu veux.

K : Voilà … j'suis désolé pour ce soir mais … je …

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

K : Je serais absent ce soir … et demain aussi …

C : Quoi ? Attend, j'comprends pas là !

K : Je pars en planque à partir de ce soir pour cette affaire dont jt'ai parlé ce matin …

C : Mais tu m'as dis ce matin justement que vous aviez ce qu'il fallait pour clore le dossier.

K : J'ai dis qu'on avait de bons éléments mais rien n'est fait … il faut encore les prendre sur le fait et pour ça on doit planquer 24h/24 sur les lieux pour un flagrant délit …

C : Ca veut dire que tu pars et que tu sais pas quand tu revient c'est ça ? Tu t'fou d'moi où quoi ?

K : Non, j'suis sérieux ! C'est une super opportunité pour moi que mon Capitaine m'accorde sa confiance …

C : Ton Capitaine ? Tu veux dire celui qui peux pas te saquer et qui t'en fais baver depuis ton arrivée ?

K : Il … Il est pas si … J'pense juste qu'il prend parfois son boulot un peu trop à cœur …

C : Quel revirement ! Vous devriez bien vous entendre alors …

K : … J'pensais que tu comprendrais … ce que ça représente pour moi … qu'avec cette nuit et ce matin dans le parc …

C : Hier soir j'ai fais ce que je devais faire et ce matin je me suis dis que t'allais enfin m'accorder plus temps et voilà comment tu me remercie ! En faite t'a juste tiré ton coup histoire d'être sûr de pas être en manque pendant ton absence …

K : T'es injuste ! Cette planque j'viens juste de l'apprendre. Comment tu peux insinuer que j'ai profité de toi pour … Autant que je sache t'étais plus que consentante non ?

C : ...

K : Et tu veux dire quoi par « faire que t'avais à faire » hein ?

C : J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour récupérer mon mec c'est tout !

K : Tu t'rends compte de ce que t'es en train de dire là ? En fait t'en avait rien à foutre qu'on se retrouve ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était que j'te baise pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et que je retombe dans le panneau de la vie de couple toute belle, toute rose !

C : C'était bien non ? On à fait l'amour toute la nuit, comme avant …

K : Tu crois franchement que c'est le sexe qui arrangera quoi que ce soit ?

C : T'es un mec Kévin … les mecs ont des besoins. C'est pas une nouveauté que ces besoins dirigent pas mal de choses. Alors j'ai fait comme plus d'une femme aurait fait pour que son mec lui revienne.

K : T'as raison sur un point Cléo … j'suis un mec … pas une marionnette avec laquelle tu peux jouer selon tes envies égoïstes que tu veux satisfaire ! Encore moins un pantin que tu peux manipuler comme tu veux pour m'obliger à rester 24h/24 avec toi. La vie c'est pas ça …

Kévin se lève d'un bond, furieux mais surtout écoeuré par l'attitude de sa compagne. Il se rend compte qu'elle n'a fait que l'utiliser en croyant pouvoir ainsi le faire lâcher prise et répondre à son désir de le voir délaisser son job pour elle. Que tout depuis la veille n'est qu'une belle mascarade. Il file dans leur chambre et prend le sac de sport qui se trouve dans le placard pour y jeter les affaires dont il a besoin. Il fait d'ailleurs à peine attention à ce qu'il y met, mais engouffre et engouffre encore ce qu'il peut dans le sac. Il a les yeux embués de larmes qu'il se refuse à laisser couler. Il passe ensuite à la salle de bain, prenant son nécessaire de toilette et une serviette de bain au passage. Cléo n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place, l'entendant s'activer à l'autre bout du couloir. Visiblement, les mots de Kévin n'ont pas eu le même impact que les siens sur lui. Elle ne montre pas vraiment de remords à ce qu'elle vient d'avouer à demi-mots à Kévin sur son comportement de la veille. Elle se dit qu'elle seulement fait la seule chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir et devoir faire pour le garder. Kévin finit rapidement de faire le tour de ce dont il a besoin. Il a rendez-vous avec l'équipe au commissariat dans une heure. Il retourne au salon sans un regard pour sa compagne et prend quelques vivres dans le frigo, pour ce soir, au cas où. Son sac remplis posé sur la table, il enfile de nouveau sa veste et s'empare de ses clés avant de se retourner vers elle une dernière fois avant son départ …

K : J'y vais … je sais pas quand je serais de retour …

C : Fais comme tu veux … apparemment j'peux pas t'en empêcher !

K : Non c'est vrai, tu peux pas ! Profite de mon absence pour réfléchir à tes actes … Ca peux plus durer Cléo …

Kévin se dirige vers l'entrée sans un mot de plus et sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il redescend les escaliers qui contrairement à d'habitude lui paraissent extrêmement longs, oppressé, voulant sortir de l'immeuble au plus vite et retrouver l'air qui lui manque. Il jette son sac dans le coffre de la voiture et se glisse sur le siège conducteur. Il repose sa tête sur l'appui-tête du siège et ferme les yeux un instant. « C'est un cauchemar ! ». Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Comment-a-elle pu devenir cette femme qu'il a l'impression de pas connaître ? Comme ça. Du jour au lendemain. Alors que tout allait si bien il y a encore six mois. Il ne sait même pas ce qui à pu arriver pour que son comportement envers lui change du tout au tout. Il refait finalement surface. Il ne veut pas se laisser aller à ces pensées ce soir. Il a plus important à faire. Une mission à accomplir. Et il à bien l'intention de prouver au Capitaine Berthier qu'il a effectivement fais le bon choix. C'est donc emplit de nouvelles résolutions pour les heures voir les jours à venir qu'il retourne au commissariat, fin prêt à assumer le rôle qu'on lui a confié …


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**** : **

Kévin arrive au commissariat avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Pour une fois il ne sera pas le dernier. Il pose son sac plein dans son bureau en attend les autres. Il descend à la cafétéria et se prend un café dégueulasse de la machine. Il n'a franchement pas le courage de faire couler un vrai café. Alors il choisit la solution de facilité et se laisse tomber sur l'un des fauteuils. Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, il ne supporte déjà plus d'être enfermé et ressent le besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il descend au rez-de-chaussée et traverse le hall en saluant l'Agent d'accueil. Il se retrouve devant l'enceinte du bâtiment et s'allume une cigarette. Il n'est pas un grand fumeur en soit mais il ressent parfois le besoin de s'en griller une petite, histoire de décompresser un peu ou juste par envie. Adossé au petit muret de béton, il ne voit pas le Capitaine Berthier qui déjà arrive non loin de lui …

Y : _« Kévin ? »_ … Laporte ? Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà là ?

K : _« Ment ! »_ … J'ai pris moins de temps que prévus alors …

Y : Alors t'es revenus directement plutôt que de rester chez toi … « Avec elle !»

K : Ouai … _« On va dire ça … »_

Y : bon j'te laisse tranquille, j'vais … finir de mettre le truc en place. « N'importe quoi ! »

K : OK. On se rejoints tous aux voitures.

Y : Ouai. Dans quinze minutes au parking.

Yann s'engouffre à l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant que Kévin continue à regarder son gobelet dans lequel il touille machinalement son café qu'il n'a toujours pas touché. Après quelques minutes il se décide à rentrer à son tour et finit par jeter le récipient en entier sans même en avoir bu une goutte. Il remonte à la BAC et récupère toutes les affaires laissées dans son bureau. Il vérifie de n'avoir rien oublié en route et décide d'aller directement au parking. Et dix minutes plus tard, comme prévus, tous sont au rendez-vous et range le matériel dans le coffre des voitures. En cinq minutes tout est pliés. Yann donne l'adresse exact de l'immeuble et de l'appartement dans lequel Laurent et Hugo vont loger et leur tends les clés. Puis il donne les clés de voiture à Kévin l'incitant à prendre le volant avant de s'installer sur le siège passager. Il a bien vu devant le commissariat que le sourire du matin n'était qu'un souvenir mais ce m'éprend sur la raison, pensant que celui-ci est déçut de devoir laisser sa chérie à la maison. Kévin prend les clés, ravis de l'initiative de son Capitaine. _« Ca va me changer les idées ! »_.

Ils arrivent assez rapidement sur place, chaque voiture en bas son immeuble respectif. La nuit n'est encore tombée alors ils vont devoir être discret vu le matériel stocké dans les coffres. Par chance l'un des appartements est munit d'un parking sous-terrain avec place attribuée et l'autre d'une simple cours intérieur mais qui fera parfaitement l'affaire pour garder une certaine discrétion sur leurs agissements. Kévin gare la voiture dans l'espace clôt et déjà tous deux commencent à décharger la voiture. Hugo et Laurent faisant pareil de leur côté. En moins d'une heure tout est mis en place et les derniers réglages de vues et d'angles sont millimétrés. Kévin et Yann entreposent leurs affaires personnelles dans la chambre à coucher et Kévin se met à ranger dans le frigo de la cuisine les quelques vivres dont il s'est munis avant son départ de l'appartement. L'Agence immobilière a fait le nécessaire pour que l'électricité ainsi que le gaz et l'eau soient mis en route avant leur arrivée et ainsi leur mettre à disposition toutes les commodités dont ils auront besoin. Yann se retourne et voit Kévin s'afférer la tête dans le réfrigérateur …

Y : Qu'est ce que tu fou la tête dans le frigo ?

K : Rien je range un peu

Y : Me dis pas qu'ils nous ont fait des courses en plus ? Dit-il, souriant.

K : Non, j'ai … j'ai ramené deux ou trois choses de chez moi … pour ce soir … au cas où on n'aurait pas de quoi diner et qu'on ne puisse pas sortir …

Y (Touché) : C'est une super idée … Merci d'y avoir pensé.

K : C'est pas grand-chose et j'me suis dis que ça me coûtais rien …

Yann laisse Kévin terminé ce qu'il fait et retourne près de la fenêtre, un sourire accroché au visage. La cohabitation commence bien et il est bien décidé à ce que ça continue dans ce sens. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder dans temps en temps du coin de l'œil. Plus de deux heures qu'ils sont là et aucune animosité, aucun mot plus haut que l'autre entre eux. Ce n'est pas encore la fin de la semaine donc il est peu probable que les suspects agissent en plein jour alors qu'il y a encore pas mal de passage. Ils attendront sûrement le soir venus ou le week-end pour passer à l'attaque. Laurent fait son premier rapport auprès de Yann par talkie. Rien à signaler de leur côté autant que celui de Kévin et Yann. Du coup ils se posent un peu sur le canapé du salon. Encore heureux que l'appartement soit meublé, sinon la planque n'aurait pas été une partie de plaisir, comme pour Hugo et Laurent qui eux n'ont le droit qu'à un petit clic-clac de fortune et une chaise bancale que les anciens propriétaires ont laissé sur place à leur départ. Kévin farfouille dans les placards de la cuisine et déniche un vieux cendrier. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais plus que d'habitude son envie de fumer ce fait sentir. Il revient dans le salon et pose le récipient sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il entre-ouvre avant d'allumer sa cigarette et de recracher la première bouffée dehors …

Y : Je savais pas qu'tu fumais ! _« Ca nous fait au moins un point commun ! »_

K : Ca m'arrive pas souvent mais parfois ca me fait du bien

Y : Ouai, j'comprends ça …

K : C'est souvent meilleur avec un bon café mais là c'est pas gagné ! Dit-il en plaisantant

Y (le regardant avec malice) : Si je te dis que c'est possible ?

K : Je dirais Amen ! _« Voilà que je plaisante avec Capitaine Teigneux maintenant ! »_

Y : J'te fais confiance, c'est notre secret mais … j'ai piqué un paquet de café à la cafétéria avant de partir …

K : Je serais une tombe ! Riant franchement de voir que le Capitaine sait agir autrement qu'en simple Capitaine.

Yann file à la cuisine et prépare avec joie la cafetière de café. Heureux de faire plaisir à son Lieutenant. Il a encore un peu de mal à savoir comment se comporter avec lui sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit mais fait son maximum pour ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments à son égard. En dix minutes l'odeur du liquide noirâtre remplis l'appartement et Yann revient avec deux tasses de café fumantes dont une qu'il tend à Kévin avant de s'assoir lui aussi sur le canapé. Le silence à cet instant est tel qu'on pourrait entre une mouche voler. Yann prend donc son courage à deux mains et se lance afin de briser la glace et faire avancer les choses entre eux …

Y : Kévin je … Au fait j't'ai pas demandé l'autre jour mais j'peux t'appeler Kévin ?

K : Euh … oui bien sûr. _« Mieux vaux tard que jamais »_

Y : Kévin je sais que j'l'ai déjà dis l'autre jour mais je tiens vraiment à m'excuser

K : …

Y : De mon comportement envers toi ses derniers mois …

K : C'est vrai que vous m'avez pas fait de cadeaux !

Y : J'ai été odieux avec toi … Je sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! _« Enfin si je le sais … »_

K : J'avoue que j'ai pas compris non plus

Y : Mais j'suis content que tu te sois pas laisser faire

K : A vrai dire c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais vous avez le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds …

Y (riant à cet aveux) : Oui j'ai parfois cet effet sur les gens ! J'ai un caractère de merde …

K : J'ai cru remarquer oui …

Y : On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer mutuellement non ? Y'a pas de raison que j'sois le seul

K : Si vous … si tu veux, ça me va. Et puis on est coincés ici ensemble pour un moment alors …

Y : hum … « T'imagine même pas ce que ça m'fais … »

Kévin est surprit de la sincérité dont son Capitaine fait preuve à avouer sa faute mais également surprit d'être lui-même aussi à l'aise à en parler avec lui ouvertement. Décidément son Chef à une influence sur lui que personne n'a jamais eu auparavant. Il découvre petit à petit une autre facette de ce personnage haut en couleur qu'est le Capitaine Yann Berthier. Il trouve même agréable de discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Ca change du boulot et de ce qui le mine depuis la fin de journée. Contre toute attente il n'appréhende plus que la planque s'éternise car il sent que tout va bien se passer. Que cette mauvaise ambiance et ce mauvais jugement de l'un et de l'autre n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Les choses ont été mise à plat, la hache de guerre est enterrée et un nouveau départ semble être prit entre eux. Les heures passent et l'estomac de Kévin se rappelle à lui dans un petit bruit pas très discret qu'évidemment Yann ne manque pas et le fait ouvertement sourire, sous l'œil tout aussi amusé de Kévin en voyant la tête de son Capitaine …

Y : J'comprends mieux pourquoi t'a pensé au ravitaillement de ce soir ! Dit-il dans un rire non dissimulé.

K : J'ai préféré prendre mes précautions ! Rajoute-t-il

Y : On est jamais trop prudent … surtout avec un estomac !

K : Exactement, t'as tout compris ! D'ailleurs j'vais aller nous préparer un truc.

Y : T'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi tu sais …

K : T'inquiète pas y'a ce qu'il faut ! Visiblement je me suis lâché dans ma prise !

Y : J't'en aurais pas voulus …

K : J'le sais … maintenant ...

Kévin se rend dans la cuisine et jette un œil à ce qu'il a ramené. Il décide rapidement du repas qu'il peut faire avec tout ça et commence déjà la préparation. Rien de très compliqué, un truc assez basique mais qui leur permettras de manger à leur faim et d'avoir l'estomac calé jusqu'au lendemain matin. Une fois finis, Kévin prend deux assiettes dans le placard pour y mettre le repas à servir et trouve le tiroir à couverts dans lequel il en sort pour chacun d'eux. Il revient au salon et trouve Yann concentré en pleine surveillance, jumelles collées aux yeux. Il fait remarquer sa présence d'un raclement de gorge avant de décréter que le repas est servit. Ils s'installent de nouveau sur le canapé et mange avec envie ce que Kévin à préparer. D'abord en silence puis finalement la conversation se fait facilement et chacun se met à parler un peu de lui-même comme si le besoin de se connaitre mieux s'était fait ressentir d'un côté comme d'un autre. Toujours en restant dans la limite de la vie trop privée, surtout pour Yann qui aimerait tellement tout connaître de lui mais ne veut pas le brusquer …

Y : donc t'es de Biarritz ?

K : Ouai, j'étais déjà en poste là-bas. J'y ai toujours vécu d'ailleurs jusqu'à y'a six mois …

Y : Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à venir dans la grisaille parisienne au lieu de rester au soleil ?

K : Cléo …

Y (une pointe au cœur) : … _« Alors elle s'appelle Cléo … »_

K : C'est ma copine. Elle est de Paris ne se voyait pas déménager dans le sud.

Y : Donc c'est toi qui est monté ! _« Parce que tu l'aime … »_

K : Et oui … Au moins ici ça bouge plus qu'en bas …

Y : J'imagine oui !

K : Et toi ?

Y : Moi … Parisien pur souche !

K : Et la jeune femme qui est venus te chercher l'autre jour au commissariat ?

Y : C'est Vanessa …

K : Ta …

Y (éclatant de rire) : Ma … sœur jumelle !

K : T'as une sœur jumelle toi ? Elle à l'air si adorable et calme !

Y (ironique) : Je sais on s'ressemble pas du tout … physiquement et mentalement … Mais on est super proche et j'pourrais pas vivre sans elle …

K : Et elle arrive à te supporter ? Dit-il n'en revenant pas de son aplomb comme s'il s'adressait à un pote de toujours.

Y (heureux de le voir aussi en confiance avec lui) : C'est la seule à réussir à me gérer et à me dire mes quatre vérités en face quand c'est nécessaire ! _« Avant toi … »_

K : Avec moi ! J'suis sûre que je m'entendrais bien avec elle alors !

Y : tu lui à fait bonne impression aussi … _« Pourquoi j'lui dis ça moi ! »_

K : Ah oui … _« Ils ont parlés de moi ! »_

Le repas se termine toujours dans cette bonne ambiance bien que la surprise de chacun face aux révélations annoncées est laissée une légère trace. Yann se propose débarrasser les couverts pendant que Kévin prend à son tour, place à la surveillance des rues parisiennes. Celui-ci est un peu sous le choc de savoir que Yann à parlé de lui avec sa sœur le jour de leur rencontre. Vu leurs relations à l'époque, pas sûr qu'il aimerait savoir ce qui s'est dit à son sujet. A l'époque … ce n'était pourtant qu'il ya quelques jours. Bizarre de voir comment des relations peuvent évoluer aussi vite. Et pourtant. Yann à rejoint la cuisine et s'atèle déjà à laver la vaisselle. Il ne se sent pas près à revenir dans le salon près de lui. Il n'en revient pas. Comment a-t-il pu lâcher ça comme ça. _« Bravo Yann, très discret ! Tu va pas donner le change longtemps si tu continus ! »_. Et puis il a bien vu qu'il avait apparemment touché un point sensible à l'évocation de sa copine. Mais reste toujours dans la même optique que celle-ci doit lui manquer, déçus d'avoir dû la laisser. Ce qui le perturbe encore un peu plus. _« Foutue jalousie ! »_.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Yann rejoins malgré tout Kévin au poste de surveillance, non sans s'être redonné une certaine contenance. Etre en sa présence 24h sur 24 était une bonne idée en théorie mais la pratique est toute autre et bien plus difficile à gérer émotionnellement. Physiquement également, surtout quand il rentre dans une pièce et que Kévin est légèrement penché vers l'avant sur le caméscope, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son fessier plus que désirable. Yann se positionne près de la fenêtre et s'allume une cigarette histoire de calmer un peu ses ardeurs momentanées. Il en propose une à Kévin qui ne dit pas non à un peu de nicotine. Il commence à ce faire tard et Kévin ressent le contre coup de son manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente. Yann aperçoit ses traits tirés par la fatigue et lui intime d'aller dormir au moins quelques heures pendant qu'il surveille les commerces. Ils feront relais pendant la nuit pour que chacun puisse se reposer un peu. Kévin accepte et remercie Yann avant de se diriger vers la chambre. _« Bonne nuit Kévin … »_. Il s'écroule sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever quoi que ce soit à sa tenue. Et en quelques minutes il tombe dans les bras de Morphée qui l'emporte dans un profond sommeil réparateur et surtout mérité …


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**** :**

Samedi. C'est la fin de l'après-midi. Deux jours qu'ils sont en poste. Et rien, toujours aucunes tentatives des suspects potentiels. Possible qu'ils aient préférés attendre le week-end et la fermeture hebdomadaire des commerces pour plus de tranquillité et de discrétion sur leurs agissements. Kévin a bien reconnus un ou deux types qui rôdaient dans le coin hier soir mais finalement la soirée à été plutôt calme pour eux. Du moins calme entre eux. Cléo a évidemment tenté de le joindre. A plusieurs reprises. Lui à même laisser des messages vocaux et des écrits. La plupart étaient sensiblement les mêmes. A lui demander, à lui, de s'excuser de son emportement envers elle, qu'elle n'a pas comprit. Certaine d'avoir bien fait. Ne comprenant pas son mutisme. Puis ne voyant aucune réponse, ni aucun appel de sa part, les sms se sont radoucit, un peu. Laissant planer un air de vagues excuses. Il a survolés les messages écrits. N'a écouté aucun des messages laissés sur sa boite vocale. Il n'a pas la force de le faire, de l'entendre lui reproché des choses dont il n'est même pas coupable. Il sait que ça ne peut plus durer ainsi, qu'il ne tiendra pas à ce rythme là. Qu'à son retour, les choses devront véritablement changer, les décisions prisent. Partir ou rester. Mais ce genre de choix est difficile, surtout après tant d'années passées avec la même personne, avec qui on pensait faire sa vie, avec qui vieillir, que l'on aime. Ou que l'on a aimé. Il ne sait plus trop. Tout se bouscule un peu dans sa tête. Mais pour le moment il doit se focaliser sur sa mission, son job. C'est encore ce qui lui reste de plus stable dans sa vie.

Yann réussit tant bien que mal à rester impassible en présence de Kévin. Mais il ne peut se cacher qu'il se sent tellement bien quand il est là. Et puis les choses se passent bien depuis le début de leur colocation forcée. Ils parlent beaucoup depuis deux jours. De tout et de rien, mais c'est plaisant. Il sent que Kévin est passé au dessus de leurs différents des derniers mois, dont il est la cause, il le sait. Il voit bien également que quelque chose le perturbe. Qu'il ne va pas si bien qu'il le prétend. Il le lit dans son regard, ce regard qu'il observe si souvent depuis quelques temps qu'il sait désormais le déchiffré sans trop de mal. Ca a toujours été l'un de ses points forts, savoir cerner les autres assez rapidement. A part avec Kévin pour qui il a mis plus de temps, aveuglé pas ses sentiments refoulés envers lui.

Yann a bien remarqué que le téléphone du Lieutenant à sonné plus d'une fois sans qu'il ne prenne jamais l'appel, laissant la boite vocale prendre le relai. Il a d'abord pensé que Kévin n'osait pas répondre, appréhendant probablement sa propre réaction comme dans le fourgon il y a trois jours. Ne voulant pas détériorer leurs nouveaux rapports plutôt cordiaux, amicaux peut-être, qu'ils ont réussit à instaurer en moins de quarante-huit heures. Il a reconnut aussi le son de cette vibration si particulière qu'à son téléphone quand il reçoit un message. Là encore, il n'a pas prit la peine d'écrire la moindre réponse en retour de ses nombreuses vibrations. Alors Yann à commencer à se demander si le problème venait bien de lui. Ou si au contraire, Kévin n'évitait pas tout simplement la personne qui tente de le joindre avec autant de conviction. Il le sent plutôt mal, plus encore quand cette personne se rappelle de nouveau à lui. Il est persuadé que c'est elle. _« Cléo »_. Mais il n'a pas encore osé aborder le sujet. Peur que Kévin se braque, qu'il en fasse trop, trop vite. Il ne veut pas le bousculer, surtout pas. Mais le voir comme ça lui fait de la peine. Il aimerait pouvoir faire quelques choses pour lui si c'est possible. Alors n'y tenant plus il se lance quand même, lui toujours à la surveillance et Kévin à la fenêtre, la cigarette à la bouche …

Y : Kévin ? J'peux t'poser une question ?

K : Oui vas-y

Y : C'est pas vraiment une question, enfin si mais …

K : J't'écoute …

Y : T'es sûr que ca va toi ?

K : Ouai …

Y : Non parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose te mine et j'veux juste que tu sache que j'ai beau être ton supérieur … J'suis là … Enfin … Tu peux me parler … _« Voilà, c'est sortis ! »_

K : C'est rien, j'vais pas te prendre la tête avec mes histoires. C'est un peu compliqué … _« Juste ma vie amoureuse qui s'barre en cacahuète ! »_

Y : Tu m'prends pas la tête du tout ! _« Subtilité Yann ! »_

K : Disons que … ma vie de couple ressemble plus à un enfer qu'au paradis ! _« Qu'est ce qui m'prend d'lui parler d'ça ? »_

Y : Ohh …

K : Comme tu dis …

Y : C'est ta copine qui essaye de te joindre depuis hier c'est ça ?

K : …

Y : Désolé j'suis indiscret …

K : Oui … enfin non ! Et oui c'est bien Cléo …

Y : C'est si grave que ça ?

K : J'crois qu'on est au bord de la rupture … _« Encore une fois ! »_

Y (manquant un battement de cœur) : J'suis désolé … _« T'en pense pas un mot ! »_

K : C'est juste qu'elle agit de façon tellement excessive tu vois … depuis que j'suis arrivé sur Paris pour elle, rien ne va plus. C'est pire de jour en jour …

Y : Pourtant vous aviez l'air heureux jeudi matin ? _« oups !»_

K : Jeudi … comment tu sais que …

Y : Je … j'étais dans le parc aussi, j'attendais ma sœur et j'vous ai vu …

K : Oh d'accord ! J'croyais aussi qu'on l'était … Et puis quand j'lui ai annoncé pour la planque, elle m'a fais une nouvelle crise et c'est là que je me suis aperçus qu'elle s'était servit moi toute la nuit juste pour me faire croire qu'elle avait changé et que tout redevenais comme avant …

Y : Comment ça servi toi ?

K : C'est vrai que c'était génial ! Mais de savoir après coup pourquoi elle a eu autant envie de faire l'amour … ça m'as écœuré …

Y : Logique … _« Et moi donc ! Beurkk ! » (_Rien que l'idée de les imaginer lui vrille le cœur)

K : Du coup j'suis partie dés que possible de l'appart' et depuis elle n'arrête pas de me relancer …

Y : J'comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais en avance sur le rendez-vous … Et tu n'as pas écouté ses messages ?

K : J'ai pas envie … je sais déjà ce que j'vais entendre et … j'ai plus envie …

Y : J'suis pas un expert concernant les relations de couple et encore moins en fille mais …

K : Toi ? J'te voyais bien le genre tombeur de ces dames, sans attache …

Y : J'étais comme ça avant oui … enfin le genre tombeur … mais pas avec les femmes … _« Ca passe ou ça casse … »_

K : Comment ça ? Attend, tu veux dire que t'es …

Y : Gay ? Oui …

K : … _« J'y crois pas ! »_

Y : Ca te pose un problème ?

K : Non … à vrai dire pas du tout ! C'est juste que … enfin tu …

Y : Ouai je sais, on m'prend souvent pour un hétéro pur et dur ! Rigole-t-il

Et voilà, maintenant il sait. Kévin sait qu'il préfère les hommes. Ce qui ne va pas l'aider à cacher son trouble visible en sa présence. A cacher à quel point il aime qu'il soit dans la même pièce que lui. Même lui ne revient pas de ce qu'il peut éprouver en sa présence. Qu'il devienne depuis quelques jours aussi sympas avec lui. Et puis il y a ces regards que Yann sait emplis de sous-entendus dés qu'il pose les yeux sur lui. A croire que depuis qu'il a ouverts les yeux et qu'il s'est décidé à admettre ses sentiments pour Kévin, corps et son esprit font tout pour l'empêcher d'y remédier. Au moins en le croyant hétéro il ne se serait jamais douté de quoi que ce soit. Ca aurait été la couverture idéale. Mais voilà, c'est sortit tout seul. Il n'a rien contrôlé, comme tout ce qu'il fait en rapport direct ou indirect avec Kévin ces derniers temps d'ailleurs. Il a juste eu ce besoin inconscient de lui dire, là, comme ça. Et puis son honnêteté ne peut que lui être bénéfique. Surtout que visiblement ça n'as pas l'air de le gêné. C'est vrai, il lui à posé la question sans détour et la réponse de Kévin semblait des plus sincères. _« Un bon point pour moi !»_. Possible même que son homosexualité lui fasse gagner des points avec Kévin. Apparemment chez les hétéros, les homos sont réputés pour leur gentillesse et leur capacité d'écoute. Rien de plus cliché, mais si ça peut aider …

Kévin n'en revient pas de raconter sa vie privée à son Capitaine. Eux, qui il y a encore quelques jours se jouaient une guerre ouverte, ne supportant pas d'être dans la même pièce trop longtemps sans une remarque cinglante. Le voilà en train de se confier sur ses problèmes personnels qui lui empoisonnent l'existence depuis des semaines, voir des mois. Comme quoi la vie est parfois surprenante et il suffit de connaître un peu les gens pour apprendre à les apprécier sans s'arrêter à ce que la première image renvoi d'eux. C'est ce qu'il se passe entre lui et le Capitaine Berthier. Pour preuve il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette planque leur permette, non seulement de régler leur différent mais aussi de se lier d'une amitié naissante, d'une complicité simple. Mais force est de constater que depuis deux jours qu'ils sont là, leurs rapports ont beaucoup évolués et que l'entente est même au beau fixe. Il faut avouer que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a fait l'effort d'essayer de dialoguer avec l'autre pendant tous ces mois de divergence. Ils sont aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre dans l'histoire même s'il sait qu'il n'est pas responsable du lancement des hostilités entre eux. Et Yann en est conscient aussi et à reconnus son erreur et son manque de jugement. Du coup toute cette affaire semble derrière eux pour laisser place à quelques chose de plus sein.

Le plus surprenant pour Kévin est de voir la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il arrive à lui parler, à se laisser aller à la confession. Encore une fois, en à peine deux jours de cohabitation. _« Si on m'avait dis ça y'a une semaine ! »_. Il lui raconte tout, dans les moindres détails. Depuis le début de leur histoire, quand il était à l'école de Police, avec leurs hauts et leurs bas lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés et surtout depuis son emménagement à Paris. Moment où tout a semblé basculer dans son couple. Au point de plus reconnaître la femme qu'il est censé aimer. Yann lui prête une oreille des plus attentives, sans jugement. Il le voit sérieusement concentré sur ce qu'il lui raconte et vraiment concerné par ses problèmes. Ce dit qu'il doit être un véritable ami sur qui on peut toujours compter malgré l'image qu'il renvoi dans le boulot. Surprit de découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais à bien y réfléchir, l'un complète l'autre, reflétant parfaitement sa droiture en toute circonstance, défendant ses positions quoi qu'il en coûte. Et il doit reconnaitre que c'est agréable de pourvoir discuter de ça avec … _« un ami »_ … il ne sait pas trop s'il a le droit de le considérer comme tel mais c'est tout comme. En dehors d'Alex avec qui il s'entend plutôt bien, il faut dire que les amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et ils ne le sont devenus que par le fait que ce soit ceux de Cléo de prime à bord. Alors que Yann pourrait être SON pote, à lui. Et il sent bien avec lui. Bien mieux. A vrai dire, ces deux derniers jours il ne sait jamais sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Comme si tout devenais facile à son contact et ça lui fait un bien fou, le libère d'un poids.

Yann continue à scruter la rue difficilement. Son regard est attiré par Kévin qui à les yeux dans le vague, dehors, pensif malgré son récit. Il le voit se débattre avec ce qui le ronge, comprenant qu'il avait tout faux en pensant à sa relation avec sa copine. Il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité à vrai dire. Il l'a écouté avec émotion, pas comme s'il n'écoutait que distraitement un mot sur deux entre deux coup d'œil aux jumelles. Non, Yann n'a pas raté un mot de ce qu'il a dit. Il n'a pas souvent prit la parole, pour ne pas l'interrompre. Juste quelques mots de temps en temps pour donner son avis personnel, un conseil, un mot de réconfort ou de soutien. Préférant le laisser déverser ce trop plein qui semble le submerger depuis bien trop longtemps. Il voit que les quelques mots qui lui a adressés entre deux confessions, ont l'air de l'avoir apaisé, de l'ont fait sourire parfois, d'un petit sourire, mais d'un sourire quand même. Ce mec le touche réellement. Il aimerait pouvoir faire tellement plus pour lui, pour le rendre à nouveau heureux. Revoir encore et encore ses fossettes angéliques.

Son cœur recommence à battre fort dans sa poitrine, totalement chaviré devant ce regard azur. Il s'est tellement plongé dans le récit de Kévin qu'il en a laissé tomber sa garde, sans s'en apercevoir. Il ne lutte plus un instant contre ses sentiments pour lui et les sensations qui l'inondent quand il le voit. Ce qu'il voudrait là, tout de suite c'est le prendre dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien, sentir son odeur qui l'enivre déjà tellement à plus de deux mètres de distance. Se perdre dans l'Océan de ses yeux. Pouvoir absorber cette peine qui l'habite et qui inévitablement est en train de le mettre devant un choix à faire, une décision cruciale à prendre pour son avenir sentimental. Mais il finit par se ressaisir avant de déraper. _« Reprend toi Yann ! »_. Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus à part être là, pour lui. Comme il lui a dit il y a quelques jours. Comme il se l'ai juré. Comme il lui a promis muettement. Yann va pour prendre une cigarette à son tour et automatiquement Kévin vient prendre sa place à la surveillance sans un mot, naturellement.

Yann fume et continue de le regarder discrètement cette fois, avec précaution, profitant que celui-ci ait les yeux rivés sur la rue. Il a beau ressentir ces sentiments si forts pour le Lieutenant, Yann ne veut pas prendre le moindre risque que Kévin découvre tout. Pas maintenant. Encore moins maintenant. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait mettre en danger ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui. Leur amitié qui vient de naître et cette complicité surprenante qui s'est installé si facilement entre eux. Kévin ne semble pas gêné le moins du monde par son homosexualité mais le fait de savoir ce que Yann ressent pour lui pourrait tout remettre en cause par un malaise possible. Et ça, Yann ne le veux absolument pas. S'il doit se contenter de ce qu'ils ont pour être avec lui, il le fera et taira le reste. Il se rend compte que sa simple présence dans sa vie lui est devenue indispensable. Qu'il ne veut pas le perdre tout simplement.

Les mots se sont enchainés pendant des heures. Ils ont beaucoup parlé. Surtout de Kévin et de sa situation actuelle, spéculant sur les solutions possibles. Kévin apprécie que Yann soit aussi compréhensif face à tout ça, sans pour autant porter le moindre jugement sur lui ou sur Cléo. Ne l'influençant à aucune décision particulière. Pourtant il reconnaît que les mots de Yann l'ont touché et aidé à y voir plus clair, même si rien n'est encore réellement décidé. Ils n'ont pas vu le temps passer que déjà la nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Les rues sont à nouveau déserte vue l'heure avancée. Ils grignotent une préparation rapide avec les ingrédients achetés à l'épicerie d'en face hier, histoire de tenir le coup. Pâtes à la Carbonara façon Berthier. Tous deux se régalent et apprécie d'avoir le ventre plein. Surtout Kévin, sous l'œil amusé de Yann, leurs regards complices au souvenir de l'estomac du lieutenant qui sait une fois encore rappelé à eux. Le repas finit, la surveillance reprend aussitôt. L'attente est de courte durée, quand Hugo et Laurent se manifestent dans le talkie et préviennent le Capitaine que ça s'agite dans la ruelle. Il faut croire que c'est pour ce soir …


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**** :**

Hugo leur fait part de ce que Laurent peut voir à la jumelle. Une voiture suspecte qui se dirigent vers les commerces convoités. Kévin et Yann se remettent à leurs postes et en quelques secondes aperçoivent la fameuse voiture. Celle-ci se stop juste devant le magasin que les suspects étaient venus repérer l'autre soir. Coïncidence ? Yann n'y croit pas un seul instant. Son instinct lui dit que cette fois c'est la bonne pioche qui les attends. Et comme souvent, son flair ne le trompe pas. Sortent du véhicule, trois types à peine cagoulés, grâce à quoi Yann les reconnaît sans mal. A croire qu'ils n'ont peur de rien pour ne pas s'inquiéter plus que ça de leurs visages découverts. Un quatrième est toujours au volant, moteur éteint pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. D'un appartement à l'autre, chacun met le caméscope en marche et ainsi filmer l'action. Preuves irréfutables qui seront versées au dossier d'instruction le moment venus. Pour le moment aucun des policiers ne quitte sa position. Yann donneras son feu vert quand il jugera que la situation le permet. Ils ne doivent pas se louper s'ils veulent les mettre à l'ombre pour un certains temps. Les malfaiteurs doivent pénétrer dans l'enceinte du magasin avant tout et ainsi consommer l'effraction.

Pendant que deux des hommes surveille les alentours, le troisième commence à crocheter la serrure du mince rideau de fer qui protège le commerce, sans grande difficulté. Tous trois le soulève à moitié, le plus silencieusement possible, avant de faire de même avec la porte en verre et ainsi s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. De là où ils sont placés, les deux équipes ne rate rien de la scène qui est en train de se jouer sous leurs yeux. Les auteurs ne se doutant absolument pas qu'ils sont déjà piégés. Un premier aller-retour est fait entre le magasin et la voiture au coffre ouvert, chacun les bras chargés. Les photos sont prisent, le zoom de la caméra se centre sur eux et le délit désormais plus que flagrant. Le top est finalement donner par le Capitaine de la BAC. Hugo est chargé de rester en poste pour continuer à filmer et ainsi avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'opération, ne devant intervenir que si nécessaire pour leur prêter main forte. Quant à Laurent, l'ordre lui ait donné de les rejoindre sur place pour appréhender les individus, n'oubliant pas de s'équiper de son oreillette et de son micro pour garder le contact permanent. Kévin et Yann en font autant. Chacun s'équipe du nécessaire et tous deux descendent en vitesse et arrivent bien vite dans la rue qu'ils longent à pas feutrés pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Yann intime à Laurent de se charger du conducteur avant que lui et Kévin ne pénètrent à leur tour dans le magasin pour stopper les trois autres. Kévin et Yann se planquent au coin de la rue, attendant le signe de Laurent les prévenant que la voie est libre. Laurent s'approche en silence de la voiture. L'homme fume tranquillement sa cigarette, fenêtre ouverte, le bras pendant dans le vide. Laurent sort son arme qu'il pointe rapidement en direction de l'homme, montrant sa plaque de flic avant de mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence le plus complet. Il lui murmure d'ouvrir la portière toute en douceur et de sortir les mains sur la tête. L'homme s'exécute immédiatement et Laurent le met face à la voiture pour une fouille sommaire afin de s'assurer qu'il n'a rien de dangereux sur lui. Il sait qu'il doit faire vite avant que les trois autres ne ressortent pour un nouveau va et vient de marchandises. Il lui attrape un bras l'un après l'autre qu'il ramène dans son dos et lui passe alors les menottes. Il referme la porte de la voiture sans un bruit après avoir récupéré les clés sur le contact pour éviter toute fuite intempestive de l'un de ses complices pendant l'intervention de ses collègues et se dirige déjà vers son véhicule banalisé donnant ainsi le top départ à Kévin et Yann pour intervenir à leur tour.

Kévin et Yann sont toujours en position. Ils voient Laurent menotter le suspect sans difficulté et attendant son avale. Yann ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un léger stress. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre. Le terrain s'est son domaine et hormis l'adrénaline que ça lui procure, aucun autre sentiment n'a de place de ce genre de situation. Oui mais là, un détail change la donne. Il y a Kévin. L'homme qu'il aime fait partie de l'opération. Il est persuadé que c'est un bon flic mais l'angoisse que quelque chose tourne mal et qu'il soit blessé le rend nerveux. Kévin le voit bien mais ne relève pas. Après tout c'est la première fois qu'ils font équipe sur ce genre d'intervention. Chacun à sa façon de réagir et il est normale, même pour un Capitaine comme Yann de ressentir parfois un peu de nervosité avant d'agir. Il ne se doute pas un seul instant que c'est pour lui que Yann s'en fait. Du moins pas de cette façon. La voix de Laurent se fait entendre dans leurs oreillettes. Tout est sous contrôle de son côté et la voie leur est dégagée. Yann s'engage dans la rue en sortant son arme, suivit de Kévin qui l'imite dans la foulée. Mais c'est plus fort que lui et il retient soudainement le lieutenant par le bras. Ce simple touché fait parcourir un long frisson dans tout son corps qui l'empêche de se retourner, incapable de croiser son regard …

Y : Fais attention à toi … _« J't'en pris »_

K : T'inquiètes pas … _« C'est pas ma première inter' ! »_

Y : Juste … ne joue pas au cowboy … Dit-il dans un souffle

K : Promis …

Ils s'approchent rapidement du commerce de tous les délits, se postent chacun d'un côté de la porte et vérifient que la voie est libre avant de s'y engouffrer. Les trois hommes n'ont pas le temps de les voir arriver que déjà Yann fait une première sommation, leur indiquant la présence de la Police Nationale, tout en les tenants en joue. Kévin leur intime de stopper toute activité et de mettre les mains sur la tête. L'un deux sors un flingue de sous son tee-shirt et le pointe sur Kévin. Yann réagit immédiatement, arme au point dirigée vers le suspect en question. « J'te l'déconseille mon gars ! Pose ton arme et fais pas le malin avec moi ok ! ». L'homme s'exécute et comme ses acolytes, prend la position pour que Yann puisse commencer la fouille corporelle, s'assurant d'abord de récupérer l'arme à terre. Kévin prévient Hugo de les rejoindre au plus vite pour leur donner un coup de main pour l'arrestation. Le premier homme est menotté dans les règles de l'art et Yann demande à Kévin de lui envoyer sa paire de menottes pour le second.

Le troisième individu profite de ce moment pour jouer les téméraires en essayent de leur fausser compagnie. Il tente de bousculer Kévin au passage qui le rattrape avec aisance vu sa carrure imposante. Mais celui-ci sort un couteau de sa poche en vitesse et le menace. S'en suit un face à face entre eux, Kévin évitant les coups de couteau que son agresseur lui porte. Le duel est tendu et musclé, les coups partent un peu à volo et par une seconde d'inattention Kévin sent la lame du couteau lui transpercer la peau. Ce qui lui tire un cri de douleur qui fait froid dans le dos de Yann qui se retourne, paniqué à l'idée de voir le lieutenant blessé. Mais Kévin ne semble pas avoir dit son dernier mot et encore moins se laisser impressionné par son adversaire. Faisant abstraction de sa blessure, il redouble de force et finit par le maîtriser au sol, face contre terre, le maintenant par une pression de son genou dans le creux de ses omoplates. Hugo qui, entre temps à prévenus les renforts que l'opération était en cours et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de voitures pour récupérer les suspects, arrive sur les lieux avec trois gardiens de la paix. Il prend le relai auprès de Yann pour embarquer les deux menottés pendant que d'autres s'occupent de l'homme que Kévin à mis au tapis.

Yann qui à l'impression que son cœur va exploser dans sa poitrine, se dirige directement vers Kévin, faisant attention de contrôler un peu sa réaction pour ne pas se trahir d'avantage qu'il risque de le faire. Il l'attrape doucement pour le relever et s'assurer de son état physique. Kévin regarde son bras pisser le sang, qui recouvre une bonne partie de sa manche à présent. Il relève la tête et voit le regard inquiet de Yann qu'il rassure tout de suite, lui indiquant que la lame n'a fait qu'entailler un peu son bras. Yann se sent soulagé et sans relâcher Kévin, il les dirige à l'extérieur où un camion de pompier les attend pour les premiers soins. Kévin prend place sur le marche pieds du fourgon, attendant que l'un des pompiers s'occupe de sa blessure. S'en est trop pour Yann qui s'assoit à côté de lui. Soit, la blessure de Kévin semble superficielle mais son angoisse du moment, elle, était plus que réelle. C'est la première fois qu'un sentiment pareil le prend et ça le submerge, comme à la découverte de ses sentiments pour lui. Alors, là que la pression retombe, il se sent vidé de toute énergie. Ca aussi il découvre grâce à Kévin. Cette peur particulière que la personne que vous aimé soit blessée ou pire encore. Evidemment, il déjà eu peur de perdre Vanessa, qu'il lui arrive quelques chose, mais c'est une sensation encore différente quand cette peur se mêle à l'amour. Il sort enfin de sa torpeur en entendant Kévin se plaindre des soins prodigués par le pompier …

Y (les yeux baissés) : J't'avais pourtant demandé de pas jouer les cowboys …

K : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir impressionner mon Chef … Chef ! Dit-il, voulant détendre l'atmosphère et amoindrir l'incident

Y : C'est pas drôle Kévin … _« Si tu savais … »_

K : J'trouve que si moi ! Dit-il le sourie aux lèvres entourés de ses fossettes qui finissent également par tiré un sourire à Yann

Y : T'es infernal ! Répond-il se redonnant pour l'occasion une contenance

K : Aïe ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! Dit-il un œil noir vers le pompier

Y : Ah tu fais moins le malin là hein ? Sourit-il

Leurs regards se croisent et tous deux finissent par éclater de rire. La tension redescend et ça leur fait du bien de se laisser aller de la sorte. Toute la brigade présente sur les lieux se retourne vers ces rires et restent ahuris d'en voir les investigateurs. Kévin et Yann, ennemis presque jurés il y a moins d'une semaine et copains comme cochon ce soir. Celle-là personnes ne l'avait vu venir. Qui l'aurait cru d'ailleurs ? Les joutes verbales s'étaient un peu calmées ces derniers jours, mais connaissant le caractère bien trempé du Capitaine de la BAC, nul doute pour la plupart qu'elles auraient reprise de plus belle une fois que la période d'accalmie du Capitaine aurait expirée. Alors la surprise est d'autant plus grande de les voir aussi … complices, mêmes après presque trois jours de planque à se supporter 24h sur 24. Le pompier urgentiste finit de poser le bandage sur le bras de Kévin et tous deux rejoignent les voitures restantes. Des Policiers accompagne Kévin et Yann dans l'appartement et ainsi les aider à remballer et ramener le matériel. Ils récupèrent toutes leurs affaires personnelles et reprenne la voiture garée dans la cours, Yann au volant cette fois, pour rejoindre le commissariat.

Une fois de retour, chacun pose ses affaires au vestiaire et se prépare pour le premier entretien avec les quatre individus appréhendés. Yann tend le matériel utilisé en planque à Kévin et Hugo et leur demande de décharger le tout afin de pouvoir par la suite le mettre dans le dossier de l'affaire. Les deux lieutenants s'enferme en salle vidéo et commence à décharger les différents fichiers numériques des deux caméscopes sur l'ordinateur. Viennent s'y ajouter également les photos et autres clichés pris durant les trois jours de surveillance ainsi que pendant l'opération qui ne donne plus aucun doute sur la culpabilité des suspect qui attendent actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire. Hugo qui comme toutes les personnes présente dans le périmètre de sécurité mis en place devant le magasin cambriolé, est toujours surprit de ce dont il à été témoin et ne peut s'empêcher d'en parler à Kévin …

H : Dis moi Kévin, comment ça c'est passé cette planque avec le Capitaine Berthier ?

K : Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

H : Bah ça avait l'air d'être plutôt cool entre vous après l'arrestation …

K : Disons qu'on a mis nos différents de côtés et que finalement on s'entend pas si mal

H : Perso j'ai jamais eu de fou rire avec le boss moi …

K : On a appris à se connaître pendant ces trois jours, c'est tout …

Kévin se concentre de nouveau sur leur boulot. Ca ne le dérange pas de répondre à ces questions mais ne se vois pas raconter à Hugo le pourquoi et le comment lui et Yann en sont arrivé là. Celui-ci ne cherche pas à approfondir la discussion, voyant que son collègue n'en dira pas plus. Yann retourne à son bureau un instant pour déposer sa veste et soufflé un peu après la déferlante d'émotions qui l'ont traversées ces dernières heures, voir ses derniers jours. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il se reprend enfin et accompagné de Laurent, ils arrivent devant les quatre hommes en salle d'interrogatoire. Comme prévus par la procédure, l'entrevue est filmée et Yann prend la parole pour leur signaler à nouveau leurs mises en garde à vue pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures ainsi que le motif de celles-ci. Mais aucun des quatre hommes ne semble vouloir admettre leur délit. C'est le milieu de la nuit et Yann décide donc de les remettre en cellule. Un moment passé en cellule les fera peut-être réfléchir un peu à leurs actes et à l'attitude la plus intelligente à avoir, vu que les auditions de chacun ne commenceront que le lendemain. Yann et Laurent quitte la salle d'interrogatoire, pendant que les quatre hommes suivent les gardiens de la paix qui les ramènent en cellule …

L : Dis-moi Yann, y'a du changement à ce que j'vois …

Y : De quoi tu parle ?

L : De Kévin.

Y : … _« Kévin … Pas encore assez à mon goût ! »_

L : J'ai vu, comme tous le monde votre petit fou-rire tout à l'heure …

Y : Et alors ?

L : Alors rien … La planque vous a été bénéfique apparemment

Y : On va dire ça ... Disons que les choses changent parfois dans le bon sens et qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre pour avoir des relations plus amicales …

L : C'est une bonne chose ça !

Y : Ouai j'trouve aussi …

La journée à été longue et riche en rebondissements. Yann quitte Laurent et retrouve Kévin et Hugo en salle vidéo. Il les prévient que les interrogatoires ne se feront que demain dans la journée et que tous le monde peut rentrer chez soit pour une bonne et vraie nuit de sommeil. Hugo prend cette nouvelle comme une délivrance et ne se fait pas prier pour souhaiter bonne nuit à ses collègues et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Kévin se lève également et sort de la salle …

K : Aller, à demain …

Y : Ouai à demain Kévin …

Kévin lui sert la main et prend la direction du vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires. Il s'assoit sur le banc et prend conscience qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter ses problèmes. Au moins pendant plus de deux jours, ceux-ci n'existaient plus. En théorie. Et il a trouvé en Yann un ami à qui se confier et sur qui il peut compter visiblement. _« Des amis »_. Il ne se voit pas rentrer chez lui ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit. Le retour à la réalité serait trop difficile à encaisser. Du coup il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il pourrait peut-être rester ici. De toute façon il devra revenir dans quelques heures pour les interrogatoires et le débriefing de l'opération. Et puis, il s'offrira une vraie nuit de sommeil demain soir. Il n'est plus à vingt-quatre heures près.

Yann reste là, adossé au montant de la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Ces trois derniers jours, bien que peu reposant, ont été incroyables. Lui et Kévin ont réussit à dépasser tout ce qui les opposait, tout ce qui les éloignait et sont devenus un peu comme des amis après les confidences qu'ils se sont faites et la confiance qu'ils ont partagé l'un l'autre. En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'il le voit. _« Des amis »_. C'est ce qu'il voulait, à défaut d'avoir plus. Cette enquête est donc une totale réussite à tout point de vue. Son cœur se serre à nouveau. Cette fois ça y est, la planque est terminée, le vide et le manque de sa présence ce fait déjà ressentir. C'était inévitable, tout ça devait bien prendre fin un jour et chacun va reprendre sa route de son côté …


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**** : **

Yann remet les pieds sur terre après être resté un moment dans la lune à penser aux trois derniers jours qui viennent de s'écouler. Il retourne à son bureau pour reprendre sa veste et ses clés. La journée à été longue et pour lui aussi une bonne nuit de sommeil ne fera pas de mal. Au moins pour les quelques heures qu'il a devant lui. Il sort de son bureau et aperçoit la lumière provenant des vestiaires, surprit de voir le faisceau du néon rejaillir dans le couloir. Il se dit que quelqu'un a dû oublier d'éteindre en sortant. Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion qu'un bruit de casier vient fendre le silence ambiant. Il pensait pourtant que lui et Kévin était les deux derniers encore présent dans le service avant qu'ils ne se disent au revoir devant la salle vidéo. _« J'croyais qu'il était partis »_. Yann se dirige alors vers les vestiaires et son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il surprend Kévin assied apparemment depuis un moment sur le banc, ne semblant pas décidé à bouger. Se cœur se serre en le voyant là, la tête entre les mains, exténué mais probablement pas qu'à cause de la longue nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. Il s'approche de lui doucement et vient s'assoir à ses côtés, posant une main qu'il veut réconfortante sur son épaule, réfrénant son désir. Ce qui immédiatement fait sortir Kévin de sa rêverie d'un petit sursaut. Rassuré en voyant que la personne en question n'est autre que Yann …

Y : Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? J'te croyais partis !

K : Je … J'récupérais mes affaires avant d'y aller … _« C'est pas vraiment un mensonge »_

Y : En restant assis, le cul vissé sur ce banc ?

K : … _« Touché ! »_

Y : C'est quoi le problème ?

K : …

Y : Kévin ?

K : Cléo …

Y : … _« Evidemment, qui d'autre ! »_

K : J'me vois mal rentrer à cette heure-ci et surtout j'ai franchement pas la force de l'affronter ce soir …

Y : Ouai … t'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi quoi !

K : Pas vraiment non … du coup j'étais en train de réfléchir à dormir à l'hôtel …

Y : En plein milieu de la nuit ?

K : Au pire à rester ici, vu que de toute façon dans quelques heures faudra revenir …

Y : Et tu compte dormir quand au juste ?

K : J'vais m'poser dans mon bureau et fermer les yeux un moment

Y : C'est pas une solution … T'as qu'à venir chez moi, ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! _« J'suis pas bien d'lui proposer ça moi ! »_

K : J'dormirais mieux ce soir …

Y : Non ! Tu discute pas et tu viens avec moi, allez hop ! _« Et j'continus en plus ! »_

K : J'veux pas m'imposer ou que tu te sentes obligé de …

Y : Dis pas d'conneries ! _« Si tu savais … »_

K : Merci … _« C'est vraiment sympa »_

Y : Aller, attrape tout ton bordel et on y va !

Le voir aussi abattus lui fait un mal de chien. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire plus pour lui. Et bien sûr, pouvoir être plus pour lui. Mais il s'est fait la promesse de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments à son égard si c'est le prix à payer pour sa simple amitié. Surtout qu'il faudra bien à un moment ou à un autre que Kévin réintègre la P.J. Et là, leur amitié sera le prétexte idéal pour continuer à le voir. Yann se lève le premier tout en tapotant sur l'épaule de Kévin pour l'inciter à faire la même chose. Encore une fois, en une fraction de secondes, son corps est électrisé au contact de sa main sur la peau ferme de Kévin malgré le mince bout de coton qui les séparent. Une chance que celui-ci soit préoccupé par ces propres problèmes qui l'empêche de s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Kévin se met sur ses pieds à sa suite, agrippant son sac de sport au passage et tous deux quittent le service en direction du garage. Chacun monte dans sa voiture et Yann intime à Kevin de le suivre jusqu'à son loft.

L'heure matinale de la nuit leur assure une fluidité de conduite et de circulation quasi inexistante pendant la journée et en peu de temps ils se retrouvent garés devant le domicile du Capitaine de la BAC. Yann tourne rapidement la clé dans la serrure et pénètre à l'intérieur avant de se retourner, ne sentant plus sa présence derrière lui. Yann découvre Kevin toujours sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à le suivre. Il le voit tout penaud, les yeux baissés sur ses baskets, tenant son sac devant lui, tel un gamin un peu perdu. La scène qui, en elle-même n'est pas risible car Yann connaît sa situation et sait parfaitement son état d'esprit, le fait sourire malgré tout. Cette vision de lui, comme ça, laissant transparaître sa fragilité du moment, le fait fondre plus que de raison. Son instinct de protection envers lui se fait sentir encore d'avantage, dangereusement, comme incontrôlable. Alors comme pour sauver la face il s'avance avec cependant la plus grande précaution possible et lui prend son sac des mains le déposant ensuite dans le salon, comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas rester sur le palier …

Y : J'te présente ton lit pour la nuit ! Dit-il l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé

K : J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! dit-il, souriant

Y : C'est qu'un canapé mais tu verras il est super confortable !

K : Il a l'air …

Y : J'te confirme, tu peux y faire ce que tu veux t'a jamais mal au dos ! « Calme tes ardeurs Yann ! »

K : J'te crois sur parole

Y : Non, enfin … j'veux dire … peu importe ta position tu … « Tu t'enfonce là, arrête le désastre ! »

K (dans un sourire moqueur) : …

Y : Bref c'est un bon canapé quoi ! J'vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut …

Yann se lève d'un coup sec et fuit aussi vite mais aussi naturellement que possible du salon. Il n'est pas du genre à rougir, loin de là mais rester une seconde de plus face à Kevin et son regard Océan amusé devant l'ambiguïté de ses propos aurait été la seconde trop, sentant déjà le fard qui le menaçait de piquer. Les marches sont gravies en quelques enjambées qu'il se retrouve rapidement à l'étage. Il passe à la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage afin de reprendre un peu ses esprits, avant d'aller fouiller dans un placard pour en sortir une couverture propre et un oreiller pour son invité. Il réapparaît dix minutes plus tard, les bras chargés et Kévin vient l'aider en le délestant de sa charge qu'il vient déposer sur le divan dans un remerciant franc et sincère pour Yann. Après avoir installé le tout de manière à ce que Kévin est un semblant de lit, Yann lui indique où se trouve toutes les commodités si besoin et chacun d'eux se dit bonne nuit dans une poignée de main amicale. Puis Yann finit par laisser Kévin seul dans le salon pour retrouver sa chambre à l'étage.

Kévin se déshabille et se glisse avec joie sur les coussins du canapé, remontant la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Si Yann n'avait pas été là, il serait sûrement encore au commissariat à ruminer ses déboires en tentant tant bien que mal de trouver un peu de repos dans un coin de son bureau. Les bras pliés derrière sa tête il repense à la gentillesse et la compréhension dont Yann fait preuve envers lui. Il regrette à présent qu'ils n'aient pas eu la chance de se connaître dés son arrivée et du temps perdu à se chamailler comme ils l'ont fait ces derniers mois. Après tout, lui non plus n'a pas cherché à le connaître, se contentant de se laisser entraîner dans cette petite guéguerre. Mais peut-être devaient-ils en passer pas là pour se découvrir cette nouvelle amitié et cette surprenante complicité qui les lie aujourd'hui. Il n'oublis pas son problème majeur pour autant mais de se savoir soutenu de la sorte par Yann l'apaise. Encore et toujours ce drôle d'effet qu'il a sur lui. Et c'est sur cette pensée positive qu'il se laisse happer sans trop de difficulté par le sommeil.

Yann est allongé sous la couette depuis un moment mais n'arrive toujours pas à fermer les yeux. Entre les trois jours de planque peu reposants et toutes ces nouvelles sensations qui viennent le percuter depuis quelques jours, la fatigue est bien là, présente, lui pesant même. Mais de savoir Kévin, chez lui, si prés et malgré tout si loin, suffit à le maintenir éveillé. La chaleur de la chambre ne l'aide pas non plus et Yann décide de se lever pour boire un coup afin de se rafraîchir. Il descend à la cuisine le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Kevin et prend une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Il ose jeter un coup d'œil en direction du salon et son cœur se met à palpiter à une allure folle devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Kevin est là, endormi, le visage paisible d'un ange. La couverture à dû glisser par les mouvements de celui-ci et ne recouvre désormais plus qu'une jambe sur deux. Un bras toujours sous sa tête et l'autre pendant dans le vide, il laisse apparaître son torse parfaitement musclé, sa jambe que Yann devine puissante et le profil de son fessier moulé dans son boxer noir. Yann à l'impression de perdre pied et agrippe sa main sur le plan de travail afin de s'assurer une certaine stabilité sans réussir à détourner son regard de cette plastique parfaite dont il rêve depuis des jours et qui se dessine devant lui. Son désir aussi se manifeste, physiquement, douloureusement.

Pourtant il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et ne peut se permettre de perdre le contrôle face à Kevin. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. Pas après ces trois derniers jours qui leur à permis de se lier d'une amitié certaine, et il en est persuadé, durable et indéfectible. Alors il se fait violence et trouve la force de s'arracher à cette image pour reprendre le chemin de sa chambre. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre en grand pour s'imprégner de l'air frais du matin qui se lève en même temps que le jour naissant, laissant apparaître ses premières lueurs. Au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir vidé la bouteille d'eau fraîche, il retrouve une certaine sérénité et retourne se coucher. Cette fois-ci le sommeil semble enfin vouloir de lui. Et c'est avec, sous les paupières, l'image de cet ange aux yeux azur qui dort à l'étage inférieur qu'il finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres, pour les quelques heures restantes.

Et c'est passé midi que Yann ouvre enfin les yeux, éblouis par le soleil qui, à l'extérieur, semble à son zénith. Il regarde sa montre, surprit de l'heure tardive et s'aperçoit qu'il n'avait même pas mis de réveil. Après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain pour une douche qui achève de le réveiller, il s'habille en vitesse et descend les marches quatre à quatre. Kévin est toujours en plein sommeil, à croire que les rayons solaires qui lèchent sa peau découverte ne le perturbent même pas. _« Une vraie Marmotte !»_. A le voir aussi serein, Yann n'a pas le cœur à le réveiller. Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il se décide à le faire s'il ne le fait pas de lui-même dans les minutes à venir s'ils ne veulent pas arriver après la bataille au commissariat. Il commence à entonner son prénom non loin de son oreille mais visiblement cela n'a aucun effet sur Kevin. Son cœur bat la chamade rien qu'à l'idée de toucher son grain de peau offert. Mais n'ayant apparemment pas le choix de faire autrement, il prend sur lui et assit sur le rebord de la table basse, il pose délicatement sa paume sur son épaule. Il émet de légères secousses, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les accompagner d'un ou deux va et vient le long de son bras en une pulsion incontrôlable, qui après un temps finissent par payer.

Kévin finit par ouvrir un œil, puis deux et après quelques clignements plus intenses que les autres, arrive, désormais bien réveillé, à voir Yann assit en face de lui. Au premier battement de cils de Kévin, celui-ci à rapidement écarté sa main de son bras, comme si cette peau pourtant si douce l'avait tout simplement brûlée à vif. Après un raclement de gorge pour se redonner contenance, Yann ose un Bonjour qui lui vaut un petit sourire à fossettes suivis d'un Salut, qui à cet instant vaut, à ses yeux, tout l'or du monde. Kévin regarde sa montre et à son tour semble ahuris par l'heure qu'il lit sur le cadran. _« Comment j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps sans même me réveiller une seule fois ?»_. Ca ne lui étais pas arrivé depuis … il ne sait plus vraiment quand. Yann qui a de plus en plus de mal à rester face à Kévin toujours en tenue plus que légère, lui propose d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour le remettre d'aplomb avant de manger un morceau et ensuite rejoindre l'équipe au commissariat avec le moins de retard possible. Kévin suit son conseille avec plaisir et laisse glisser un moment l'eau sur son corps. Le jour est à nouveau là et ses questions et ses doutes également. Mais depuis longtemps, il ne s'est pas sentit aussi vivant que depuis trois jours. Il sait qu'il joue de lâcheté sur ce coup là, mais il n'a pas encore le courage de renoncer à ce bien-être. Il redescend un bon quart d'heure plus tard et découvrir avec joie un petit déjeuner que Yann à préparé pendant son absence. Il le rejoint à table et Yann lui propose du café qu'il accepte avec plaisir …

Y : Alors mon canapé est quand même mieux que ton bureau non ?

K : Ouai, j'avoue que j'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis … enfin … _« Si longtemps ! »_

Y : T'inquiète j'ai compris … aller, mange un peu …

K : Ca tombe bien je meurs de fin !

Y : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

K : Ahahah … très drôle ! Dit-il, riant franchement

Y : Et puis avec ce qui t'attends après le service, t'aura besoin de force !

K : …

Y : Oh Kévin … je … j'suis désolé … j'aurais pas dû dire ça … _« Et merde ! Quel con ! »_

K : … J'vais pas rentrer chez moi ce soir. Dit-il soudainement

Y : Comment ça ?

K : J'ai pas envie d'affronter ça maintenant … Cléo, nos histoires … J'ai pas encore pris de véritable décision et j'me sens pas la force de le faire d'ici ce soir … Je sais que c'est un peu lâche mais …

Y : C'est pas lâche Kévin … loin de là … Tu veux pas prendre de décision à la légère c'est tout …

K : J'veux pas me tromper encore une fois, dans un sens ou dans un autre

Y : J'trouve ça plus courageux que lâche moi … _« T'es incroyable et tu t'en rends même pas compte ! »_ … Tu compte faire quoi alors ?

K : J'vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel pas loin du commissariat pour un ou deux jours …

Y : Tu peux rester ici si tu veux … y'a pas de souci tu sais …

K : C'est super sympas, t'es un vrai pote mais j'préfère aller à l'hôtel, j'vais pas squatter ton canapé cent sept ans …

Y : T'es le bienvenu … _« Quand tu veux … »_

K : Et puis j'vais en profiter pour réfléchir à tout ça et voir comment m'en sortir avec Cléo …


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**** : **

Il est désormais temps de partir, ils sont déjà plus qu'en retard et vont devoir être discret à leur arrivée au commissariat. Kévin remballe la totalité de ses affaires dans son sac de sport et rejoint l'entrée du loft où L'attend Yann, la veste sur le dos. Sac à l'épaule, Kévin suit le Capitaine qui claque la porte derrière lui avant de mettre un coup de clé dans la serrure. Chacun monte dans sa propre voiture et tous deux se suivent jusqu'au commissariat. Le trajet à bien évidemment pris plus de temps que cette nuit. C'est dimanche après-midi alors les parisiens sont de sortie et les touristes viennent s'ajouter dans le paysage. Trente longues minutes plus tard, ils arrivent enfin l'un après l'autre dans le parking réservé aux fonctionnaires de Police. Mais en sortant de la voiture, Yann sent comme une angoisse lui monter à la gorge et alors que Kévin vient déjà à sa rencontre, il le prévient de ne pas l'attendre prétextant une envie soudaine de fumer une cigarette avant d'y aller, l'assurant qu'il les rejoints de suite après. Kévin ne s'en formalise pas connaissant désormais l'addiction de son ami à la nicotine et prend l'ascenseur qui le mène directement à l'étage de la BAC.

Yann prend l'ascenseur suivant et remonte lui aussi mais s'arrête au rez-de chaussée et sort s'en griller une petite devant l'immeuble. Tout à coup il a eu peur qu'en arrivant ensemble et en retard tout le monde comprenne son manège envers Kévin. Comme si il portait une pancarte autour du coup avec l'inscription _« Je suis amoureux de Kévin Laporte »_. Il sait que personne ne viendrais à faire ce genre de supposition entre lui et Kévin, sachant le lieutenant en ménage. Mais la plupart d'entre eux savent que lui préfère les hommes ce qui ne leur a jamais posé de problème, ou alors les choses ont vite été mise au point par le Capitaine. Et à vrai dire cette petite méfiance sur le fait qu'ils découvrent le poteau rose et qui rendrait la situation plus que gênante lui vient de la discussion qu'il a eu avec Laurent la veille. Leurs quelques mots échangés sur ses nouveaux rapports avec le Lieutenant lui sont revenus soudainement en mémoire et ne lui paraissent pas si anodins que ça en fin de compte. Mais il préfère se dire qu'il se fait des idées et après avoir écrasé son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier scellé au sol, il entre à nouveau dans le hall pour rejoindre son service le plus rapidement possible.

Quand il arrive dans le service l'un des lieutenants le préviens que le débrif' à déjà commencé avec le commissaire et qu'ils n'attendent plus que lui. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser un instant et se dirige directement dans le bureau du commissaire. Son arrivée tardive ne passe pas inaperçus, surtout que ce n'est habituellement pas son genre et lui vaut une remarque du big boss surprit de son retard. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Kévin en prenant place sur l'un des sièges libres du bureau. Chacun remet son propre rapport et Yann fait un résumé rapide de la planque et de la mission en elle-même. La réunion est courte et concise aux vues des interpellations réalisées avec succès quelques heures plus tôt malgré la petite frayeur de la blessure du Lieutenant Laporte qui lui vaut d'ailleurs les félicitations du Commissaire pour son travail sur cette affaire.

Les auditions sont sur le point de commencer. Yann repasse en coup de vent dans son bureau pour poser sa veste sur son fauteuil et prend le dossier de l'enquête avant de se rendre dans la salle d'interrogatoire où l'attend déjà l'un des malfrats pendant que les autres sont occupés avec Kévin, Laurent et Hugo dans les autres salles prévus à cet effet. Chacun de leur côté, les suspect appréhendés commencent par nier en bloc la totalité des faits qui leurs sont reproché dans cette affaire avec un aplomb déconcertant. Ils pensent sans doute que la politique du « je dis rien donc il peut rien m'arriver » fonctionnera comme ça a sûrement déjà été le cas vu leurs casiers respectifs plutôt bien remplient et des divers gardes à vues déjà effectuées pour tout un tas de petit larcins. Mais Yann ne veut pas en rester là et les laisser s'en tirer en évitant une fois de plus la case prison. Il sort de la pièce pour aller prendre des nouvelles du côté de ses Lieutenants qui lui indique que tous prennent la même ligne de défense. Il décide alors que frapper un grand coup et demande à ses trois collègues d'en faire autant. S'ils veulent jouer aux plus malins, ils ne sont pas tombés sur la bonne personne et Yann fait confiance à son équipe pour qu'il en soit de même avec eux.

De retour auprès de leurs coupables, chacun tente le tout pour le tout afin de boucler au plus vite le dossier qui n'a que trop duré. Les quatre hommes n'ont pas pu être en contact les uns des autres depuis leur arrestation alors Yann décide de les confronter à ce qu'il y a de pire pour eux. La dénonciation. Chacun des fonctionnaires de Police expose les faits, indiquant aux suspects que quoi qu'il arrive ils ne pourront pas s'en sortir indemnes aux vues des preuves accablantes accumulées et du flagrant délit qui leurs vaut leurs places ici aujourd'hui. La pression commence à monter pour les quatre individus devant l'assurance des Policiers. Et celle-ci finit par avoir raison de chacun d'eux quand Yann et les trois autres leur font croire qu'ils ont tout intérêt à avouer étant donner que leurs acolytes l'ont fait pour eux, les dénonçant au passage afin d'assurer une possible clémence de la justice pour leur acte. S'en est trop pour les coupables et c'est le conducteur du véhicule qui craque le premier face à Kévin, lui déballant la totalité du plan prévus. Yann, qui a laisser mariner un peu son suspect qui semblait jusqu'alors la forte tête du groupe, n'a pu s'empêcher de venir derrière le miroir sans teint, ne ratant pas une miette de l'interrogatoire de Kévin qui a fait plier le jeune homme rapidement face à tant de persuasion et sent son admiration pour cet homme l'envahir, lui esquissant un sourire fier sur son visage.

Yann prévient Laurent et Hugo que Kévin à réussit de son côté ce qui permet aux deux autres Lieutenants d'en remettre une couche auprès gardés à vues. Ainsi en quelques minutes leurs dépositions et aveux viennent tout naturellement rejoindre celle du premier. Yann, lui ne tente même plus de faire croire quoi que ce soit à l'individu qui ce trouve en face de lui, lui indiquant qu'il n'a plus besoin de ses aveux étant donner que ceux des ses potes leurs donnent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour les mettre à l'ombre pendant un bon moment. Mais piqué au vif dans son amour propre et son égo démesuré par la réflexion du Capitaine, l'homme baisse sa garde et se met à table, dénonçant sans vergogne chacun de ses camarades, racontant en détail la participation de chacun d'eux, pensant ainsi alléger sa peine. Le sourire ironique de Yann en dis long sur ce qu'il pense de ce jeune qui il y a à peine dix minutes se prenait pour un grand caïd et qui effrayé de se voir prendre une grande partie des responsabilités du délit à finit par charger sans peine ses soi-disant amis pour minimisé sa faute.

Les quatre coupables sont ensuite remis en cellule, beaucoup moins fiers qu'il y a quelques heures sont le regard satisfait du Capitaine de la BAC et de ses Lieutenants. Les dépositions des quatre jeunes prisent par chacun d'eux sont finalisées, imprimées et versées au dossier de l'enquête qui permettras de les faire comparaître en jugement avant d'être certainement écroués dans l'une des prisons de la région, une fois le dossier complet transmit au juge d'instruction en charge de l'affaire. Yann et ses trois collègues se rejoignent à la cafétéria pour un bon café bien mérité après des heures d'interrogatoire. Hugo fait grise mine et rumine à voix haute en découvrant qu'il n'y a plus de paquet de café, devant se contenter de celui de la machine. Yann et Kévin, dans un même élan, croisent leurs regards complices et ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire de la situation, sachant pertinemment qui est le responsable de cette pénurie de caféine fraîche. Les regards hébétés et remplient d'incompréhension de Laurent et Hugo qu'ils sentent sur eux, ne semble pas vouloir calmer l'ironie qui les habitent et Yann, se sentant amusément coupable, se dévoue pour leur offrir à tous le café dégueulasse et industriel mais présent, de la machine à café pour faire un mande honorable.

Le temps file et les discutions vont bon train entre les quatre collègues, heureux de décompresser un peu et de discuter de choses frivoles entre eux. La journée à été longue surtout avec ces foutus interrogatoires qui semblaient vouloir s'éterniser. Les trois jours de planques laissent également des traces visibles sur chacun d'eux, comme après chacune d'entre elles. Alors après une bonne demi-heure à papoter entre hommes devant leurs gobelets de jus de chaussettes, ils sont tous heureux de voir que la journée est finit et qu'ils vont pouvoir quitter le commissariat et trouver le vrai repos qu'ils attendaient tous. Ils ont été mis au repos pour les deux prochains jours pour la joie de tous. Enfin presque tous. Yann est évidement content d'avoir le temps de décompresser après cette dernière semaine chargée de toutes sortes d'émotions mais l'idée de ne pas voir Kévin pendant deux jours entier, elle, l'angoisse un peu. Ce sera la première fois qu'il sera confronté à cette distance depuis le changement radical de situation entre eux et se demande comment il va réagir à ça. Après de franches poignées de mains, Hugo et Laurent quitte la cafétéria les premiers, suivis peu de temps après de Kévin et Yann qui jette leurs gobelets vides au passage. Ils longent le couloir ensemble et Kévin récupère son sac puis vient serrer la main de son ami avant de partir mais Yann aperçoit une légère grimasse sur son visage, qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce matin au réveil …

Y : Ca va Kévin ?

K : C'est rien t'en fais pas

Y : T'es sûr ?

K : Ouai … juste mon bras qui est douloureux par moment quand je fais certains gestes

Y : T'a pris tes cachets au moins ? Parce que j't'ai rien vu prendre chez moi

K : Non, j'en ai pas eu besoin …

Y : Jusque là ! Si on te prescrit des antidouleurs c'est pas pour rien Kévin … _« Il va quand même pas être aussi têtu qu'moi ! »_

K : Ca va Yann … T'es pas ma mère !

Y : Non … mais j'suis ton pote ! Alors tu va m'faire le plaisir de prendre ces foutus pilules !

K : Promis ! Dit-il dans un sourire malicieux qui entraine Yann à sourire à son tour

Y : Au fait t'a trouver un hôtel ?

K : Ouai y'en a un pas très loin et dans mes moyens

Y : T'es décidé alors ?

K : Ca m'fera du bien oui …

Y : Tu sais que ma porte est ouverte au pire … « A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou d'la nuit ! »

K : Merci oui, mais je changerais pas d'avis … On s'voit dans deux jours !

Y : C'est ça … à dans deux jours ! _« Deux interminables jours »_

Kévin attrape à nouveau son sac qu'il glisse de son bras valide sur son épaule et tourne les talons pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, laissant derrière lui son Capitaine et ami. Il arrive rapidement à sa voiture dans laquelle il enfourne ses affaires avant de mettre les voiles en direction du petit hôtel tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste ou l'attend une chambre froide et basique mais qu'il l'espère, l'aidera à y voir plus clair sur la décision qu'il va devoir obligatoirement prendre concernant son couple. La situation entre eux à été beaucoup trop loin et cette fois les choses vont devoir changer radicalement, dans un sens ou dans un autre. Il n'a pas vraiment prémédité son geste mais espère que ses deux journées de repos seront suffisantes pour vider son esprit et faire le tri dans tout ce qui lui bouffe la vie depuis quelques temps. Il sait que tout ne se règleras pas en quarante-huit heures mais si les principaux problèmes pouvaient être résolus, le reste suivrait logiquement. Cependant, il n'a pas envie de se plonger dans tout ça ce soir. Il sera bien temps pour lui d'y penser des demain matin alors il décide de sortir s'acheter une pizza bien garnie à la pizzeria qu'il a aperçut au coin de la rue et de se faire une soirée télé tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale mais qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des semaines.

Après le départ de Kévin, Yann retourne dans son espace personnel de travail et s'assoit un instant dans le fauteuil qui fait face à son bureau. Malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil que lui a accordé la nuit passée, il n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui dans son loft vide qui il y a encore quelques heures abritait cet ange aux yeux Océan qui lui fait tourner la tête et chavirer le cœur comme jamais personne auparavant. Il prend son téléphone et c'est tout naturellement qu'il compose le numéro qu'il connait par chœur. On est dimanche, il est donc sûr d'une réponse à son appel. L'attente ne ce fait pas longue car Vanessa décroche le combiné à la deuxième sonnerie …

V : Allô

Y : Salut p'tite sœur !

V : Yann ?

Y : Qui veut-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

V : Mon coup du dimanche soir voyons !

Y : Très drôle !

V : Heureuse de te savoir en vie …

Y : Je sais j'suis désolé. J'voulais t'appeler ce matin en rentrant après ma planque mais …

V : Mais … vas-y c'est quoi ton excuse pour me laisser me faire un sang d'encre ?

Y : Disons que j'ai eu pas mal de … D'imprévus …

V : Hum

Y : J't'appelais justement pour savoir si j'pouvais venir squatter ce soir ? Comme ça j'te raconterais tout

V : Evidemment qu'tu peux venir !

Y : Ok alors j'suis là d'ici 45 min … J'amène la pizza !

Yann s'atèle rapidement à la tâche pour finir la paperasserie accumulée sur son bureau depuis le début de l'opération. Il range ce qui est nécessaire de l'être et finalise le dossier en cours avant de le transmettre au juge pour que tout soit en ordre pendant ses deux jours de congés. Vingt minutes plus tard, le tout est bouclé et avant de partir il téléphone à la pizzeria pour commander leur pizza favorite afin qu'elle soit prête à temps. Il attrape sa veste et ses clés, reprend sa voiture et repasse en vitesse chez lui pour prendre un change sachant qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Une fois fait, il s'apprête à repartir mais ses yeux se pose sur le canapé une seconde, lui remémorant l'image de Kévin endormis, à moitié nu et la sensation ressentie à ce moment précis, qui une fois de plus le met dans un état pas possible. Il sort au plus vite du loft et cette fois enfourche sa moto, enfile son casque prend la route vers l'appartement de Vanessa à pleine vitesse, qui le grise, réussissant un cours instant à lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Après un arrêt à la fameuse pizzeria, il coince au maximum la boite en carton bouillante derrière lui et en quelques minutes gare sa moto dans la cours privative de sa sœur, gravis les escaliers et retrouve Vanessa déjà sur le palier à l'attendre après avoir entendu le bruit du moteur de sa Ducati. Ses affaires déposées dans l'entrée, Yann prend sa sœur jumelle et la serre dans ses bras pour un câlin qui en dit long. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Vanessa qui connaît mieux que personne son jumeau. Ils s'installent dans le salon de celle-ci et accompagné de pizza et de bière fraîche pour lui, Vanessa ne buvant pas une goutte d'alcool, Yann commence à lui raconter ce qui c'est passé pour lui ces derniers jours. Du début de la planque jusqu'à son départ du commissariat ce soir, en passant par l'amitié dont il s'est lié avec Kévin ainsi que la nuit qu'il a passé chez lui et sa découverte de la nuit qui l'a mi dans tout ces états, Yann ne lui épargne aucun détails de l'histoire. Sans oublier les deux prochains jours où par la force des choses, il ne verra pas Kévin. Vanessa est ravie d'apprendre que les relations de son frère avec le fameux Lieutenant se soient considérablement améliorées mais sent que malgré tout les choses ne vont pas être faciles pour Yann qui va encore plus devoir lutter contre ses sentiments envers lui pour ne pas risquer de tout gâcher entre eux. Elle l'en sait totalement capable mais redoute la peine que cela risque de lui causer à long terme. En revanche, comme toujours Yann trouve une oreille attentive et un réconfort certain auprès de sa sœur. Soulagé de pouvoir parler de tout ce qui le ronge ces derniers temps. Et c'est donc apaisé et plus serein qu'il finit la soirée de bonne humeur en compagnie de sa jumelle sans qui il ne serait rien, avant d'aller se coucher dans la chambre d'amis pour une nuit qu'il espère reposante …


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**** : **

Presque quarante-huit heures qu'il est là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel peu avenante. Qu'il rumine encore et encore ce qu'il refuse de voir ou d'accepter depuis des semaines, voir des mois. Mais la vie de reclus qu'il s'est imposé depuis dimanche soir semble avoir fait son œuvre. Lui avoir vidé la tête comme il le souhaitait, lui permettant d'y voir plus clair. Pesant le pour et le contre, de voir les bons côtés tout autant que les mauvais. Et ainsi ne plus se voiler la face et faire comme si tout s'arrangerait un jour comme par magie, sans bouger le petit doigt. Cléo a tenté à plusieurs reprises de le joindre à nouveau. Evidemment sans succès. Il ne se voit pas lui dire que la planque est belle et bien terminée et qu'il se la coule douce dans un hôtel au lieu de rentrer à la maison avec elle. Se sentant encore une fois de plus coupable de sa lâcheté face à la situation et son manque de courage à l'affronter. Mais cette fois il a écouté les messages, tous sans exception. Peut-être qu'ils l'aideront dans ses réflexions.

Il a prit un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur sa vie actuelle avec elle, et sa tentative à prendre de ses nouvelles ne l'a finalement pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, il a ressenti le besoin de l'appeler, lui, son nouvel ami qui à si bien su l'écouter et le soutenir à tout instant. Comme pour se redonner confiance. Mais pas de réponse, Yann n'a pas décroché. Et Kévin n'a pas osé laisser de message sur le répondeur. Après tout, lui aussi à besoin de repos, il doit surement dormir autant qu'il peut. Ou bien profiter de son temps libre avec sa sœur jumelle. Il sait qu'ils sont très proches et que Yann la voit aussi souvent qu'il peut alors possible qu'après cette planque il est eu besoin de s'accorder un peu de temps avec elle. Il s'est donc replongé dans ses pensées profondes, coupé du monde extérieur. Il n'a pas vraiment mis le nez dehors depuis deux jours à part pour se nourrir quand son estomac le lui a rappelé. Les nuits, comme le proverbe le dit, lui ont portées conseil. Et après avoir tourné et retourné le tout dans sa tête une bonne centaine de fois depuis son réveil ce matin, la fin de journée arrive bien vite et lui est désormais sûr de ce qui est le mieux à faire pour lui comme pour elle. Cette fois sa décision est prise. Ne reste plus qu'à affronter Cléo qu'il n'a pas revus depuis des jours et lui exposer tout ça.

Pris de courage et fortement convaincus de la bonne décision qu'il vient de prendre, il se dit que c'est le moment ou jamais. Trop peur de se voir reculer s'il attend un jour de plus. Il regarde sa montre et sait qu'à cette heure-ci Cléo doit être rentré du boulot. Il s'empare de la clé de sa chambre et sort en claquant la porte derrière lui. Durant tous le trajet il cherche les mots les plus adéquates qu'il lui dira quand il lui fera face. Il est conscient que ce ne sera pas facile et c'est pour ça qu'il veut trouver le moyen le plus simple mais aussi le moins douloureux possible. Pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Il se doit de le faire aussi proprement que nécessaire. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, il désire que les choses s'arrangent au mieux car il ne veut pas en arriver, comme beaucoup de couples, à se détester. Ce qu'ils frôlent depuis un certains temps tellement le manque de communication et l'incompréhension de l'autre se sont immiscés dans leur vie de couple. Il arrive en bas de leur immeuble et monte rapidement les marches puis pénètre dans l'appartement qui semble inhabité.

Il traverse le petit couloir de l'entrée, vient déposer sa veste sur une chaise et son trousseau de clé sur la table, regardant au alentour, comme redécouvrant son propre appartement. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée alors il prend place sur le canapé du salon pour l'attendre patiemment car il ne veut pas remettre au lendemain. Ca lui fait un peu bizarre de se dire qu'il va la revoir après tout ce temps, qui lui parait une éternité, comme dans une autre vie, alors que ça ne fait que cinq jours à peine. Il a peur également de sa réaction après ses aveux. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure se fait entendre et annonce l'apparition imminente de Cléo. Tout comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il voit sa silhouette longer le petit corridor et se lève automatiquement pour marquer sa présence. Cléo se stoppe net en le voyant là, debout, en plein milieu du salon. Un large sourire vient naître sur son visage et lâchant instantanément les sacs de provisions qu'elle tient dans ses mains, elle vient s'abattre sur lui telle une tornade, le serrant fortement de ses petits bras fins. Etreinte à laquelle Kévin ne répond pas dans un naturel déconcertant, qui le surprend un peu lui-même. Et là il sait qu'il a prit la bonne décision. Il a déjà eu une petite idée de la chose en l'apercevant dans l'entrée mais son étreinte lui confirme. Il a bien ressentit un léger pincement au cœur car il tient à elle. On ne peut pas ne rien ressentir après une aussi longue relation amoureuse avec la même personne. Mais il prend conscience de la véritable réalité qui s'impose à lui. Elle ne lui a pas manqué, pas comme elle aurait dû …

C : tu m'as tellement manqué Amour !

K : Cléo …

C : J'me suis fait du souci pour toi

K : Cléo …

Son petit surnom affectueux lui est impossible à prononcer. Il ne peut plus, ne peut pas, faire semblant. Alors il répète son prénom, inlassablement alors qu'elle continue sur sa lancé, s'agrippant toujours à lui, sans prendre conscience de la portée de son prénom dans la bouche de Kévin …

C : T'as pas répondus à mes messages et mes appels alors j'm'inquiétais …

K : Cléo … Dit-il en l'écartant doucement de lui

C : J'suis contente que tu sois rentré en un seul morceau … (Dit-elle, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses bras avant de sentir le bandage) … Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Poursuit-elle un peu affolée

K : C'est rien, juste une petite entaille … rien de bien méchant.

C : Je savais que ça arriverait un jour ! Sonne-t-elle comme un nouveau reproche

K : Cléo …

C : Pourquoi tu répète mon prénom de cette façon ?

K : Il faut qu'on parle ! Ces simples mots sonnent comme un couperet qu'il voulait éviter mais comme souvent elle a finit par le pousser à bout

C : Très bien … j't'écoute …

K : Ca peut plus continuer comme ça Cléo … On s'fait plus de bien que de mal et …

C : Oh Amour …. Je sais que c'est pas très facile en ce moment entre nous mais j'suis sûre que ça va passer … que c'est qu'une mauvaise passe, comme dans tous les couples …

K : C'est finit Cléo !

Toutes les belles phrases et la manière tendre qu'il a préparées dans la voiture pour amorcer en douceur la chose se sont envolées. Il ne voulait pas lâcher une telle bombe sur leur histoire de cette façon mais qu'elle continue à se voiler la face sans lui laisser en placer une, essayant une fois de plus de prendre le contrôle des choses, à eu raison de lui et de sa patience au combien légendaire. Il ne peut réprimer un petit sourire en repensant que le seul à avoir réussit cet exploit n'être autre que celui qu'il considère aujourd'hui comme son meilleur ami depuis son arrivée sur Paris. Cependant la réalité et l'endroit où il se trouve le ramène vite sur terre, sans parler de la voix de Cléo qui se fait entendre …

C : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

K : Que c'est finit … toi et moi …

C : Tu peux pas dire ça … On s'aime alors ça peut pas être finis

K : On s'aime pas Cléo … Tu m'aime pas vraiment sinon t'aurais jamais osé faire ce que t'a fait avant mon départ …

C : J'avais juste peur de te perdre …

K : C'est pas comme ça qu'on aime quelqu'un …

C : Mais …

K : On croit s'aimer … On s'est aimés, j'en suis certain ! Mais cet amour est parti depuis un moment déjà et on n'a pas voulus le voir. On a préféré se voiler la face et jouer au petit couple amoureux malgré les disputes et les désaccords qui nous criait d'ouvrir les yeux. Moi le premier, j'ai préféré y croire au lieu de m'avouer que j'avais plus les mêmes sentiments pour toi

C : tu m'aime plus ? C'est ce que t'essaie de me dire ?

K : Oui. J'en ai pris conscience ces derniers jours (il se garde bien de lui dire ou il a passé les deux derniers, ne voulant pas la blesser d'avantage). J'crois que j'voulais pas voir la vérité en face après tout les obstacles qu'on a dû franchir pour être vraiment ensemble …

C : Raison de plus pour pas s'abandonner comme ça !

K : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas une excuse suffisante pour continuer coûte que coûte en occultant le fait qu'on se fait plus de mal que de bien. On s'ment jour après jour, à vivre un simulacre de couple parce qu'on a trop peur de vivre seul …

C : A croire que le fait d'habiter enfin ensemble à finit par nous séparer !

K : J'crois surtout que ça nous a permis de nous rendre compte qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, même si on à été trop bornés pour le voir avant d'en arriver là.

C : C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Comment tu peux penser ça ?

K : Tu m'as poussé à bout Cléo ! Alors prend tes responsabilités pour une fois !

C : Parce que t'y est pour rien toi peut-être ? Avec ton boulot encore et toujours !

K : J'dis pas que j'suis pas fautif … On est deux à avoir merdé ! J'me dis qu'inconsciemment j'ai peut-être pas fait le maximum … mais n'essaie pas de minimiser ce que tu as fait en rejetant la faute sur moi !

C : Tu peux pas m'quitter comme ça !

K : J'suis désolé Cléo … Mais je changerais pas d'avis. C'est mieux pour nous deux. On aurait finis par se haïr et j'veux pas en arriver là. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

C : Alors tu pars …

K : J'prends le maximum d'affaires aujourd'hui et je reviendrais prendre le reste dés que j'ai trouvé un logement

Kévin finit par se lever et se dirige directement dans la chambre à coucher. Il ouvre le placard dans lequel il prend une grande valise pour la remplir de la totalité de ses vêtements. Il fait également le tour de l'appartement, passant par toutes les pièces afin d'empaqueter dans un carton qui date de leur emménagement quelques affaires personnelles dont il pourrait avoir besoin et que sa petite chambre d'hôtel pourra accueillir, surtout qu'il ne sait pas encore combien de temps il va y vivre alors autant être prévoyant. Cléo le regarde s'activer se sentant impuissante face à la détermination qu'il affiche. C'est la première fois qu'il s'oppose à ce point à elle, qu'il lui tient tête et ose l'affronter véritablement et elle comprend à ce moment qu'elle l'a vraiment perdu. Au bout de trois quart d'heure de va et vient dans l'appartement Kévin semble en avoir fait le tour pour cette fois. Cléo assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il fait un premier voyage à sa voiture.

A son retour elle l'attend planté à côté de sa veste et ses clés qu'il prend d'une main avant que celle-ci ne l'enserre à nouveau dans ses bras, contre son corps, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Kévin ne sent pas la force de lutter et l'étreint à son tour, une dernière fois puis s'en détache lui offrant un dernier baiser sur la joue. La bouche, il n'aurait pas pu, il ne veut plus lui mentir, ni se mentir à lui-même. Il se dégage complètement et prend la poignée de l'énorme valise qu'il commence à entrainer avec lui et qui lui tire une légère grimace à cause de son bras. Yann à raison il faut vraiment qu'il pense à prendre ses cachets. Il passe le pas de la porte sans se retourner pour ne pas voir le regard de celle qui est désormais son ex. Il rentre rapidement à son hôtel, sa nouvelle demeure pour un temps encore indéfinis et entrepose ses effets dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'affale sur le lit et allume instinctivement la télévision qu'il ne regarde même pas. Il ne regrette pas sa décision et sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Il se sent même soulagé et plus serein que jamais. Aussi serein qu'il l'a été tout le week-end malgré la planque. A lui maintenant de prendre sa vie en main et de tout faire pour être heureux. Mais il ne peut malgré tout réprimer ce petit pincement à l'idée qu'une nouvelle page de sa vie, comme celle de Biarritz avant elle, vient de se tourner définitivement …


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**** : **

Le réveil hurle dans ces oreilles dans un tintement irascible qui l'agace prodigieusement. Il tape dessus comme un sauvage espérant ainsi l'éteindre au plus vite mais doit s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'attendre le bouton voulus. Il ouvre enfin les yeux et met quelques minutes avant de se replacer dans l'espace temps. Mercredi. C'est aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui qu'il va enfin le voir après deux jours de séparation forcée. Il est bien conscient qu'il ne doit pas réagir comme ça. Qu'il n'ya que les couples qui agissent de cette façon si puérile et lui n'est pas en couple avec le jeune basque. Pourtant il n'a pas envie de réfréner sa joie de le revoir au boulot dans peu de temps. A vrai dire, outre son désir et ses sentiments qui l'y poussent, il y a aussi et surtout son amitié et leur complicité qui lui manque et qu'il a envie de retrouver. Ca lui paraît un peu con de penser ça en seulement cinq jours mais après tout il ne s'attendait déjà pas à se découvrir amoureux d'un hétéro et encore moins de lui alors tout est possible. Sa vie a tellement changé en moins de deux semaines et pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas que depuis plus grand-chose ne le surprend dés qu'il s'agit de ses rapports avec Kévin.

Il se décide enfin à se lever et se dirige avec conviction jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se glisse sous la douche pour effacer les traces des courtes nuits passées, bien que reposantes. Se remémorant sa soirée et sa nuit chez Vanessa qui lui ont fait un bien immense. Ainsi que leurs conversations à n'en plus finir du lendemain comme ça arrive souvent. La plupart du temps même. Il ne sait pas s'il tiendrait aussi bien le coup si elle ne le soutenait pas autant dans sa démarche même s'il sait pertinemment qu'elle s'en inquiète. Il se sèche et s'habille en vitesse avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner ou plutôt son café matinal, vu qu'en règle générale il ne mange pas grand-chose le matin à quelques exceptions près. Sa première tasse de caféine de la journée avalée, il enfile sa veste, sort de son loft casque sur la tête, enfourchant sa moto, il abaisse la visière et file en direction du commissariat qu'il atteint en peu de temps après avoir zigzagué entre les automobilistes. Il arrive à l'étage de la BAC et passe devant le bureau de ses Lieutenants, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée d'y croiser Kévin mais est surprit de n'y trouver personne. Sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir un minimum il rejoint la cafétéria et croise Alex qui lui apprend que les effectifs présents à la BAC on du décaler en intervention suite à du grabuge dans une cité voisine. Ce qui explique que son étage soit si désert même à cette heure matinale.

Yann ne peux s'empêcher de prier intérieurement pour que tout ce passe bien pour ses hommes et surtout pour Kévin, car il sait que dans ce genre intervention dans un milieu plutôt austère et inhospitalier envers les forces de l'ordre, tout peut basculer en une fraction de seconde. Alex, qui se sert une tasse de café, lui en propose une également qu'il accepte de bon cœur. Ainsi ils se mettent à discuter un peu du boulot et Yann bifurque sans s'en rendre compte sur le Lieutenant Laporte qu'Alex connait bien aux vues des multiples enquêtes qu'ils ont menées ensemble. Le Lieutenant Moreno se prête facilement au jeu, content de voir que les choses entre son collègue et le Capitaine ont changées, ce que lui confirme Yann par les propos bienveillants mais aussi prudents qu'il tient à son égard. De plus leur échange permet à Yann de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se déroule quelque part non loin d'eux sur le terrain alors que lui est ici au lieu de leur prêter main forte.

Yann est toujours en grande conversation avec Alex, auxquels s'est joint Christophe à leur grand désarroi. Celui-ci leur conte depuis plus d'un quart d'heure les fameux exercices pour comateux qui lui ont permis de revenir chez les vivants et leurs bienfaits sur les patients. Yann qui par bonheur entend son nom se retourne et voit le commissaire en personne qui lui demande de le suivre dans son bureau. Ce qu'il fait sans perdre une seconde, un regard vers Alex, mélange de compréhension et de moquerie qui lui vaut en retour un œil noir de la part du Lieutenant Moreno. Il entre dans le bureau du big boss et écoute attentivement ce que celui-ci lui raconte sur la suite de l'enquête qu'ils viennent de boucler et qui visiblement, grâce au dossier en béton monté par l'équipe, prend une bonne tournure du côté du juge. En trente minutes, l'entrevu est terminée et les mises au point sont à jour. Une fois ressortir Yann passe tout près de la cafétéria et décide de voler au secours de ce pauvre Moreno toujours aux prises avec le lieutenant Lecomte qui depuis à changer de sujet, y mettant autant d'ardeur que pour le premier. Yann s'excuse auprès de Christophe prétextant avoir besoin d'infos de la part d'Alex sur un dossier épineux.

Une fois certains que le lieutenant à belle et bien quitté la cafétéria et qu'il ne compte pas revenir, Alex remercie sincèrement le Capitaine de sa mission sauvetage avant de le laisser repartir à son étage. Yann prend à peine congé d'Alex que certains gars de son équipe arrivent à leur tour, le saluant au passage. Il voit bien que ses lieutenants sont un peu sur les nerfs, ce qui signifie que tout ne c'est pas passé comme sur des roulettes. Il vient évidemment vers eux pour en savoir plus et apprend qu'ils sont rentrés depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes, alors que personne n'a pris la peine de le prévenir. L'un d'entre eux lui résume l'intervention dans les grandes largeurs pour finir par ce qui les à mis hors d'eux, autrement dis le fait d'une fois encore se faire caillasser par des petits branleurs de seconde zone, blessant l'un d'entre eux au passage. Yann met un certains temps à percuter sur la dernière info fournie et son sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il est pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. _« Kévin ! »_. Il en est persuadé. Il ne sait pas trop comment ni pourquoi mais il est sûr que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit. Ce que lui confirme l'équipe qui n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit sur l'état de leur collègue que Yann à déjà disparu pour rejoindre le service.

Yann remonte aussi vite que possible à la BAC et profite du trajet de l'ascenseur pour calmer un peu son angoisse afin qu'elle paraisse plus adéquate envers son collègue et ami. Arrivé devant le bureau, celui-ci est toujours vide. Il traverse le long couloir et interpelle un gardien de la paix qu'il croise sur son chemin lui demandant où se trouve le Lieutenant Laporte. L'homme semble ne pas savoir de qui il parle. Yann lui précise donc qu'il parle du Lieutenant blessé en intervention le matin même et ce dernier lui indique l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Le Capitaine s'y rend de ce pas et retrouve Laurent et Kévin devant l'un des lavabos dans lequel il distingue du sang s'échapper dans le siphon. Il s'approche d'eux, posant une main sur l'épaule de Laurent …

Y : Décidemment les interventions ne te font pas de cadeaux ! Dit-il à l'attention de Kévin comme pour garder une certaine contenance

L : Il a pris un sale coup au niveau de l'arcade mais ça devrait aller

Y : Ok. C'est bon vas-y Laurent j'm'en occupe, tu peux y aller.

L : J'vous laisse. A plus !

Y (toujours inquiet) : Ca va Kévin ?

K : …

Y : T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin de point de suture au moins ? Dit-il posant une main sur son épaule, approchant déjà la deuxième vers son menton pour s'assurer que tout va bien

K (se dégageant sèchement) : C'est bon Yann ! J'suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus !

Kévin sort sans un mot de plus des toilettes, le papier imbibé d'eau toujours pressé contre son arcade et Yann reste sans voix face à la réaction incompréhensive de son ami, pris d'une soudaine angoisse à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des doutes sur ses sentiments à son égard. Peut-être a-t-il été trop protecteur envers lui, ce qui lui a fait prendre conscience de certaines attitudes venant de lui, trahissant par la même occasion ce qu'il s'efforce de cacher depuis quelques temps. Il réalise enfin que Kévin n'est plus là et tente de le rattraper dans le couloir. Mais à peine est-il sortit que Laurent revient vers eux …

L : Yann ! On doit décaler rapidement, y'a du grabuge et ils ont besoin de renfort !

Y : Ok, on y va !

L : Laporte tu reste là et tu soigne ta blessure

K : Quoi ?

L : Ordre du commissaire en personne, désolé.

K : J'suis parfaitement en état !

Y : Kévin s'il te plait …

K : Bien … allez-y …

L'intervention s'est bien passée et Yann peut enfin mettre un pied dans son bureau depuis son arrivée. Il s'assoit comme d'habitude dans son fauteuil et ses yeux se posent tout à coup vers un objet trônant au beau milieu du bureau, parmi les divers papiers. Son téléphone ! Il l'a cherché pendant deux jours entiers, se demandant où il avait bien pu le mettre, le faisant sonner encore et encore, sans succès. Il a certainement dû l'oublier après avoir passé commande à la pizzeria dimanche soir. Mais ses pensées reviennent bien vite vers Kévin, toujours préoccupé par sa réaction. Il souhaite pouvoir lui parler rapidement seul à seul et ainsi prendre la température du danger en vérifiant ce qu'il sait ou ne sait pas sur lui. Malheureusement pour Yann, après son retour d'intervention, celles qui suivent ne font que s'enchaîner les unes après les autres. Kévin, lui, à été convié à rentrer chez lui pour le reste de la journée afin de soigner au mieux sa blessure superficielle mais présente. Et les jours suivants ne sont guerre mieux, impossible de trouver un créneau pour prendre le temps de toucher deux mots au Lieutenant. Kévin semble dans de meilleures dispositions que le jour de sa blessure mais Yann préfère malgré tout être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de malaise entre eux.

La fin de la semaine est vite arrivée. Heureusement pour eux le calme semble être revenu à la BAC depuis ce matin. En revanche pour Yann ce n'est pas finit car en bon Capitaine, à lui de s'occuper de toute un tas de paperasse qui s'est évidemment accumulé depuis trois jours qu'ils n'arrêtent pas. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à boucler les dossiers en cours susceptibles de l'être et mettre à jour quelques archives en attentes, on frappe à la porte et Yann est surprit de voir la tête de son Lieutenant préféré dans l'entrebâillement, lui demandant la permission d'entrer. C'est avec un large sourire qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler que Yann acquiesce, tout à sa joie de voir que Kévin à fait le premier pas vers lui. Ce qui le rassure un peu sur ses doutes des derniers jours. Kévin l'invite à boire un café que Yann accepte avec plaisir, lui demandant de patienter juste le temps pour lui de finaliser le dernier dossier sur lequel il travail. En cinq minutes Yann expédie l'affaire et lui et Kévin s'apprêtent à prendre l'ascenseur quand ils rencontrent le Commissaire …

C : Ah Laporte ! C'est justement vous que j'voulais voir !

K : Commissaire …

C : L'un des Lieutenants en ITT reprend du service alors vous êtes désormais libre de reprendre votre poste à la P.J dés votre retour Lundi matin.

K : Oh déjà … Enfin j'veux dire c'est super mais … J'me disais … comme on en manque pas d'effectif à la P.J, j'pourrais toujours rester à la BAC jusqu'au retour complet de l'équipe …

Y : Vu les trois derniers jours, un élément de plus ne sera de trop Commissaire ! Dit-il pour appuyer avec joie la demande de son ami

Devant la détermination du Lieutenant Laporte et l'avale du Capitaine de la BAC en personne, le Commissaire accède à sa requête de bonne grâce et rebrousse chemin les laissant prendre leur ascenseur qui déjà ouvre ses portes. Kévin semble satisfait de continuer à faire équipe avec Yann, qui lui, jubile intérieurement du désir de Kévin de rester dans son équipe encore pour un temps. Ils traversent bien vite la rue qui les séparent du petit troquet d'en face et s'installe à une table en terrasse après avoir commandé deux cafés au serveur qui passait par là. Kévin attrape son paquet de cigarette devant l'œil amusé de Yann qui se souvient de leurs moments de planque et allume sa clope avant d'en proposer une au Capitaine qui se sert à sa suite. Les cafés leur sont apportés et tous deux profitent du temps clément de la journée et du soleil qui semble jouer avec les quelques arbres plantés dans la rue …

K : Yann … J'voulais de te dire … J'suis désolé pour l'autre jour …

Y : … _« j't'en veux même pas »_

K : J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça

Y : C'est rien …

K : C'était pas contre toi tu sais … je l'avais juste mauvaise d'avoir pris ce coup aussi bêtement et comme un con j'm'en suis pris à toi …

Y : J'dois avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi si tu commence à agir comme moi ! Dit-il en souriant

K (répondant à son sourire) : Possible … _« Au contraire »_

Y : Et sinon toi … ca va ? J'veux dire …

K : Ouai j'dois dire que ca va beaucoup mieux

Y : Donc vous …

K : J'ai quitté Cléo …

Y : Oh … Euh … je suppose que c'est … bien … pour toi bien sûr !

K : Ouai j'suis sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision …

Y : J'suis content pour toi

K : J't'ai appelé tu sais …

Y : …

K : Lundi … j'ai appelé mais t'as pas répondus …

Y : Oh … J'suis désolé Kévin. J'ai oublié mon portable sur mon bureau dimanche soir avant de rentrer et … Si j'avais su … _« J'aurais décroché immédiatement »_

K : C'est pas grave t'inquiète … _« C'est pas comme si t'étais obligé de quoi que ce soit »_

Y : Mais attend … si t'as largué ta copine, ca doit pas être simple de vivre sous le même toit ?

K : en fait j'suis toujours dans le même hôtel depuis le week-end dernier, en attendant de trouver quelques choses dans mes moyens … J'me voyais pas continuer à vivre avec elle !

Y : Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis plus tôt ? J't'ai dis que la porte était ouverte en cas de besoin !

K : Je sais mais là c'est pas une simple nuit sur ton canapé … J'vais bien trouver un petit truc dans mes moyens

Y : Et tu va faire quoi en attendant ? Rester à te ruiner en chambre d'hôtel miteuse avant de prendre le premier truc qui passe aussi pourrit soit-il ?

K : C'est mieux que rien …

Y : Quand t'as pas d'autres solutions oui … Alors que chez moi y'a de place, tu connais déjà les lieux, le loyer est plus qu'abordable et en plus le propriétaire est super sympa ! Dit-il en rigolant

K : C'est pas faux … mais j'vais pas squatter ton canapé, aussi confortable qu'il soit !

Y : Non, tu dormiras dans la deuxième chambre !

K : Yann … t'as pas de deuxième chambre !

Y : Ouai enfin pour le moment c'est un bureau mais tu y mets un vrai lit et le tour est joué !

K : Je sais pas …

Y : Et l'avantage c'est que t'a pas de date butoir et que tu reste le temps qu'il te faut pour te retourner … Alors t'en dis quoi ?

K : … Bon, ça marche ! Mais j'te préviens, je participe autant toi financièrement !

Y : Ok … on verra ça …


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**** : **

Kévin se réveille en fin de matinée plus reposé que jamais. Pourtant sa chambre est toujours aussi peu avenante mais rien que de savoir qu'il vient d'y passer sa toute dernière nuit et que dans quelques heures il la quittera définitivement au profit d'une véritable habitation, lui donne du baume au cœur. Evidemment ce ne sera toujours pas chez lui, mais il sait que la cohabitation se passera bien, vu l'entente qu'il y a entre lui et Yann. Et puis, au moins il ne sera pas seul. Il n'aime pas vraiment la solitude mais ses problèmes de couple l'on obligés à y avoir recours dernièrement. Hors, cette page est désormais tournée. Il est tout de même un peu surprit de ne pas être plus malheureux que ça d'avoir mis un terme aussi brutal à son histoire avec Cléo et de la facilité avec laquelle il retombe sur ses pieds au lieu d'être anéanti comme on est censé l'être après presque cinq ans de relation amoureuse avec la personne qu'on pensait être la bonne. Mais de toute évidence ils se sont tous deux trompés sur leur avenir ensemble et ne devait être qu'une page dans la vie de l'autre. Un tremplin qui les conduirait sur le chemin qui leur est finalement destiné.

Yann est levé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Impossible pour lui de dormir plus, sachant la journée importante qui l'attend. En effet il a rendez-vous avec Kévin à son hôtel en début d'après-midi pour l'aider à emménager ses affaires dans son loft. Et comme il souhaite que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée de son ami, il s'est réveillé aux aurores pour vider un maximum et faire de la place dans son bureau qui à partir d'aujourd'hui fait office de chambre d'amis. Le clic-clac qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce est placé en position lit au beau milieu avec l'une des extrémités collée à l'un des murs pour ainsi finaliser le tout. Après avoir mangé sur le pouce la première chose qu'il a trouvée dans le frigo, il se hâte de se glisser dans la douche et de se préparer car il ne veut pas arriver en retard et faire attendre Kévin d'avantage dans cet hôtel qu'il juge miteux. Au bout de quarante-cinq petites minutes Yann est fin prêt et prend déjà sa voiture pour rejoindre le jeune basque. Une fois garé en bas de l'immeuble qui abrite l'hôtel, Yann s'engouffre à l'intérieur dans l'intention de monter chercher Kévin dans sa chambre mais à l'agréable surprise de découvrir que celui-ci l'attend déjà dans le hall avec toutes les affaires dont il dispose pour le moment. Après une franche poignée de mains qui comme toujours procure des frissons au capitaine qui commence à maîtrisé ses réactions, tous deux enfournent sacs et carton à l'arrière de la voiture et prenne la direction d'un endroit beaucoup plus sensible. L'ancien appartement de Kévin où vit encore Cléo.

Ils arrivent déjà à hauteur de l'immeuble où Yann se gare rapidement. Kévin sent d'un coup une pointe d'angoisse montée. Cléo ne devrait pas être là d'après ses souvenirs mais il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du téléphoner avant d'arriver à l'improviste, même s'il a toujours les clés et qu'officiellement c'est encore son appartement à lui aussi. Yann perçoit sa tension et d'instinct le rassure par de simples mots qui semble faire leur œuvre sur Kévin, lui assurant qu'en étant tout les deux ils iront bien plus vite et qu'en peu de temps ils seront repartis. Cette dernière affirmation sonne plus comme une promesse de part et d'autre et finis d'apaiser le jeune Lieutenant. C'est regonflé à bloc et d'un pas assuré que Kévin se dirige vers l'ascenseur dans lequel lui et Yann se faufile pour atteindre ensuite l'étage demandé. Kévin tourne la clé dans la serrure et pénètre dans l'appartement qui semble vide de présence ce qui le soulage encore un peu plus. Et sans plus attendre ils commencent par les grosses œuvres que Kévin souhaite par-dessus tout récupérer.

Après une vingtaine de minutes les cartons commencent à s'amonceler dans l'entrée. Raison pour laquelle Cléo à la surprise de voir la porte buter alors qu'elle n'est pas complètement ouverte. Ce qui visiblement, une fois la surprise passée, ne l'enchante pas sachant parfaitement ce que tous ce chantier dans son entrée signifie. Kévin est là, comme il l'avait prévenu, il est bel et bien venu reprendre ses affaires. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait aussi vite, autrement dit qu'il trouverait une solution de replis aussi rapidement. Aidé de Yann, Kévin arrive dans la pièce principale avec son petit banc de musculation qu'il avait déjà remonté de Biarritz et manque de lâcher prise quand il se retrouve nez à nez avec son ex-compagne. Yann anticipe son geste de quelques secondes et dépose son côté de l'appareil à terre avant d'être imité par son collègue …

K : Cléo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'croyais que t'étais chez tes parents

C : Je devais oui … enfin, ON devait y aller …

K : …

C (d'un ton sec) : Tu comprendras que j'ai préféré rester ici … Et vous, vous êtes qui au juste ? Dit-elle à l'attention de Yann

K : C'est un ami

Y : Yann … Je travaille avec Kévin

C : Ah oui ! Le nouveau meilleur ami … qui lui à pourrit la vie pendant des mois avant de lui faire briser son couple !

K : Ca suffit Cléo ! J'te permets pas d'…

Y : C'est bon Kévin … Pour son couple j'suis pas sûr qu'il est eu besoin de moi, je suppose donc qu'on peut se serrer la main vu l'enfer qu'il a vécu ici aussi !

K (agréablement surpris) : … _« Prend toi ça dans les dents ! »_

Plus vexée que jamais, Cléo tourne les talons dans la seconde pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle bain. Une chance pour les deux hommes qu'ils en aient finis avec cette pièce sinon elle serait bien capable d'y rester jusqu'à leur départ juste par vengeance. Kévin n'en revient toujours pas. Que Yann se soit permis de lui rabattre son caquet de cette façon, avec autant d'assurance, contrairement à lui qui a eu tellement de mal à lui tenir tête alors qu'il la connait depuis des années, lui procure un réel plaisir. Plaisir qui se traduit par le sourire angélique qu'affiche son visage et que Yann, discrètement en extase devant ses fossettes, ne manque assurément pas. Mais ils se remettent bien vite au travail afin d'honorer la promesse muette faite par Yann, de le sortir de là au plus vite.

Pendant que le Capitaine commence à faire des allers-retours entre l'appartement et la voiture avec ce qu'il est capable de descendre seul, Kévin s'occupe du reste de ses affaires qui se trouvent de ce qui fut leur chambre à Cléo et lui, du temps où il formait encore un couple. Il avait déjà embarqué une partie conséquente de son armoire le soir il lui a annoncé son départ brutal mais aujourd'hui il fait le vide total dans chacun des tiroirs, chacune des étagères. Il prend soin de ne rien oublier pour ne pas avoir a revenir que ce soit pour son bien être car il veut définitivement tourner la page, que pour celui de Cléo qu'il ne veut malgré tout, pas faire souffrir d'avantage contrairement à ce qu'elle peux penser et aux allusions qu'elle a pu faire. Entendant le remue ménage dans sa chambre, la curiosité de celle-ci prend le dessus et la fait sortir de sa cachette pour jeter un œil. Elle aperçoit Kévin remplir un à un les cartons dépliés devant lui, scrute son corps parfaitement musclé, le détaillant des pieds à la tête et soudain une étincelle brille dans ses yeux. Elle traverse rapidement le couloir. Visiblement ils sont seuls. Elle le rejoint silencieusement dans la chambre et vient l'enlacer par derrière, collant sa poitrine et son corps tout entier dans son dos, nichant déjà sa bouche dans la nuque du jeune basque …

C : Tu m'manque …

K : Cléo …

C : T'es sûr que t'a pas changer d'avis ? C'était bien tout les deux non ? On s'entendait plutôt bien à ce niveau là … Dit-elle, les mains baladeuses

K : Cléo, arrête ! Dit-il en essayant de se détacher, mais Cléo semble déterminée

C : Oh aller Kévin ! Ne me dis pas que t'a pas envie … j'te crois pas …

Après deux va et vient les bras chargés au maximum, Yann remonte enfin à l'appartement et se dirige vers la chambre à coucher pour vérifié si Kévin à terminé afin qu'ils puissent finir de charger ce qui reste et quitter cet endroit. Mais soudain son air enjoué et son enthousiasme rien qu'à la pensée de Kévin sous son toit 24h sur 24, disparaît pour faire place à la stupéfaction. Il est à peine arrivé sur le pas de la porte que les échos de la conversation entre les deux ex-amants lui parviennent et c'est surtout la vision qu'il a d'eux qui lui donne la nausée. Il voit Cléo, déterminée à convaincre son ancien compagnon du bien fondé de sa théorie des corps, approfondir ses caresses sur un Kévin qui réagit à peine, se laissant ainsi tripoter sans pudeur. Mais le pire reste à venir lorsque Kévin se retourne enfin vers Cléo et que celle-ci, en une fraction de seconde lui attrape la nuque pour l'entrainer dans un baiser dés plus fougueux. Baiser auquel visiblement Kévin n'oppose aucune résistance alors que Cléo l'intensifie à outrance.

Yann est mal face à ce qui se joue devant lui. La tête lui tourne et ses jambes ne le tiennes presque plus. Il sent sa poitrine comprimée comme si quelqu'un tentait de lui arracher le cœur à mains nues. S'en est trop pour lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne peut supporter aujourd'hui. Il trouve la force de faire demi-tour et de prendre rapidement la fuite aussi discrètement que possible afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par l'un ou l'autre dans cet état. Il se retrouve dehors et peut enfin respirer presque normalement. Il se laisse aller contre le mur de l'immeuble tout en s'allumant une cigarette dont il a un besoin irrépressible à cet instant. Il ferme les yeux et savoure la nicotine qui s'infiltre dans tout son être, espérant effacer de sa mémoire cette vision d'horreur à laquelle il vient d'assister bien malgré lui. Mais malheureusement, il a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut, elle est ancrée dans son cerveau. De son côté, Kévin reprend ses esprits alors que Cléo s'attaque déjà à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il met un terme ferme et forcé à leur échange buccal en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la maintenir à bonne distance de lui …

K : Arrête Cléo !

C : Laisse-toi aller Kévin, je sais que t'as aimé ça !

K : Tu te trompe … J'suis pas là pour ça.

C : Tu t'en plaignais jusqu'ici ! Dit-elle, vexée

K : Ne mélange pas tout ! J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. J'aurais dû t'en empêcher mais les habitudes sont dures. J'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis !

C : Tu sais pas ce que tu perds !

K : Ouvre les yeux un peu ! C'est pas moi que tu veux. C'est juste que tu supporte pas que le chose n'aille pas dans ton sens ou t'échappe … comme moi aujourd'hui !

Kévin retourne à son activité sans un mot de plus, laissant ainsi Cléo à l'échec de sa pathétique tentative de le récupérer pour de mauvaises raisons. Il veut désormais plus qu'autre chose bouclé tout ça au plus vite et être enfin libéré de toute attache envers celle qui vient encore une fois de lui prouver à quel point sa décision est la bonne. Une fois tous les cartons remplit et scellés il se rend dans le salon mais est surpris de ne pas y trouver Yann. Des cartons dans les bras, il descend à la voiture et l'aperçoit adossé au mur, pensant qu'il avait sans doute besoin d'une pause clope. Kévin trouve Yann plutôt silencieux pendant la fin du déménagement mais décide de ne pas s'en formaliser et ainsi le reste de ses effets personnels est rapidement chargé dans la voiture du Capitaine. Non sans mal, mais tout à finalement pu rentrer pour leur plus grand soulagement à tous les deux.

Avant son départ définitif, Kévin remonte à l'appartement une dernière fois. Yann, lui, a préféré rester en bas, prétextant une nouvelle envie de fumer. Kévin longe le petit corridor et arrive dans le salon où se trouve Cléo, le regard boudeur d'avoir échoué mais à aucun instant triste, confortant toujours un peu plus Kévin dans son idée, ce qui lui facilite cette dernière étape à franchir. La voyant impassible, il prend l'initiative de laisser simplement son trousseau de clé sur la table avant de faire volte face sans un mot pour elle et de franchir la porte pour de bon cette fois. Il rejoint Yann dans la voiture et tous deux se mettent en route en direction du Loft du beau brun où il va résider désormais. Le retour se fait dans un silence presque assourdissant mais surtout assez inhabituel depuis qu'ils sont devenus aussi amis. Devant le manque de parole de Yann, Kévin s'est plongé dans ses pensées, retraçant le parcours de sa vie depuis son départ de Biarritz, toujours étonné d'en être arrivé là en moins d'un an. Yann, quant à lui, est concentré sur la route pour s'empêcher de visualiser encore et encore ces images qui le torturent depuis bientôt une heure. Et une fois arrivés à destination, le déchargement de la voiture et l'emménagement officiel de Kévin l'aide eux aussi à occuper ses pensées pendant un bon moment.

Kévin est agréablement surpris et même touché par tout ce qu'à visiblement fait Yann comme changement dans son loft et par conséquent dans sa vie pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui également. Il découvre avec émotion sa nouvelle chambre temporaire dont il se souvient parfaitement comme étant encore un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable et spacieux pour travailler il y a peu de temps. Les cartons commencent à s'entasser dans un coin de la chambre qui prend forme petit à petit, à mesure que le jeune basque emplit la pièce de ses affaires personnelles. Cependant, Kévin n'est pas complètement à ce qu'il fait car son esprit est souvent accaparé par Yann. Il le trouve étrange et ailleurs depuis qu'il l'a rejoint en bas de chez Cléo. Il sent bien que quelque chose semble le tracasser voir le contrarier mais n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause. Il n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, cependant de retour au ré de chaussée, il ne tient plus et se lance comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est là pour lui comme lui à pu l'être …

K : Yann t'es sûr que ça va ?

Y : Oui ca va … _« Non ça va pas … mais tu peux rien pour moi »_

K : J'te sens ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure …

Y : …

K : T'as changé d'avis pour l'hébergement ? Parce que je peux comprendre … Tu t'attendais peut-être pas à tout cet encombrement

Y : T'es toujours le bienvenu … ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! _« Et merde ! »_

K : Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux vraiment rien me dire ?

Y : Ca servirais à rien … _« Mais tais-toi Yann ! »_

K : Aller, dis-moi …

Y : … C'est juste que pour remettes le couvert avec ton ex t'avais pas besoin que je vienne !

K : Avec Cléo ? Ca va pas !

Y : J'vous ai vu Kévin ! J'étais aux premières loges pour les préliminaires, quand elle te bouffait littéralement les amygdales ! J'ai préféré vous laisser entre vous pour la suite ! _« Et voilà, c'était plus fort que moi ! »_

K : Attends … Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ?

Y : Bien sûr que non ! _« Bien joué Yann ! »_

K : J'te jure qu'il s'est rien passé avec Cléo … c'est vrai qu'elle m'a embrassé pour essayé de me remettre dans son lit mais ce que t'a pas vu c'est que je l'ai repoussé et lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps et que je changerais jamais d'avis …

Y : Sérieux ?

K : Oui … sérieux ! Rassuré ?

Y : C'est juste que ça me faisait chier pour toi de me dire que tu te laissais à nouveau embobiner par cette nana après l'état dans lequel je t'ai connu y'a pas si longtemps ! Dit-il, espérant justifier son attitude et ainsi cacher la flagrante jalousie de ses propos

K : T'en fais pas, j'avais pas l'intention de me laisser piéger encore une fois … Cléo s'est de l'histoire ancienne … définitivement !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**** : **

Le premier week-end de colocation s'est finalement bien passé. Le début à eu un petit raté après la crise de Yann, qui pour une fois n'a pas réussit à contenir sa jalousie face aux débordements de l'ex de Kévin. Il a d'ailleurs eu très peur de se griller pour de bon auprès de son ami mais il a visiblement bien rattrapé le coup avec l'excuse de s'en faire pour lui puisqu'après cette franche explication tout s'est parfaitement bien déroulé. Le week-end leur offrant même de bonnes soirées entre amis et colocataires durant lesquelles ils ont bien rit, renforçant un peu plus l'amitié qu'ils se sont découvert. Yann s'en veut de s'être emporter de la sorte car aujourd'hui plus que jamais il ne souhaite entacher ce qui les lies, ou venir compromettre leur nouvelle cohabitation. Kévin à été surpris de la scène que lui a joué Yann en arrivant au loft. Il avait bien vu que celui-ci n'étais pas dans son assiette mais étais à milles lieux de s'imaginer qu'il en était la cause. Il a été en quelques sortes flatté de penser que Yann lui faisait tout simplement une crise de jalousie pure et simple. Même si pour lui il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté avec Yann pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'est sûrement pas du tout son genre de mec. Et une fois que celui-ci lui a expliqué les raisons de son emportement, il n'a pas mis une seconde sa parole en doute et n'a fait qu'apprécier d'avantage son amitié qu'une fois de plus il lui témoigne en s'inquiétant pour lui.

Ils ont reprit le service depuis l'emménagement de Kévin au loft. Les premiers jours sont passés comme une lettre à la poste. A vrai dire, au commissariat, Kévin n'est pas du genre à raconter sa vie privée à chaque détour de couloir, du coup personne ne connait vraiment sa nouvelle situation, ni l'endroit où il vit actuellement. Et ce n'est pas Yann qui va aller le crier sur les toits, voulant égoïstement garder pour lui le secret de ses sentiments. De plus, depuis quelques temps lui et Kévin n'ont pas eu les mêmes horaires de boulot, ce qui fait qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais ensemble au commissariat, arrangeant un peu les affaires du Capitaine. Il redoutait leur réveil le matin notamment. N'ayant qu'une salle de bain, les probabilités qu'ils se croisent dans des tenues légères sont assez importantes et Yann ne connait que trop bien ses réactions dans ce genre de cas. Il lui suffit de se remémorer sa vision de Kévin à moitié nu sur le canapé la première nuit après la planque. Mais également la fois où Kévin est sortit de la douche, uniquement vêtus d'une serviette autour de la taille, traversant le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Yann se souvient parfaitement de l'état dans lequel ça l'a mis et la pensée qui lui a traversée l'esprit à ce moment là_. « Ca va être une vraie torture ! ». _

En revanche, Kévin ne semble absolument pas gêné de partager un appart' avec son collègue malgré son aveu sur son homosexualité. Il n'a aucun malaise à ce qui Yann puisse le voir en petite tenue. Après tout, entre mecs y'a pas de honte à avoir et puis, ils sont potes aussi. Depuis le début de tout cette histoire, Kévin à dans l'optique que Yann doit avoir un genre de mecs bien précis, dont il est persuadé ne pas faire partis, étant même le total opposé de ce qu'il doit rechercher, notamment par le fait qu'ils soient flics tous les deux. Loin de s'imaginer les sentiments que son collègue peut éprouver pur lui. A vrai dire, malgré qu'il soit au courant des préférences du Capitaine pour la gente masculine, il ne se l'imagine pas avec un mec. Du coup il ne voit que le collègue, l'ami, le colocataire qui n'est pas si différent de lui. Kévin trouve d'ailleurs plutôt bien ses marques depuis son arrivée. Jour après jours, les choses se mettent en place dans un naturel qui d'abord l'on un peu déconcerté mais qui a finalement coulé de source. Il se sent bien ici et n'hésite pas à faire comme chez lui.

L'accueil chaleureux et sans chichi de Yann l'y a beaucoup aidé aussi. Kévin n'est pas le dernier à mettre la main à la patte pour a peu près tout dans le loft. Que ce soit au niveau des courses dont il se charge parfois, la cuisine ou encore les tâches ménagères. Malgré les réflexions de Yann qui ne veut pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit et qui souvent lui demande de lever le pieds, ne voulant plus le voir constamment un chiffon à la main en autre. Yann est heureux de voir que Kévin se sente aussi bien chez lui, avec lui, mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé que certaines choses, autre que la semi-nudité de celui-ci, le mettraient parfois mal à l'aise, lui qui ne s'offusque pas de grands choses. Il lui revient souvent la même anecdote à ce sujet. La première fois que Kévin à pris l'initiative de faire une lessive. Il ne se voyait pas faire une machine juste pour lui et a donc pris sur lui d'y incorporer les vêtements de Yann, dont ses sous-vêtements. Ce qui, en découvrant la scène, à valus au Capitaine de piquer un fard devant le jeune basque qui ne s'est pas gêné d'éclater de rire face à sa mine déconfite sans pour autant se douter de la véritable raison de l'état de son coloc'. Pour le plus grand soulagement de celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Mais au fil du temps, Kévin a finalement trouvé ça un peu dommage d'habiter sous le même toit mais de faire toujours autant de dépense notamment en trajet à cause de leurs horaires décalés alors qu'ils pourraient tout simplement faire du covoiturage et partir ensemble le matin pour revenir en même temps le soir. Il a donc exposé son idée à Yann de prime à bord, ne se voyant pas prendre de décision les concernant tous les deux, sans son accord. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment enchanté, non pas de passer plus de temps avec Kévin, au contraire, mais du fait que par la force des choses, leurs collègues finiront bien par voir qu'ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble matin et soir. Mais comme il ne peut rien lui refusé et voyant à quel point Kévin était enthousiaste à cette idée, il lui a évidemment donné son avale sans aucune hésitation. Kévin s'est donc rendu chez leur commissaire, lui expliquant brièvement la situation dans laquelle ils se sont retrouvés par infortune et ainsi lui demandé la possibilité de caler leurs horaires l'un sur l'autre pour une meilleure logique d'organisation. Le commissaire n'a visiblement pas eu l'air de trop rechigner avant d'accéder à sa requête surtout sachant que Kévin s'est porté volontaire pour rester à la BAC le temps que l'équipe soit de nouveau au complet, ce qui lui a retiré une grosse épine du pieds vu que la brigade est souvent sollicitée dans les quartiers difficiles en ce moment.

C'est comme ça que depuis cette entrevue, Kévin et Yann se retrouvent avec les mêmes horaires journaliers. Les premiers matins, ils se sont un peu bousculés pour la salle de bains, se levant désormais aux mêmes heures. Ce qui au départ, n'a pas beaucoup aidé Yann à lutter contre ses sentiments envers le jeune basque, le poussant dans ses retranchements plus d'une fois. Puis, au fil du temps, l'habitude s'est installée comme une routine dans laquelle ils se font l'un à l'autre. Dans laquelle ils coexistent parfaitement comme si tel avait toujours été le cas. Ce qui, pour Yann qui se faisait du souci, facilite la cohabitation au quotidien. Ca lui permet de gérer de mieux en mieux ses émotions et ses réactions. Il apprécie d'autant plus à leur juste valeur les petits déjeuners et les diners communs qui viennent s'ajouter aux nombreux déjeuners du midi prient ensemble au commissariat, avec ou sans leurs collègues, comme deux vrais amis ni plus, ni moins.

Leurs collègues de la BAC ont d'ailleurs finit par remarquer que leur Capitaine et le Lieutenant sont de plus en plus inséparables. Que ce soit dés leur arrivée, ensemble, et jusqu'à leur départ en fin de service, toujours ensemble s'attendant l'un l'autre ou encore l'un venant chercher l'autre. Ils les savent dorénavant amis mais reste malgré tout surpris, se demandant même s'ils ne poursuivent pas ce mode Siamois en dehors du boulot. C'est Laurent qui principalement s'est posé cette question, connaissant les préférences de son Chef. Cependant il n'est pas convaincu qu'il en soit de même pour son collègue Basque. Alors, ayant de bons rapports avec Yann, il ne sait pas gênés de lui poser la question directement …

L : Dis-moi Yann, ça se passe de mieux en mieux entre toi et Kévin ?

Y : Ouai pourquoi tu m'pose cette question ?

L : Non, comme ça …

Y : A d'autre ! J'te connais … Qu'est ce que t'as en tête ?

L : J'me demandais juste quelle relation vous aviez tous les deux …

Y : J'te suis pas là ? Où tu veux en venir au juste ?

L : J'ai l'impression que vous avez plus qu'une simple bonne relation professionnelle …

Y : C'est vrai … on est amis … et alors ?

L : Juste amis ? Non parce que vous avez les mêmes horaires depuis peu, vous arrivés ensemble le matin, vous repartez jamais l'un sans l'autre le soir …

Y : J'héberge Kévin le temps qu'il trouve un appart' alors c'était plus pratique pour nous de commencer aux mêmes heures, c'est tout !

L : T'énerves pas ! T'es drôlement sur la défensive toi en ce moment dés qu'on aborde le sujet Kévin. T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? T'aurais pas craqué pour ton lieutenant rassure-moi ?

Y : Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Kévin est hétéro ! Et je te le répète on est seulement de très bons amis, ça s'arrête là ! Fin de la discussion ! Dit-il prenant instinctivement la défense de Kévin autant que la sienne, ne voulant pas que de telles rumeurs cours sur son compte, ne sachant que trop bien ce que c'est

L : Ok ! Fin de la discussion …

La fin de la journée à sonnée et Yann qui vient de mettre un terme définitif et ferme à la conversation entamé par Laurent afin de sortir au plus vite de ses griffes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son mensonge concernant ses sentiments pour Kévin, tourne les talons pour rejoindre son bureau. Encore une grosse journée qui s'achève. Il récupère ses affaires et rejoins Kévin dans le hall où celui-ci l'attend déjà, clé en main. Toujours sous l'œil un peu suspect de certains collègues. Ils savent que les jours à venir vont être rudes car l'intervention délicate qu'ils préparent depuis quelques jours ne va sûrement pas tarder donc ils sont bien décidés à profiter de leur soirée. Celle-ci devrait d'ailleurs se passer à merveille car Yann a invité Vanessa à diner. Celle-ci pourra donc faire la connaissance de Kévin autrement qu'à leur première rencontre à l'accueil du commissariat. Pour la plus grande joie du Capitaine qui ne boude pas son plaisir à l'idée de montrer d'une part à sa sœur jumelle que Kévin est aussi génial qui le lui répète depuis un moment bien qu'il arrive également à présent à se comporter avec lui comme un simple ami sans défaillir au moindre geste qu'il juge équivoque de sa part. Mais il est tout aussi enjoué de présenter à Kévin, cet homme qui a pris une place plus qu'importante dans sa vie, l'autre personne à qui il tient le plus dans ce monde.

Après être passé rapidement au supermarché du quartier pour acheter les ingrédients qui manquent à la préparation du repas de ce soir ils regagnent le loft afin que tout soit prêt à l'arrivée de Vanessa. Une fois la porte franchie, chacun se comprend en quelques mots et Kévin file sous la douche pendant que Yann range les quelques courses. Il profite de ce moment pour envoyer un sms à sa sœur pour lui rappeler l'invitation et lui confirmer l'heure. Au bout de vingt minutes, Kévin rejoins Yann au salon, fraîchement douché et soigneusement habillé avec goût qui, malgré les énormes progrès de Yann envers Kévin, lui font manqué un petit battement de cœur au passage. Avant que son trouble passager ne soit visible du principal intéressé, Yann prend sa suite et monte à l'étage pour se rafraîchir à son tour, de la journée. Pendant ce temps, Kévin se dirige vers la cuisine et se met aux fourneaux pour commencer à préparer le repas du diner. Il a insisté auprès de Yann pour réaliser l'une de ses spécialités, le remerciant ainsi une fois de plus de son hospitalité et par la même occasion faire bonne impression auprès de Vanessa sachant que Yann avait dû lui parler de lui pendant leur période pré-amicale, ce qui ne devait pas être à son avantage.

A 20h tapante la sonnette de la porte retentit dans tout le loft. Alors que Yann n'est toujours pas descendu, Kévin prend l'initiative d'aller ouvrir et d'accueillir lui-même la jeune femme qui se trouve derrière la porte. Avant même que Kévin ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il entend Yann arriver dans son dos avec l'excitation d'un gamin pour ensuite lui passer devant et prendre sa sœur jumelle dans ses bras. L'étreinte fraternelle dont Kévin est témoin le touche profondément, lui faisant encore découvrir une autre facette de Yann qu'il ne montre pas en règle générale. Il sait déjà à quel point celui-ci tient à sa sœur et ce qu'elle représente pour lui mais c'est encore autre chose que de le voir de ses propres yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire béat, faisant apparaître ses deux jolies fossettes qui n'ont toujours pas quittées sont visage lorsque Yann et Vanessa se tourne vers lui pour faire les présentations officielles. Yann se retrouve à nouveau tout gêné devant ce sourire, bien que cette fois ce ne soit pas à cause de Kévin mais du fait que celui-ci vienne d'assister à cette scène intime avec sa jumelle et qu'il puisse découvrir ce côté fragile et sentimental qu'il cache si bien au reste du monde la majeure partie du temps et à ses collègues encore plus.

Le Capitaine se reprend bien vite lorsqu'il entend Vanessa se présenter à Kévin et inversement et finit la séance officielle de lui-même avant que tout ce petit monde ne retourne à l'intérieur pour une soirée qui s'annonce sous les meilleurs hospices. L'apéritif est assez rapidement consommé et chacun vient prendre place à la grande table du salon. Hormis Kévin qui lui se dirige directement à la cuisine sous l'œil surprit de Vanessa qui depuis son arrivée ne peux s'empêcher de trouver cet homme adorable et mignon comme tout alors qu'habituellement ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'homme. Les dires de son frère jumeau sont totalement fondés selon elle. Dire qu'elle à été étonné quand Yann lui a apprit que Kévin emménageait chez lui, même pour un temps, est plutôt faible en comparaison au véritable sentiment ressentit à ce moment là. Mais elle doit avouer qu'elle l'est d'autant plus de les voir aussi complémentaires en les découvrant sous le même toit depuis moins de deux heures. Ce qui la partage entre la joie de voir la complicité qui les unis et le souci de se demander comment Yann peut bien vivre ce changement au quotidien malgré ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, bien que visiblement celui-ci semble aller très bien …

Y : Ca va ?

V : Oui ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu va bien … du moins t'en à l'air

Y : Je le suis ! J'ai eu un peu peur au départ étant donné que … Enfin tu vois. Mais en faites c'est devenus assez naturel de l'avoir à la maison tout les jours

V : J'vois ça ! On dirait presque un vrai petit couple vivant ensemble depuis toujours !

Y : Arrête Vanessa ! J'arrive depuis peu à me comporter avec lui comme un simple ami alors me dit pas ça maintenant s'il te plaît … surtout qu'il pourrait entendre et j'ai pas envie de foutre tout ce qu'on a, en l'air.

V : Désolé. J'suis contente de voir que t'accepte désormais le fait que vous ne soyez que des amis et que tu le vive bien

Kévin les rejoins enfin, accompagné d'un énorme plat qu'il dépose avec fierté au milieu de la table avant de s'assoir à son tour entre Yann et Vanessa alors que Yann en profite pour changer de sujet …

Y : Kévin à insister pour préparer lui-même le repas de ce soir ! Même moi je sais pas ce qu'il nous a concocté !

K : Poulet basquaise ! J'me suis dis que ca te ferais pas de mal de goûter une spécialité autre que la pizza ! dit-il avec le sourire à l'attention de Yann

V : J'adore ça ! En plus ça sens vraiment très bon Kévin

K : Merci !

Y : Heureusement ! J'pensais t'avoir pourtant dis qu'on était que trois ce soir ! Dit-il à Kévin un peu moqueur

K (lui assénant un coup dans l'épaule) : C'est ça fou toi d'moi ! Je sais pas cuisiner petit ! dit-il en servant les assiettes que chacun finit par déguster avec délice

V : Ah bah ça tombe bien vu que maintenant vous êtes deux …

Y (la regardant d'un œil noir): … _« J'vais la tuer ! »_

V : J'veux dire … deux avec un bon appétit alors ça compensera la quantité

K (ne faisant pas attention à l'allusion) : Ouai, il peut dire de moi mais il a un bon coup de fourchette quand il veut ton frangin !

V : Surtout quand il est heureux …

Y : Bon ça va là ! J'vous gêne pas ? _« Non mais je rêve ! »_

V : Tiens ça faisait longtemps !

K : Qu'il n'avait pas ronchonné ? Oui, j'avoue qu'il m'a épargné depuis que j'vis ici ! A croire que j'ai une bonne influence sur lui …

V : Faut croire oui …

Y : Bon on va peut-être passer au dessert …

Yann se sentant des plus mal à l'aise face à l'audace de sa sœur et sa peur toujours un peu présente de se trahir devant Kévin, quitte la table un instant pour rejoindre la cuisine après avoir débarrassé les assiettes. Il profite de cet instant pour se remettre des dernières émotions qui pour une fois ne sont pas dû directement à Kévin. Il revient ensuite auprès d'eux avec en main le fondant au chocolat encore tiède que Kévin à consentis à lui laisser faire après moult discussion. Il a d'ailleurs été fier de lui au moment ou Kévin à céder, se prouvant ainsi qu'il peut réussir à lui tenir tête et le faire plier, autant que le jeune basque peut le faire sans mal avec lui pour n'importe quoi. Il suffit de voir la rapidité avec laquelle Kévin à réussit à obtenir son consentement pour leurs horaires. Une fois le gâteau sur la table Kévin ne peut s'empêcher de préciser à la tablée que ce dessert est de loin son préféré. Ce qui évidemment tend une perche longue comme un jour sans fin à Vanessa qui, d'humeur assez taquine depuis son arrivée, lance un nouveau pic subtile. « Tiens donc ! Ton préféré ? C'est dingue quand même hein ! Quelle coïncidence !».

Yann décide de ne pas relever la boutade de sa jumelle, car il l'a connait suffisamment pour savoir qu'à ce stade c'est peine perdue et que quoi qu'il arrive elle continuera sur sa lancée. Le café est servi en même temps et chacun déguste avec joie la fin de ce repas. En particulier Kévin qui bien sûr ne se gêne pas pour reprendre une seconde part de gâteau sous l'œil goguenard de Vanessa pour son frère et de celui attendri de Yann. Il commence à se faire tard et Kévin et Yann savent que les journées à venir vont être non pas chargées mais certainement fatigantes et demanderons leur totale attention. Vanessa le comprend parfaitement, surtout connaissant l'importance que son métier à pour Yann et qui semble l'être tout autant pour Kévin. _« Décidemment ils se sont trouvés ces deux là ! »_. C'est donc sur cette note joyeuse que la soirée s'achève. Après avoir embrassé Kévin comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, Yann raccompagne sa sœur jusqu'à la porte et l'étreint une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte. Celle-ci en profite pour lui glisser un dernier mot avant son départ …

V : T'es sûr qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il soit gay ?

Y : OUI, j'en suis sûr ! Pourquoi ?

V : Parce que je trouve que vous feriez un magnifique petit couple d'homo !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Vanessa, souriante et heureuse de son effet, tourne les talons pour rejoindre sa voiture tandis que Yann, sur ce dernier coup bas de sa jumelle, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, ferme la porte pour rejoindre Kévin et ainsi l'aidé à finir de tout ranger avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**** :**

Après le fameux diner en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle et de Kévin réunis, Yann n'a pas très bien dormis la nuit suivante. Aux vues des allusions et autres réflexions parfois insidieuses de Vanessa, il a eu peur que Kévin n'ait des doutes sur ces insinuations lancées à tout va et que son secret soit dévoilé. Hors c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaite aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'il est par la suite resté sur ses gardes quant aux réactions de Kévin afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger de ce côté. Mais tout semble aller pour le mieux et l'attitude de Kévin n'a pas changé une seconde bien au contraire. Evidemment Yann est toujours follement éprit du jeune basque et il est certain qu'il le sera toujours. Celui-ci ayant plus que jamais bouleversé sa vie depuis qu'il y est entré, en lui faisant découvrir tout un tas de choses sur la vie et sur lui-même. Notamment sur des sentiments qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir un jour pour quelqu'un. Se rendant compte que parfois la frontière est mince entre la haine et l'amour, voir que les deux sont de temps à autre liés. Il en a fait lui-même l'expérience avec Kévin, le détestant comme personne pour finalement s'apercevoir que cette haine qu'il lui vouait n'était autre que purement et simplement de l'amour avec un grand A.

Mais malgré cela, Yann se fait depuis peu à l'idée que Kévin et lui ne seront jamais que des amis, de très bons amis. Et il ne veut surtout pas perdre ça. C'est devenu bien trop important et précieux à ses yeux. Plus encore que d'enfouir ses sentiments au fond de lui plutôt que de prendre le risque de les avouer à Kévin le sachant parfaitement hétéro et le faire fuir. Il ne conçoit plus sa vie sans la présence de celui-ci au quotidien. Peu importe que ce soit en habitant sous le même toit ou ailleurs ou en le voyant au commissariat tous les jours. Alors si pour cela il doit taire ce que lui cri son cœur et mettre de côté son amour pour lui, il le fera sans hésiter. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait déjà depuis l'emménagement du Lieutenant dans son loft. Et il se fait de mieux en mieux à la situation malgré des débuts un peu chaotiques pour lui. Alors que Kévin lui semble plus à l'aise que jamais, bien qu'il vive tout bonnement avec un mec. Yann s'habitus à cette colocation particulière dans laquelle les protagonistes n'ont pas toute la donne et où ses sentiments n'ont, en quelque sorte, pas leur place. A vrai dire, les interventions de sa jumelle, au diner, l'incite même désormais à prendre sa vie en main afin d'essayer de vivre et profiter de la vie, même s'il ne peut pas oublier celui qui habite son cœur. Ce qui, par la même occasion lui assurera une totale discrétion envers Kévin chez qui les soupçons ne viendront pas s'insinuer.

Retour au commissariat qui est en pleine effervescence ces derniers temps. Une véritable fourmilière où le service de la BAC principalement, s'active dans tout les sens. Tous les hommes sont sur le qui-vive, Yann, Kévin et l'équipe au complet y compris. En effet, il y a depuis quelques semaines déjà une recrudescence d'agressions avec violence dans le 18e qui ne cesse d'accroître. Un vrai fléau pour la Police Nationale et les différents services de Brigade Anti-Criminalité qui luttent jours après jours pour l'enrayer ou tout au moins le faire reculer au maximum. Cet arrondissement en particulier est réputé comme l'un, voir le pire arrondissement de Paris, où chaque quartier semble avoir sa délinquance propre, comme une carte d'identité, un signe distinctif, quartier par quartier, un peu comme des gangs rivaux. C'est à savoir lequel aura la palme du nombre de délits et autres infractions du genre ainsi que le niveau de plus élevé de gravité.

Dans la logique des choses, chaque arrondissement Parisien à son propre commissariat autant que son propre Maire. De ce fait, en règle générale, chacun d'eux occupe un secteur bien définis. Le commissariat du 7e, où sont affectés Kévin et Yann, ne devrait donc pas être concerné par ce qui ce passe en ce moment dans le 18e et laisser ça aux soins de la BAC 18. Cependant, il se trouve que l'affaire qui les concerne est tout bonnement la continuité de plusieurs faits établis il y a quelques temps dans leur secteur. Du coup il est apparut normal que le dossier reste entre leurs mains et qu'ils continuent de plancher dessus même après que l'affaire ce soit visiblement déportée vers un autre arrondissement qui n'est autre que le 18e. Possible que le coupable des faits ait préférer se déplacer et changer de lieu de prédilection pour ses délits, se sentant de plus en plus coincé par la BAC du 7e. En effet l'équipe du Capitaine Berthier à réussit à mettre au grand jour que le coupable des multiples vols avec agression et autres vols à l'arracher que subissent beaucoup de femmes de tout âges depuis des semaines, ne sont l'œuvre que d'un seul et même individu. Procédant toujours de la même façon, à la recherche d'une femme seule qu'il guette un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas accompagnée. Et qui passe à l'action dés qu'il trouve le moment opportun et quasiment sans risque de ce faire attraper ou reconnaître pendant une identification quelconque d'une potentielle victime.

Oui mais seulement c'est là que le bas blesse. C'est là que ça coince. Le grain de sable qui enraille la machine et l'empêche de poursuivre son acheminement. Le petit truc qui fait que vous avez l'impression de ralentir voir de régresser à mesure que le temps passe. Ils n'ont que ça. Cette simple information. L'agissement d'un seul homme. Toute les victimes connues sont formelles sur ce point, il n'a aucun complice et fait cavalier seul. C'est visiblement un homme de type caucasien, peut-être mâte de peau selon les déclarations qui restent malgré tout très vague. Tout le problème est là, celles –ci ne sont malheureusement jamais en mesure d'en dire plus. Mis à part peut-être, pour les plus courageuses et les plus observatrices, la couleur, la marque ou la forme d'un ou plusieurs vêtements, la plupart du temps des plus communs il va de soit. Mais rien d'autre, pas une description potable et exploitable par les services de Police. Les recherches ont bien été lancées mais sans plus d'indice, impossible pour eux d'avoir le début d'une piste, un nom, une adresse ou au moins un suspect à surveiller le cas échéant et vérifier ainsi leur théorie. Plus de trois jours maintenant que l'individu agit en toute impunité depuis qu'il a changé de secteur, toujours dans la même zone du 18e et eux n'ont rien de suffisant pour le trouver et le traquer. Pourtant ils doivent agir au plus vite car non seulement cet homme se croit intouchable et imprenable mais en plus il augmente de plus en plus son nombre d'agressions quotidiennes ainsi que son niveau de violence envers ses victimes.

De ce fait, le Capitaine Yann Berthier à pris la décision d'effectuer dés à présent des patrouilles, des rondes de nuit permanentes et régulières aux alentours des endroits fréquents où les victimes de l'agresseur ont été retrouvées. Dans son boulot, Yann est un dur à cuir, une forte tête comme dirait Mr le Commissaire du 7e. Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ni impressionner par quiconque, encore moins par des malfrats. S'il y'a bien une chose que Yann n'aime pas c'est qu'une affaire lui résiste. Il ne lâche jamais le morceau avant d'avoir gagner la partie. Comportement et force de caractère qui lui vaut la place de Capitaine qu'il occupe aujourd'hui avec brio et honneur dans l'un des services les plus respectés de la professions car très souvent intense, musclé et dangereux. Etant la plupart du temps en première ligne sur le terrain. Tous ça malgré, il est vrai, quelques gros durs qui aiment jouer les cow-boys. Mis à part dans l'équipe du Capitaine Berthier car chacun sait ce qui l'attend au moindre faux pas. Il ne fait pas de cadeau et attend de ses hommes qu'ils soient irréprochables. Et il sait aussi qu'il peut compter sur eux à tout moment car comme lui, ils ont leur métier dans la peau et l'adrénaline du terrain qui coule dans leurs veines. Yann se fait d'ailleurs une joie de voir qu'il en est de même pour Kévin. De voir qu'il a ça dans le sang tout autant que lui. Les mêmes valeurs en sommes.

C'est pourquoi Yann compte bien ne pas en rester là et laisser ce mec s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il a bien l'intention de ne plus tergiverser et de mettre une stratégie d'attaque en place afin de coincer ce fumier une bonne fois pour toute et le mettre à l'ombre pour un bon moment. Dans le boulot, attendre que ça se passe sans rien faire, c'est pas vraiment son truc. Il n'est pas très bon non plus pour les préliminaires. Lui, il est plutôt du genre à rentrer dedans et ne pas avoir les deux pieds dans le même sabot. Qualités plus qu'appréciables dans son métier, et qui peut même vous sauver la vie dans certaines circonstances. Son plan est simple, tourner dans le quartier en question en voiture banalisée pour une partie de l'équipe, à pied et en civile pour une autre et rester en faction à l'abri des regards pour la dernière partie. Le tout, à partir du début de soirée et jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, étant apparemment le moment préféré de l'individu qu'ils recherchent. Ils ne sont pas nombreux certes mais ils sont en règle générale très efficace dans ce qu'ils font. Ils se relayeront et feront tourner les différentes équipes formées qui seront sur le terrain afin de ne pas se faire repérer par le suspect le cas échéant. Evidemment, Yann et Kévin, le duo de choc plus inséparable que jamais, font équipe ensemble. Ce qui ne manque pas d'en faire sourire certains de la brigade qui n'en pense pas moins, comprenant bien sûr Laurent malgré sa dernière conversation avec son chef sur le sujet.

Le début des festivités est pour ce soir. Les équipes sont définies et les différentes tâches distribuées. Yann donne ses dernières instructions, leurs recommandant la plus grande prudence mais également d'être vigilants au moindre signe. Chacun ne doit pas hésiter à arrêter et contrôler le moindre suspect potentiel si le doute subsiste mais dans une totale discrétion et à l'abri des regards pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur et Yann est déterminer à boucler cette affaire dans les plus bref délais. Chacun d'eux sachant ce qu'il a à faire, tous le monde monte dans les voitures banalisées prévus à cet effet. Direction le 18e arrondissement et ses quartiers chauds. Kévin et Yann qui ce soir jouent les piétons, sont à l'arrière du second véhicule qui les dépose ensuite au coin d'une rue pendant que la première équipe entame le début de la patrouille. C'est le milieu de la semaine donc les rues se vident assez tôt dans la soirée ce qui facilité la mission de Yann et Kévin qui peuvent observer plus largement les environs avec moins d'obstacles humains et donc moins de suspects potentiellement dangereux. Malheureusement la nuit est déjà bien avancée et cette première opération n'est pas franchement une réussite pour l'équipe de la BAC.

Qu'ils soient mobile, fixe ou à pieds, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire ce soir. Il y a bien eu quelques dealeurs à la sauvette dans des coins de rue, veillant au bon fonctionnement de leur petit trafique sans se faire chopper. Guettant la moindre patrouille de Police. Mais Yann a donné l'ordre à ses hommes de ne pas intervenir à leurs tours de passe-passe transactionnels et de rester discret, n'étant pas venu là pour ça. Eux, ce qu'ils veulent c'est l'auteur des différentes agressions et rien d'autre. Du coup c'est au milieu de la nuit qu'ils décident de plier bagages et de rentrer au bercail. L'une des équipes récupère les deux piétons d'un soir au même carrefour qu'à leur arrivée et retour dans le 7e pour un petit débrief' made in Berthier. Bien que cet entretien soit assez bref vu le peu d'action dans la soirée. L'agresseur s'étant visiblement octroyé une soirée de congé dans ses activités plus que discutables et répréhensibles. Chacun est libéré et convié à rentrer chez lui pour une bonne nuit de repos et ainsi reprendre la mission dés le lendemain soir, frais et dispo et l'œil aux aguets. Ce que font également Kévin et Yann qui n'ont pas de mal à trouver le sommeil après avoir passé tout le trajet du retour au loft ainsi que la préparation au couché à parler de l'affaire et de leurs théorie respectives qui finalement sont, comme souvent, et encore plus depuis qu'ils vivent sous le même toit, assez similaires.

Lendemain soir. Rendez-vous est pris. L'équipe est à l'heure et au complet pour un deuxième round. A nouveau Yann donne ses directives bien qu'il soit persuadé que ses hommes savent ce qu'ils ont à faire et qu'il peut leur faire entièrement confiance dés qu'il s'agit de mener à bien une mission. Mais comme toujours il préfère ne rien laisser au hasard afin que le travail et les efforts de longue haleine fournis en amont, payent et qu'ils sortent vainqueurs. Ce soir les équipes tournent et Kévin et Yann se retrouvent donc à leur tour en faction dans une rue adjacente avec un point de mire impeccable sur ce qui se passe dehors. En revanche, les gens sont de sortie et les rues sont un peu plus agitées que la veille. Ce qui rend plus difficile la surveillance directe sur le terrain de leurs deux collègues et qui oblige Kévin et Yann à être deux fois plus vigilants et garder l'œil bien ouvert à toutes attitudes un peu louches qu'ils peuvent détecter. Le contact est permanent entre les trois équipes ce qui permet de quadriller un plus large champ d'action et d'intervention possible. Puis soudain, contre toute attente, alors qu'ils se voyaient déjà finir la nuit comme la précédente, Kévin repère un gars qui semble obnubilé par quelque chose en particulier et dont l'attitude corporelle ne dit rien de bon. L'homme n'est pas dans le visuel des autres équipes. Ils sont donc les seuls à pouvoir le surveiller et ainsi intervenir aussi vite que possible si nécessaire.

L'intuition de Kévin paye quand, au bout de dix minutes sans le quitter des yeux, ils aperçoivent non loin de lui une jeune femme pouvant être une proie potentielle et que l'homme à la casquette ne lâche par du regard. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur et ne peuvent agir sans la preuve formelle que l'homme en question à bien l'intention de s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Evidemment ils pourraient tout simplement l'interpeller et lui poser des questions. Mais s'il est bel et bien le type qu'il recherche, ils seront obligé de le laisser partir, faute de preuve et feront capoter la mission qui tombera inévitablement à l'eau vu que celui-ci saura qu'il est surveillé de près et n'osera plus agir. Et Kévin tout autant que Yann ne veut pas qu'il leur file entre les doigts. Ils n'ont finalement pas à attendre une éternité car déjà l'homme suspecté suit, à quelques pas derrière elle, la jeune femme qui se dirige vers une ruelle un peu moins fréquentée. A cet instant tout se passe à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'individu apostrophe la jeune femme sans ménagement, qui, voyant l'homme peu avenant, tente de s'en débarrasser. Mais il n'apprécie visiblement pas que celle-ci ose lui résister et la moleste sans plus de préliminaire, la rouant de coups d'une violence rare. Bien qu'elle essaye avec difficultés de s'en protéger, cela ne suffit pas. Et sous l'importance des coups affligés par son agresseur, comme une sorte de punition à sa tentative de ne pas lui obéir, elle chute brutalement sur le sol ce qui visiblement n'arrête pas son agresseur.

A la seconde où l'homme afflige à sa proie la première gifle, Yann donne l'assaut immédiatement et tout s'enchaîne à la vitesse grand V. Lui et Kévin sortent en trombe de la voiture pour se diriger manu militari vers la scène qui se déroule dans la rue, loin des regards indiscrets. Malheureusement les centaines de mètres à parcourir pour les deux policiers en action laisse suffisamment de temps à l'agresseur d'agir sur la jeune femme à sa guise, avant de s'en approcher assez pour que celui-ci, qui pointe finalement son calibre sur elle, ne les remarque et prenne la fuite à toutes jambes. Dans leur course, Kévin prévient ses collègues par talkie afin qu'ils les rejoignent au plus vite sur les lieux de l'agression et qu'ils préviennent les secours au passage. Le Capitaine et le Lieutenant s'arrête à hauteur de la victime toujours à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, totalement apeurée après l'assaut qu'elle vient de subir. Ils tentent de la rassuré quelques secondes, lui indiquant leur appartenance à la Police et lui promettant l'arrivée imminente des secours. Mais la vision d'horreur qui se dresse sous leurs yeux à raison de Kévin. Son attitude n'échappe pas à Yann. Ecœuré et furieux, le lieutenant ne peux supporter la pensée que cet homme puisse leur échapper et s'en tirer à si bon compte, sans être puni pour son acte abjecte envers cette jeune femme qui à eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Dans la seconde qui suit, l'une des équipes arrive également sur les lieux et Kévin se lance donc à la poursuite de l'individu, arme au poing avec une détermination inégalée qui ne dit rien qui vaille pour l'agresseur si jamais celui-ci venait à lui mettre la main dessus. Yann prend sa suite, après avoir croisé son regard vert de rage qui lui fait monter une inquiétude certaine sur les intentions de son ami. La course continue dans la première bouche de Métro dans laquelle s'est engouffré le malfrat qui vu l'heure avancé de la nuit n'est heureusement pas bondée. Kévin descend rapidement les marches qui le mènent tout droit dans la direction de sa cible pendant que Yann tente toujours de le rattraper et ainsi couvrir en quelques sortes ses arrières. Kévin finit, lui par rejoindre celui qu'il cherchait. Ce dernier s'est aventuré sur un quai de gare. Par chance les lieux sont dépourvus d'âmes qui vivent. Mais manque de bol pour le suspect, ce désert n'est dû qu'au fait que cette voie soit tout simplement fermée au public pour les semaines à venir à cause de travaux. Ce qui en fait donc une voie sans issue. Et il est désormais impossible pour lui de faire demi-tour ou machine arrière car Kévin est à présent sur ses talons et ne le lâcheras pas de si tôt.

Quand Yann arrive enfin à la hauteur de son ami et collègue, Kévin à déjà stoppé l'individu en fuite. Les deux hommes se font face et se tiennent respectivement en jouc. Yann assiste à la scène sans intervenir mais reste vigilant surtout avec l'état dans lequel se trouve Kévin. Comme si sa colère n'avait fait que grimper en flèche pendant sa course poursuite. Kévin entonne à l'agresseur de baisser son arme et de la déposer sur le sol sans geste brusque. Ce dernier lui tiens tête un moment. Puis se sentant pris au piège et sans issue possible, il se décide finalement à obtempérer et obéit tranquillement. Mais Kévin n'a apparemment pas décidé d'en rester là. Toujours hanté par cette femme tuméfiée, il garde le canon de son arme de service pointé avec précision sur l'auteur des faits. Yann le sent près à tirer à n'importe quel moment, envahis par la colère et à peur que Kévin ne dérape et ne se rende coupable de bavure Policière. Et ça, il s'y refuse. Il tente d'abord de le calmer par de simples mots lui demandant de lâcher prise et de baisser son arme. Il lui fait comprendre que l'homme en jouc ne peut pas s'en sortir. Mais cela paraît ne pas suffire et Kévin, faisant deux nouveaux pas en avant, semble plus déterminé encore à en finir avec cette pourriture.

Yann ne réfléchis même plus, tout ce qui compte pour lui à cet instant c'est empêcher Kévin de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et ruiner sa carrière prometteuse par la même occasion. Et si ses mots ne sont pas assez percutants pour y arriver alors il va employer la manière forte. En quelques enjambées il se retrouve auprès du jeune basque et le prend à bras le corps pour le retenir physiquement, entourant son bras gauche autour de sa taille, tournant le dos au suspect qui n'en mène plus très large face au regard que Kévin porte sur lui. Ils sont maintenant plus près l'un de l'autre que jamais mais Yann s'en moque et n'y prête même pas attention. La seule chose qu'il a en tête c'est raisonner Kévin. Il le force à le regarder droit dans les yeux et ainsi lâcher ceux de l'autre. Le vert trouve enfin le bleu. « Lâche prise Kévin … c'est finis pour lui, il va payer pour ce qu'il à fait ! ». Yann voit dans son regard toute la rage qui peut l'habiter à ce moment et d'un geste d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infini, il vient déposer sa main libre sur la joue de Kévin. « T'es pas comme ça Kévin … Tu vaux mieux que ça … mieux que lui …». Il lui caresse imperceptiblement sa joue, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, comme pour l'apaiser. « T'es pas un assassin mais un flic … un super flic … t'es un mec bien Kévin Laporte … ».

En une fraction de seconde, Kévin se sent totalement fondre dans l'émeraude qui s'offre à lui. Les mots de Yann le percutent comme une onde de choc traversant tout son corps en une décharge électrique. Sentir son corps contre le sien de cette manière, comme jamais auparavant, lui procure un frisson inégalé qui parcourir son échine et fait palpiter anormalement son cœur. Il ne comprend pas, ne réalise pas encore vraiment ce qui en train de se passer entre eux. Ni ce qui inexorablement lui envahis la tête, le corps et le cœur et le submerge tout entier tel un raz de marée, un véritable tsunami. Yann sent que son action à un effet positif sur son ami. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour lui qui fait totalement abstraction de tout le reste y compris du trouble évident que Kévin manifeste à leur rapprochement. Comme aveuglé par la peur qu'il ressent à l'idée que Kévin commette l'irréparable. Alors sans quitter son regard, il décide de desserrer sa prise et pose sa main sur le bras de Kévin lui faisant petit à petit baisser son arme qu'il finit par remettre dans son étui le long de son torse. Ils donnent l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Mais ce moment d'inattention laisse le temps à l'individu appréhendé de saisir sa dernière chance de s'en sortir et de récupérer son arme au sol. Yann qui ne voit que Kévin et tourne le dos à l'homme à la casquette, ne peux voir que celui-ci le vise de son arme dans l'intention de le supprimer et ainsi trouver sa porte de sortie. Kévin qui lui s'accroche irrépressiblement à ses yeux émeraude, ne voit rien non plus. Mais le cliquetis inimitable de la gâchette que l'on arme raisonne à son oreille et lui fait enfin quitter le vert pour lever les yeux et reprendre conscience de la réalité qui les entoure. Il réalise dans la seconde ce qui est en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Il est soudain prit d'une peur panique. Une peur qui remplace la sensation de bien-être qui jusqu'alors l'habitait. Il a peur pour Yann. Là, tout de suite, il ressent la peur immense de le perdre en une fraction de seconde. Le perdre à cause de lui et de son manque de discernement et de sang froid face à la situation. Pris alors d'une pulsion défensive, Kévin prend Yann, qui ne comprend pas son geste, dans ses bras et pivote d'une petite rotation afin de faire bouclier avec son propre corps. Yann, incrédule, voit à présent l'individu face à lui et comprend ce que Kévin a voulu faire. Malheureusement il est déjà trop tard. L'homme armé tire et touche le Lieutenant, qui vient de se prendre la balle qui lui était destiné, à sa place. Yann ne réfléchi pas à son geste et dégaine l'arme de Kévin de son fourreau pour répliqué et mettre à terre le tireur. La force provoquée par l'impact de la balle fait vaciller Yann qui se retrouve au sol, mortifié de voir le corps de Kévin gémissant de douleur dans le creux de ses bras alors que le reste de l'équipe arrive sur place …

Y : J't'en supplie Kévin tiens le coup … Tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Dit-il, essayant de cacher son angoisse

K : Yann … gémit-il faiblement tout en suffoquant

Y : Me lâche pas … t'a pas le droit … tu peux pas me laisser

Yann finit par serrer Kévin un peu plus fort contre son torse et enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour dissimuler et étouffer ses sanglots et les larmes qui le menacent de jaillir de ses prunelles humides.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**** : **

Le reste de l'équipe de la BAC est maintenant au complet sur les lieux et peuvent assister à la scène qui prend vie sous leurs yeux. Yann, toujours au sol, semble sous le choc et tient Kévin dans ses bras. Contrairement aux premières paroles qu'il lui a adressées, celui-ci ne répond désormais plus aux appels que le Capitaine tente à son attention. C'est Hugo qui le premier préviens les secours que deux hommes sont blessés par balle dont un officier de Police. Les pompiers arrivent rapidement et se pressent d'intervenir, demandant à Yann de s'en détacher et de reculer afin qu'ils puissent lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Yann n'arrive pas immédiatement à se séparer du corps inanimé de Kévin malgré le sang qui continue à imbiber ses vêtements mais finit par lâcher prise après une énième demande des secouristes. Par chance l'un d'eux diagnostique une simple perte de connaissance dû à l'abondance du sang écoulé. Yann semble prendre cette annonce comme une bénédiction et retrouver une respiration presque normale. Il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Kévin s'est tout simplement sacrifié pour lui. Lui a sauvé la vie, rien que ça. Du coup il ne doute plus un seul instant du bien fondé de sa décision de ne jamais rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments pour lui. Même s'il se rend compte après coup que ses paroles de ce soir peuvent avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Mais espère que l'état de Kévin à ce moment là jouera en sa faveur et que celui-ci ne se souviendra de rien ou du moins qu'il n'aura pas interprété ses mots comme il aurait dû.

Les premiers gestes de secours prodigués, la plaie pansée du mieux possible pour tenir le temps du transport vers l'hôpital le plus proche et la perfusion placée à l'endroit stratégique, une civière est vite mise à disposition sur laquelle le corps de Kévin est déposé avec la plus grande délicatesse. La deuxième équipe de pompier sur place s'est occupée du suspect appréhendé. Une chance pour lui que Yann soit bon tireur dans n'importe qu'elle circonstance. La balle n'a fait que lui effleurer le bras pour lui faire lâcher son arme et écarté tout danger qu'il ne réitère son envie de bouffer du flic. Du coup il n'a suffit que d'une bonne désinfection de la petite tranchée qu'à creusé la balle à son passage et un bon pansement avec administration d'antidouleur pour qu'il soit de nouveau sur pied. L'homme en question est ensuite rapidement passé dans les mains de l'équipe de la BAC toujours sur place pour être menotté sans ménagement et jeté dans l'une des voitures à disposition en attendant de retourner au commissariat. L'équipe de secouristes sort enfin de la bouche de Métro et installe le Lieutenant dans le camion de pompier prêt à partir. Yann donne son avale à ses collègues d'emmener le suspect directement au commissariat et de procéder eux-mêmes à ce qui peux être fait sans sa présence ni celle de Kévin. En attendant que celui-ci soit d'attaque pour son rapport et enfin boucler le dossier pour de bon.

L'équipe de la BAC quitte les lieux avec le suspect pendant que Yann décide d'accompagner Kévin jusqu'à l'hôpital dans le camion de pompier. Arrivés à bon port, le Lieutenant est vite pris en charge par les urgentistes de garde qui écoutent attentivement le pompier chargé de les tenir informé des constantes de celui-ci et des soins déjà apportés. Malheureusement pour Yann, sa présence s'arrête aux portes du couloir des urgences. Une fois que la civière a passée les battants automatiques, il est relégué au rang de simple accompagnateur malgré sa plaque et doit attendre dans la salle d'attente que l'on vienne lui apporter des nouvelles fraîches de son ami blessé. Non loin de là, Kévin toujours comateux, est emmené au bloc opératoire afin que le chirurgien présent puisse lui extraire la balle qui s'est logée au niveau de son omoplate, espérant que celle-ci n'est pas fait trop de dégâts physiologiques. Par chance la balle a évité la région du cœur. Le tireur ayant certainement voulu viser le cœur de Yann, Kévin, en faisant bouclier, s'est donc fait toucher sur le côté opposé, évitant inconsciemment le pire. En revanche elle aurait pu faire de sérieux dommages aux poumons. Mais l'omoplate à freiné sa course folle et épargné le jeune basque.

Plus de deux heures qu'il attend, l'angoisse chevillé au corps, sans nouvelles de lui. Les meilleures comme les pires images ont le temps de faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. La première fois où il l'a croisé au commissariat ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il tomberait éperdument amoureux de lui. Toutes les réflexions qu'il a pu faire à son sujet à ce moment là qui le font maintenant sourire en y repensant. Son introspection qui lui à révélé ses sentiments. Leur première planque ensemble où leur amitié profonde est née. L'emménagement de Kévin chez lui. Et enfin la scène de ce soir où Kévin s'est effondré dans ses bras après avoir reçut la balle qui lui était destinée. Viennent à cela se succéder les questions. Et si la blessure était plus grave qu'elle ne paraissait l'être aux pompiers ? Et si l'opération ne se passait pas bien et qu'une complication vienne tout faire foirer ? Et s'il ne revoyait plus jamais ses yeux bleus dans lesquels il aime parfois se perdre sans même s'en rendre compte et qui lui ont souvent valu une peur bleue de se faire démasquer ? Il a l'impression que son cerveau s'amuse à faire des loopings incessants sous son crâne à force de tourner comme un lion en cage. Impossible pour lui de rester assis plus de deux minutes. Une infirmière présente et qui le voit faire les cents pas depuis un moment prend son courage à deux mains et va à sa rencontre. Elle comprend son désarroi qu'elle ne voit que trop souvent dans les yeux de ceux qui viennent habiter ces couloirs dans l'attente de réponses. Bien que surprise qu'il se mette dans un tel état pour un collègue, la véritable situation lui échappant totalement. _« Si elle savait … »_. Se dit Yann, touché par son intérêt et son initiative à tenter de le calmer en lui assurant de la venue certainement imminente du chirurgien de garde.

Puis enfin l'attente interminable prend finalement fin lorsque Yann voit un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années passées, tout de bleu vêtus, émerger de ces deux angoissants battants qu'il a fixé tellement de fois depuis son arrivé dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles quelles qu'elles soient. Le chirurgien s'approche, lui demande confirmation de son identité, histoire de ne pas s'adresser à la mauvaise personne. Yann acquiesce et le médecin finit par se présenter lui-même. La délivrance se fait enfin en entendant les mots du chirurgien, prit comme paroles d'évangile, lorsque celui-ci lui annonce que l'intervention, bien que risquée comme toutes les opérations, c'est parfaitement bien passée et qu'aucune complication n'est venue perturber son travail malgré la quantité importante de sang que Kévin à perdu avant l'intervention des pompiers. Il lui explique que le Lieutenant Laporte est actuellement en salle de réveil car toujours plongé dans un semi-coma, normal après ce genre d'opération délicate. Sentant Yann encore un peu sceptique il lui assure que ses jours ne sont pas en danger, qu'il sera sur pied très rapidement et qu'il pourra le voir dés son transfert dans une chambre. Yann le remercie chaleureusement avant que le chirurgien ne prenne congé de lui.

Désormais rassuré, son côté flic reprend le dessus. Yann décide que quitte à attendre autant se rendre utile pour l'enquête qui est toujours en cours et prendre la déposition de la victime. Il prévient l'infirmière de son absence, lui demandant de le prévenir sur son portable dés que Kévin sera monté dans sa chambre et qu'il pourra le voir. La jeune infirmière s'étant pris de sympathie et d'affection pour lui à mesure de voir son inquiétude grandissante au fil des heures, accepte avec joie de lui rendre ce service. Yann prend donc la direction de l'accueil de l'hôpital et demande le numéro de la chambre de la jeune femme agressée. Il se rend immédiatement dans la chambre indiquée et après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, commence à questionner la jeune femme sur les faits. Bien qu'il est été lui-même témoin de la scène, la procédure reste la même et sa déclaration est indispensable au dossier. Celle-ci encore un peu sous le choque et très abattus par ce qui vient de lui arriver, bien qu'ayant déjà meilleure mine, répond malgré tout aux questions posées par le Capitaine et donne évidemment son accord pour engager une plainte contre son agresseur. Yann ne manque d'ailleurs pas de lui indiquer qu'ils ont réussit à l'appréhender et le mettre sous les verrous. Non sans un petit voile de tristesse dans le regard qui n'échappe pas à la jeune femme, allant jusqu'à oser en demander la raison. Le Capitaine voyant qu'elle semble réellement intéressé, lui explique brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé sans entrer dans les détails professionnels et personnels, en finissant par lui avouer qu'il est venu la voir en attendant de pouvoir rendre visite à son collègue fraîchement opéré d'une balle dans le dos.

La jeune femme est émue et touchée par le récit de l'un de ses sauveurs d'un soir. Redevable envers les deux fonctionnaires, elle remercie Yann sincèrement et espère avoir un jour l'occasion de remercier comme il se doit son collègue, comme il dit, mais qu'elle sent bien plus pour lui, de par l'intonation de sa voix qui le trahit. C'est le moment que son téléphone portable choisit pour faire retentir sa sonnerie. L'empressement de Yann à décrocher tire bien malgré elle un sourire à la jeune femme, confirmant un peu plus son intuition quant aux liens qui semble lier ses deux héros. L'infirmière à tenue sa promesse et déjà le Capitaine prend congé de son témoin qui comprend parfaitement son départ. Yann lui souhaite un bon rétablissement, lui indiquant qu'elle sera sûrement convoquée au commissariat pour une possible identification de son agresseur mais également qu'elle peut passer le voir quand elle le souhaite si elle en ressent le besoin. Après lui avoir laissé sa carte avec son numéro personnel et professionnel, Yann quitte définitivement la chambre. Il se rend compte en chemin qu'il à été tellement absorbé et euphorique par le simple fait que l'infirmière lui donne enfin l'autorisation d'aller voir Kévin, qu'il n'a finalement pas écouté grand-chose de ce que celle-ci lui a dis. Encore moins l'étage et le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle Kévin à été transféré. Il se rend donc à nouveau au service des urgences, la jeune infirmière étant plus que surprise de le voir. Il lui redemande les précieuses informations non sans un sourire gentiment moqueur non dissimulé par la jeune femme après l'explication de Yann et repart aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Enfin arrivé à l'étage voulu après avoir arpenté les escaliers de l'hôpital, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, Yann marche d'un pas pressé jusqu'à trouver le bon numéro de chambre sur la porte. Soudain son cœur bat plus vite encore que ne le veut son essoufflement naturel d'après effort. Il est sur le point de pénétrer dans cette chambre et de revoir son ami qu'il a eu si peur de ne jamais revoir et remercier de ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Rien ne devrais plus compter pour lui que le fait de le voir bien vivant devant lui mais pourtant il appréhende sa propre réaction face à Kévin et de se trahir après tout les efforts fournis au cours des dernières semaines. Yann trouve enfin le courage d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Un mélange de surprise et de soulagement le prend lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Kévin est allongé dans son lit, toujours paisiblement endormis. L'infirmier qui se trouve à son chevet voit le regard de Yann et le rassure en l'informant que ce n'est que l'effet de l'anesthésie qui ne s'est pas encore totalement estompé et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. Yann lui adresse un sourire de remerciement que celui-ci le rend avec joie. Les deux hommes discutent un instant, parlant également de l'état de santé du jeune basque et de la suite logique de sa blessure jusqu'à ce que l'infirmier soit appelé pour un autre patient. Après une poignée de main franche, Yann se retrouve seul avec Kévin, attendant son réveil.

Il reste un instant à contempler Kévin des pieds à la tête, s'imaginant à sa place. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que sans Kévin, c'est bel et bien lui qui serait être allongé dans ce lit. Voir pire encore, à la morgue. Yann se décide enfin à rapprocher du lit le siège vide qui se trouve dans le coin de la pièce et y prend place le temps que Kévin ouvre les yeux. Il est bien là, devant lui, vivant. Seul, le bandage qui enserre sa poitrine prouve la raison de sa présence en ces lieux peu accueillants. Pour ce qui est du reste, on pourrait facilement s'imaginer que le jeune basque ne fait que dormir profondément. Même à moitié comateux, Yann ne peux s'abstenir de le trouvé beau. Soudain il ressent le besoin de le toucher, comme pour s'assurer par lui-même que Kévin va bien, du moins autant que faire ce peu. Profitant que celui-ci soit encore à moitié shooté par l'anesthésie, il glisse sa main en dessous de la sienne et la serre délicatement, d'une légère pression des doigts. Comme s'il pouvait sentir son pou, le sien semble se caler sur celui-ci, d'un rythme plus calme, plus posé, plus serein. Yann commence à lui parler, se souvenant contre toute attente des paroles farfelues de Lecomte sur le coma le jour où il a sauvé Moreno de ses griffes et de son monologue incessant. Il lui parle de l'affaire, de l'homme responsable de son état qui est désormais sous les verrous ainsi que de la jeune femme agressée qu'il est passé voir et qui semble aller déjà beaucoup mieux. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de cette conversation à sens unique, Yann lève les yeux vers Kévin et voit ses paupières papillonner puis sent ses doigts remuer dans les siens. Son réflexe est immédiat et sa main quitte celle du Lieutenant pour retrouver sa place sur sa propre cuisse. Il l'incite avec assurance à ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce que Kévin arrive enfin à montrer à nouveau à la face du monde le bel océan qui habite ses prunelles …

Y : Salut toi !

K : Yann ? Dit-il un peu groggy et désorienté

Y : Oui c'est moi … espèce d'idiot ! Le bleu accroche le vert, comme sur le quai de la gare

K : Qu'est-ce que …

Y : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es juste pris une balle mon pote ! (Yann préfère jouer la carte de l'ironie pour masquer son trouble)

K : J'me souviens oui …. Je … Il … Il allait te tirer dessus et …

Y : Et t'a rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre la balle à ma place espèce d'imbécile …

K : … (Toutes les sensations et le trouble ressentis à ce moment lui reviennent comme un boomerang)

Y : Ne me refait plus jamais ça c'est compris !

K : J'ai pas réfléchis sur le coup … Je … j'ai agit … instinctivement. Ment-il pour ne pas lui avoué la véritable raison de son sacrifice

Y (loin de se douter du mensonge) : Merci Kévin …

K : Tes vêtements ? T'es blessé ?

Y : Non c'est … ton sang … Tu … tu t'es effondré dans mes bras alors euh …

K : Mais si j'ai pris cette balle … Lui … il … (Dit-il, essayant de maîtriser et cacher au mieux ses émotions en s'imaginant dans ses bras)

Y : J'lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce …. Avec ton flingue en plus … belle ironie du sort hein ? Répond-il avec humour pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

K : Et la victime va mieux c'est ça ?

Y : tu m'as entendus ?

K : Ouai … j'avais l'impression qu'on me parlait à des kilomètres mais oui …

Y : Bon, d'après l'infirmier qui était là tout à l'heure, tu va te remettre assez rapidement mais tu va devoir te tenir tranquille un moment quand même !

K : J'crois que c'est dans mes cordes

Y : T'es sûr ? Tu promets de pas te reprendre un autre pruneau ? Non parce qu'un seul, perso, ça me suffit !

K : Promis !

Y : Bon, tant que je suis là, si tu te sens, tu pourrais faire ton rapport sur papier, comme ça je le tape à mon retour au bureau et t'aura plus qu'à le signer, ça te va ?

K : Ok …

Yann se rend au bureau des infirmières et retrouve, Clément, l'infirmier qui s'est occupé de Kévin un peu plus tôt. Après lui avoir demandé une feuille et un stylo que ce dernier lui fournis sans problème, Yann retourne auprès de Kévin. Le nécessaire en main et comme le pro qu'il est, Kévin rédige son rapport sans mal. Son cerveau semble s'être désembué depuis son réveil et chaque détails de l'intervention lui reviennent et coulent sur le papier avec facilité. Une fois finit, Yann se décide à prendre congé de Kévin. Le jour commence déjà à se lever et le personnel hospitalier à été plus que compréhensif sur sa présence en dehors des heures de visites. De plus il doit repasser au commissariat, déposé et taper le rapport complet de Kévin ainsi que le sien et voir où en sont ses hommes avec le suspect. Avant de partir Yann remercie une fois de plus Kévin de lui avoir sauvé la vie et le prévient de son retour en fin de journée. Une poignée de main plus tard, Yann quitte la chambre laissant Kévin seul avec propres interrogations.

Le jeune basque reste là, bêtement à fixer sa main du regard, sentant encore son cœur battre irrégulièrement depuis la seconde où Yann l'a serrée dans la sienne. Il a ressentis la même chose lorsqu'il l'entendait lui parler mais n'arrive pas à savoir comment cela puisse être possible vu qu'il ne ressent ses sensations que lorsqu'ils sont en contact physique. Kévin a beau tourner et retourner tout ça dans sa tête il ne trouve pas d'explications logiques à ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Depuis l'intervention de Yann pour l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, c'est comme s'il ne le voyait plus de la même manière. Il repense à leur corps à corps impromptu, à sa paume délicate sur sa joue pour tenter de le calmer. A ses yeux verts d'une émeraude qui semblait pouvoir le transpercer en un regard. Il n'a pourtant jamais été attiré par aucun homme avant ça. Jamais. Mais il ne peut contester que le départ de Yann lui a fait un pincement au cœur avant de sentir à nouveau sa poitrine se gonfler lorsque celui-ci lui a fait part de sa visite à la fin de son service. Il ne sait ni pourquoi, ni comment cela à pu se produire. Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence qu'il est irrémédiablement attiré par Yann. Il ne peut plus nier le bouleversement qu'il vient de vivre et le fait que cette intervention est peut-être l'intervention de sa vie …


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**** :**

Au bout de quatre jours d'hospitalisation afin de s'assurer du maintient de ses points de sutures suite à l'opération et qu'aucune hémorragie ne fasse une apparition post opératoire, Kévin a finalement pu avoir son bon de sortie et quitter l'hôpital pour retrouver son petit cocon personnel au loft le temps de son arrêt de travail. Ces derniers jours lui ont permis de réfléchir à pas mal de choses, notamment la récente révélation qui s'est imposée à lui au moment le moins opportun, sur ami. De toute façon Yann n'a pas quitté ses pensées depuis l'intervention. Ses yeux verts s'imposent à lui en permanence. Jamais avant ça Kévin n'avait remarqué l'intensité qu'il peut y avoir dans cette émeraude. Jamais avant ce soir là en tout cas. Il a l'impression que tout ce qu'il pouvait penser ou voir sur Yann est différent. En même tant qu'est-ce qui ne lui semble pas différent depuis ce jour ? Comme si sa vision du monde avait totalement changé, et que sa vie entière venait de prendre un tournant majeur, un tout autre chemin que celui qu'il pensait déjà tout tracé. Il y a d'abord eu sa séparation avec Cléo qui a été le début de l'amorçage de ce qui a suivit et découlé par pur hasard ou comme un signe du destin. Pour lui prouver le bien fondé de sa théorie sur le fait que Cléo et lui n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre mais bien des acteurs de la vie de chacun pour amené l'autre à sa véritable destinée. Autrement dit son attirance pour un mec. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Non. Son chef, son collègue, son ami, le meilleur ami qu'il ait depuis son arrivée dans la Capitale. Mais aussi et surtout son colocataire.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire ni comment agir en présence de Yann désormais. Il n'est plus sûr de rien à vrai dire, mis à part de son attirance pour le Capitaine qu'il ne peut décemment plus se cacher à lui-même. Encore moins après avoir passé quatre jours entiers à ne penser qu'à lui. Mais comment être certains que ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui est réel ? Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas qu'une passade, un choc dû à l'intensité de l'intervention, qui finira par n'être que de la poudre aux yeux dans quelques temps ? Des tas de questions se bousculent encore dans sa tête et ses émotions se confondent d'autant plus. C'est pourquoi, malgré son impatiente à quitter l'hôpital, Kévin appréhende un peu son retour au loft et de devoir vivre comme si de rien n'était avec l'objet de toutes ses pensées sous les yeux 24h sur 24 sans savoir vraiment à quoi s'en tenir concernant ses sentiments. Pendant son séjour hospitalier, il à réussit à gérer a peu près. Yann a tenu parole et est venus lui rendre à nouveau visite le soir même comme convenus pour sa plus grande joie au début. Mais Kévin à dû faire face au cas de figure auquel il n'avait pas pensé, trop occupé à se réjouir qu'il est pu revenir. Que son trouble persistant en la présence de Yann ne finisse par le mettre mal à l'aise de peur que celui-ci se rende compte de quelque chose. Surtout que le Capitaine est revenu par la suite. Chaque jour après son service il était là avec lui. Mais au moins Kévin à pu prétexter la fatigue dû au contre coup de l'arrestation et à l'opération pour que Yann quitte la chambre sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, avant que sa joie de le voir ne laisse place au malaise.

C'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrive car aux dernières nouvelles jamais au cours de sa vie il n'a eu de tendance homosexuelle. Allant même jusqu'à penser il y a encore pas si longtemps, construire son avenir avec la femme qui partageait sa vie. Alors si telle est aujourd'hui sa véritable nature profonde, il ne sait absolument pas comment agir en tant que tel. Ni même si ses agissements sont censés être différents. Il se sent un peu perdu face à tout ça, ne sachant même pas pourquoi ça lui est arrivé à lui, du jour au lendemain. Kévin aimerait bien en parler à quelqu'un. Soit une personne qui puisse lui parler et lui faire comprendre et découvrir ce milieu qu'il ne connait pas du tout et qui l'aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair dans ce méli-mélo. Soit tout simplement à un ami qui saurait le soutenir dans cette confusion sans le juger une seconde. Mais c'est là tout le nœud du problème. Ces deux bonnes âmes ne sont qu'une seule et même personne … Yann. Et c'est évidemment la dernière personne à qui il peut et à qui il se voit en parler aux vues du paramètre non négligeable qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici, c'est à dire Yann lui même. Lui, si réservé déjà de nature, ne s'imagine franchement pas lui avouer sa nouvelle attirance et ses troubles perpétuels de but en blanc, en sachant qu'il en est le principal acteur. Son souci majeur est qu'il n'a jamais su cacher ses sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer ses élucubrations plus longtemps car l'heure de sa sortie approche et l'arrivée de Yann également. Ses affaires personnelles rangées dans le sac que Yann lui a apporté le premier jour, Kévin regarde par la fenêtre quand le Capitaine fait son entrée, le sourire aux lèvres qui fait manquer un battement de cœur au Lieutenant …

Y : Bah qu'est-ce que tu fou à moitié à poil ? T'es pas prêt ?

K : Si, mais j'attends que l'infirmière vienne me changer une dernière fois mon bandage … Dit-il alors que la porte s'ouvre déjà.

C : Alors le grand blessé … prêt à nous quitter ?

K : Et comment oui !

C : Bonjour Yann ! Ca va ? Ca fait plaisir de vous voir.

Y : Bonjour Clément … Dit-il en lui serrant la main mais avoir le temps de finir sa phrase

K (s'adressant à Yann) : Tu connais son prénom toi ?

Y : Ca fait quatre jours que je viens tous les soirs alors forcément …

C : Bon alors on le refait ce bandage, comme ça je vous laisse ensuite entre les mains de ce cher Capitaine.

Y : D'ailleurs en parlant de ça … Il faudra qu'il change celui-ci au bout de combien de temps ?

C : Normalement je pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en refaire à l'avenir vu que les fils se seront résorbés et que la plaie cicatrice visiblement très bien donc pas de souci de ce côté-là

K : Tant mieux parce que je sais pas ce que ça aurais donné s'il avait fallu que je le change moi-même.

Y : Pareil pour moi … sur ce coup il est clair que Cléo aurait été sans mal une meilleure infirmière que moi ! Dit-il en plaisantant

C : Cléo ?

K : Mon ex-copine …

C : Oh ! Désolé … (le petit rictus qu'il affiche traduit plus sa joie que les deux hommes ne soient pas ensemble comme il le craignait que de la désolation) … Cette fois vous êtes libre !

Y : Merci pour tout Clément, vous avez été vraiment gentil. (Dit-il en lui tendant la main que le jeune infirmier se presse d'attraper pour s'y attarder quelque peu) … On y va Kévin ?

K (n'ayant rien raté du manège de Clément depuis son rictus) : Oui, ramène moi chez nous … j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison !

Y (surprit par ses paroles) : … _« A la maison ! »_

Kévin sort le premier de la chambre, non sans un regard en coin vers Clément qui fait visiblement exprès de ne pas prendre en compte ces dernières paroles et de s'accrocher à l'histoire de l'ex-copine. Cet homme est tout son contraire. De taille moyenne, cheveux blonds légèrement tombants, les yeux noisette. Pas mal dans son genre. Peut-être même tout à fait le style de Yann, qui sait. Un dernier regard sur Clément qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, une nouvelle poignée de main et Yann, encore étonné par les propos de Kévin, attrape son sac et prend sa suite, sans se douter un seul instant de ce que ces mots traduisent en réalité. Tout ce qui lui traverse l'esprit à ce moment c'est qu'il va à nouveau devoir se comporter comme l'ami qu'il est pour Kévin.

Deux semaines maintenant que Kévin est rentré de l'hôpital. Résultat de sa blessure … trois semaines d'arrêt au repos complet. Il ne lui reste donc plus qu'à tirer une semaine et il pourra enfin retrouver le chemin du commissariat. L'affaire qui lui a valu son séjour forcé au frais de l'état a été bouclée rapidement grâce à son rapport détails ainsi celui de Yann, de la plainte de la victime et des efforts fournis par l'équipe après l'arrestation de l'auteur du crime. Yann à été aux petits soins pour lui durant cette période. Surtout qu'il est un peu handicapé par l'immobilisation de son bras en écharpe pour éviter tout effort inutile du côté de sa blessure qui, malgré tout, se guérit très bien. Ses premiers jours ont été un peu déroutants pour Kévin. Il a dû non seulement s'adapter au fait de vivre désormais, non plus avec son meilleur pote, mais avec l'homme qui hante ses pensées, même les plus intimes. Mais également faire face au sentiment qui l'a percuté à l'hôpital lorsqu'il s'est aperçut de l'intérêt du jeune infirmier pour Yann et qui après une bonne réflexion s'est imposé à lui comme de la jalousie pure et simple. Rien que d'y repenser, Kévin se remémore la réflexion faite par Yann quand celui-ci croyait qu'il avait recouché avec Cléo le jour de son déménagement. Il se laisse un instant bercer par l'idée qu'il avait eut à l'époque que Yann avait pu être jaloux de celle-ci. Et qui du coup lui ferait beaucoup mieux comprendre l'emportement du capitaine. Comparant de ce fait leurs réactions respectives, se demandant si Yann a éprouvé la même pointe dans le cœur si vraiment c'est le cas.

Mais Kévin sort de sa rêverie momentanée pour remettre les pieds sur terre. Il repense aussi à Vanessa, la sœur de Yann qui est venue de temps en temps le voir et lui donner un coup de main si nécessaire. Elle ne sait que trop bien l'importance que Kévin a pour son jumeau et elle-même le trouve adorable. Kévin a apprécié sa venue telle une bouffée d'oxygène dans les méandres de ses tourments du moment. Malgré tout, contrairement à Yann à leurs débuts de cohabitation un peu chaotiques, Kévin, lui, a la chance que le Capitaine soit absent en journée lorsqu'il est de service, ce qui lui permet de souffler un peu et de relâcher la pression qu'il se met à la simple pensée que Yann découvre son changement radicale de genre. Car sachant lui-même à quel point il se sent déboussolé de ne pas réussir à s'imaginer au lit avec un mec et dans le cas présent avec Yann alors que l'envie, elle, ne fait que s'accroître de jour en jour en sa présence, il n'arrive pas à concevoir que Yann ne s'en aperçoive pas lui aussi. Difficile aussi pour lui de l'imaginer avec un autre mec lorsque Yann sort. Ce qu'il a fait une ou deux fois depuis son retour et qui l'agace prodigieusement à chaque fois. D'ailleurs le beau brun est de nouveau de sortie ce soir. Yann l'a prévenu de son absence en rentrant du commissariat, ce qui évidemment le tiraille entre l'envie de le voir rester avec lui car il n'est pas enchanté de le savoir avec un mec et le soulagement de se dire que c'est une nouvelle soirée de passée sans que son secret soit découvert.

Depuis qu'il est rentré du boulot, Yann s'active dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien méritée après cette journée à courir à droite et à gauche après des délinquants juvéniles. Ce soir il sort avec un mec. C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines qu'ils se voient. Il met enfin en pratique sa résolution pour essayer de vivre sa vie et ne plus rester en haleine dans l'attente d'une chose qui ne se produira jamais. Alors quand Clément l'a invité et lui proposé d'aller boire un verre, Yann a accepté. Ca ne l'engageait à rien d'essayer, puis à ce rendez-vous est venus s'ajouter un deuxième pour un diner cette fois. Clément est un garçon plus jeune que lui et même que Kévin d'ailleurs. Mais il est très gentil et plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Et surtout son genre justement est le total opposé de celui de Kévin. Alors peut-être lui faut-il cela pour se guérir en quelques sortes de son amour inconditionnel et à sens unique qu'il ressent pour le jeune basque. Clément le fera peut-être passer à autre chose avec le temps. Et puis visiblement celui-ci semble carrément sous le charme du Capitaine depuis le premier jour à l'hôpital. Yann l'a remarqué à la seconde même où ils ont commencés à échanger quelques mots à son arrivée dans la chambre de Kévin qui était encore sous anesthésie. Il a le don pour voir quand un mec le drague. Depuis le temps, il commence à reconnaître les signes avant-coureur surtout quand ils sont aussi clignotant que ceux de Clément.

Yann finit de se préparer dans sa chambre. Il choisit rapidement ce qu'il va mette pour ce soir. Un jean accompagné d'une chemise noire classique et élégante avec chaussure de ville confortable. Une tenue simple et à l'aise mais qui peut passer très bien pour un restaurant malgré tout. Il n'est pas vraiment le genre à se mirer dans le miroir pendant des heures mais jette quand même un dernier regard dans la glace pour s'assurer que son choix lui convient. Quand il redescend, fin prêt pour son rencard, il trouve Kévin dans la cuisine qui commence déjà à se préparer à manger pour son repas du soir. Yann à bien sentis que depuis son retour de l'hôpital Kévin n'est pas vraiment le même, que son attitude et son comportement ont quelques peu changés mais il met ça sur le compte des derniers évènements qui l'on conduit à sa blessure et son arrêt de travail forcé alors que mis à part son amitié, est la seule chose qui lui a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau quand les problèmes avec son ex ont commencés et empirés de jour en jour. Il ne cherche même pas à pousser plus loin sa réflexion ni à chercher une autre explication, trop content qu'il soit rentré saint et sauf et qu'il aille bien. Il le voit en train de se débattre avec une boite dont il n'arrive pas à ouvrir le couvercle à cause de son bras immobilisé. Même s'il n'y a pour ainsi dire rien de risible dans la situation de son pote et dans la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux, Yann ne peut réprimer un sourire en le voyant combattre avec autant d'obstination, preuve qu'il est tout simplement bien vivant alors qu'il est passé à deux doigts de la mort pour sauver sa propre carcasse. Puis il se décide enfin à faire savoir sa présence à Kévin d'un petit raclement de gorge …

K : Ah t'es là ! Dit-il, baissant de suite les yeux après avoir manqué un battement devant l'allure de Yann

Y : Donne-moi ça … j'vais te l'ouvrir ! Tu sais que t'as des plats tout préparés pour te facilité la vie ?

K : Oui je sais mais j'avais envie de faire à manger … _« même si c'est que pour moi ! » _… Au faite tu m'a rien dis sur tes sorties mystérieuses … c'est qui cette fois ?

Y : Le même que les autres fois … Clément. Il m'a téléphoné pour m'inviter… Tu sais l'infirmier …

K : Oui merci je sais encore qui est Clément ! … _« J'en étais sûr ! »_ … Et comment il a eu ton numéro d'abord ?

Y : A l'hôpital quand je lui ai donné …

K : J'savais pas que tu donnais ton numéro aussi facilement toi !

Y : C'est pas le cas, j'l'ai donné au bureau des infirmières pour me prévenir si y'avait un souci pour toi

K : … _« Ouai, ça l'a bien arrangé le Clément ! »_

Y : Pourquoi tu t'obstine à vouloir ouvrir ces foutues boîtes alors que tu sais que t'y arrive pas seul ? dit-il en lui tendant l'objet désormais ouvert

K : Parce qu'il faut bien que j'arrive à me débrouiller tout seul justement vu que t'es tout le temps en sortie !

Y : T'exagère pas un peu là ? J'suis sorti que trois fois ! C'est toi maintenant qui me fait une crise de jalousie ou quoi ?

K : Moi ? N'importe quoi ! J'ai juste pas franchement envie de voir débouler tes coups ici !

Y : J'croyais que ça te gênait pas que je sois gay ? Mais si finalement ce que je suis ne te plaît pas, j'te retiens pas Kévin … Faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard. A plus !

Yann quitte le loft un peu dépité par sa conversation avec Kévin. Après tout il ne fait rien de mal à part essayer du mieux qu'il peut de prendre sa vie en main et saisir l'occasion d'être heureux qui se présente à lui au lieu de continuer tête baissé à s'imaginer un avenir impossible avec Kévin, tel un amoureux transit. Et puis n'ayant pas compris à sa juste valeur et la portée de la dernière phrase du jeune basque, il se dit qu'il n'a peut-être pas si tort que ça d'avoir accepté de fréquenter Clément qui lui est sous son charme et disponible. Kévin reste seul dans la cuisine à ruminer la fin de leur échange. Il le savait. Il ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments. Et donc sa jalousie à pris le pas sur tout le reste et évidemment les mots sont sortis d'un seul coup. Mais il a bien fallut qu'il tente de se rattraper du mieux possible face à Yann et celui-ci croit désormais qu'il ne l'accepte pas tel qui est. _« Oh Yann si tu savais … »_. Il ne peut supporter l'idée que Yann pense ce genre de chose et décide donc de lui envoyé immédiatement un message car il sait qu'il ne répondra pas s'il l'appel vu qu'il a pris sa moto. « J'suis désolé, j'me fou que tu sois gay. Tu es comme tu es et j'te voudrais pas autrement. K »


	22. Chapter 22

****Bon bah pour ma fan NUMBER ONE ici voici la suite ... c'est pour toi ma chère **Kali**! Même si j'suis pas sûr que finalement tu t'en réjouisse autant que ça MDR !

xoxo

**Chapitre 22**** :**

Kévin ne peut s'empêcher de se refaire la scène entre Yann et lui qui s'est jouée sous ses yeux avant son départ pour son rencard. Comme s'il avait été un simple spectateur malgré qu'il ait été un des acteurs principaux. Il se remémore les paroles prononcées par chacun d'eux. Les siennes surtout, qu'il n'a pu retenir, trop aveuglé par cette nouvelle jalousie qu'il n'a pas vu arrivé et qui il y a encore quelques jours n'aurait jamais pensé possible au sujet d'un prétendant de Yann. Lui, l'hétéro de leur duo amical est jaloux à l'idée qu'un autre mec pose ses mains sur Yann. Visiblement ce sentiment s'est terré en lui tant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de cet autre, comme si ce rencard n'arrivait pas à avoir un sens réel à ses yeux. Mais à l'instant même où le prénom de Clément est sorti, les vannes se sont ouvertes chez Kévin qui, frappé en quelques sortes par la réalité des faits, à pris conscience de ce qu'il en était réellement. Que Yann avait bel et bien rendez-vous avec un mec, réel, son total contraire. Et qui semble apparemment son genre comme il en avait fait l'hypothèse au début de leur amitié, ce qui lui avait permis justement de se sentir totalement à l'aise avec son homosexualité. Ironie du sort, voilà qu'à présent celle-ci se retourne contre lui et en fait son malheur. L'une des raisons qui fait, pour ainsi dire la force de leur amitié récente, sans ambiguïté aucune, selon lui, devient désormais source de problème à l'horizon en ce qui le concerne. Persuadé à présent qu'il n'est définitivement pas le genre de mec de Yann. Deux fois plus difficile donc je gérer ce qui lui arrive. Un revirement flagrant de sexualité et un rejet encore non consommé, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme en si peu de temps.

Plus il repense aux mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche malgré lui un peu plus tôt, comme un réflexe d'autodéfense face à la peur de trahir son trouble naissant, plus il s'en veut de son comportement vis-à-vis de Yann. Décidemment ce mec à le don de le mettre dans tout ses états, quels qu'ils soient. Et ceux depuis le début de leur rencontre. Ce genre de réactions chez lui, qui est plutôt habité par la zen attitude habituellement, ne se manifestent qu'en présence de Yann ou lorsque cela le concerne directement. Ca aurait peut-être même dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille depuis longtemps. Il aurait sûrement dû ouvrir les yeux et s'apercevoir plus tôt de ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui, s'il n 'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par ses problèmes conjugaux avec Cléo. Il se rend compte à présent qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser trainer si longtemps et y mettre un terme bien avant. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes entre lui et Yann aujourd'hui. Soudain la scène où il s'écroule dans les bras de Yann sous l'effet de la balle qui transperce son dos sans trop de difficulté lui revient en mémoire. Il se revoit, comme s'il assistait à nouveau à la scène, dans les bras de Yann qui tente par tous les moyens de le maintenir éveillé alors que lui l'entend, perçoit sa voix malgré tout de plus en plus lointaine. Cependant, alors que sur le coup il ne se rappelle pas les avoir captés ou véritablement saisi, probablement trop occupé par son instinct de survie, les paroles de Yann s'impose à lui d'une clarté étonnante. _« J't'en supplie Kévin tiens le coup … Me lâche pas … t'a pas le droit … tu peux pas me laisser … »_.

Kévin a beau essayer de les chasser de son esprit, comme s'ils ne pouvaient être qu'un simple rêve, totalement irréels et imaginés de toutes pièces, les mots ne cessent de venir le percuter de plein fouet. Il se sent à nouveau totalement dérouté, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser. Yann a peut-être tout simplement parler sous l'effet du choc lui aussi, de peur qu'il ne meure à sa place alors qu'il ne tentait que de le protéger. Puis lui vient l'idée que Yann n'est pas du genre à perdre le contrôle aussi facilement, même dans de telles circonstances. Il en a certainement vu d'autres au cours de ses nombreuses années de service à la BAC entre autre pour savoir gérer ce genre de situation. Alors comment réagir à ces mots ? Quelle signification ont-ils vraiment ? Doit-il les prendre et les comprendre de la façon qui sommes toutes l'arrangerait bien plus que de les prendre comme les paroles d'un simple collègue et ami qui s'est fait un coup de flippe ? Tout un tas de nouvelles interrogations viennent lui brouiller encore plus l'esprit. Kévin se prend à imaginer que finalement c'est peut-être possible. Que Yann est peut-être autant attiré par lui que lui se sent troublé par sa simple présence depuis le soir de l'intervention et leur corps à corps inattendus.

De son côté Yann est bien arrivé à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec Clément malgré l'incident avec Kévin avant son départ. Il a été plus que surpris de l'attitude du Lieutenant et des paroles qu'il a prononcées. Lui qui se fait depuis peu au fait que Kévin l'accepte avec sa différence, sans aucune gêne et que lui-même admet qu'ils ne sont que des amis, au point de pouvoir de nouveau sortir avec un mec en réussissant à mettre de côté ses sentiments pour le jeune basque, n'ose se dire que finalement ce n'est pas le cas et que ses préférences qui ne sont plus que de la simple théorie pour Kévin, posent problème. Ses paroles l'ont en quelques sortent blessées car elles s'apparentaient à de la jalousie alors qu'il est conscient que venant de Kévin ça ne peut pas en être et que donc il s'agit bien d'autre chose. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'argumenter sur ses pensées que Clément vient à sa rencontre, plus souriant que jamais, avec une poignée de main franche mais douce et pleine de promesse sur la soirée qui va suivre, ne masquant pas le moins du monde son attirance pour le beau Capitaine qui l'accompagne ce soir. Yann est ravie de voir l'effet qu'il a sur le jeune homme et de pouvoir passer une soirée qui lui changera un peu les idées après avoir passé des semaines entières à se morfondre sur son histoire impossible et sans issue avec Kévin. Après un « On y va !» des plus charmeur dont Yann à le secret, tous deux se dirigent vers le restaurant que Clément à choisit pour l'occasion, espérant ainsi épater un peu plus le beau brun.

La soirée semble se passer sous les meilleurs hospices et Yann et Clément passe visiblement un bon moment ensemble. Le Capitaine a senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche de jean en début de repas mais à choisit ne pas vérifier l'expéditeur du message laissé par politesse envers Clément. Il a préféré attendre que ce dernier se rende aux toilettes pour prendre connaissance de la nouvelle. C'est un message de Kévin qui s'excuse des propos qui ont dépassés sa pensée et qui lui assure que ses préférences n'ont jamais été un problème pour lui, n'ont rien changées à leur relation et que ça ne changera jamais. Yann ne peut retenir un petit sourire à la lecture du message. Il se sent soulagé de voir que Kévin à fait le premier pas vers lui pour dissoudre ce visible malentendu qu'il a eu peur de voir s'installer entre eux. Il ne peut lui en vouloir plus longtemps et se dit qu'après tout, lui aussi n'a pas été tendre dans sa réponse avant même de réfléchir et se dire que venant de Kévin il était peu probable que sa réaction sonne comme un simple jugement. Yann est sorti de ses pensées profondes par le retour à table de Clément.

Décidemment ce mec là c'est un gentil, comme Kévin. Sauf qu'il n'est pas Kévin et qu'il ne le sera jamais pour lui. Mais il a la qualité et l'avantage certain d'être homo tout comme lui. Et même si Yann sait qu'ils ne passeront sûrement pas leur vie ensemble, la perspective d'un bout de chemin en sa compagnie ne lui déplait pas tant que ça. Les desserts ainsi que le café leur sont apportés et c'est à ce moment là que Clément décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de Yann que celui-ci ne repousse pas. L'emplacement idéal de la table, assez à l'écart pour permettre une certaine intimité, se prête très bien à la situation. Voyant Yann plutôt réceptif à son geste, il prend une nouvelle initiative et plongé dans ses yeux verts, il s'approche de lui pour venir déposer en douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est court mais plaisant pour les deux protagonistes et se révèle n'être que le premier de la liste entre un Clément bien décidé à faire craquer son cavalier d'un soir et un Yann qui pour une fois se laisse porté par le mouvement sans essayer de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Le repas est une totale réussite et c'est repu et content du choix du restaurant que Yann et Clément se partagent l'addition et quittent les lieux. Sur le trottoir qui leur prédit la séparation future, Clément n'a pas envie que la soirée s'arrête aussi vite et une fois encore fait le premier pas en prenant les mains de Yann avant de plonger son regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas en rester là comme les autres soirs …

C : J'ai passé un super moment Yann

Y : Moi aussi … Et le resto était parfait, merci …

C : Yann ? C'est notre troisième sortie ensemble …

Y : …

C : Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle s'arrête sur ce trottoir !

Y : Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Dit-il en voyant les yeux brillants de désir du jeune homme

C : On pourrait aller chez toi et finir en beauté …

Y : J'suis pas sûr que ce soit une super idée

C : J'ai envie de toi Yann, tu me plais beaucoup …

Y : Toi aussi … Mais chez moi y'a Kévin. Il est toujours en convalescence et surtout il reprend le boulot demain matin alors il a besoin de repos et je veux pas le déranger.

C : Pas de souci, c'est sympa à toi de penser à lui … Alors dans ce cas on va chez moi …

Comme le dit le proverbe, qui ne dit mot, consent. Clément emboite le pas à Yann en lui agrippant la main pendant que celui-ci se laisse guider et le suis sans rechigner. Yann ne pouvait vraiment pas amener Clément chez lui. Soit, il n'a pas menti sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas déranger Kévin et sur sa reprise du lendemain. Mais la vérité c'est que par-dessus tout et malgré son envie de tourner la page sur ses sentiments à sens unique pour Kévin, il ne peut s'imaginer avoir des relations sexuelles avec Clément, ni qui que ce soit, en sachant Kévin à côté alors qu'il rêve encore qu'il soit à la place de son partenaire de jeu. Yann invite donc Clément à monter derrière lui sur sa moto et tous deux prennent le chemin de l'appartement du jeune infirmier qui n'habite qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons. Dés le bas de l'immeuble, Clément reprend les doigts de Yann et ne les lâche plus jusque devant sa porte. A peine celle-ci refermée, Clément ne laisse pas le temps à Yann de découvrir la déco de son logement et l'entraîne déjà dans sa chambre pour finir leur course sur le lit. Le trajet lui permet de le déshabiller entièrement aidé de Yann qui lui aussi commence à se prendre au jeu. La séance dure jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et après un moment à calmer leurs respirations essoufflées Yann se lève et commence à récupérer ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout en les enfilant au fur et à mesure sous l'œil interrogateur de Clément …

C : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Y : J'essaie de retrouver mes fringues ! dit-il un peu moqueur

C : Tu reste pas ?

Y : J'peux pas dormir ici …

C : Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ?

Y : J'suis désolé Clément … c'était vraiment bien nous deux mais … _« Mais y'a Kévin à la maison et j'ai cette putain d'impression de le trahir qui me lâche pas ! »_ … Je bosse tôt demain donc faut que j'sois en forme !

C : J'comprends oui … c'est vrai qu'avec ce que tu viens de me faire vivre, j'suis pas sûr de pouvoir te laisser dormir si tu restais, j'en redemanderais encore et encore ! dit-il l'air coquin, la couette ne recouvrant que la moitié de son corps nu

Y : On se voit bientôt d'accord ?

C : Ok, on fait comme ça … Yann ? (dit-il en se levant pour venir se coller à lui toujours nu) … Merci, c'était génial … j'ai hâte de remettre ça ! Dit-il en venant chercher sa langue pour un dernier baiser

Y : On s'appelle ! Fini Yann avant de traverser l'appartement, attrapant ses dernières affaires au passage et de renter chez lui.

Kévin se réveille après une courte nuit. Il a veillé jusqu'à trois heures du matin, bien malgré lui ou sa fatigue et Yann n'était toujours pas rentré. Autant dire que durant ce laps de temps conséquent, il a eu le temps d'alimenter encore un peu plus sa jalousie face à la situation en pensant à Yann dans les bras et le lit de ce Clément, alors qu'il ne s'imagine toujours pas capable d'en faire autant avec Yann. A vrai dire, il a déjà entendu quelques petites choses, il n'est pas totalement inculte ou ignorant sur le sujet de l'homosexualité chez les hommes, mais ne sait pas vraiment comment ça se passe dans le sens pratique du terme si on peut dire. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus nouveau pour lui. Quels sont les gestes, les attitudes, les sensations ressentis pendant l'acte en lui-même. Qui décide de qui fait le rôle de l'actif ou du passif comme apparemment on le dit dans le milieu gay. Surtout que connaissant Yann, il semblerait plutôt le genre Actif. Alors comment s'imaginer faire une chose que l'on ne connait absolument pas ? Il arrive à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner après un passage obligé à la salle de bain pour finir de se réveiller totalement et aperçoit sur le meuble de l'entrée le casque et les gants de moto de Yann, signe que celui-ci est bel et bien rentré. Mais vu l'heure à laquelle il a dû passer la porte, Kévin ne se fait pas d'illusion sur la fin de sa soirée avec son nouveau mec. Et cette nouvelle pensée lui vrille le cœur et lui tord l'estomac au point de déglutir difficilement sa gorgée.

Alors que Kévin est déjà à table devant son café et ses tartines, il voit Yann le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Les quelques heures de sommeil ont évidemment laissé des traces. Kévin se dit qu'il ne va pas pouvoir rester sans rien faire éternellement et que c'est peut-être le moment ou jamais d'avouer à Yann ce qu'il a sur le cœur et ce qu'il ressent depuis des semaines à son égard. Ce qui expliquera aussi sa réaction un peu excessive de la veille. Espérant au passage une réaction positive de sa part. Il attend que Yann vienne s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table et prenne sa première gorgée de Café, pendant que lui pense à ce qu'il va lui dire, aux mots à employer. Il le connait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que lorsque Yann est dans cet état, la caféine est le seul remède qui permette à quiconque de pouvoir lui adresser la parole au réveil. Et comme toujours le miracle opère. Yann semble enfin connecté avec la réalité et Kévin s'apprête à se mettre à nu. Mais les prunelles vertes de son ami ont le malheur de croiser son regard et avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'un son ne sorte, Kévin se dégonfle lamentablement. Soudain, malgré ses réflexions parfois positives de la veille, la peur panique de se faire rejeter par Yann et que celui-ci n'éprouve pas la même chose que lui le paralyse complètement. Sa dernière relation l'a visiblement plus affecté et fragilisé qu'il ne le pensait. Cléo a laissé des traces de son passage. Il est incapable de sortir la moindre phrase qui semblait pourtant venir d'elles-mêmes dans sa tête. Alors il choisit la solution de facilité et se rabat sur ses excuses pour son comportement …

K : Yann … Je … j'voulais te dire pour hier …

Y : c'est rien Kévin … C'est oublié

K : J'suis désolé … j'ai pas dis ça parce que …

Y : Je sais … J'ai eu ton texto. J't'en veux pas. T'a mal choisit tes mots et moi et mon caractère ont est monté sur nos grand chevaux dans la seconde ! Dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui soulage Kévin

Même si ça lui coûte plus qu'il ne le voudrait, Kévin veut rattraper sa boulette d'hier soir et surtout faire son possible pour que Yann ne sente pas le trouble qui l'habite depuis que le courage l'a quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Alors il lui demande comment c'est passé son rendez-vous avec le jeune infirmier, comme pour lui prouver que rien à changé et qu'il l'accepte toujours comme il est. Yann est content de voir que son ami tente de vraiment s'intéresser à sa vie et d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur pour en parler. Un ami avec qui il peut enfin avoir des discussions de mec. Il lui raconte avec plaisir sa soirée, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui se cache derrière cette demande. Malgré la pointe de jalousie qui le tiraille à l'écoute de son récit, Kévin est heureux de le voir aussi souriant et fait bonne figure. Mais il ne se doutait pas que Yann irait jusqu'à lui raconter la scène du dessert ainsi que le sommaire de ce qui a suivit dans l'appartement de Clément. Là, s'en est trop pour le jeune basque qui manque de s'étouffer avec sa tartine qu'il sent remonter dans un haut le cœur. Il se résigne finalement en se disant qu'il a bien fait de garder ses révélations pour lui et de ne rien dire à Yann, évitant ainsi un monumental râteau et le malaise qui en aurait découlé, mettant ainsi à mal leur amitié. Il finit rapidement son petit déjeuner et se prépare à partir au commissariat pour sa première journée de reprise qui commence déjà mal.


	23. Chapter 23

****Bon allez pour ma petite Kali qui a attendu avec impatience la suite ... je poste 2 chapitres à la suite ;)

xoxo

**Chapitre 23**** : **

Cela fait déjà une semaine que Kévin a reprit le chemin du commissariat et par la même occasion sa place au sein de la P.J. Le covoiturage à donc reprit lui aussi du service et contrairement à l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'habitacle avant la blessure de Kévin, les trajets depuis la fin de l'ITT de Kévin, se font plus silencieux. Ce qui perturbe un peu Yann qui pensait pourtant que tout allait bien entre eux depuis ce malentendu éclaircis rapidement. Mais il préfère se dire qu'il se monte la tête et mettre ça sur le coup de la reprise qui n'a pas été de tout repos pour lui. Réintégré son service après plusieurs semaines d'absence passé à bosser d'une manière différente, avec une équipe différente, il lui a fallut retrouver ses marques et se remettre dans le bain de la Judiciaire et de ses crimes en tout genre. Ajouter à ça, son arrêt de travail suite à sa blessure par balle qui à laissé des traces non seulement physique, grâce à la belle petite cicatrice que l'on peut désormais admirer au niveau de son omoplate, mais aussi psychologique visiblement. Son comportement à en quelques sortes changé depuis l'accident. Il est toujours le même Kévin, zen, facile à vivre, adorable comme dirait Vanessa, toujours présent avec cette même gueule d'ange qui l'a fait craquer. Ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien au boulot et en dehors. Mais il le sent moins souriant qu'avant, au point que ses fossettes lui manquent parfois. Il est un peu moins à l'écoute, souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Yann l'a bien remarqué sans se douter de la véritable raison de ce revirement, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un passage à vide et qu'il le retrouvera comme avant, une fois totalement remis d'aplomb. Croisant les doigts pour que cette première journée avec toute sa mobilité retrouvée en soit le départ.

Bien que cela fasse une bonne semaine qu'ils ont le même rituel en arrivant au commissariat, ça leur fait encore parfois tout drôle de ne plus s'arrêter au même étage du bâtiment. A présent l'ascenseur fait un arrêt supplémentaire pour que Kévin atteigne son service pendant que Yann rejoint le sien, un étage plus haut. C'est d'ailleurs le grand jour pour Kévin qui va enfin pouvoir reprendre le terrain après une semaine passé la majeure partie du temps aux archives, ne pouvant pas rien faire d'autre, hormis taper des rapports ou prendre des plaintes à cause de son bras immobilisé. Rien que l'idée de revoir un peu la lumière du jour pendant ses heures de service lui redonne le sourire. Etant confiné au commissariat, les contacts avec ses collègues se faisaient rare mise à part Alex qui partage son bureau et les autres bleus qu'il croise parfois à la machine à café entre deux affaires juteuses comme il aime. Il a prit goût à l'action après toutes ces semaines passées avec Yann et son équipe de la BAC. C'est donc avec joie qu'il acceptera la moindre affaire lui permettant de sentir l'air frais du dehors, même si pour cela il doit enquêter sur un chien écrasé ou un pigeon qui roucoule un peu trop à une fenêtre d'immeuble. De plus, ça va aussi lui permettre de se changer les idées, parce qu'entre la cohabitation 24h/24 et l'assignation à résidence au commissariat, tout ça ne l'aident pas franchement à se sortir Yann de la tête et à penser à autre chose qu'à ses sentiments inavoués par manque de courage et non réciproque de surcroît.

Yann est à la cafétéria avec quelques uns de ses hommes, alors qu'ils entendent les échos de l'équipe des bleus de la P.J qui semble tout juste de retour d'une enquête sur le terrain. Lorsque le peloton de tête arrive dans la salle, Yann à la joie de voir Alex accompagné de Kévin plus souriant que jamais, du moins plus que depuis quelques jours. Kévin aperçoit son ancienne équipe attablé et vient évidemment à leur rencontre. Les poignées de mains et les sourires fusent de toutes parts, chacun étant ravie de se retrouver. Le Lieutenant se lance dans le récit de leur dernière sortie sans oublier aucun détail croustillant ainsi que son bonheur à retrouver le terrain qui lui manquait après toutes ces semaines de repos forcé. Le contraste avec ces derniers jours est flagrant et Yann, heureux de voir que Kévin a de nouveau sa joie de vivre habituelle et son enthousiasme, se dit que c'est là tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour repartir du bon pied après sa blessure. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle enquête, le jeune basque se sent à nouveau plus confiant et plus sûr de lui malgré les derniers évènements qui sont venus perturber son mode de vie, lui permettant de souffler un peu et de mettre de côté ses réflexions et ainsi se comporter normalement s'il on peut dire. Les collègues sont déjà repartis au boulot alors que Kévin et Yann restent un instant et continuent de discuter tranquillement comme ils l'ont souvent fait. A cet instant trois collègues de la P.J entrent dans la cafétéria et voient le lieutenant qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis un moment et le Capitaine de la BAC en grande discussion complice. Richard, le genre grande gueule et qui comme certains, connait les préférences de Yann, ne peut s'empêcher d'aller vers eux de cracher son venin …

R : Alors Laporte t'es de retour à la P.J ? On t'as pas vu beaucoup depuis que t'a sauvé les miches de ton Capitaine !

Y : Mais il est de nouveau sur pied comme tu vois donc il est aussi de retour sur le terrain !

R : J'avais entendu dire que tu cherchais un appart' … mais j'ai cru comprendre que le problème était résolu et que t'avais trouvé une nouvelle chaussure à ton pied …

K : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Dit-il, n'aimant pas le ton employé par son collègue

R : Disons que tout le monde sait que tu vis avec Berthier maintenant … inséparables au boulot et en dehors … un vrai petit couple ! Dit-il remplit d'ironie

K : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ? Ca t'pose un problème ? On va s'expliquer dehors si tu veux !

Yann n'a pas eu le temps de réagir à la dernière réflexion pleine de sous-entendus de Richard que déjà Kévin lui répondais du tac-au-tac à la limite de lui rentrer dans le lard. Par réflexe, il attrape Kévin qui ne semble pas en démordre et le force à le suivre en dehors de la cafétéria, lui intimant de se calmer et de retourner au boulot sans plus attendre, en oubliant cet imbécile de Richard. Il le laisse à son bureau et repart à la BAC pour rejoindre le sien. Il s'assoit à son bureau, n'en revenant pas de la réaction de Kévin et de la virulence de ses propos. Il aurait bien voulus en savoir plus mais toujours sous le choc de la scène inhabituelle qui s'est jouée sous ses yeux, Yann n'a rien trouver d'autre à faire que de simplement l'éloigné de Richard et le laisser se calmer tout seul. Yann se demande vraiment ce qui peut bien arriver à Kévin ces temps-ci. Il ne comprend pas et se pose des questions sur ses récentes réactions et son changement visible de comportement en règle générale. Malgré la petite amélioration qui lui a semblée apparente avant ce dernier incident. Il conçoit que le contre coup d'une telle blessure peux avoir des répercutions par la suite et peut vous endurcir un homme ou lui faire voir les choses différemment, mais Yann n'est pas certain qu'il n'y ait que ça. Il est tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui à au moins le mérite de le faire un peu réagir. Il le sort rapidement de sa poche et décroche machinalement en appuyant sur la petite touche verte, sans prendre la peine de vérifier le nom de l'interlocuteur …

Y : Berthier !

V : Yann ? C'est moi !

Y : Salut Vanessa … Ca va ?

V : Oui ca va super ! J'viens aux nouvelles. Alors ce dernier rencard ?

Y : C'était génial ! Clément est vraiment un mec bien … d'ailleurs on a …

V : Non ! T'as couché avec lui ? J'suis contente pour toi, je m'inquiétais par rapport à tes sentiments pour Kévin. Alors ca c'est bien passé si je comprends bien !

Y : Ouai … très bien … jusqu'à ce que je prenne mes clics et mes clacs et que je rentre au beau milieu de la nuit

V : Tu l'as laissé en plan après vos petites affaires ?

Y : Je sais Vanessa … mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ça d'accord ? S'il te plait change de sujet.

V : Ok. Bon et Kévin, il est complètement remis ? Il devait reprendre le service actif cette semaine non ?

Y : Il est de nouveau d'attaque !

V : T'as une drôle de voix … t'es sûr que ça va ?

Y : Je sais pas … il est bizarre depuis l'accident. Il a certaines réactions qui lui ressemblent pas du coup j'me pose des questions et me demande ce qui lui arrive … Je sais pas trop quoi faire

V : Euh … lui en parler par exemple ?

Y : Ouai t'as raison … j'lui en toucherais un mot ce soir. J'peux peut-être l'aider. Ca peut pas être si grave que ça …

Yann et Vanessa continus de discuter un moment des dernier évènements et du comportement de Kévin. Celle-ci réitère son conseil d'en discuter avec lui et de voir ce qui ne va pas qui pourrait expliquer son attitude. Finalement le coup de téléphone de sa sœur lui a fait du bien et il se promet d'aborder le sujet avec Kévin dés le soir même. Yann n'a pas eu l'occasion de recroiser Kévin depuis l'histoire de la cafétéria. Même à la pause déjeuner ils n'ont pas pu manger ensemble comme ils le font dés qu'ils le peuvent. Pour son plus grand soulagement, le reste de la journée se passe visiblement sans encombre à l'étage du dessous et il n'a pas entendu parler d'une nouvelle rixe entre Kévin et Richard. L'équipe des bleus est trop prise par son enquête ce qui à au moins le mérite d'éviter un nouveau conflit à cause d'un abruti qui ne sait pas la fermer au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que lui, même si cela semble difficile vu le lourdaud. Yann à reçut un message de Clément en milieu d'après-midi qui lui indiquait qu'il venait de finir son service et lui proposait de se voir ce soir, n'oubliant pas de lui faire savoir son envie de réitérer le même genre de séance que la dernière fois qui pourrait le servir de dessert après un petit diner chez lui. Même si Yann est touché de la proposition et de l'effet non dissimulé qu'il lui fait, il ne veut pas avoir à remettre sa discussion avec Kévin et s'excuse auprès de Clément de devoir remettre ça à plus tard. Il a beau vouloir se sortir de l'engrenage de ses sentiments et commencer à vivre sa vie de son côté, notamment avec Clément récemment, il n'arrive pas à faire passer sa vie sentimentale avant Kévin. C'est plus fort que lui. Ce qui traduit bien l'emprise qu'il a sur lui.

La fin d'après-midi est arrivée et la fin du service n'est pas loin. Kévin et Yann, étant arrivé ensemble ce matin car prenant leur service respectif en même temps, sont sensés rentrer également ensemble vu qu'ils n'ont pris qu'une voiture. Toujours ce système de covoiturage instauré du temps ou Kévin était encore à la BAC et qu'ils continuent de pratiquer quand ils en ont l'occasion. Cependant, le hic est que Yann vient d'être appelé sur une intervention de dernière minute et qu'il est certain qu'il ne sera pas de retour à l'heure du départ prévus. Avant de partir avec son groupe, Yann fait un détour rapide par la P.J qui est sur son chemin et va trouver Kévin qui est en train de finir des rapports. Il lui fait part du contretemps qui l'oblige à faire des heures supplémentaire et tend les clés de voiture à Kévin pour qu'il rentre avec au loft. Lui se fera déposer par les collègues une fois finit. Puis il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, laissant Kévin, clés en main, touché par le geste et l'attention de son ami alors qu'à bien y regarder il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Pourtant Kévin se dit que Yann aurait très bien pu lui annoncer qu'il devait se débrouiller pour rentrer car lui finissait plus tard et point barre. L'intervention en elle-même se passe relativement bien malgré le temps qu'elle a prit et ce n'est qu'en milieu de soirée que Yann se fait déposer devant chez lui par l'une des patrouilles. Et c'est affalé devant la télé que Yann retrouve Kévin une fois dans le loft et le rejoint sur le canapé …

Y : Salut !

K : Hey ! Alors cette inter' … ça c'est bien passé ? Y'a pas eu de casse ?

Y : Non ca va, y'a pas eu d'accro. C'était plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose … mais on va s'en plaindre, au moins tout le monde est rentré entier chez lui.

K : Tant mieux ! Si t'as faim j'ai faim un gratin de tagliatelles carbonara comme t'aimes, elles sont dans le four

Y : Merci, ça tombe bien je meurs de faim ! Mais avant … j'voudrais te parler d'un truc

K : Euh … oui bien sûr … vas-y … (Dit-il un peu penaud se demandant si son attitude ne la pas trahis)

Y : Ca t'embête si on reparle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin … avec Richard

K : …

Y : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kévin ? C'est pas ton genre de t'énerver comme ça et de vouloir te défouler sur un collègue … aussi con soit-il.

K : Je sais pas trop … Il a commencé à me gonfler avec ses réflexions

Y : Ok t'as pas supporté ses insinuations … J'peux comprendre que t'es voulus prendre ma défense et surtout sauver les apparences en ce qui te concerne, c'est logique … Sauf que d'habitude c'est plutôt mon style de péter un câble !

Kévin, la tête baissée tel un gamin prit en faute, ne peut en entendre d'avantage. Que Yann s'imagine que sa réaction de ce matin n'est dû qu'au faite qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le croit gay et en couple avec lui est au dessus ses forces, tant il est loin de la vérité. Soudain cette force qui le tient à bout de bras depuis des semaines et qui par la même occasion le retiens de tout gestes ou mots déplacés envers Yann de peur qu'il ne comprenne et s'aperçoive de son attirance naissante pour lui, semble tout à coup l'abandonner pour faire place à une pulsion des plus inattendus. Il lève finalement les yeux pour croiser le regard émeraude de Yann et sans un mot de plus s'approche dangereusement de lui pour venir déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'effet pour lui est immédiat et son cœur menace d'exploser littéralement dans sa poitrine à ce simple contact. Quant à Yann, c'est déboussolé, ahuris et les yeux complètement écarquillés qu'il reçoit ce baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour avant de se reprendre, prenant conscience de la situation et de repousser Kévin d'un mouvement un peu sec, loin de s'imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de Kévin à ce moment précis …

Y : Attend Kévin ! A quoi tu joue là ?

K : Je … J'suis … désolé … J'aurais pas dû …

Kévin ne sait plus où se mettre, mortifié par son audace et préfèrerais disparaitre six pieds sous terre dans la seconde qui suit. Il se lève rapidement du canapé, ne pouvant même pas soutenir le regard de Yann et disparaît à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et oublier au plus vite ce qui vient de se passer. Ce rejet brutal mais surtout plus que probant ne peut que lui confirmer une fois de plus qu'il avait raison de croire qu'il n'est pas du tout le genre de Yann et qu'il ne le considère absolument pas autrement que comme son ami. Il s'en veut d'avoir perdu si bêtement et si facilement le contrôle de ses émotions. Et pourtant, aussi bizarre et nouveau que ça puisse paraître pour lui, il a aimé. Oui, il a aimé. Il a même adoré. Cette sensation de leurs lèvres réunies, du goût si particulier qu'ont les lèvres de Yann, de la chaleur intense et de la décharge électrique qui ont envahis son corps tout entier en un seul et furtif baiser. Mais ses sensations sont à présent nuancées par le mal-être qui le prend désormais à l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que Yann, après ce qui vient de se passer. Alors qu'il n'est pas certain qu'il pourra à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux. Lui expliquer les véritables raisons de son changement d'attitude et de son attirance flagrante pour lui, qui lui à ouvert les yeux sur sa nouvelle condition, sa nouvelle attirance pour les hommes. Où plutôt un homme … lui. Il finit par se dire qu'il ferait mieux de partir d'ici, de fuir une fois de plus. Possible que l'hôtel où il à séjourné à encore des chambre de disponibles. Et puis au moins le propriétaire le connait, c'est déjà ça. Il a l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, au point de départ, encore une fois, prenant son sac pour y enfouir quelques vêtements de rechanges, comme une boucle sans fin, un cercle vicieux qui ne cesse de se répéter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**** :**

Yann reste quelques minutes telle une statue, immobile sur le canapé, encore abasourdis par le geste de Kévin. Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui lui à prit ? Décidemment il ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui en ce moment. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir échappé à la mort lui à donner des idées ou des envies à tester avant de mourir ? Et pourtant, malgré la surprise générale, dieu sait qu'il a aimé ce qu'il a ressentis à cet instant précis où les lèvres douces de Kévin sont venues prendre possession des siennes comme dans ses rêves les plus fous et les plus improbables. En particulier depuis son installation dans le loft. Même dans son imagination, la sensation était moindre en comparaison à ces quelques secondes de bonheur pur. Vanessa avait raison, il devait lui parler mais pourtant tout ce qu'il a réussit à faire c'est mettre au grand jour le constat des agissements de Kévin sans pour autant que celui-ci ne les justifie. Mais il aimerait tellement avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et savoir pourquoi Kévin agit de la sorte et s'est également permis ce genre de chose aussi agréable et paradisiaque soit-elle pour lui. Il finit par se rendre à la cuisine et prendre la part de tagliatelles que Kévin lui a laissé dans le four. Le plat est encore chaud alors il retourne s'installer devant la télé restée allumé mais qui avait finit par être inexistante jusqu'à maintenant et mange son repas, succulent comme il n'en doutait pas, espérant ainsi faire abstraction de ce qui vient de se passer et retrouver un peu ses esprits.

Mais à peine a-t-il finit la dernière bouchée qu'un sentiment de malaise le prend soudainement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a peut-être été un peu fort avec Kévin, en montant une fois de plus sur ses grands chevaux et en le repoussant si brutalement. Même si Kévin est hétéro et que lui ne veut pas trahir ses propres sentiments à son égard, tout à coup le fait qu'il puisse lui avoir fait imaginer que le simple fait de l'embrasser pouvait le rebuter à ce point, lui tord l'estomac jusqu'à avoir un haut le cœur. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à laisser Kévin croire qu'il le dégoute à ce point. Le jeune basque à assez souffert comme ça avec Cléo pour que lui-même en rajoute une couche, mensongère de surcroît. Au départ le fait que Kévin se soit comme qui dirais enfuit à l'étage à arrangé un peu ses affaires, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre un peu ses esprits et d'essayer de réfléchir à tous ça. Jusqu'à ce rendre compte d'ailleurs de sa brutalité envers Kévin, sous le coup de la stupeur et de la regretter amèrement. Mais à présent, le contre coup passé, il trouve inquiétant tout de même d'en être arrivé au point que Kévin n'ose même plus sortir de sa chambre, probablement trop honteux de son geste pour lui faire face, ce qui est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite. Il décide donc de prendre à nouveau le taureau par les cornes et de monter le voir pour avoir cette fois, le fin mot de l'histoire mais également lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en veut pas et qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte. Yann frappe à la porte et n'entendant pas de réponse, ouvre celle-ci pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre. Trouvant Kévin la tête au dessus de son sac de voyage à moitié remplit …

Y : Kévin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

K (n'osant pas croiser son regard) : …

Y : C'est quoi ce sac ?

K : J'vais à l'hôtel

Y : Ca va pas recommencer !

K : De tout façon j'devais m'trouver un appart' … j'étais pas sensé rester aussi longtemps

Y : Dis pas n'importe quoi tu veux ! Tu reste autant que tu veux et tu l'sais !

K : J'peux pas … pas après que … (Il n'arrive même pas à finir sa phrase de peur qu'elle ne meure dans un sanglot qu'il tente de refouler depuis un moment)

Y : Que tu m'ais embrassé ? Putain Kévin c'est pas si horrible d'avoir embrassé un mec !

K : Je sais bien !

Y (posant sa main sur son bras) : On va s'assoir parce qu'on n'a pas finit notre discussion ! dit-il joignant le geste à la parole

K : … (Fermant les yeux, frissonnant au contact de ses doigts, le rejoignant au bord du lit)

Y : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

K : Je sais pas … (C'est vrai, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi cette pulsion l'as prit à ce moment là)

Y : Est-ce t'as voulus te prouver que t'avais rien à craindre de moi après le malentendu qu'on a eu sur le fait que je sois gay et t'assurer que tu pouvais dormir sur tes deux oreilles ? (Il sait qu'il est dur, trop dur … mais c'est plus fort que lui, une sorte d'autodéfense naturelle)

K : Non ! Pas du tout !

Y : C'était un jeu pour toi ? Parce que je trouve pas ça drôle !

K : Je jouais pas … (lâche-t-il presque dans un murmure, le regard ancré à ses baskets comme las)

Y : Où tu veux en venir là ? J'suis pas sûr de comprendre …

K : …

Y (posant sa main sur la cuisse de Kévin) : Kévin ? Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de m'dire ?

K (se relevant brusquement, ne supportant plus de se taire) : Que depuis cette putain d'intervention tout à changé … J'ai changé ! Au point d'me prendre une balle pour toi ! Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi … c'est juste …. Arrivé ! Dit-il d'une traite sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Y : Mais j'croyais que ça avait été par instinct. Si c'était pas un réflexe, pourquoi t'a fais ça pour moi ?

K : … _« Courage Kévin, t'a commencé alors vas jusqu'au bout maintenant ! Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! »_ … C'était bien un geste instinctif …

Y : …

K : Mais pas du flic … Je comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait dans ma tête … Tout ce que je savais à ce moment là c'est qu'il était hors de question que tu te prennes cette balle et que j'te perde …

Y : Kévin, je …

K : Sur le coup je savais juste que je pourrais pas le supporter Yann ! Je … J'en peux plus … J'arrête pas d'penser à toi depuis ce soir là …

Y : Kévin …

K : C'est dingue … quand t'es pas là tu m'manque … dés que tu me touche ou que tu me frôle j'suis à la limite de la syncope, comme si mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine à tout moment …

Malgré le choc des révélations que Kévin est en train de lui avouer et qui le clou littéralement sur ce rebord de lit, Yann tente de l'interrompre et d'en placer une. Il voudrait tellement lui crier là, tout de suite, maintenant à quel point il est heureux d'entendre ces mots qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre de sa bouche. Que tout ce que Kévin ressent est incontestablement réciproque et ceux depuis des mois déjà. Mais le jeune Lieutenant semble ne plus vouloir ou pouvoir s'arrêter de s'épancher. Comme si ce trop plein accumulé ces dernières semaines avaient un besoin vital d'être évacué et avoué. Alors que Yann voit le visage de Kévin traduire une certaine liberté, comme si un poids se soulevait à mesure de chaque parole prononcée, celui-ci continue de plus belle, son flot de mots intarissables …

K : J'ai été un peu perdu et effrayé au départ de ressentir ce genre de chose pour un mec … pour toi … J'pensais que c'était impossible, pas moi ! Mais j'ai vite compris que c'était bien réel … Sauf que j'ai pas eu le courage et que maintenant t'as Clément … et moi … (Sentant ses larmes au bord des yeux)

Y : Kévin … (Dit-il en venant lui faire face, le cœur vrillé de le voir aussi mal)

K (la voix chevrotante, les yeux embués et fuyant) : Moi … J'ai eu la confirmation que … que pour toi je serai jamais … du coup je sais plus quoi faire …

Y : Kévin, regarde moi ! Dit-il en lui relevant le menton de sa main pour que le vert accroche le bleu

K (Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes face à l'émeraude) : J'en crève Yann … j'en crève de jalousie de te savoir avec lui … c'est pour ça que j'dois partir … J'crois pas que j'pourrais en supporter d'avantage … Surtout maintenant que tu sais …

Y : J'suis désolé Kévin … j'aurais jamais dû te parlé de cette fameuse nuit avec … lui

K : …

Y : Mais il est hors de question que tu quitte ce loft … que tu me quitte moi … on va rester ici, ensemble, toi et moi !

K : Quoi ?

Kévin se sens tout à coup complètement perdu face aux paroles de Yann. Malgré sa tentative de ne pas y repenser, les mots de ce dernier lorsqu'ils étaient sur ce quai de gare, reviennent à nouveau le percuter._ « J't'en supplie Kévin tiens le coup … Me lâche pas … t'a pas le droit … tu peux pas me laisser … »_. Et si c'était possible ? Si sa pensée au premier souvenir de ces quelques mots était la bonne ? Il aimerait tellement y croire. Croire qu'il a bien comprit le sens des paroles que Yann vient de prononcés, mélangés à celles de ce fameux soir d'angoisse. L'Océan de ses prunelles se fond dans l'émeraude à sa portée, sondant ce regard tant de fois visité mais presque autant de fois incompris, en quête d'une réponse, d'un avale à ses pensées. Et comme une confirmation de la bonne direction prise par l'esprit et les envies du jeune basque, Yann s'approche encore un peu plus de lui, son torse venant à la rencontre du sien. La main du Capitaine glisse avec légèreté sur la joue de Kévin avant que sa paume ne s'arrête dans son cou et que ses doigts finissent leur course dans sa nuque. Rien que ce simple geste de sa part faire trembler Kévin de tous ses membres. Instinctivement ses paupières se ferment, laissant rouler sur sa joue la dernière larme qui menaçait de déborder depuis un moment, comme pour graver à jamais dans sa mémoire la sensation ressentis à ce touché si particulier d'un être encore plus particulier à ses yeux. Jamais de sa vie Yann n'a été aussi ému qu'à cet instant précis. La découverte de la réciprocité des sentiments qui finalement les unissent sans qu'ils ne l'aient su, combiné à cette larme qui s'étire sur le visage angélique de Kévin, traduisant ainsi toute sa fragilité, le touche en plein cœur, plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

Yann se sent comme appelé par les lèvres à demi ouvertes, offertes de Kévin. Son corps tout entier réclame à nouveau ce contact si doux duquel il a eu un aperçu un peu plus tôt, après la merveilleuse initiative de Kévin. Il a l'impression que la scène se joue au ralentit comme dans les nombreux soaps américains où chaque scène semble durer des jours entiers. Et pourtant il aime ça, cette sensation d'infini, où l'espace temps n'a pas sa place. Il aimerait que cet instant dure lui aussi une éternité. Yann finit par franchir le peu d'espace qui le sépare encore du moment dont il rêve depuis des mois et vient, comme Kévin l'a fait dans le salon, déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'un mouvement délicat. Comme si les lèvres de Kévin pouvaient se briser au moindre geste brusque. Le baiser échangé est d'une douceur infinie, la bouche de l'un se fond et se confond avec celle de l'autre. Cette sensation de plénitude que l'on ressent lorsqu'on à l'impression d'être seul au monde, totalement enivré, semble les avoir gagnés tous deux, envahissant leurs corps tout entiers. Sa main caressant toujours la nuque de Kévin, Yann passe désormais son autre bras autour de son cou. Alors que le jeune Lieutenant retrouve la mobilité de ses propres bras et vient enserrer sa taille de toute sa puissance comme si Yann pouvait lui échapper à tout moment. Le doux et tendre baiser se fait à présent fougueux et sensuel.

Yann ose et vient titiller les lèvres de Kévin de sa langue, cherchant le contact. Kévin accepte sans trop de difficulté la tentative d'intrusion et Yann peu enfin goûter à sa langue, y mêlant la sienne avec volupté dans un balai des plus intenses et riches en sensations fortes. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils ne sont même pas sûr d'y prêter attention. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait aux alentour, hormis l'enchevêtrement de leurs lèvres et le plaisir qui en découle, qui vient s'insinuer minutes après minutes dans leurs veines. Faisant ainsi monter le désir qu'ils sont désormais conscients de ressentir et de provoquer chez l'autre. Et c'est complètement à bout de souffle l'un et l'autre, haletant, qu'ils finissent par se faire violence et se séparer, plongeant immédiatement dans le regard de l'autre à nouveau, pour ne pas perdre le contact quel que soit le moyen employé. Pourtant un sentiment de manque se fait déjà sentir, le manque du souffle de vie que chacun insufflait à l'autre il y a encore quelques secondes. Yann décèle chez Kévin une immense fatigue, à croire que toute la tension accumulée et les aveux difficilement avouables qu'il vient de lui confier l'ont totalement vidé de toute énergie. Sans compter l'effort fournis par ce baiser qui aurait pu faire péter le baromètre tant la chaleur est montée d'un cran dans toute la pièce rien qu'à la force et à l'intensité de leur échange. Kévin est encore sous le coup de l'émotion et n'ose prononcer un mot de peur que ce qu'il vient de se passer ne soit qu'un rêve ou un fantasme de plus. Yann l'a bien compris et sans même l'avertir, le prend par la main et l'emmène près du lit sur lequel il les fait s'allonger tous deux après avoir négligemment abandonné le sac à moitié plein de Kévin dans un coin de la chambre, prouvant ainsi son inutilité …

Y : J'm'en fou de Clément … C'est toi qu'je veux et que j'ai toujours voulus … toi et toi seul !

K : Vraiment ? Dit-il d'une voix sorti d'outre tombe, mi-intrigué, mi-soulagé de cette déclaration

Y : C'est un mec super c'est vrai … et puis surtout il est homo alors que j'te croyais hétéro … ce que tu étais d'ailleurs !

K : Mais avec ton assurance à toute épreuve, j'croyais que …

Y : Que quoi ? Que j'étais assez courageux ou suicidaire pour t'avouer de but en blanc que ça fait des mois que j'suis dingue de toi, alors que la veille encore on se sautait limite à la gorge … que je pense qu'à toi jours et nuits … que les premiers temps où t'as emménagé ici ça à été une véritable torture pour moi de te voir tous les jours, parfois même dans des tenues qui me mettait dans des états pas possible, alors que je pensais que mes sentiments n'était qu'une voix sans issue … Mais que j'ai pris sur moi parce qu'avoir simplement ton amitié valait plus pour moi et que ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie du tout ?

K : Comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point ? Y'a eu tellement de signes pourtant quand on y pense … de ton côté comme du mien d'ailleurs !

Y : Le principal c'est que tu les ai ouvert non ?

K : Oui … j'ai même pas de mots assez forts pour décrire les sensations que j'ai à cet instant !

Y : Moi j'en ai … que je n'osais pas espérer pouvoir te dire un jour alors que depuis le début c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme …

K (accrochant le bleu au vert, intrigué) : …

Y (plongeant dans l'Océan) : Je t'aime Kévin Laporte …

Même s'il ne n'est pas encore prêt à lui retourner de vive voix cette déclaration, Kévin la prend cependant en plein cœur et vient sceller ses lèvres à celles de Yann dans un naturel déconcertant. Comme pour lui prouver que le message est bien passé et qu'il le sent l'envahir de toute part. Baiser auquel Yann répond immédiatement, tout à sa joie de goûter encore et encore au goût unique de cette bouche si parfaite à ses yeux. Et qu'il espère ne plus avoir à quitter trop longtemps. Puis Kévin vient se blottir de lui-même un peu plus contre Yann qui ne boude pas son plaisir à l'étreindre tendrement comme il ne pensait jamais le faire un jour et en quelques minutes, comme apaisés d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endorment tous deux voguant vers une nuit certainement plus douce et plus aérienne que jamais, avec cette impression de s'être enfin trouvés.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**** :**

Kévin ouvre un œil encore ensommeillé et met quelques secondes à mettre ses idées en place et savoir où il se trouve. Une fois le brouillard matinal un peu dissipé il prend enfin conscience qu'il est allongé auprès de Yann et que l'étreinte qu'il sent autour de lui n'est autre que ses bras finement musclé qui l'entour de toute leur tendresse. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, la conversation d'hier soir à bien eu lieu et lui a bien eu le courage d'avouer à Yann ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui-même. Allant même jusqu'à lui confier le moindre doute ressentis depuis la découverte de son attirance pour lui et surtout la jalousie qui l'a tiraillé pendant des semaines suite à la relation que le Capitaine entretenait avec Clément. Ce qui a conduit Yann à se dévoiler également sur ses sentiments pour lui qu'il cache depuis des mois par peur de le perde et de le faire fuir, tout à son bonheur plus que visible de découvrir que ses maigres espoirs n'étaient finalement pas vains. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui Kévin se réveille dans les bras de Yann, alors qu'il n'a souvent fait qu'en rêver. Et à cet instant, là, Kévin s'aperçoit que son imagination était en dessous de la vérité. Qu'il était en faite loin de se douter de l'intensité de la chaleur et du bien-être qu'il ressent en ce moment. Et alors qu'il pensait que, malgré toute l'attirance qu'il a pour Yann et qu'il ne nie plus depuis bien longtemps, il s'imaginerait ce genre de tendresse un peu bizarre et un certain malaise à se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme alors que jusqu'à récemment il avait toujours été plus hétéro que jamais, il se sent au contraire merveilleusement et naturellement bien au creux de ses bras virils. Comme apaisé après avoir trouvé la véritable place qui lui était destinée.

Yann dort du sommeil du juste pourtant il semble à Kévin que son étreinte n'a jamais relâché la pression autour de son corps. A croire que même en dormant Yann le sent à ses côtés et n'ose plus le lâcher de peur que lui aussi se réveille et découvre que tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Kévin n'a jamais vu un visage endormis aussi paisible que celui que lui offre Yann, comme si tout le bonheur du monde se lisait sur ses traits ou du moins tout son bonheur à lui. Ce qui touche encore d'avantage Kévin, une vague de plaisir déferlant dans tout son corps, sentant son cœur se gonfler plus que de raison. Et dieu sait qu'il aime ces nouvelles sensations qui l'habitent un peu plus à chaque instant, dont il s'acclimate de mieux en mieux ressentant leurs effets grandissant et bénéfiques au fil du temps. Kévin ne peut détourner son regard et s'empêcher de regarder Yann, d'admirer ses traits de caractère. Son corps qu'il sait finement musclé malgré ses vêtements et dont il a si souvent eu envie de toucher, d'apprivoiser en particulier depuis quelques jours où son désir de lui s'accroît. Malgré qu'il ne se sent pas encore capable de franchir ce pas important. Par peur de la nouveauté, de ne pas assurer surtout face à Yann et son expérience ou de ne pas aimer peut-être. Il sait que ce n'est qu'un blocage qu'il devra un jour surmonter. Mais la question se posera bien assez tôt et il connaît assez Yann pour savoir que de toute façon il ne l'obligera jamais à rien tant qu'il ne se sent pas prêt. Alors pour le moment il veut juste profiter de ce que la vie lui offre sur un plateau et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Yann, venant a son tour passer son bras autour de sa taille et rester blottis encore un peu plus tout contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se lever et d'aller au boulot.

Yann se réveille après cette longue nuit de sommeil. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormis autant, cela dis il y a un bail qu'il ne sait pas sentis aussi bien et en paix que ces dernières heures. Sentir le corps chaud et puissant dont il rêve de prendre possession depuis des mois lui procure une sorte de plénitude dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'intensité. Yann s'était bien évidemment déjà laisser aller à l'imaginaire, dans l'expectative d'un improbable rapprochement avec Kévin. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer que le simple fait de le tenir dans ses bras, sans qu'il ne se soit passé quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une infinie tendresse, soit à ce point enivrante. Avec aucun autre de ses partenaires passés il n'avait connut ça. Ce qui ne fait que lui confirmer ce que son cœur lui cri depuis toujours, que ça ne peut être que lui. Le bon. Celui qui réussirait à le faire tomber amoureux, inexorablement, et qu'il ne pensait jamais trouver un jour. Il aimerait pouvoir rester là pour indéfiniment, pour ne pas perdre cette connexion qui semble s'être établis entre eux depuis la veille au soir malgré la sagesse de leur étreinte. Malheureusement le boulot les attend dans quelques heures et il va bien falloir qu'il s'extirpe tant bien que mal de sa contemplation matinale de l'être angélique blottis à ses côtés. Il l'a bien deviné remuer un peu plus tôt mais le sentant se caler plus étroitement contre son corps, il n'a pas boudé son plaisir de replonger dans ce sommeil si câlin. Malgré tout, Yann se décide enfin à tourner la tête un instant, précautionneusement pour que Kévin garde sa positon initiale le plus possible, et vérifie l'heure affichée sur le réveil. A sa grande déception, celle-ci lui indique qu'il est plus que temps de quitter ce cocon de douceur qui les a bercés toute la nuit. En effet vu l'heure déjà avancée et le fait qu'avec les dernier évènements de la veille, aucun d'eux n'a pensé à mettre la sonnerie du réveil, il est certains que quoi qu'il fasse, ils seront en retard au commissariat.

Pour ne pas réveiller Kévin inutilement et lui permettre de récupérer au maximum, Yann se détache à regret de lui le plus délicatement possible, déposant sa tête et son bras en douceur sur le matelas. Une chance pour lui que Kévin soit parfois une vraie marmotte. Il décide de faire un crochet par la salle de bain pour une bonne douche, avant de se préparer dans sa chambre et descendre ensuite à la cuisine leur faire un bon café pour être d'attaque pour la journée. Trente minutes plus tard, Yann est fin prêt et le café prend vie dans la cafetière. Il remonte dans la chambre de Kévin afin de le réveiller quand une fois à l'intérieur le sac emplit de vêtement qu'il lui-même abandonné dans un recoin la veille, attire son attention. Comme pour exorciser ce qui a failli se produire, c'est le plus silencieusement possible qu'il décide de vider le contenu et de replacer celui-ci à sa place dans l'armoire de fortune qui trône sur l'un des pend de mur de la pièce. Puis il vient se placer à la place vide du lit qu'il occupait il y a peu de temps afin de faire émerger le jeune basque. Il ne peut s'empêcher de prime à bord de le regarder dormir une fois de plus. Le trouvant si beau et si paisible. _« Mon ange … »_. Il sent un sourire naître instinctivement sur ses lèvres à cette pensée puis vient caresser d'un geste lent la joue de Kévin pour le réveiller en douceur. Le manque de réaction du Lieutenant traduit une fois de plus son goût prononcé pour le sommeil. Yann persiste cependant dans sa manœuvre et vient caresser ensuite son crâne de haut en bas, qui le fait frissonner de désir rien qu'au touché de sa paume sur ses cheveux rasés, pour ensuite terminer sa course sur son bras nu. Son propre corps réagit déjà physiquement avec ce simple contact mais il sait que ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Yann se reconcentre sur l'essentiel c'est à dire sortir Kévin des bras de Morphée, qui se révèle une tâche plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît et des plus criminelles quand on le voit si tranquille et si loin de tout ce qu'il a enduré ces derniers temps …

Y : Kévin ? Réveille-toi … c'est l'heure

K : Humm

Y : Allez ma petite marmotte debout !

K (ouvrant légèrement les yeux) : Yann …

Y : Salut toi !

K Salut … Répond-il avec une nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux

Y : Bien dormis ?

K : Comme un bébé … Il est quelle heure ?

Y (toujours la main sur sa joue) : Tard … on n'est pas en avance

K : Yann …

Y : 8h30 passé …

K (les yeux grands ouverts cette fois) : J'aurais pas dû me rendormir tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant !

Y : Par pur égoïsme … j'voulais profiter de ce spectacle encore un peu ! Dit-il dans un sourire tendre et charmeur

K : T'es pas drôle ! Dit-il, amusé

Y : Allez ! Action réaction !

K : Oui Capitaine !

Y (le sourire aux lèvres) : Si tu veux j'te prépare un p'tit truc à grignoter pendant que tu t'prépare ?

K : Non ca va merci, j'ai pas spécialement faim

Y (moqueur) : T'es malade ?

K : Ahah … très drôle ! Non … j'vais très bien ! J'suis juste heureux comme j'l'ai pas été depuis longtemps … si un jour j'ai pu l'être à ce point ! Aussi surprenant et soudain que ça puisse paraître

Kévin se redresse sur le lit, venant à présent faire reposer son dos sur le mur, ses reins calés par l'oreiller, afin de procéder par étape à son levé définitif. S'il s'écoutait, Yann lui sauterait dessus, là, tout de suite, tellement cet homme le rend dingue de lui un peu plus chaque jour et encore plus ce matin qui marque un changement significatif dans leur relation. Mais pour seule réponse et fort de ses convictions suite à ce changement, il n'hésite pas à se pencher vers le visage de Kévin pour venir sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser matinal est aussi furtif qu'il est délicieux. Cette sensation que le sel de la vie vient se déposer sur sa bouche à chaque mouvement, chaque succion de leurs lèvres, lui manquait déjà alors qu'il ne sait pas passé plus de huit heures depuis le dernier baiser échangé qui les à conduit aux portes du sommeil. Il va devoir s'habituer à ne plus avoir la hantise de se prendre une droite en osant ce genre d'attention envers Kévin mais ne se fait pas trop de souci à ce sujet. Il espère depuis bien trop longtemps que ce miracle se produise pour faire son timoré et ne pas laisser désormais court à ses envies. Sans pour autant brusquer les choses et mettre la moindre pression sur les épaules de Kévin pour qui la situation doit être un peu plus compliqué car totalement nouvelle. Dieu sait qu'il n'est déjà pas forcément facile d'assumer et de gérer du jour au lendemain la découverte de son homosexualité et de cette attirance certaine pour le même sexe. Mais lorsqu'en plus vous avez eu la certitude d'être parfaitement hétéro ces vingt dernières années et d'avoir vécu comme tel, c'est encore plus délicat. Mais Kévin pourra toujours compter sur lui et Yann sait qu'il lui donnera le temps nécessaire, sans jamais le forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Yann se décide d'ailleurs à descendre du lit et quitter la chambre sans un mot de plus après un second baiser accompagné d'une petite grimace de frustration qui se veut amusante, tout aussi charnel que le premier de la journée. Mais affichant un sourire béat sur son visage que Kévin n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant et qui fait tressauter son cœur. Le voir aussi comblé lui réchauffe le cœur et de se dire qu'il en est apparemment la cause suffit à le rendre lui aussi heureux. Il a déjà eu pas mal de surprise concernant Yann et sa personnalité depuis qu'ils sont devenus amis. Mais depuis hier soir et leurs déclarations mutuelles, il découvre encore une fois une nouvelle facette de cet homme qui lui fait tourner la tête depuis des semaines et qui le fascine un peu plus à chaque nouveauté le concernant. L'heure tourne toujours et Kévin sort enfin du lit pour se diriger directement dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche qui aura le mérite d'achever de le réveiller et de lui faire peut-être retrouver un peu ses esprits pour redescendre sur terre un instant. Il se déleste de ses vêtements de la veille, vu qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de se dévêtir hier soir avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Par réflexe, Kévin se regarde un instant dans le miroir qui surplombe le lavabo et se surprend à avoir le même visage, la même expression, le même reflet qu'auparavant. D'être visiblement le même alors qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il se sent tellement différent aujourd'hui, mais positivement différent. Il est conscient qu'il devra sûrement assumer certaines choses aux yeux des gens mais s'en sent capable, du moment que Yann est là.

Une fois glissé dans la cabine de douche, Kévin laisse l'eau couler sur la totalité de son corps, le revigorant au maximum. Cette sensation de plénitude qu'il ressent depuis hier soir, depuis qu'il s'est libéré de son secret et que Yann lui a avoué ses sentiments, ne le quitte pas. Elle se fait même presque plus présente encore. Comme si le jet d'eau sortant de la paume de douche et qui vient lécher sa peau, ne faisait que la nourrir d'avantage. Ce dont il ne se plaint absolument pas. Au contraire il aimerait qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. Même après sa rencontre avec Cléo et le début de leur relation, telle une lune de miel comme la plupart des histoires d'amour à leur début, il n'a jamais connu cette euphorie permanente. Il n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de penser à cette nuit, tous les deux enlacés. Même le sommeil lui-même n'a pas réussit à les détacher l'un de l'autre une seconde, se réveillant tel qu'ils se sont endormis. Kévin ne pensait qu'un corps viril puisse un jour lui faire autant d'effet. Rien que cette pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit lui procure une douce chaleur dans le creux des reins et fait réagir son corps. Après s'être prélassé un bon moment sous la tiédeur de l'eau, Kévin se décide enfin à sortir de sa rêverie et à réagir, en particulier à cause de son entrejambe qui se fait désormais douloureuse. Il est persuadé qu'il n'est pas prêt à franchir un cap aussi important qu'une première relation sexuelle avec Yann, pourtant lorsqu'il porte sa main à son sexe en pleine érection il n'imagine qu'une chose. Que ce soit celle de Yann qui vienne remplacer la sienne.

Kévin décide de se savonner en vitesse puis après s'être rincé, il finit par un bon coup d'eau froide vivifiant mais qui à le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs naissantes. La serviette autour de la taille, il regagne sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Il est à peine à l'intérieur qu'un détail lui saute immédiatement aux yeux alors qu'au lever il devait être trop occupé à suivre Yann du regard lorsqu'il a quitté la chambre, pour s'en apercevoir. Il ne voit son sac de voyage nulle part. Et lorsqu'il ouvre l'armoire qui abrite ses vêtements il se rend compte que toute ses affaires y sont, là, pliées et rangées à leur place initiale. Yann à défait son sac. Cela peut paraître totalement dérisoire aux yeux des gens mais pour lui, à cet instant, ça signifie bien plus de choses qu'une simple envie de rangement. Non. Yann vient de lui faire comprendre et de lui prouver qu'il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Qu'au contraire il le veut ici, avec lui et ça le touche en plein cœur. Il choisit rapidement sa tenue qui comme toujours pour le boulot, reste simple et surtout à l'aise. Il enfile donc son jean et son polo en vitesse et voyant l'heure tourner encore un peu plus, se dépêche de descendre rejoindre Yann à la cuisine. Le café embaume tout le rez de chaussée de son arôme, jusque dans l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, il voit Yann en action et sent son cœur s'affolé lorsque celui-ci l'aperçoit et s'approche de lui avec le sourire le plus charmeur et charmant qu'il connaisse. Kévin sent sa main venir se poser délicatement sur sa joue, suivit de prêt par ses lèvres qui viennent lui offrir le plus doux des baisers avant d'y mettre fin et que le bleu percute le vert …

Y : Café ? demande-t-il avec cette tendresse insoupçonnée dans le regard

K : avec plaisir !

Y : Je sais que tu m'a dis que t'avais pas faim mais juste au cas où … j't'ai mis des croissants et des pains au chocolat avec ton café sur la table

K : C'est vrai que j'dirais pas non finalement ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Y : J'te connais … je savais que ça durerais pas et que ton appétit finirait par faire son apparition

K : T'es génial !

Yann et Kévin déjeunent tous deux aussi rapidement que possible vu le retard qu'ils ont déjà, bien qu'il soit assez compliqué de déjeuné sur le pouce avec une seule main valide. L'autre ayant tendance à aller se balader vers sa voisine d'en face, venant s'unir à elle pour un bouquet de phalange mêlées, chez qui le problème est le même. Le tout accompagné de regard qui se détache difficilement l'un de l'autre pour quelques secondes seulement. Malgré tout ils réussissent à en finir et à se mettre en route pour le boulot. Et c'est toujours la tête dans les nuages au souvenir de cette soirée révélatrice et de cette nuit de tendresse qu'ils arrivent au commissariat. Après un doux et tendre baiser échangé dans l'ascenseur, profitant d'être seul, ils regagnent chacun leur service respectif pour affronter cette nouvelle journée sous le signe du changement, du renouveau et d'un bonheur naissant.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**** : **

Kévin a reprit petit à petit ses marques à la P.J. Le rythme n'est pas le même que lors de son remplacement prolongé à la BAC mais les enquêtes sont tout aussi intéressantes, étudiées en profondeur et parfois de longue haleine. Pourtant il adore son service et malgré la belle parenthèse de ces quelques mois à la BAC, il n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Bien sûr il y a certes moins d'adrénaline et encore. On peut dire que ce n'est simplement pas la même car lorsque vous êtes à la poursuite d'un suspect, que vous soyez de la BAC ou de n'importe quel autre service, l'adrénaline est belle et bien là, mais peut-être pas aux mêmes degrés. La seule différence finalement c'est la manière dont on y arrive. Kévin se donne toujours à fond dans ce qu'il fait, peu importe l'enquête. Et dieu sait qu'à son arrivée, celles qui lui ont été confiées ne relevaient pas franchement du grand banditisme. Une sorte de test ou de bizutage pour le nouveau lieutenant arrivé fraîchement de son Pays Basque natal. Kévin prend très à cœur son boulot de flic, il a ça dans le sang. Aujourd'hui il ne se voit plus faire autre chose de sa vie. Depuis son arrivée ce matin, il n'a pas arrêté de la matinée. Non seulement de bosser sur les dossiers en cours mais également de penser à Yann, qu'un simple étage sépare de lui. II a encore du mal à croire qu'en moins d'un an sa vie est pue changer à ce point. Changement de région avec dépaysement et éloignement de ses proches assuré, pour une toute nouvelle vie dans la Capitale. Une relation amoureuse de plusieurs années avec celle qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie, qui coule à pique et tourne au désastre. Pour arriver à être finalement attirer et même avoir des sentiments pour un homme.

Et pourtant c'est bien cette réalité qui le frappe. Surtout ce matin. La veille lui apparaît plus comme un rêve, qu'il ne réalise pas encore vraiment. Il a bien éprouver toutes les sensations qui l'on envahis à ce moment là mais n'ose encore imaginer qu'elles soient aussi réelles, comme si tout cela lui paraissait trop beau pour être arrivé tel qu'il se le rappelle, comme si son inconscient enjolivait les choses de lui-même pour rendre le moment aussi magique que possible. Même s'il n'en est rien et que la magie n'a nulle eu besoin de lui pour cela. Alors que ce matin tout a pris son sens. Yann endormis à côté de lui, l'enserrant fortement contre lui, ce qui prouve l'authenticité de la scène. Son deuxième réveille, encore plus doux que le premier grâce à la tendresse qu'il découvre un peu plus à chaque instant chez Yann. Et ce petit déjeuner qu'il a bien cru ne jamais pouvoir clôturer, tant l'instant était empreint de cette passion invisible qu'ils semblent avoir autant l'un que l'autre pour celui qui, aussi surprenant qu'il n'y paraisse, fait battre leurs cœurs. La fin de matinée est déjà là, cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'ils se sont quittés dans l'ascenseur pour prendre leur service mais Kévin constate déjà un certains vide l'envahir à la simple pensée de Yann. Et le constat est sans appel. Il lui manque tout bêtement. Comment est-ce possible d'avoir ce genre de ressentit en si peu de temps ? Lui-même ne s'imaginait pas que cela puisse exister, que ce n'était qu'une légende, une exagération de plus sur l'amour et ses effets. Il ne se pose même plus la question de savoir pourquoi il n'a jamais ressentit ça pour personne et pour Cléo surtout.

Car depuis qu'il le connait, dés que ça concerne Yann, tous semble prendre une autre dimension, totalement irréelle et inquantifiable, démesurée. Mais malgré sa nouvelle orientation dont il ne se serait jamais douté auparavant, Kévin aime ce qu'il ressent ces derniers temps. Cette sensation de bien être, d'avoir trouvé sa place, son futur. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait en réchapper, la laisser filer pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Il préfère encore s'y engouffrer à corps perdu comme hier soir, et plus encore. Car il est loin d'avoir exploré tout ce qu'il va inévitablement découvrir avec Yann. Et bien qu'il appréhende un peu ce moment pour sa nouveauté et l'obscurité la plus totale dans laquelle ça le plonge, il lui tarde d'en déceler les moindres aspects, les moindres gestes, les moindres caresses, les moindres plaisirs. Avec lui. De nouveau le manque se fait sentir, grandissant même, vu que Yann ne quitte désormais plus ses pensées depuis un moment maintenant. Sans vraiment en parler, sans vraiment mettre de mots sur leur intention, Yann et lui se sont comme qui dirait mis d'accord sur le fait d'être discret au commissariat. Tout d'abord parce que même si beaucoup sont au courant pour Yann, celui-ci ne s'est jamais affiché ouvertement devant ses collègues, sa vie privée ne regardant que lui. Mais aussi pour ne pas mettre Kévin mal à l'aise. Bien sûr sa réaction face aux attaques cet imbécile de Richard est très optimiste pour la suite. Mais il doit déjà faire face à un changement de vie conséquent alors pas besoin de rajouté une pression inutile sur ses épaules en le mettant dans une situation qui le forcerait à assumer ce changement sans y être prêt.

Malgré tout, Kévin ne tient plus et décide de monter à la BAC pour voir Yann. Cette assurance soudaine le surprend mais il ne cherche pas à en savoir d'avantage. Tout ce qu'il sait à l'instant c'est qu'il a envie de le voir, qu'il en a besoin, même quelques minutes. Il lui aurait bien téléphoné pour le prévenir ou lui dire de descendre prendre un café mais il préfère le surprendre à son tour, comme Yann ce matin avec ses attentions. Et puis il est peut-être occupé alors si c'est le cas, au moins il passera juste lui faire un coucou en vitesse sans pour autant le déranger plus que nécessaire. Kévin fait mine de mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers pour se donner un peu de courage et se lève enfin de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui va le mener droit vers l'émeraude qui le hante. Arrivé dans le service Kévin prend le chemin voulus d'un pas décidé et enjoué. Il croise Laurent qu'il salut chaleureusement et avec qui il échange quelques mots. Il s'est toujours bien entendu avec lui et la quasi totalité de l'équipe, c'est donc toujours un plaisir pour lui de discuter avec eux. Mais pour l'heure, Kévin à une autre mission en tête et demande à Laurent confirmation de la présence de Yann dans son bureau. Celui-ci acquiesce, notant au passage le visage souriant de Kévin à cette nouvelle. La même qu'arborait son Capitaine le matin même à son arrivé au commissariat. Il n'en dit rien mais ce fait de plus en plus une bonne idée de ce qui ce trame entre ces deux là. Il connaît bien son chef et son explication il y a quelques semaines sur sa relation purement amicale avec le Lieutenant ne l'a pas convaincu un instant. Et malgré le grand étonnement à ce qu'il en soit de même pour Kévin, alors qu'il vivait avec une femme à son arrivé dans la brigade, et qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux, cela lui paraît de moins en moins impossible vu le comportement de chacun d'eux ces derniers temps. Et puis il connaît suffisamment Yann et sa détermination pour savoir qu'il obtient souvent ce qu'il veut, parfois même sans faire quoi que ce soit pour ça.

Une poignée de main franche plus tard, Kévin reprend son chemin pendant que Laurent repart en sens inverse toujours plongé dans ces réflexions personnelles. Kévin n'est pas dupe et voyant la réaction de Laurent pendant leur échange, se dit qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de savoir ce qu'il y entre Yann et lui et qui devient de plus en plus évident et difficile à cacher aux yeux de ceux qui les connaissent bien tous les deux. Le couloir n'est pas très fréquenté, midi approchant à grand pas, la plupart doivent être sortis déjeuner ou être encore en patrouille. Il connaît le chemin par chœur tant il l'a emprunté pendant des semaines il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais soudain Kévin est stoppé net dans son élan. Ces jambes un peu flageolantes semblent avoir du mal à le porter tout à coup. Comme si une force mystérieuse lui tirait toute son énergie vers le bas, dans un gouffre invisible. Il n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Clément est là, à la BAC, près du bureau de Yann. Celui-ci ne doit pas être au courant de cette visite, il ne peut en être autrement. Mais ce léger espoir ce révèle vain lorsqu'il entend Clément demander le bureau du Capitaine Berthier avec un grand sourire, précisant son rendez-vous avec lui. Et en quelques secondes, le brigadier indique à Clément la porte voulu et Kévin le voit frapper et entrer dans le bureau de Yann, refermant aussi tôt la porte derrière lui. Kévin a du mal à percuter et à en croire ses yeux. La veille encore Yann se voulait rassurant quant à son aveu et ses peurs d'être éconduit et lui disait se foutre complètement de Clément. De plus, entre les paroles de Yann et ce qu'il se passe entre eux depuis hier soir, il pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus l'infirmier.

Soudain le doute l'envahis totalement et il se sent une fois de plus perdu, comme à la découverte de ses sentiments et de son attirance pour Yann. C'est le retour à la case départ. Kévin se dit qu'il avait peut-être raison de ne pas réussir à y croire totalement, que c'est finalement bel et bien trop beau pour être vrai et fait demi-tour en une fraction de seconde pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans l'ascenseur. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi naïf et se laisser bercer par ses propres illusions ? Et surtout pourquoi Yann fait-il ça ? Il n'a pourtant jamais eu l'impression que c'était son genre. Encore moins après tout ce qu'il lui a avoué la veille. C'est complètement abattu qu'il retourne à son bureau. Il lui faut de l'air et une cigarette au plus vite. Il attrape sa veste, plonge sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que son paquet y est, attrape ses clés et ressort aussitôt du bureau pour rejoindre les escaliers, qu'il préfère cette fois à l'ascenseur. Il traverse le hall d'entrée du commissariat et se retrouve enfin à l'extérieur où il a tout le loisir d'inspirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais qu'il espère libératrice de ses pensées. Il finit par allumer sa cigarette tant désirée et commence à tirer une bonne taffe salvatrice, sentant la nicotine s'insinuer dans ses poumons seconde après seconde. Pourquoi Yann ne lui a pas parlé de son rendez-vous avec Clément ? Est-ce qu'il lui a tout simplement mentis ? Yann a certes des défauts mais il ne lui connaissait pas celui du mensonge. Alors pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ? Toutes ces nouvelles questions se bousculent dans sa tête mais aucune réponse cohérente ou rassurante ne semble lui venir.

A peine entré dans le bureau, Clément trouve Yann déjà debout et s'approche de lui pour l'enlacer. Yann ne souhaite pas le repousser plus brutalement qu'il ne le voudrait mais lorsque Clément tente de l'embrasser, celui-ci détourne la tête le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas trop le froisser alors qu'il n'est en rien responsable de ce qui va suivre. Le baiser de Clément finit sa course sur la joue du Capitaine, non sans le surprendre par la même occasion. Il se détache de Yann aussitôt et voit à sa tête que quelque chose ne va pas, sans pour autant se douter de la véritable raison de ce rendez-vous. Yann recule de quelques pas et vient prendre appuis sur le rebord de son bureau, venant y déposer également ses mains avant de plonger son regard vers le sol comme s'il dégageait soudainement une certaine fascination. Clément voit bien l'hésitation de Yann à engager la conversation, ce qui le met encore un peu plus mal à l'aise et décide alors à prendre la parole le premier …

C : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yann ?

Y : J'suis désolé Clément …

C : Désole de quoi ? De m'avoir repoussé ?

Y : Entre autre oui …

C : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Y : J'voulais pas te blesser … Mais ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée que je te laisse faire

C : Ca semblait pas poser de problème jusqu'ici ?

Y : Je sais … et c'était le cas ! Mais les choses ont changées depuis …

C : C'est qui ?

Y : … Kévin … (dit-il comme une évidence)

C : J'ai tout de suite vu que tu avais plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui mais …

Y : On est ensemble …

C : Mais attend … Kévin est hétéro … c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour te plaire. Parce que tu me plaisais et que je savais que je pourrais te faire oublier Kévin

Y : C'est ce que je croyais … et Kévin aussi … jusqu'à récemment. Et puis hier soir …

C : T'es sûr de toi là ? Tu sais on voit plein de chose surprenant arrivé après un choc comme celui de Kévin. J'suis bien placé pour le savoir

Y : Où tu veux en venir Clément ?

C : Que peut-être Kévin agit comme ça et pense ressentir quelque chose pour toi à cause du traumatisme qu'il a subit en recevant cette balle

Y : …

C : Comme il a prit cette balle à ta place, il se dit sûrement que c'est forcément parce qu'il à des sentiments pour toi qu'il a fait ça …

Y : Tu le connais pas ! Kévin n'est pas comme ça. Avec ou sans sentiment pour moi, il aurait agit de la même manière, j'en suis sûr !

C : Désolé, t'as probablement raison. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ça pourrait être une réaction post-traumatique qui expliquerait son revirement et si ça se trouve ça lui passera en à peine quelques semaines !

Y : Ca m'étonnerais …

C : Ce serait dommage de perdre ce qu'on a tous les deux pour ce genre d'incertitudes, tu crois pas ? Pourquoi on continuerait pas ensemble comme l'autre soir ? Ca pourrait marcher nous deux … (dit-il en venant se coller à Yann pour confirmer ses avances)

Y : T'es un mec bien, j'dis pas le contraire c'était bien … Mais j'peux pas Clément … j'vais pas te mentir pour te faire plaisir! Et puis tu voudrais pas d'une relation basée sur le mensonge et le faux semblant … ça rimerais à rien.

C : Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

Y : Même si y'a jamais vraiment eu de « nous », oui j'lui ai parlé de nos sorties

C : Tu t'ais pas dis que si Kévin agit comme ça avec toi du jour au lendemain c'était juste parce qu'il te voit heureux avec moi, alors que sa vie sentimentale est plutôt désastreuse ?

Y : Qu'est-ce que t'insinue là ?

C : Je dis simplement qu'il est possible que Kévin ait été parfaitement au courant et conscient de tes sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps et que ça lui plaisait bien de se sentir apprécié comme ça après sa rupture, même si c'est par un mec …

Y : …

C : Et que sachant que tu ne lui refuseras pas ça, il te fait croire que lui aussi a de l'attirance pour toi juste pour s'assurer que tu reste un amoureux transit qui flatte son égo, alors qu'en réalité il sait que tu n'as aucun espoir avec lui !

Y : C'est n'importe quoi Clément !

C : C'est possible ! Comme ça il est gagnant … tu reste aussi malheureux et seul que lui !

Y : T'as vraiment rien compris hein ?

C : …

Y : C'est pas une simple attirance Clément. Kévin m'a avoué ses sentiments hier soir alors que ça le bouffe depuis des semaines ! Et si t'avais été là, t'aurais plus de doute sur sa sincérité, tout comme je n'en ai pas eu une seule seconde !

C : Yann, je …

Y : J'suis dingue de ce mec depuis des mois et croit moi c'est pas aujourd'hui que tout est possible que je compte le laisser filer … J'suis désolé pour toi, c'est vrai …

C : Mais c'est Kévin que tu aimes … et c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit …

Y : Oui …

C : J'comprends … j'aurais au moins essayé. Kévin a de la chance que tu l'aimes à ce point !

Y : C'est moi qui ai de la chance qu'il est changé … pour moi … alors que je pensais cette histoire impossible !

Les choses étant désormais mises au point avec Clément, tous deux se donnent l'accolade une dernière fois avant que le jeune infirmier ne prenne congé de Yann et de quitter son bureau. Il laisse derrière lui un Yann pensif aux dernières paroles prononcées et à l'avenir qui s'offre à lui, à eux, maintenant que tout est clair de part et d'autre. Alors qu'il est loin de se douter de ce qui se passe du côté de Kévin suite au passage de Clément au commissariat et à leur récent passé commun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**** : **

Clément est à peine sortis du bureau de Yann qu'il se télescope avec Laurent qui revient sans doute du bistro d'en face vu le méga sandwich qui tient entre ses mains. Il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que celui-ci atterrisse d'ailleurs sur le sol et ne ruine le déjeuner du Lieutenant visiblement affamé. Laurent est surpris de voir le jeune homme sortir du bureau de son Chef, vu la réflexion qu'il s'est fait à lui-même après sa courte entrevue avec Kévin un peu plus tôt. Mais après tout, bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'il se trame un truc entre ces deux là, Yann n'est peut-être pas disponible. Et vu que Yann n'est pas vraiment du genre confidence, ce n'est pas lui qui va dire quoi que ce soit sur sa vie sentimentale mystérieuse. Mais cela expliquerait aussi le comportement du jeune basque depuis quelques temps. Une excuse et un salut de tête plus tard, il ne s'est pas passé une minute que la scène est déjà finit et que le jeune blond disparait dans l'ascenseur. C'est le moment que choisit Yann pour sortir à son tour de son bureau et de croisé Laurent au détour du couloir, la bouche pleine du sandwich qu'il semble ravi d'avoir choisit …

Y : Hey ! Va pas t'étouffer hein ! On a encore besoin toi jusqu'à ce soir au moins ! Plaisante-t-il

L (finissant de déglutir sa bouchée) : Très drôle Capitaine ! Et toi ça à l'air d'aller … J'viens de croiser ton nouveau mec !

Y : De qui tu parle ?

L : Pourquoi t'en à plusieurs ? Du petit blondinet qui vient de sortir de ton bureau. Décidemment t'es très demandé aujourd'hui !

Y : J'comprends pas tout là, y'a un truc qui m'échappe ! Et puis Clément n'est pas mon mec, on est juste sortis quelques fois !

L : Si tu l'dis ! Au faite c'est ok pour toi alors ?

Y : A propos de quoi ? Dis moi, tu pourrais exprimer ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente pour moi … rien qu'une fois !

L : Pour le dossier Dorval !

Y : …

L : Kévin t'as rien dis ?

Y : Parce qu'en plus Kévin est venu ici ! Dit-il, semblant sortir du brouillard

L : Bah oui !

Y : J'ai pas vu Kévin de la journée depuis qu'on est arrivés !

L (surprit) : J'l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans le service, il venait te voir et m'a demandé si t'étais dans ton bureau ! Du coup j'lui ai demandé de te prévenir qu'on refilait le dossier à la P.J

Y : …

L : Ca t'embête à ce point qu'on ait plus le dossier en main ?

Y : Hein ? Quoi ? Non … bien sûr que non. J'm'en fou du dossier ! C'était quand cette histoire avec Kévin exactement ?

L : Je sais plus trop ! Y'a peut-être une demi-heure de ça … sûrement avant ton blondinet !

Y : C'est pas mon blondinet ! … et merde !

L (semblant comprendre l'embarras de Yann) : Alors comme ça … Kévin et toi …

Y : N'en rajoute pas s'te plaît !

Yann fausse compagnie à Laurent dans la seconde qui suit, le laissant totalement pantois devant sa réaction qui ne fait que lui confirmer ses récents soupçons sur l'évolution de la relation entre son Capitaine et le jeune Lieutenant basque. Il était certain de l'attirance de plus en plus flagrante de son chef pour son collègue mais ne croyait pas voir un jour naître une réciproque de la part du jeune basque, connaissant son récent passé amoureux. Yann, quant à lui, s'enferme à nouveau dans son espace personnel et semble prit d'un soudain éclair de génie, faisant le rapprochement entre l'arrivée de Clément et la visite de Kévin à la BAC qui n'as visiblement pas été au bout de son idée puisqu'il n'est jamais arrivée à destination qui selon Laurent n'était autre que son bureau. Vu le laps de temps écoulé, les deux évènements paraissent coïncider à la perfection, ce qui ne réjouit pas vraiment le Capitaine de la BAC. Il est vite gagné par la peur que Kévin ai pu les voir et ne se méprenne sur la raison de la présence de l'infirmier au commissariat, surtout après la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble pour la première fois. Avec le grand pas en avant qu'ils viennent tous deux de franchir l'un vers l'autre, réalisant déjà une partie de son rêve, il ne supporte pas l'idée de tout faire foirer maintenant. Kévin a déjà beaucoup morflé depuis son arrivée sur Paris et Yann ne veut pas qu'il finisse par se rétracter sur ses paroles par instinct de protection. Comme il l'a fait pendant des semaines après sa blessure, de peur de lui avouer ses sentiments et de se faire rejeter une fois de plus pour finir à nouveau seul et face à l'énorme bouleversement qui vient chambouler toute sa vie et ses certitudes sur son moi profond.

Yann tourne comme un lion en cage depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes et ne supporte plus de rester là sans rien faire. Il décide alors de descendre à la P.J et faire un détour par le bureau de Kévin, espérant l'y trouver et ainsi dissiper tous malentendu qui pourrait s'être installé par mégarde. C'est donc d'un pas franc qu'il prend l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton de l'étage voulus. En quelques secondes les portes s'ouvrent, offrant à Yann le long corridor de la P.J, un peu désertique à cette heure-ci. Il ne tarde pas à rejoindre le bureau de Kévin mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y a pas âme qui vive à l'intérieur. Il se rend à la cafétéria pour un café bien mérité avant de revenir sur ses pas afin d'attendre le lieutenant directement dans son bureau et ainsi ne pas le louper lorsqu'il sera de retour. Mais après un bon quart d'heure à poireauter et à tester toutes les chaises de la pièce, Yann capitule et sort en direction de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son service. Et c'est là qu'il le voit arriver dans sa direction, avec une tête de six pieds de long qui en dis beaucoup sur ce que redoutais Yann. Kévin finit par l'apercevoir et s'engouffre à la dernière seconde dans les toilettes pour éviter de croiser son regard qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force de soutenir à cet instant. Mais Yann le voit faire et n'est pas décidé à le laisser filer aussi facilement et laisser ses doutes s'installer. Il le suit donc jusqu'aux toilettes, voyant grâce à cela l'opportunité d'être tranquille et isolé pour ce qui va suivre. Après avoir jeté un œil et vérifié qu'aucune autre présence n'est à déclarée, Yann se décide et se manifeste auprès de Kévin …

Y : Kévin ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

K : …

Y : Kévin répond-moi s'te plait … pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Dit-il pour s'assurer qu'il à vu juste

K : C'est rien laisse tomber …

Y : Non je laisse pas tomber ! Si ca va pas j'veux être là pour toi

K : Humm

Y : J'te connais Kévin, tu sais pas faire semblant !

K : J'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'veux juste …

Y : Je sais que t'es venu me voir à la BAC ce matin !

K : …

Y : Et je suis persuadé que tu y a vu Clément à qui j'ai demandé de venir, raison pour laquelle ton réagit comme ça … J'me trompe ?

K : J't'ai dis que j'voulais pas en parler Yann. Tu fais ce que tu veux ! j'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire sous prétexte de t'avoir avoué mes sentiments et que tu m'ai dis ressentir la même chose pour moi d'ailleurs !

Y (S'approche de lui et prend son visage en coupe, fixant son regard au sien) : J'ai téléphoné à Clément ce matin pendant que tu te préparais et je lui ai demandé de passer à mon bureau parce que je voulais lui dire de vive voix pour nous deux … toi et moi. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il y'aurait rien d'autre entre lui et moi et qu'on ne se reverrait plus.

K : C'est vrai ?

Y : Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

K : Parce que déjà à l'hôpital j'ai bien vu les yeux de merlan frit qu'il avait en te regardant !

Y : Kévin … T'es jaloux ma parole ! Dit-il tout sourire

K : Pas du tout ! Essaie-t-il de se justifier

Y : T'es jaloux ! J'aime bien (un sourire coquin) … Mais t'as plus à t'en faire à son sujet. J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui. (Dit-il resserrant désormais son étreinte autour de sa taille)

K (soulagé) : Quand j'ai vu Clément entrer dans ton bureau … je … j'ai douté. Pas de toi mais que tout ce qui c'est passé depuis hier ne soit qu'illusion. Du coup j'ai pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin et j'ai fais demi-tour …

Y : Je te l'ai dis hier soir … Il n'y a qu'un seul mec avec qui j'veux être … C'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi, Kévin !

Yann resserre à présent sa prise sur la taille de Kévin, comme pour le rassurer et lui confirmer ses dires. Kévin passe ses bras autour de son cou et chacun repose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, plongeant leurs visages respectifs dans le creux de leurs clavicules, inspirant fortement comme pour s'imprégner de leur odeur, se fondant tous deux dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Avec toujours et encore cette sensation de bien-être qui les envahis à chaque fois que le contact se crée. Kévin s'habitue de plus en plus rapidement à ce contact masculin. Au corps viril de Yann tendrement blottis contre son torse qui vaut aujourd'hui bien plus que l'effet de la fine silhouette de Cléo lorsque qu'il l'enlaçait. A la chaleur qui s'en dégage à chaque fois et à l'effet bienfaisant que ça lui procure et dont il se surprend à n'être jamais vraiment rassasié. Et ce n'est pas les doux va et vient que Yann prodigue dans son dos qui vont arranger son état. Le tout en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ce qui paraitrait totalement invraisemblable à bon nombre de personne. Pourtant eux n'en n'ont cure. Yann a attendu et espéré si longtemps un tel moment, le moment où Kévin serai enfin à lui, rien qu'à lui, qu'il ne prête même pas attention au raz de marée que cela procure dés qu'ils sont ensemble. Au contraire ça semble lui être naturel. Connaissant ses propres sentiments à l'égard du jeune basque, l'intensité de leur relation naissante lui paraît couler de source. Comme s'il ne pouvait en être autrement, surtout que les échos émanant de Kévin semblent similaires aux siens, plus son plus grand bonheur.

Mu d'une même envie, les corps se décollent à regret mais savent que la raison en vaut la peine. Les yeux se cherchent, le bleu croise l'émeraude, les regards s'accrochent avec une intensité remarquable. Qui n'existe qu'entre eux, depuis toujours, même avant de se dévoiler l'un à l'autre, alors qu'ils n'en n'avaient même pas conscience. Mais dont ils mesurent toute l'ampleur à cet instant comme à chaque instant où tout le reste semble s'évanouir autour d'eux pour les laisser seuls au monde. Le temps est comme suspendu dans les airs, tournant au ralentit pour leur faire apprécier le moindre millième de seconde de l'instant présent. Yann délaisse désormais la taille de Kévin un instant et les yeux toujours ancrés dans cet océan d'émotions qui lui fait face, vient d'un geste délicat, effleurer la joue de Kévin qui comme la veille, clôt quelques secondes ses paupières sous la tendresse que dégage cette caresse. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Kévin peut admirer le spectacle qui se joue devant lui. Le visage de Yann s'approche du sien en douceur au point que chacun d'eux peut sentir le souffle d'air chaud se dégageant de la bouche de l'autre sur la leur. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, à quelques centimètres, puis quelques millimètres, se touchent presque lorsque le bruit de la porte retentit dans l'espace. Instantanément Kévin et Yann se séparent d'un geste instinctif, comme prient en faute. Yann se retourne en direction de la porte que Kévin a déjà en visuel pour y voir Laurent entrer en toute décontraction. Il a bien remarqué le bond effectué par les deux hommes à son arrivée et leur attitude toute penaude et plus que suspecte à la suite de ça mais n'est pas surprit outre mesure. Une preuve de plus que son flair ne l'a pas trompé une fois encore ...

L (amusé) : Vous dérangez pas pour moi hein, je ne fais que passer ...

Y : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

L : Moi ? Rien ... j'venais juste rincer ma tasse à café

K : On discutait c'est tout, y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

L : Si vous l'dites ... bon allez, j'y retourne, j'vous laisse continuer votre ... discussion passionnante ! Dit-il plein d'ironie avant de sortir des toilettes

Y : Et bah ! C'était moins une !

K : Humm ! Va peut-être pas falloir trop trainer dans le coin sous peine que la prochaine fois soit la bonne

Y : T'as raison. J'suis désolé de cette interruption malheureuse ... Où j'en étais déjà ?

K : Là ...

Kévin s'empare de la main de Yann et vient la déposer sur sa joue dans un regard langoureux, pour reprendre exactement à l'instant même où Laurent les à dérangés dans un moment d'intimité et d'intensité à l'état brute. Le sourire que Yann lui renvoi le fait irrémédiablement fondre et déjà le Capitaine reprend son avancée vers cette bouche si tentante que lui offre Kévin. En quelques secondes leurs lèvres se trouvent enfin, la main de Yann glisse à présent dans la nuque de Kévin dont les doigts viennent eux aussi rejoindre la tignasse brune du Capitaine. Les lèvres se mêlent avec douceur et volupté pour un baiser des plus charnels. L'endroit n'est pas propice à davantage et tous deux mettent fin à ce baiser sans chercher à l'approfondir. Mais comme toujours celui-ci laisse une empreinte sur eux, une trace invisible, électrique dont ils ont à chaque fois du mal à se remettre pour revenir à la réalité et toucher terre à nouveau. Ils se détachent l'un de l'autre et comme pour prouver à Yann l'intensité qu'il a ressentit sur le moment, Kévin réajuste le col du polo de Yann, laissant ensuite glisser ses paumes sur le haut de son torse comme pour lisser le tissu, dans une moue qui traduit son trouble et sa retenue à ne pas recommencer immédiatement l'expérience ...

K : Vaut mieux y aller maintenant, sinon ...

Y (mutin et amusé) : On reprendra ça ce soir à la maison ...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**** : **

Depuis quelques semaines Kévin prend de mieux en mieux ses marques dans cette nouvelle relation amoureuse, des plus surprenantes pour lui, qu'il vit avec Yann. Kévin ne se sentait pas, jusqu'ici, prêt à franchir le pas et Yann ne veut l'obliger à rien et préfère être patient afin de pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur et savourer l'acte de se donner l'un à l'autre quand le moment sera venu. Et malgré le fait que cette relation en soit encore au stade platonique du terme, depuis ce fameux soir où Kévin à lâché comme une bombe ses sentiments à Yann et hormis cette fameuse nuit qui a suivit qu'ils ont passé dans son lit, tous deux se retrouvent désormais chaque soir dans celui de Yann, qu'ils n'ont plus quittés une seule nuit. Trouvant également l'occasion parfaite pour ne plus se quitter non plus en dehors des situations qui les obligent à être séparés. Evidemment durant toutes ces semaines ils ne sont pas non plus restés totalement inactifs ou décidé de se faire moines en attendant. Plus les nuits ont passées et plus les couchés se sont fait câlins, caresses. Ils ont pu découvrir au fur et à mesure le corps de l'autre, de plus en plus précisément au point que chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de leurs corps n'est plus de secret pour le toucher de l'autre. Grâce à cela, Kévin a pu découvrir certains gestes qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Il meurt chaque jour un peu plus d'envie, l'envie de ce corps viril, finement musclé qu'il se sent chanceux et honoré d'avoir chaque nuit que Dieu fait à ses côtés. Mais la peur de ce grand pas, de l'irréversible, de la nouveauté la plus absolue, le bloque et l'empêche de s'aventurer dans le gouffre de plaisir qu'il est certain que lui et Yann vivront pleinement au moment voulus.

La journée qui vient de passer à été harassante pour Yann qui n'a pas arrêté tourner dans le tout Paris. Mais c'est aussi la mission des hommes de la BAC que d'être présent sur le terrain pour sensibiliser la population, faire reculer les trafics en tout genre et montrer que la Police est bien là et qu'elle ne recule pas malgré la recrudescence de délits de plus en plus fréquents qui tente de gagner du terrain chaque jour. Tout ce dont il rêve c'est rentrer enfin chez lui et de profiter un peu et en toute tranquillité de son homme qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir de la journée. Même dans les toilettes qui sont devenus au fil du temps un lieu de rencontres fortuites mais toujours agréablement accueillies. Et les quelques textos échangés en toute discrétion dés que ses hommes ont le dos tourné pour être l'abri des regards indiscrets tel que celui de Laurent en particulier qui ne relâche plus son attention depuis l'épisode des toilettes, ne lui suffisent pas à passer cette envie qu'il a de le sentir près de lui. Comme s'il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de ses mains sur son corps, de sa peau contre la sienne, pour se sentir totalement vivant. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps maintenant, la tension sexuelle entre eux est de plus en plus palpable, le désir aussi. Yann à envie de Kévin, un peu plus chaque jour, du coup la frustration commence à se faire sentir et il aimerait bien aller un peu plus loin avec lui sans forcément sauter totalement le pas car il ne veux lui mettre aucune pression et se sent prêt malgré tout à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

Mais il sait parfaitement qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres moyens de prendre du plaisir en dehors de la pénétration elle-même. Et il espère pouvoir lui faire découvrir bientôt. Il se voit déjà rentrer au loft ce soir et commencer ce travail de longue haleine à peine le pas de la porte franchis, faisant découvrir à Kévin une nouvelle partie de ce nouveau monde qui est le sien à présent. La totalité de son trajet de retour à la maison pour retrouver Kévin n'est que fantasmes et projection de la soirée qu'il a en perspective. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fameuse porte passée, il est évidemment heureux de voir son ange basque qui ne boude pas sa joie de le retrouver lui aussi et de venir prendre ses lèvres tel un affamé en manque de bisous made in Berthier. Encore surprit parfois par cet élan, cette envie si naturelle d'aller vers Yann et de partager cette intimité nouvelle avec lui si facilement. Mais sa joie est de courte durée lorsque ce même éphèbe basque coupe court à tous ses plans en lui rappelant la venue de sa sœur pour le diner. Chose qu'il avait complètement occulté et qui remet bien des choses en cause. Notamment sa frustration qui se fait à nouveau bien sentir rien que de savoir que ses projets vont devoir attendre. Mais il se promet d'écourter autant que possible et aussi subtilement que possible la visite de sa jumelle et ainsi pouvoir profiter malgré tout du reste de sa soirée en amoureux, initialement fantasmée. Alors Yann fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et met la main à la patte pour donner un coup de main à Kévin et ainsi finir de préparer le repas et la mise en place pour que tout soit prêt à l'arrivée de sa sœur et qu'aucunes minutes ne soit perdues.

Le diner est en train de mijoter et la table est mise. Plus rien ne manque et il reste encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de l'invitée du jour. Il est vrai que Kévin, étant rentré un peu plus tôt que Yann, à fait un sacré boulot et quasiment tout fait avant le retour du Capitaine, du coup celui-ci n'a eu qu'à l'aider à fignoler quelques petites choses et mettre la table. Ils vont donc pouvoir se doucher en vitesse et se changer afin de tourner la page boulot et profiter de leur soirée. Evidemment la situation n'échappe pas à Yann qui s'en réjouit et voit déjà en ce créneau, le moment parfait pour commencer à amorcer la séance découverte qu'il réserve à Kévin depuis son départ du commissariat et qu'il pensait avorté pour un moment suite à son oubli. Sa virilité l'aide beaucoup dans ce sens, lui rappelant son manque et ses envies de ses derniers jours et l'excuse de la douche commune pour gagner du temps et ne pas se mettre en retard est toute trouvée, faisant déjà saliver le beau brun à l'idée du corps à corps inévitable avec Kévin. Il voit Kévin ruisselant dans cet espace réduit, dans le plus simple appareil, les gouttes d'eaux roulant avec majesté sur sa peau si désirable à ses yeux. Il se déshabille à la hâte et rejoint dans la cabine de douche un Kévin très surprit de le trouver là mais qui se sent déjà presque défaillir lorsque Yann lui enserre la taille de ses bras et vient coller son corps totalement nu dans son dos. Réaction que le Capitaine prend comme un signe encourageant, prouvant que Kévin n'est pas du tout contre l'envie d'aller lui aussi de l'avant, bien au contraire et qu'il ne s'agit finalement que d'un blocage. Blocage qu'il se promet de tout faire pour démolir à coup de patience et de délicatesse et ainsi les laisser simplement s'aimer sans plus aucune barrière, ni retenue.

Kévin a déjà le gel douche en main mais Yann s'empresse de s'en saisir d'un air mutin et d'en verser une bonne quantité au creux de sa paume. Toujours coller à son dos malgré l'érection qu'il sent poindre petit à petit, à mesure de l'effet que la séance à sur lui, ses paumes savonneuses viennent trouver le torse tout en muscle du jeune basque. Yann commence à le savonner par des mouvements circulaires qui s'apparentent plus à de délicieuses caresses qui font perdre la tête à Kévin, qu'à un simple frictionnage en règle. Kévin se laisse faire tel un pantin, totalement soumis et consentant à la pratique. Il sent tout son corps l'abandonner au profit des caresses, comme si la moindre force habitant son être lui échappait pour n'appartenir qu'à Yann et à ses mains expertes. Celles-ci terminent leur travail sur le torse du Lieutenant et glissent déjà sur ses cuisses musclées, venant chatouiller son aine, avant de continuer audacieusement leur course vers l'objet tant convoité par le beau brun. Aucune réticence de la part de Kévin ne semble se manifester, ce qui incite Yann à poursuivre, sentant le membre de son homme réagir perceptiblement sous ses doigts. Kévin, qui sent le sexe gonflé de Yann au contact de ses fesses, trouvant la force de joindre ses mains à celles de Yann toujours en mouvement, fait retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du Capitaine qui ne se fait pas prier pour venir embrasser son cou offert par petites succions. S'en est trop pour Kévin qui perd complètement le contrôle de lui-même, exacerbé par la combinaison du supplice que Yann lui inflige et l'eau frémissante qui s'écoule. Finalement son premier gémissement à raison de lui et il se retourne comme en transe pour faire face à Yann et attrape ses lèvres avec une gourmandise que Yann ne lui connaissait pas jusque là.

Il se met lui aussi à le frictionner et le recouvrir de gel douche, tout aussi sensuellement que Yann avant lui. Alors que ce dernier, plus qu'heureux de la tournure de cette douche commune improvisée, dépose ses mains sur les fesses rebondies du basque. Il les agrippe avec une telle ferveur que leur étreinte n'en est que plus charnelle, rapprochant leurs corps à l'extrême à la limite de la fusion totale. Ils s'adonnent sans restriction à un baiser torride, un balai sensuel de leurs langues. Cette proximité savonneuse permet à leurs virilités respectives d'être au contact l'une de l'autre, leur faisant perdre pied définitivement, plongeant dans une partie de ce nouveau monde encore jamais exploré par Kévin. Qui semble de plus en plus en apprécier les différentes facettes jusqu'à vouloir en connaître un peu plus à chaque instant passé avec Yann. Même Yann est surprit de l'effet. Jamais encore il n'avait lui-même ressenti cette force, cette intensité, cette passion dévorante. Ce qui ne fait que lui donner d'avantage envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, cet homme qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir un jour, il y a encore quelques semaines, même si son cœur avait déjà choisit de lui appartenir. Malheureusement pour lui, le bonheur est de courte durée lorsqu'ils sont sortit avec stupeur de leur bulle par la sonnette de la porte qui retentit dans tout le loft. Malgré le mal qu'ils ont à toucher terre à nouveau et reprendre pied dans la réalité, c'est Yann qui trouve la force de se ressaisir le premier. Il se saisi de la paume de douche à contre cœur et se rince rapidement avant de sortir de la cabine et d'enfiler une serviette autour de sa taille.

C'est en pestant tout ce qu'il peut qu'il descend les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte à sa sœur dont une arrivée tardive, bien plus tardive, voir annulée, ne l'aurait pas dérangé autre mesure. Il a beau l'adoré, il doit bien avouer que là, entre elle et Kévin, il n'y a pas photo, son choix est tout de suite fait. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il est actuellement. Et c'est celui de son bonheur avec cet homme merveilleux qui à bouleversé sa vie pour lui, qu'il choisit. Kévin, resté dans la douche, l'entend vociférer à voix haute jusqu'au rez de chaussée et ne peux s'empêcher de sourire de ces jolies fossettes, de la réaction de son homme. _« Son homme »_. Il est encore surprit de le qualifier comme tel, et pourtant c'est bel et bien ce qu'il est pour lui aujourd'hui, pour son plus grand bonheur. C'est donc un Yann à moitié nu que sa jumelle découvre sur le pas de la porte, ne cachant pas son air décontenancé de le trouver aussi peu vêtu et avec une mine qu'elle ne lui connait que trop bien. Quand son frère fait cette tête c'est que quelque chose le contrarie ou vient gâcher ses plans. Elle précède malgré tout Yann et entre dans le loft, toujours interrogatrice. Elle met un certains temps avant de percuter ce qui peut bien perturber son jumeau. Mais une fois à l'intérieur et après n'avoir aperçus Kévin nulle part, elle pense enfin comprendre et se fait une petite idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se passer avant qu'elle n'interrompe visiblement la séance salle de bain …

V : J'arrive pas au bon moment peut-être ? dit-elle moqueuse

Y : A vrai dire … pas du tout même !

V : Tu devrais peut-être aller enfiler un truc d'un peu plus habillé …

Y : En même temps j'comptais pas sortir du loft si tu vois ce que j'veux dire ! Donc si j'ai envie de me balader comme ça chez moi j'vois pas où est le mal

V : Bah tu ne vis pas seul ici et Kévin n'a pas forcément besoin de …

Y : Les choses changent … bon je monte me changer et on descend ca te va !

La sœur de Yann reste quelque peux abasourdi par l'échange qui viens de se faire avec son jumeau. Lors de l'invitation à diner, elle était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un repas avec Yann ET Kévin comme ils l'ont fait une ou deux fois auparavant. Mais vu l'attitude de Yann, il semble qu'il était sur le point de prendre du bon temps avec un mec, ce qui veux dire que Kévin ne doit pas être là. Sachant très bien que son frère ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit avec quiconque si le jeune basque est présent. Non seulement par respect mais aussi en rapport avec les sentiments que le Capitaine a pour le Lieutenant. Elle savait, avant de partir à l'étranger il y a quelques temps, que Yann avait décidé d'aller de l'avant et de tenter d'être heureux même s'il ne devait pas l'être avec Kévin. Elle est ravie de le voir ainsi car même si elle apprécie Kévin, le fait de voir jour après jour son frère souffrir pour lui ne l'enchantais pas vraiment. C'est pourquoi l'annonce de ses sorties avec Clément lui avait redonné le sourire et elle fondait silencieusement de grands espoirs dans cette histoire. Mais elle n'imaginait pas un virage aussi radical à son retour. Elle avait laissé Yann un peu mal d'avoir faussé compagnie à Clément en pleine nuit et soucieux des réactions de Kévin depuis sa blessure. Et là elle le retrouve très épanouit, apparemment grâce à une relation amoureuse et ne mettant quasiment pas Kévin sur le tapis. Ce qui pour le coup est un sacré changement comparé à toutes ces fois où Kévin revenait régulièrement dans la conversation. Peu importe le sujet, Yann trouvait toujours un moyen, une raison quelle qu'elle soit pour y glisser son prénom.

Kévin a-t-il déménagé comme il le prévoyait pendant que Yann a finalement trouvé une certaine stabilité dans la relation naissante qu'il commençait à avoir avec ce Clément ? Elle n'y comprend plus grand-chose. A croire qu'elle est partie des mois entiers alors qu'elle ne s'est absentée que quelques semaines. Mais même si certaines subtilités lui échappent, elle est heureuse d'imaginer que Yann ait pu réussir à dépasser ses sentiments envers son colocataire pour essayer de construire quelque chose avec Clément. Kévin est selon elle quelqu'un de bien, mais elle préfère savoir son frère jumeau heureux avec Clément, qui semble plus indiqué pour lui. Pendant ce temps, Yann remonte à l'étage et c'est dépité qu'il retrouve Kévin déjà quasiment habillé dans la chambre. Ne lui manque plus que sa chemise pour mettre la touche finale, ce qui veut dire que la séance est belle et bien écourtée faute de temps. Pourtant l'œil aguicheur et pétillant de Kévin, traduit à Yann que cette dernière n'a pas été veine mais qu'au contraire elle vient d'ouvrir une porte vers de bien jolies choses que Yann à hâte d'explorer, une fois la soirée avec sa sœur expédiée. La frustration aidant, Yann ne peux s'empêcher de goûter une fois de plus aux lèvres de Kévin, qui répond sans difficulté à sa demande. Après un rapide mais non moins tendre dernier câlin tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique, comme pour rattraper un peu sa fuite de la cabine de douche, Yann et Kévin se décident enfin à redescendre au salon où les attend la sœur de Yann. Celle-ci essaie tant bien que mal d'intégrer toutes les nouvelles informations qui viennent se présenter à elle lorsque Yann refait son apparition dans la pièce, suivit de près par Kévin qui est train de boutonner sa chemise en chemin …

V : Kévin ? … Euh …

K : Salut !

Y : J'te l'ai dis ptite sœur … les choses changent ! dit-il venant enlacer Kévin par la taille sans lâcher sa sœur du regard

V (voyant aucune désapprobation chez Kévin) : Mais enfin je … enfin je croyais que …

Y : que quoi ?

V : En te voyant descendre à moitié nu j'ai pensé après coup que t'avais enfin réussit à tourner la page sur tout ça et que t'étais …

Y : Que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre … Comme Clément par exemple, c'est ça ?

V : Oui … Ca avait l'air de plutôt bien coller entre vous, alors je me suis dis que par chance t'avais finalement ouvert les yeux et que t'avais compris qu'avec lui …

Y : Et bah c'est pas le cas ! Tu sais très bien ce que Kévin a toujours représenté pour moi, contrairement à Clément !

Yann est sur la défensive et prend un ton peu sec en répondant à sa jumelle sans lui laisser l'opportunité de finir sa phrase dont les insinuations ne lui plaisent pas vraiment. Il est prit d'une légère angoisse à l'idée que le sujet Clément ne vienne une fois de plus semer la zizanie entre lui et Kévin comme ça a bien faillit le faire il y a quelques temps, s'ils n'avaient pas parlé ensemble à cœur ouvert. Raison qui explique sans mal sa réaction peut-être un peu rapide …

Y : Clément n'a jamais été du sérieux … Kévin le sait ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne et j'ai mis les points sur les i avec Clément qui sait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir !

K (resserrant l'étreinte de Yann pour le rassurer) : Ecoute aussi surprenant que ça puisse te paraître vu la situation que t'as connut en partant, ton frère et moi on est ensemble … je peux pas te dire comment, ni pourquoi … même moi je me l'explique pas, c'est comme ça c'est tout. J'ai changé … ma vie à changé … pour lui. Je crois que le plus important c'est qu'on s'aime, qu'on s'aime vraiment … (plongeant son regard océan dans l'émeraude de Yann) … Je crois bien que … je t'aime Yann


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**** :**

_« __Je crois bien que … je t'aime Yann__ »_. Ces quelques mots semblent résonner inlassablement dans sa tête. Il a du mal à assimiler les faits. Le temps est comme figé et Yann n'a toujours pas bougé un membre depuis que les paroles de Kévin sont venus le percuter il y a de un moment déjà. Il reste là, les yeux encrés dans les yeux océan que lui offre Kévin, totalement immergé sans réussir à prononcer la moindre syllabe cohérente. Son cœur s'emballe et ne semble pas vouloir se calmer, comme si celui-ci pouvait à tout moment être expulsé de sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur sont tellement intenses que leurs vibrations font échos et envahissent tout son corps de la tête aux pieds tels de petits mais perceptibles fourmillements, au point de l'anesthésier et le paralyser totalement. Yann à l'impression de ne plus toucher terre rien que d'avoir entendu de la bouche même de l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout, ces trois petits mots. Formule qui en soit pourrait paraître anodine mais qui pour lui à une signification toute particulière et plus encore, surtout venant de Kévin lui-même. Il est tout simplement touché en plein cœur. Il en a souvent rêvé par le passé lorsqu'il pensait encore n'avoir jamais ce qu'il désirait ardemment de par l'hétérosexualité de Kévin. Aujourd'hui la réalité rejoint la fiction pour en faire un instant magique où Yann sent que, tout comme celle de Kévin il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, sa propre vie vient de basculer véritablement, pour un monde meilleur. Un monde où Kévin est là, avec lui, et partage ses sentiments les plus profonds, tout en remplissant son quotidien de joie par sa simple présence et en rendant sa vie plus belle. Mais Yann est finalement extirper de force de sa léthargie impromptue par la voix lointaine de sa sœur, comme sortie d'outre tombe, qui parvient tout de même à ses oreilles …

V : J'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous me faites marcher là ? C'est des conneries !

K : C'est pas des conneries, cette intervention à complètement changé ma vie … (fixant à nouveau Yann) … Maintenant je le sais, j'suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant même où tu m'as touché. J'veux dire vraiment touché …

Kévin se sens plus émut que jamais. Il a déjà parlé à cœur ouvert avec Yann, notamment le fameux soir où tout a commencé. Mais là encore, c'est un niveau au dessus, il se livre totalement. Et chose encore moins anodine, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont décidé de vivre leur amour, Kévin en parle ouvertement devant une tierce personne, devant un public. Même si ce n'est que la sœur de Yann, c'est déjà un grand pas. Que le public soit composé de 100 ou d'une seule personne, Kévin a tout simplement parlé de ses sentiments homosexuels devant quelqu'un d'autre que l'intéressé lui-même, sans aucune gêne, ni honte, défendant même au quart de tour mais toujours avec la gentillesse qui le caractérise, son amour naissant pour Yann. Il est conscient que la plupart de gens qui le connaissait avant, plus ou moins, seront forcément abasourdis ou sceptiques en apprenant son nouveau mode de vie radicalement différent de l'ancien, comme visiblement la sœur de Yann l'a été. Mais même si aujourd'hui encore leur relation n'est pas criée sur les toits ou en particulier au commissariat, Kévin veut être pris au sérieux et faire comprendre aux gens que ces choses là arrivent et peuvent arriver à n'importe qui du jour au lendemain. Et surtout que malgré les quelques blocages qui subsistent encore, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, aussi sûr de lui et de ce qu'il ressent pour Yann.

Yann est inlassablement plongé dans le regard cristallin de Kévin et n'a, jusque là, toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis la première déclaration de celui-ci. Mais paradoxalement, c'est cette seconde déclaration, tout aussi émouvante et sincère que la première, que Kévin vient de lui faire qui le sort enfin de sa torpeur. Toujours sans un mot, il préfère le geste à la parole pour prouver à Kévin à quel point sa preuve d'amour vient de le transpercer comme jamais il ne l'a été auparavant. Pendant les quelques secondes qui précèdent son geste, il semble totalement oublier la présence de sa sœur et agit comme s'ils étaient tout simplement seuls au monde, comme un peu plus tôt dans la cabine de douche. Touché en plein cœur, Yann franchit le minuscule pas qui le sépare de son homme à lui, réduisant ainsi à néant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Ses mains viennent trouver le visage de Kévin qui semble épouser à la perfection les paumes du beau brun, comme si celles-ci avaient été faites pour le prendre dans leur coupe. Les yeux pétillants et amoureux, Yann vient chercher la bouche de Kévin pour un baiser emplit de fougue et de passion. Evidemment Kévin, qui a désormais enlacé la taille de Yann au premier contact, répond plus favorablement que jamais à cette délicieuse prise en otage et de là commence un sensuel massage mutuel des lèvres de chacun des deux protagonistes. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la langue de l'un cherche le contact de l'autre, la caressant avec gourmandise, tendresse et sensualité mélangé. Le baiser paraît fabuleusement bon au point de se prolonger plus qu'à l'accoutumé devant le regard ébahis et interloqué de la sœur jumelle de Yann, qui n'en revient toujours pas. Le délicieux échange buccal prend finalement fin lorsque l'un comme l'autre sont à bout de souffle, sous l'air médusé et ahuris de sa sœur, que Yann ne manque pas de remarquer …

Y : Ca te gêne à ce point que j'ai enfin ce que j'ai toujours voulus et que je sois aussi heureux pour la première fois de ma vie ?

V : Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que je souhaite qu'une chose c'est que tu sois heureux !

Y : Alors quoi ?

V : J'suis juste sous le choc de la nouvelle. Avoue que c'est plutôt surprenant !

Y : J'vois pas en quoi ! C'est pas la première fois que tu me vois avec un mec !

V : C'que tu peux être borné quand tu veux !

Y : Et tu sais ce que Kévin a toujours représenté pour moi, c'est toi-même qui m'a ouvert les yeux la première à ce sujet !

V : J'veux justement parler de Kévin en particulier. Je l'ai connu hétéro et en pleine séparation et je le retrouve homo et fou amoureux de toi ! Alors tu peux comprendre mon scepticisme à tous ça !

K : Moi j'peux concevoir ta réaction

Y : Et bah va falloir t'y faire ! Dit-il à sa sœur en se radoucissant

V : J'suis contente pour toi et que la vie t'ait fait ce cadeau. J'ai juste peur que tu souffre encore, si jamais …

K (la coupant, se voulant rassurant) : Ca n'arrivera pas ! Pas tant que je serai là et qu'il voudra de moi …

Les paroles de Kévin concernant la réaction de sa sœur à leur sujet ont réussit à radoucir Yann dans son comportement peut-être un peu excessif et rapide. Mais sa sœur le connait et sait à quel point il peut démarrer parfois au quart de tour. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre sa relation avec Kévin. Et à nouveau grâce au jeune basque, il a ouvert les yeux sur sa propre réaction et intégré l'idée que celle de sa sœur puisse en quelque sorte être justifiée. Ou du moins concevable, étant extérieur à leur histoire et n'ayant pas été elle-même témoin des changements opérés ces derniers temps, qui les ont enfin conduit à se dévoiler l'un à l'autre leurs sentiments dévorants pour chacun d'eux, qui les habitaient depuis un moment. Décidemment Kévin à vraiment une influence bénéfique et visible sur lui. Yann à l'impression que Kévin le rend meilleur chaque jour qu'il passe près de lui. C'est donc dans un climat beaucoup plus apaisé et joyeux que tous ce petit monde passe à table afin de déguster une autre des spécialités basque que Kévin tient évidemment de sa mère et qui ne fait que confirmer ses talents culinaires. A la grande joie de Yann qui ne se lasse pas des petits plats que le Lieutenant aime leurs préparer de temps en temps, même si Kévin reste modeste à ce sujet. Ces moments permettent à la sœur jumelle de Yann d'en dire plus sur son voyage et de raconter ce qu'elle a vécu pendant son absence ainsi que d'en savoir plus sur les circonstances qui ont finis par rapprocher les deux hommes, indéniablement heureux de la vie qu'ils ont ensemble depuis leurs révélations communes. Le dessert ne fait pas défaut au reste du repas, qu'il conclut à merveille accompagné d'un bon café fraîchement coulé pour l'occasion.

La soirée touche finalement à sa fin et la sœur jumelle du beau brun ne tarde pas à prendre congé des deux hommes, dont Yann qui ne fait pas grand-chose pour la retenir plus longtemps. Il ne boude pas son plaisir de savoir sa sœur sur le départ car n'a toujours pas oublié le programme qu'il fantasmait pour Kévin et lui avant tout ça. Comme il l'avait comploté, Yann a tout fait pour que la soirée ne s'éternise pas et ne traine pas en longueur malgré le plaisir qu'il a eut de voir sa jumelle. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu le passage de la réaction de sa sœur à la découverte de sa fraîche relation amoureuse avec Kévin, ce qui leur on fait perdre un temps qu'il était difficile de rattraper à moins de ne servir que le plat de résistance au diner et de sauter tout le reste. Du coup il est vrai que Yann à fait en sorte d'enchainer les plats ainsi que les discussions, ce que Kévin n'a pas loupé. Bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas saisi la raison d'un tel empressement de la part de Yann, pensant qu'il serait plutôt ravi de revoir sa sœur après ses semaines d'absences, sachant comme ils sont généralement proches. Mais il connait désormais assez Yann pour savoir qu'il y a toujours une raison à de tels agissements, même s'il est loin de se douter qu'il en est l'auteur principal. A près tout, Yann est peut-être tout simplement exténué de sa journée de boulot et n'attend qu'une chose. Retrouver son lit.

Alors sans trop se faire de souci sur le pourquoi du comment, Kévin débarrasse la table pendant que Yann est allé raccompagner sa sœur à sa voiture et sûrement se réconcilier définitivement avec elle après leur petit passage à vide du début de soirée. Il n'en revient encore pas de l'audace dont il a fait preuve tout à l'heure lorsque Yann à sentit, visiblement à tord, leur relation menacée par les propos de sa sœur. Il est encore stupéfait de la facilité et le naturel avec lequel il a immédiatement réagit de lui-même et défendus leur histoire. Alors qu'en règle générale, c'est plutôt Yann qui aurait bondit sur le champ. A croire que Yann l'influence et lui donne de plus en plus d'assurance chaque jour passé à ses côtés. Il doit bien s'avouer que, même si sur le moment il n'y a effectivement pas pensé car prit dans le feu de l'action, après coup le fait de se dévoiler de la sorte devant une personne autre que Yann, mettant ses sentiments pour lui au grand jour n'a pas été aussi difficile ou compliqué qu'il l'aurait pensé. Et se surprend à se sentir tout à fait bien et à l'aise de savoir que Yann et lui ne sont plus les deux seules personnes, hormis Clément, à connaitre la nature de leur relation. Il se dit que finalement il s'est peut-être mis de lui-même une trop grosse pression qui s'est traduit par la peur d'assumer ses sentiments pour Yann et ce qu'il est devenu pour lui. Alors que finalement, s'il montre ouvertement, comme ce soir, qu'il assume pleinement son amour pour un homme, SON homme, le reste coulera de source et son assurance ne fera que s'affirmer d'avantage. C'est donc sur ces dernières pensées qu'il finit de tout ranger lorsque Yann refait son apparition dans le loft.

Yann, qui ne peut que remarquer l'efficacité du jeune basque lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce à nouveau impeccable, dépose sa fine veste sur le dossier d'une des chaises du salon et se dirige vers la cuisine pour y rejoindre Kévin qui termine son rangement. Celui-ci l'ayant entendu rentrer ne s'attendait pourtant pas à sentir son corps dans son dos et ses bras venir enlacer tendrement sa taille. « Enfin seul ! ». Réplique Yann, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Kévin pour y déposer un baiser sensuel au creux de la clavicule. « J'ai cru que ma sœur ne partirais jamais et que la soirée ne finirais pas ! J'en pouvait plus, j'te voulais pour moi tout seul !». Après quelques succions quelque peu érotiques supplémentaires, Yann replonge dans le cou de Kévin, ne se lassant pas de venir y humer son odeur mâle qui lui fait tant tourner la tête. Kévin ne peut réprimer un sourire, d'abord de satisfaction aux petits plaisir dont Yann lui fait profiter, puis d'amusement après avoir entendu ses dernières paroles qui finissent de lui donner les raisons de son empressement à mettre fin au diner avec sa sœur. Il se dit que l'arrêt brutale de leur séance câline improvisée sous la douche à définitivement laissé des traces de frustration, ne se doutant pas que les intentions de Yann datent de bien avant son intrusion dans la cabine de douche…

Y : Dis, ca te dis pas qu'on aille se coucher là …

K : Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite

Y : J'pensais qu'on irait ensemble …

K : Je termine ça et on y va

Y : On finira tout ça demain, on bosse pas … y'a pas le feu

K : Par contre toi t'a l'air pressé ! Dit-il un peu moqueur

Cette fois Yann joint le geste à la parole et démunis Kévin de son éponge avant d'user de sa force pour l'extirper de la cuisine. Les mains encore trempées de produit vaisselles, Kévin prit d'un fou rire par la scène qui est en train de se jouer, se laisse entrainer par son beau Capitaine dans l'escalier menant à l'étage. Yann est particulièrement fier de la prise d'otage ménagère dont il vient de sauver Kévin, bien malgré lui. Il est d'autant plus heureux d'arriver enfin dans leur chambre où leur lit les attend. Et ainsi faire table rase du passé de la journée qui vient de s'écouler et reprendre le programme qu'il avait initialement commencé dans la douche avant qu'il ne soit interrompu. Car il est bien décidé ce soir à faire découvrir certaines choses à son homme qui leur permette une nouvelle intimité certaine. Ce qui leur permettra de continuer à se découvrir petit à petit un peu plus, sans pour autant mettre trop de pression à Kévin. A peine la porte de la chambre franchie, Yann qui n'a toujours pas lâché Kévin, lui fait faire volte face pour que tous deux se retrouvent nez à nez. Kévin ne peut rater l'air espiègle et mutin qui brille dans le regard de Yann à cet instant. Celui-là même qu'il arborait dans la cabine de douche un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ce qui en dit long sur ce qui doit lui traverser l'esprit. Malgré tout, Kévin se sent en confiance et n'appréhende en aucun cas ce qui est susceptible de suivre. Peu importe ce que Yann a en tête et prévoit de lui réserver dans un futur visiblement proche. Il sait parfaitement qu'il ne tentera rien, ne fera rien dont lui-même ne se sentirait pas encore prêt à faire. De cela il en est persuadé.

Il ne se passe pas une minute avant que Yann vienne poser délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Kévin. Leurs lèvres se touchent, se goûtent, s'entremêlent et bien vite, cet échange ne suffisant plus, leurs langues cherchent le contact l'une de l'autre, qu'elles trouvent très rapidement, toujours dans ce naturel déconcertant. Dés lors, un balai sensuel au possible commence entre le brun fougueux et expérimenté qui s'enhardis d'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait, et plus encore, à son homme et le jeune basque passionné et novice mais élève studieux qui semble disposé à prendre et apprendre tout ce que son nouvel amour inattendu a à lui offrir et lui apprendre sur le sujet. Malgré que le baiser qu'ils échangent soit des plus agréables, sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, Yann trouve la force d'y mettre fin. Au grand damne de Kévin qui semblait y prendre de plus en plus goût. Sans même le quitter des yeux une seconde, Yann s'attaque désormais à la chemise de Kévin et commence à lui déboutonner les boutons un par un, d'un geste ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. « J'me suis dis qu'il était temps de te faire découvrir certains … aspects très agréable d'une relation avec un mec ! ». Sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il pensait qu'il appréhenderait ce genre d'intimité avec Yann, Kévin se sent plutôt excité par la chose. Yann, lui, continue son ascension et déjà la chemise de Kévin à rejoint le sol alors qu'il s'en prend à présent à son pantalon. En peu de temps, le jeune basque se retrouve totalement nu comme un vers et Yann l'invite à s'allonger sur le lit pendant que lui se débarrasse à son tour de ses barrières de tissu qui l'empêche d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Yann se retrouve lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil. La vue du corps de cet homme qui le rends fou de désir, à raison de lui et il vient rejoindre sans plus attendre Kévin sur le lit. Avant d'arriver à sa hauteur Yann parsème son torse de petites succions en commençant par le bas du ventre pour finir dans son cou, sous l'œil hagard de Kévin qui n'en perd pas une miette et a du mal à cacher son plaisir de sentir la bouche de Yann sur sa peau déjà brulante de désir. Une fois le face à face atteint, Yann tend ses lèvres afin de venir taquiner celles de Kévin qui semble se laisser faire et s'abandonner totalement à Yann et à son programme. Alors que leurs langues se titillent l'une l'autre avec toujours autant de plaisir, la main de Yann vient de nouveau trouver le torse de Kévin. Ses doigts longent le chemin que la musculature imposante du jeune basque crée avec beaucoup de goût, traçant le moindre contour de chaque muscle, avant d'arriver à la jolie érection que Kévin ne peut dissimuler vu sa tenue et sa position. Yann ne se fait pas prier et vient malaxer avec soin cette protubérance si alléchante. Ressentant déjà les effets que les doigts experts de Yann ont sur son anatomie et qui se répercute dans son corps tout entier, Kévin ne peut retenir plus longtemps les premiers soupir de plaisir qui viennent mourir sous le palet de Yann qui n'est pas peu fier de voir que son plan fonctionne à merveille et de sentir de lui-même le plaisir qu'il procure déjà à Kévin avec si peu.

Les gémissements de Kévin, de moins en moins espacés, qui viennent finir leur courses au fond de sa gorge pendant que leurs langues se caressent mutuellement, incite à présent Yann à passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il met fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle mais sans pour autant stopper son massage en aval. Le bleu rencontre le vert et comme à chaque fois, le monde autour d'eux s'évanouie pour les laisser comme seuls au monde. Le désir qui transparait dans les prunelles azures de Kévin ne font qu'assurer à Yann que la suite du programme n'en sera que meilleure pour eux deux et que déjà à cet instant, Kévin vient de faire tomber une première barrière du blocage qu'il subit face à la nouveauté de son statut. L'émeraude ancré à l'Océan déchaîné qui s'offre à lui, Yann sent monter en lui une bouffée d'amour qui ne fait que l'inciter et l'inviter d'avantage à poursuivre. Yann ne lâche pas le regard voilé de désir de Kévin. « Tu m'fais confiance ? ». Kévin hoche la tête de quelques mouvements pour acquiescer, éclairant son visage de son joli sourire à fossettes que Yann aime tant. Il n'a jamais eu autant confiance en quelqu'un qu'en Yann. C'est donc sans mal et sans aucune hésitation qu'il confirme sa réponse muette par un doux baiser furtif sur les lèvres fruitées de Yann qui ferme les yeux à ce simple contact pourtant chargé de sensualité et d'amour mélangé.

Yann reprend le chemin inverse du début et inonde à nouveau de baisers délicats, le torse de Kévin, n'oubliant aucune partie sensible, jouant même quelques instants avec l'un et l'autre de ses tétons, qu'il se permet même de mordiller légèrement, tirant ainsi un furtif soupir à son homme. Puis il continue sa course folle en passant par les abdos prononcés du jeune basque dont il embrasse chaque carré avec la plus grande attention. Et finalement, Yann, qui de par sa posture se retrouve désormais en sens inverse de Kévin, finit par rencontrer l'objet tant convoité depuis un moment. Après un rapide mais non moins interrogateur coup d'œil en direction de Kévin afin d'être sûr que celui-ci est toujours d'accord à poursuivre l'aventure qu'ils viennent d'entamer, Yann se penche avec délectation sur son membre fièrement dressé devant lui. Toujours aussi agréablement surprit de l'effet qu'il fait à présent à Kévin, qui était encore un homme purement hétéro il n'y a pas si longtemps. Sa langue vient chatouiller le gland de Kévin qui ne peut retenir un soupir prononcé rien qu'à la sensation de la langue chaude de Yann sur son membre de plus en plus en feu à mesure qu'il comprend où Yann veut en venir. Le Capitaine l'introduit avec délice dans sa bouche, l'enserrant de ses lèvres avant de le libérer. Puis il reprend le membre gorgé de sang de Kévin en bouche pour cette fois ne plus le lâcher et faire coulisser sa bouche sur toute sa longueur, emmenant petit à petit Kévin vers l'extase qui se sent défaillir seconde après seconde. Kévin trouve la force d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, découvrant le spectacle excitant qui se joue sous ses yeux et dont lui-même fait partie de la distribution des rôles principaux.

Galvanisé par ce qui se déroule actuellement, il prend l'initiative de porter sa main au sexe tendu à l'extrême de Yann qui se présente face à lui, de part leur position inhabituelle. Le massage qu'il entreprend surprend quelque peu Yann. Mais la surprise est vite remplacée par la joie de voir que Kévin prend de l'assurance et du plaisir au point de se joindre à lui pour participer lui aussi à leur séance découverte d'un nouveau monde. Yann, lui, continue sa progression et accentue de plus en plus ses mouvements de va et vient, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, qui manque de faire perde la raison à Kévin. Celui-ci d'ailleurs exacerbé par cette jouissance qu'il sent monter en lui crescendo, se voit bientôt frustrer du simple massage manuel qu'il prodigue à son homme alors que Yann lui fait voir des milliers d'étoiles. Mut par une envie irrésistible de partager ce moment magique avec Yann et ainsi tenter de lui rendre ne serait-ce que le quart de la jouissance qu'il se poindre au plus profond de lui même, Kévin se penche à son tour vers le membre de Yann, espérant être à la hauteur pour sa première fellation et sans plus d'hésitation le prend en bouche. Soutirant un profond soupir à Yann au passage qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part de Kévin mais s'en réjouissant pour diverses raisons. Entendant sans difficulté à quel point son initiative semble plaire à Yann, Kévin prend de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses mouvements et se fait de plus en plus gourmand dans sa façon d'engloutir le membre de Yann. Se surprenant lui-même, non seulement à trouver naturellement les bons gestes et visiblement à être plutôt doué au vu des gémissements de Yann mais aussi et surtout à aimer ça. Aimer la gâterie que Yann lui prodigue tout autant qu'il aime lui retourner l'appareil.

Les deux amants donnent et se donnent sans compter depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, sans jamais se lasser du supplice qu'ils s'infligent l'un l'autre. La main de Yann vient caresser le torse de Kévin comme pour garder le contact physique, pendant que celle du jeune basque vient agripper la fesse de Yann, resserrant sa prise à mesure qu'il amplifie ses va et vient sur le membre durci du Capitaine. La pièce n'est à présent remplit que d'électricité mélangé à des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus rauques et de plus en plus audibles à mesure que le point de non retour de ce 69 improvisé approche à grand pas. Et c'est après quelques coups de langues supplémentaires de part et d'autre que la jouissance ultime les emporte loin de tout, les libérant de leurs semences tièdes qui ne demandaient que ça. Envahis par une béatitude commune, Kévin et Yann se laissent retomber tous deux sur le dos, toujours en position inversée. Les bras le long du corps, leurs mains se frôlent pour mieux s'accrocher l'une à l'autre, comme pour garder cette connivence, cette symbiose parfaite, le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Puis après quelques minutes mains dans la main, Yann se décide à revenir vers Kévin, venant prendre ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier pour répondre à la demande pendant que leurs respirations se calment à mesure que leur baiser se fait douceur. Ils finissent par s'imbriquer, s'agrippés l'un à l'autre, jambes entremêlées, blottis confortablement dans les bras de chacun. Aucun mot superflus n'est échangé, tant l'instant magique qu'ils viennent de vivre ensemble suffit à traduire toute l'intensité qui se dégage de leur étreinte passée. Et en quelques minutes seulement c'est comblés et plus heureux et amoureux que jamais, ayant franchis un nouveau cap important de leur relation, qu'ils s'endorment tous deux paisiblement, reput par tant de bien-être.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**** :**

Kévin émerge doucement de son sommeil après une nuit des plus tendres et des plus câlines, comme la plupart d'entre elles depuis un certains temps. Quel plus beau moment que celui de se réveiller au petit matin pour découvrir le visage encore endormis de l'homme qu'on aime ? En ce qui concerne Kévin, il n'y en a pas. C'est l'un de ses moments préférés. Voir Yann tranquillement endormis, paisible, avec sa tignasse un peu rebelle selon la position de sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller pendant la nuit et son bonheur transparaissant même dans son sommeil. Le même que celui qu'il ressent à son réveil chaque matin ou en se couchant chaque soir, blottis dans ses bras entouré de toute la tendresse que Yann lui réserve et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé autant apprécier et avoir autant besoin aujourd'hui. Cette vision lui réchauffe le cœur et le rend encore plus amoureux à chaque fois. Cette nuit encore, ils se sont donnés l'un à l'autre dans cette caresse buccale que le beau brun à fait découvrir à Kévin, qui y a prit de plus en plus goût au fil du temps. Devenant à leur grande surprise, surtout pour le jeune basque qui ne se serait jamais connut un tel talent, un expert en la matière en peu de temps. Kévin se tourne délicatement de l'autre côté pour connaître la source de ce rayon de lumière qui vient illuminer le visage de son homme. Il se rend compte qu'hier soir, trop pressés par leurs envies respectives de se donner du plaisir l'un l'autre, ils ont totalement oublié de fermer le store. Ce qui lui permet ce matin d'apercevoir le soleil déjà haut perché, entouré d'un magnifique ciel bleu, prémisse d'une belle journée à venir. Ce temps favorable le rend immédiatement songeur, pensant déjà aux prochaines vacances d'été qui ne s'imagine pas encore arrivées plus tôt que prévus.

Kévin se lève tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Yann, préférant lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour dormir. Sachant pertinemment que dans le cas contraire, la douche se ferait inévitablement commune et coquine comme à chaque fois qu'ils ne résistent pas à l'envie de la prendre ensemble, et les mettraient une fois de plus en retard pour le boulot. Ce qui devient une habitude depuis qu'ils sont passés à un niveau supérieur de leur relation qui allie désormais les sentiments partagés à l'attirance physique en partie consommée. Kévin se faufile donc seul dans la salle de bain et prend une bonne douche qui achève de le réveiller pour de bon, mettant fin à son état de comateux bien heureux. Il s'habille en vitesse avant de revenir se poster aux côtés de Yann pour un réveil tout en douceur. Lui tournant le dos, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller moelleux, la nuque de Yann s'offre à Kévin qui ne résiste pas à la tentation. Il s'approche doucement de lui, passe son bras autour de sa taille positionnée de côté, faisant glisser sa main sur ses abdos et vient embrasser tendrement sa nuque à la limite de la carotide et du lobe de l'oreille, point qu'il sait sensible et érogène chez son partenaire. Après quelques baisers supplémentaires dans la même région, Yann se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Comprenant que les sensations ressenties ne sont pas le fruit de son imagination, il ne tarde pas à réagir en se retournant pour faire face à Kévin et venir l'enlacer pour un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que les petites douceurs que Kévin lui offrait en guise de réveil bien que tout aussi intéressantes.

L'étreinte s'éternise encore un moment, aucun d'eux ne voulant et n'arrivant à y mettre un terme de leur plein gré. Comme si l'attraction qui les anime s'alimentait elle-même par l'électricité que leur deux corps mêlés dégagent à chaque étreinte pour ne jamais perdre en intensité. Les incitants de ce fait à ne pas se détacher l'un de l'autre. C'est donc le manque d'air qui finit, comme toujours, par avoir raison d'eux, les obligeant à reprendre bonne distance afin de revenir à la réalité. L'échange de l'immense sourire qu'affiche leurs visages respectifs en disent beaucoup sur la compréhension, la complicité et la connivence qui existe entre eux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre à cet instant. Ils savent que la même pensée vient de leur traverser l'esprit. A savoir qu'une fois encore ils n'ont pas pu résister et se sont laisser emporter par leur fougue, nouvelle menace de retard possible sur leur départ pour prendre leur service. D'un balancement énergique Kévin se redresse et s'extirpe du lit qui n'est qu'une tentation de plus et incite Yann à en faire de même afin de se préparer pendant qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner. Kévin ne tergiverse pas plus longtemps sous peine de voir sa volonté voler en éclat et sort de la chambre, espérant ainsi décider Yann à lui emboiter le pas. Bien que difficilement, chose est faite de la part du beau brun qui s'engouffre immédiatement dans la salle bain pour en ressortir quinze minutes après, frais et dispo pour la journée à venir. Une fois descendu à la cuisine pour rejoindre Kévin, le petit déjeuner composé d'un café et de quelques brioches est engloutis par les deux hommes. Après un rangement sommaire, chacun enfile sa veste et tous deux prennent le chemin du commissariat non sans quelques baisers furtifs au passage, histoire de faire des réserves pour la journée juste au cas où trop accaparés par le boulot, ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de se voir d'ici ce soir comme cela est déjà arrivé ces derniers temps.

La matinée semble bien se passer, toujours d'aussi bon augure que ce matin au levé. Seul petit bémol de ce cadre quasi idyllique, le ciel à décidé de s'assombrir d'un seul coup, d'énormes nuages venant menacé l'atmosphère d'une pluie abondante et imminente. Mais le réveil de ce matin, suffit pour que ce changement soudain de temps ne ternisse pas le moral et la bonne humeur de nos deux tourtereaux, chacun occupé dans son service. En fin de matinée, une jeune femme se présente à l'accueil du commissariat, demandant le bureau du Capitaine Berthier que le Gardien de la Paix s'empresse de lui indiquer. Après un petit coup frappé à la porte, Yann somme la personne d'entrer et a la grande surprise de découvrir sur le pas de la porte la jeune femme, qu'il reconnaît immédiatement, bien qu'ayant meilleure mine que la dernière fois que leur chemin se sont croisés. Céline, la victime de l'agression qui a aussi faillit coûter la vie à son homme, l'a prit aux mots et est finalement venus le voir comme il le lui avait proposé à l'hôpital. Yann est ravie de la revoir en si bonne forme et immédiatement pense à aller lui présenter son véritable sauveur et le sien par la même occasion en la personne de son Kévin, le Lieutenant Laporte. Kévin qui n'avait jamais revue la jeune femme depuis l'intervention, est surprit de voir débarquer Yann dans son bureau suivit d'une petite tornade qui vient le prendre à bras le corps pour l'étreinte à la limite de l'étouffement.

Une fois le calme revenu, Céline se présente et demande instantanément à Kévin des nouvelles de sa blessure, surprenant le jeune basque par cette question. L'explication concernant la visite de Yann dans la chambre d'hôpital de Céline pendant que Kévin était encore inconscient et plongé dans un semi-coma, éclaircis les choses pour le jeune basque qui de ce fait se sent un peu moins paumé sur le fait qu'elle en sache autant sur lui et ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle et c'est tout naturellement que Céline invite Kévin et Yann à déjeuner avec elle. Le resto d'en face qu'elle a remarqué en arrivant est vite choisit par celle-ci pour ne pas trop les retarder malgré tout sachant l'importance de leur travail. Et ce n'est pas Céline qui va dire le contraire. Durant le repas elle ne cesse de remercier le Lieutenant ainsi que le Capitaine pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle ce fameux soir où tout a basculé pour chacun d'eux mais qui s'est finalement bien terminé. Car tous sont conscients que les dommages auraient pu être bien plus dramatiques pour les uns et les autres. Céline ne taris pas d'éloges sur les deux hommes et leur courage, les prônant au rang de héros à ses yeux. Ce qui bien évidemment mais aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre qui se défendent tous deux de n'avoir fait que leur boulot mais aussi et surtout leur devoir face à sa détresse. Mais pour le Lieutenant Laporte le repas est finalement écourté suite à un appel du Commandant Franchard qui le prévient qu'il est attendu par des collègues pour partir sur une interpellation. C'est donc sous une pluie battante et torrentielle qu'il quitte la table et rejoint son équipe qui l'attend déjà devant le commissariat.

Pendant ce temps, Yann et Céline restés de ce fait seuls à table finissent de déjeuner tranquillement. Kévin étant partis, Céline ose aborder son sujet avec Yann, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas oublié son attitude concernant le Lieutenant Laporte lors de sa visite à l'hôpital ainsi que la conversation révélatrice qui en a découlée. Elle lui avoue également qu'elle perçoit aujourd'hui une nouveauté qui n'avait pas lieu d'être avant. Une sorte de petite étincelle de bonheur qui s'illumine chez lui lorsque Kévin est présent ou tout simplement à l'évocation de sa personne. N'étant pourtant pas du tout son genre, en particulier grâce à son caractère bien trempé, Yann se sent à la limité du rougissement intempestif, comme prit sur le fait, en flagrant délit de bonheur qu'il ne réussit pas à dissimuler à la face du monde. Céline, d'une nature compréhensive, ressent son léger empourprement qu'il tente de ne pas laisser paraître et n'insiste pas plus, attendant que l'initiative d'en parler vienne de Yann s'il le désir. Et tout comme à l'hôpital, Yann, toujours aussi surprit par cette facilité qu'il a à se livrer à la jeune femme qu'il connaît à peine, avoue à demi-mots ses sentiments pour Kévin confirmant par la même occasion la première impression que Céline a eut lorsque Yann est venue l'interroger dans sa chambre pour la première fois. Sans trop rentrer dans les détails, le Capitaine en dit assez sur les difficultés que Kévin et lui ont rencontré pour en arriver où ils en sont aujourd'hui. Au fil de la conversation, Céline comprend donc que les sentiments qu'elle avait décelés chez le beau brun sont à présent réciproques et récemment partagés. Le repas touche à sa fin et Yann doit déjà regagner son service. Les deux jeunes gens se séparent, content de cette nouvelle rencontre et Yann retourne au commissariat, espérant que Kévin soit revenus car il doit bien avouer qu'il ressent déjà un certain manque.

Une fois les portes du commissariat passées, Yann prend immédiatement l'ascenseur mais au lieu de continuer sa montée vers son service, il décide de s'arrêter un étage plus bas. Les portes s'ouvrent sur le long couloir de la P.J et le Capitaine de la BAC croise le Lieutenant stagiaire Lecomte qui le salue. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, au grand damne de Yann chez qui la patiente n'est pas le trait de caractère le plus prononcé en particulier lorsque Christophe et ses théories farfelues sont dans les environs, le beau brun met un terme à la conversation et demande au lieutenant si l'équipe de Kévin est revenue de leur intervention. Malheureusement il n'est toujours pas là mais Yann cache sa déception autant qu'il peut et prend, non sans mal, congé de Christophe qui ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher pour se diriger vers la cafétéria en espérant que celui-ci ne prenne pas sa démarche pour une invitation à le suivre. Il décide de prendre un café en entendant le retour de son homme, espérant que Kévin ne tardera pas à refaire son apparition. Quelques hommes de la P.J dont le Commandant Franchard arrivent à leur tour et après l'avoir salué s'installent à une table non loin de lui et semblent tous sur le qui-vive. Le peu d'espace qui les sépare permet à Yann d'entendre sans trop de difficultés leur conversation qui lui semble plutôt sérieuse à en juger par leurs mines à la fois inquiètes et rageuses. Soudain les mots qui arrivent jusqu'à lui le font pâlir malgré lui. Selon les dires qui lui parviennent, l'une des voitures partie sur une interpellation a eut un accident sur l'autoroute pendant leur course poursuite avec les suspects en fuites. La pluie diluvienne aurait fait déraper la voiture en question, qui vue la situation roulait à vive allure, suite à de l'aqua-planning.

En quelques minutes Yann connait toute l'histoire sur les tonneaux et autres cabrioles que la voiture en cause à subit. Mais le plus terrible et surtout ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre c'est que Kévin fait belle et bien partie du lot. Apparemment l'intervention des pompiers à durée un bon moment et ils ont eu quelques difficultés à extirper les hommes de la P.J de l'habitacle. Yann sent la panique l'envahir à l'idée que Kévin ne rentre pas et n'ose même pas se rapprocher de ses collègues pour s'en assurer et en savoir plus. Il quitte précipitamment la salle et sans réfléchir atterrit dans le bureau de Kévin. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire et se sent totalement désemparé, démunis, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre que d'attendre ici en priant de voir Kévin passer le pas de la porte incessamment sous peu. Tellement plongé dans son angoisse de perdre l'homme qu'il aime et de ne plus avoir la chance de passé sa vie auprès de lui, Yann n'entend pas les bruits de couloir qui semblent s'être intensifiés et l'effervescence plus prononcée que d'habitude qui règne depuis quelques minutes. Après être passé par toutes les mains et répondus aux dizaines de questions dont ses collègues les assaillent lui et ses comparses, Kévin arrive enfin à proximité de son bureau où il n'aspire qu'à retrouver le calme avant d'aller rejoindre Yann dans son bureau, la seule personne dont il ait envie et besoin à cet instant. C'est un peu amoché qu'il pénètre dans son bureau dénué de tout bruit. Mais en quelques secondes Yann le voit apparaître dans la pièce et se lève du fauteuil. Il se précipite vers Kévin qui est surprit de le trouver ici, puis l'étreint avant prendre à nouveau du recule pour poser une main sur son bras valide, l'autre venant trouver sa joue tuméfiée, le regard inquiet par son état physique …

Y : Kévin …. Ça va mon ange ?

K (soulagé de le voir) : Oui ça va Yann …. T'inquiète j'vais bien

Y : …

K : Un peu secoué mais ça va ! Dit-il sans s'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et qu'un collègue passant dans le couloir à cet instant, assiste à la scène plus qu'équivoque grâce à l'entrebâillement de la porte restée ouverte.

Y : T'es sûr ? T'as rien de cassé ? Tu devrais pas voir un médecin ?

K : J'te promets que ça va ! Les pompiers m'ont déjà examiné c'est juste un mauvais coup au bras pendant l'accident et quelques bleus. Et puis j'ai déjà vécu pire … J'me suis pris une balle j'te rappelle ! Tente-t-il d'ironiser pour détendre l'atmosphère

Y : J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

K : Mais j'suis là maintenant. J'suis entier … regarde !

Toujours sous l'œil éberlué de leur collègue qui n'en a pas perdu une miette, Kévin prend Yann dans ses bras comme pour lui prouver que tout va bien, le comblant autant que possible de son Océan de zénitude et de toute sa douceur. Yann se sent rassurer par sa présence et commence à se détendre dans ses bras. Jamais le Capitaine n'avait ressentis une telle peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aime sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, sachant qu'il n'était pas avec lui. Il s'est senti tellement impuissant face à la nouvelle lorsqu'elle lui est tombée dessus à la cafétéria. Il prend conscience qu'alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement ensemble, heureux et comblés, quelques heures auparavant, sa vie, leurs vies, ont bien faillit basculer à nouveau mais plus dramatiquement cette fois. Yann aimerait avoir la capacité de protéger Kévin de tout ce qui pourrait de près ou de loin le blesser ou l'arracher à lui, de quelques manières que ce soit, pour que sa vie ne soit que pur bonheur. Ce qui suffirait à le rendre heureux lui aussi. Alors que Kévin s'est bien souvent révélé plus fort et plus solide qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé face aux aléas de la vie, notamment sa récente réorientation sexuelle qu'il a su gérer à merveille, Yann ne peut s'empêcher de voir la fragilité de son homme, qu'il lui a parfois dévoilé. Ce qui, dans ces instants là, ne fait qu'exacerber son instinct de protection envers lui. Yann ne peut s'empêcher d'étreindre à nouveau Kévin dans ses bras, conscient de la chance qu'il a de pouvoir encore le serrer tout contre lui et de sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson du sien. Pendant que le collègue, toujours en faction de la porte entre ouverte n'ayant rien raté du spectacle, finit par passer son chemin encore surprit de ce qu'il vient de voir.

Yann qui relâche enfin son emprise sur Kévin, plonge son regard émeraude dans l'azur des prunelles du jeune basque et vient prendre sa bouche avec délicatesse pour ne pas trop réveiller la douleur de ses plaies visibles au visage. Kévin oublie bien vite ses contusions sous l'effet de la tendresse et de la douceur que les lèvres de Yann lui offre, heureux comme jamais de pourvoir y goûter à nouveau. Après quelques minutes de ce baiser électrisant et réparateur qui leur fait occulté pendant un temps leurs peurs respectives d'avoir faillit une fois de plus perdre l'autre, Yann décide d'emmener Kévin boire un bon café bien mérité, histoire de se remettre de leur émotions. Par chance la cafétéria est à présent vide de monde et ils peuvent profiter à deux de la quiétude du lieu qui remplace l'étreinte et les gestes de tendresse qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre sous peine de mettre en péril leur discrétion quant à leur relation amoureuse, tout en dégustant le liquide noirâtre et bouillant fraichement coulé dans leurs tasses. Mais la tranquillité est de courte durée lorsque Richard et son acolyte qui n'est autre que le collègue un peu voyeur qui a surprit leurs retrouvailles dans le bureau de Kévin, font leur entrée dans la pièce, interrompant ainsi leur tête à tête, le regard noyé dans celui de l'autre. Au regard que Richard pose sur les deux hommes, il va de soit que son ami ne s'est pas gêné pour lui déballer aussitôt ce qu'il a vu un peu plus tôt. Donnant ainsi des munitions à Richard pour surenchérir sur les réflexions déjà peu évoluées de la dernière fois et vérifier ainsi la véracité de faits rapportés par son collègue. Mais alors qu'une fois de plus Yann prend sur lui autant que faire ce peu, Kévin décide, comme la première fois, de ne pas se laisser faire quitte à assumer et à prouver à cet imbécile que quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, rien ne les atteindra et ainsi lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute …

R : Dites-moi, on en apprend de belles sur ce qui se passe dans les bureaux de la P.J !

K : Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ?

R : Oh moi … rien ! Mais je m'en veux d'avoir loupé de si émouvantes retrouvailles entre un Capitaine de la BAC et son ancien mais dévoué Lieutenant ! Ironise-t-il

Y : … _« J'vais m'le faire ! »_

K : Tu me fais chier Richard !

Kévin, excédé par l'attitude de Richard, décide que cette fois s'en est trop et qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça et de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se tourne vers Yann et vient agripper ses doigts à sa nuque avant de lui offrir un baiser enflammé et fougueux sous l'œil médusé de Richard et celui, toujours aussi éberlué, de son collègue. Même Yann est surprit de l'assaut dont il vient d'être l'objet mais sent une vague de fierté l'envahir devant l'assurance et la détermination de Kévin qui lui prouve une fois de plus son implication et sa sincérité quant à leur histoire …

K : Voilà ! T'es content !

R : Alors c'est vrai ? Rétorque-t-il dépité et ahuri devant la scène qui vient de se jouer devant lui

K : Et si ça t'emmerde tu va voir ailleurs !

Y : _« Ce mec est incroyable ! »_ … Allez viens Kévin … j'te ramène à la maison, la journée à été longue. T'as eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui !

Yann pose sa main dans le dos de Kévin sans prêter attention à leurs deux collègues, enhardis par la réaction du jeune basque face aux nouvelles attaques de Richard. Il l'incite ainsi à le suivre et quitter la cafétéria pour récupérer leurs affaires un service après l'autre et prendre le chemin du retour pour être enfin seuls au loft et retrouver leur petit cocon bien à eux où personnes ne viendras leur reprocher leur amour l'un pour l'autre.


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue ****: **

Après leur départ du commissariat, Yann ne traine pas pour rentrer au loft. Bien que Kévin lui assure que tout va bien, il sent bien le contre coup du choc faire son effet et la fatigue visible qu'affiche son visage. Il a bien l'intention de prend soin de son homme revenu, malgré l'épreuve, en un seul morceau et le chouchouter autant qu'il le peut toujours guider par cet instinct de protection. Sur le chemin, ils ont discuté un peu des jours à venir. Suite à l'accident dont Kévin a été victime aujourd'hui, les chefs l'ont mis au repos forcé le temps que son bras soit rétablit. De plus Kévin et Yann, qui avaient réussit à faire coïncider leurs dates, sont en vacances d'ici peu. Du coup Yann est bien décidé à obtenir ces quelques jours supplémentaires, leur permettant ainsi de partir plus tôt que prévus. Une fois rentrés, Yann accompagne Kévin à l'étage afin qu'il se repose un peu en s'allongeant sur le lit et ainsi en profiter pour un moment tendre et câlin entre eux. Après que Yann est fait part à Kévin de son envie de rester près de lui à partir de maintenant, décision est prise que leur départ en vacances est pour le lendemain si tout se passe comme il le souhaite, au lieu de la fin de la semaine prévue. Yann rejoint Kévin sur le lit qui vient se lover immédiatement tout contre lui, venant déposer sa tête sur son torse accompagné de sa main posée sur son ventre avant que Yann ne l'entoure de ses bras.

L'environnement familier et serein qui les entoure est propice à la détente et en quelques minutes Kévin finit par trouver le sommeil, plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru par le choc vécu plus tôt dans la journée. Yann sent instantanément que la respiration de son ange se fait plus calme et plus régulière, lui indiquant que celui-ci vient de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne le lâche pas pour autant et resserre même son étreinte, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour se laisser envahir par l'agréable sensation de sentir son corps près du sien. Durant les heures qui suivent Yann reste éveillé et attentif au moindre faits et gestes de Kévin, s'assurant que celui-ci va bien et qu'aucune complication non désirée ne survienne. Profitant de l'instant, il prend son téléphone et appel son Commissaire afin de lui faire part de sa demande de congé supplémentaire. Ce dernier n'est pas vraiment ravi de la demande mais Yann semble déterminé à ne pas quitter Kévin. Allant jusqu'à faire comprendre à son Chef qui est désormais Kévin pour lui et le couple qu'ils forment aujourd'hui. Sachant pertinemment qu'après leur dernière rencontre avec Richard, la nouvelle de leur relation va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le commissariat. Voyant que Yann ne lâchera pas le morceau avant d'avoir eu gain de cause, le Commissaire accepte non sans mal sa demande avant de lui souhaiter malgré tout bonnes vacances et un bon rétablissement à Kévin. Yann raccroche, heureux d'avoir réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et qui confirme leur départ du lendemain pour le soleil du sud. Puis il finit par s'endormir à son tour, confiant quant à la santé de son homme le voyant toujours aussi paisiblement endormis.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Kévin ouvre les yeux avec l'impression d'un manque. Il tâtonne la place à côté de la sienne et se rend compte que Yann n'est plus à sa place auprès de lui, laissant ainsi un vide instantané qui explique son ressentit au réveil. Encore une nouveauté qu'il n'avait jamais sentit avec personne d'autre avant Yann. Cette sensation de manque, de vide qui l'envahis malgré lui lorsque Yann se lève avant lui et qui prouve une fois de plus que le Capitaine ne peut être que son destin aux vues de l'importance qu'il a dans sa vie. Il se lève sans plus attendre, un peu trop vite, oubliant son bras encore endoloris qui le lance après s'y être appuyé par mégarde et descend au salon. Il aperçoit Yann au milieu des valises et la gaieté s'affiche sur son visage en quelques secondes. Yann a donc réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait et leur départ est imminent, pour sa plus grande joie. Il va enfin retrouver son pays basque natal qu'il n'a pas revu depuis son arrivée à Paris. Plus heureux que jamais à l'idée de la faire découvrir à Yann pour leur première escapade vacancière en amoureux, en tant que véritable couple pleinement établis. Mais il va aussi et surtout pour la toute première fois présenter Yann à sa mère. Non pas comme le simple collègue qu'elle pense qu'il est pour lui après lui avoir raconter un peu l'histoire peu banale de la naissance de leur amitié indéfectible, mais bel et bien comme son compagnon, son amoureux, l'homme de sa vie. Avouant ainsi à sa mère sa récente révélation et de ce fait son homosexualité, ne voulant en aucun cas lui cacher et faire penser à Yann ou à qui que ce soit qu'il n'assume pas ce nouvel état de fait. Même si cela risque de la surprendre, connaissant son fils et ses nombreuses conquêtes avant de vivre ces dernières années, cette relation tumultueuse avec Cléo qui a si mal terminée.

Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas confié à Yann voyant sa propre angoisse suite à l'accident et préférant attendre le bon moment pour le faire et ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, Kévin a eu peur, une peur bleue de ne plus le revoir et de ne pas avoir l'occasion de vivre tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps ou le courage de vivre ensemble, au point qu'il ne souhaite plus cacher quoi que ce soit sur son amour pour le Capitaine, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait se dire sur le sujet. Oui il aime un homme pour la première fois de sa vie, probablement le seul qu'il aimera jamais et avec qui il ne se voit d'ailleurs plus vivre sans. Et il est bien décidé aujourd'hui à assumer et défendre son choix de vie, galvanisé par ses propres réactions naturelles face aux récentes attaques de Richard. Après un copieux petit déjeuner afin de tenir le choc pendant le trajet, les deux hommes chargent la voiture rapidement pour se mettre en route, direction Biarritz et ses plages magnifiques. Yann est un peu anxieux à l'idée de cette nouvelle aventure qui l'attend. C'est la première fois qu'il va être présenté à sa future belle-famille, plus précisément à sa belle-mère. Car il ne doute absolument pas du fait qu'elle l'est déjà de par sa relation qu'il sait solide et éternelle avec Kévin. Et qu'elle le deviendra peut-être même officiellement un jour si Kévin lui faisait le plus grand des honneurs en s'unissant à lui pour toujours devant Mr le Maire. Surprit d'ailleurs de songer au mariage, lui qui ne pensait jamais passer par cette case sur l'échiquier de la vie. Et avec tout ce que Kévin lui a raconté sur sa mère et surtout pour avoir un fils aussi formidable que lui, Yann est certain que c'est une femme extraordinaire. Mais Kévin est sa première véritable relation stable, la première vraie relation qu'il souhaite d'ailleurs, alors pour une fois Kévin ne sera pas seul face à la nouveauté. Lui aussi va devoir affronter la sienne. Après les 8 heures de route, pauses comprises, les voilà donc arrivés à bon port, Kévin heureux de revoir les beaux paysages qui ont bercés toute sa vie et Yann ravie découvrir la si belle vue dont Kévin lui a tant parlé ces derniers mois.

Brigitte est dehors en train de jardiner lorsque les deux hommes se garent devant la maison. Kévin aperçoit sa mère de loin et en fait part à Yann qui immédiatement voit la ressemble physique entre la mère et le fils, persuadé que celle-ci ne s'arrête pas à l'extérieur. La surprise pour Brigitte sera d'autant plus grande qu'elle n'est pas au courant de leur arrivée précipité car Kévin n'a pas voulu la mettre au courant de son accident pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. En entendant le bruit des portières qui se claquent au reste de la tôle, Brigitte lève enfin le nez de ses bégonias et autres plantations pour vérifier d'où provient le bruit et reste bouche bée en voyant son fils adoré s'avancer vers elle alors qu'elle ne l'attendait pas avant plusieurs jours. Et la surprise continue lorsqu'elle voit un autre jeune homme prendre sa suite. Kévin n'a pourtant pas fait mention de la venue d'un ami à lui quand il lui a annoncé, pour son plus grand bonheur, sa visite pendant les vacances d'été. Mais la surprise de cette compagnie inattendue passe au second plan comparé à sa joie de retrouver son fils qu'elle n'a pas revue depuis son départ pour la Capitale. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Brigitte sa jette dans les bras de Kévin qui l'étreint à son tour traduisant à Yann la joie qu'ils ressentent l'un comme l'autre et l'ampleur de la complicité qu'ils devaient déjà avoir lorsque Kévin habitait encore sur Biarritz. Brigitte ne cache pas son plaisir de le retrouver en l'abreuvant de mots doux, de petits surnoms tous plus mignons les uns que les autres, ce qui fait sourire Yann au passage, et de baisers comme nulle autre qu'une mère peut offrir à son fils. Kévin a l'impression de redevenir un enfant, l'enfant qu'il a été et que sa mère souriante attendait chaque après-midi au retour de l'école pour lui asséner un tendre bisou sur ses joues à croquer. L'étreinte prend finalement fin et Kévin voit bien que désormais Brigitte dirige son attention et ses interrogations muettes sur l'homme qui l'accompagne …

B : Alors … ?

K : Maman … si tu veux bien, on pourrait rentrer et s'installer au salon !

Kévin ne prend même pas la peine de présenter Yann à sa mère. Il ne veut pas perdre de temps et lui cacher quoi que ce soit plus longtemps en ce qui les concerne et préfère qu'ils soient réunis tranquillement pour annoncer la nouvelle à Brigitte qui risque fort de tomber des nues. Celle-ci, bien qu'un peu étonné par la demande de son fils et du sérieux dont il fait preuve, accède à sa requête et tous trois pénètrent dans la maisonnée, que Yann trouve charmante et très joliment agencée, pour s'installer au salon où Brigitte prend place dans son fauteuil habituel pendant que Kévin et Yann prennent place sur le grand canapé qui lui fait face, ne s'éloignant pas trop l'un de l'autre …

K : Maman … j'ai une chose à t'annoncer et qui va sûrement te surprendre … Mais sache que je suis sûr de mon choix et de mes sentiments !

B : Si c'est pour m'avouer que t'a rompu avec Cléo, c'est pas une nouveauté ! Je l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur à cause de son comportement envers toi et j'avoue que j'étais certaine que ça ne durerais pas toute une vie. Et puis ça n'allait déjà pas fort entre vous il y a quelques temps et tu pensais déjà à la quitter !

K : Non maman c'est pas ça …. Enfin si, évidemment j'ai quitté Cléo mais je te l'avais déjà dis ou presque donc … C'est autre chose, de beaucoup plus important pour moi

B : J't'écoute mon chéri … Mais tu compte me présenter ton ami un jour ? Où je vais devoir le faire moi-même ? Plaisante-t-elle

K : J'y viens justement …. J'te présente Yann …

B (le coupant) : Oh ! Alors c'est vous son collègue de la BAC ?

Y : Oui madame !

B : Oh ! Pas de madame entre nous, appelle-moi Brigitte !

K : Maman ?

B : Oui mon poussin ?

K : Ce que je veux te dire c'est que Yann n'est pas qu'un simple collègue …

Kévin sent bien la tension monter d'un cran pour Yann d'habitude sûrement le plus sûr et le plus confiant des deux. Alors comme pour le rassurer, avant de continuer sur sa lancé avec sa mère, Kévin viens trouver la main et les doigts de Yann auxquels il vient lier les siens sous le regard mi-médusé, mi-interrogateur de Brigitte …

K : Voilà … Je … J'aime les hommes, enfin … j'aime UN homme !

B : …

K : Yann est mon copain … on est ensemble depuis quelques mois et … on s'aime …. On s'aime vraiment tu sais !

B (voyant le regard inquiet des deux hommes) : Mon chéri … tu sais que j'ai toujours voulus que tu sois heureux … peu importe avec qui tu trouve ton bonheur du moment que tu es comblé !

K : J'le suis maman … t'imagine pas à quel point je le suis … grâce à Yann ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Yann, échangeant un regard amoureux dont Brigitte est témoin

B : Bienvenue dans la famille Yann ! J'ai jamais vu les yeux de mon fils pétiller autant que lorsqu'il te regarde … et je vois bien que c'est plus que réciproque … c'est la seule chose qui importe ! Dit-elle en se levant, venant étreindre son fils suivit de Yann pour les féliciter de leur bonheur apparent

Bien qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à se genre de révélation de la part de son fils, Brigitte est réellement et sincèrement heureuse pour lui et le fait qu'il se soit découvert gay dans les bras de Yann n'a pour elle aucune incidence sur l'amour qu'elle peut lui porter et n'en aura jamais. Evidemment la joie, la surprise, l'étonnement passé, Brigitte ne tarde pas à se rendre compte des légères contusions qui viennent parsemer de-ci de-là le visage de Kévin. L'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage, Kévin la rassure bien vite, lui contant sa mésaventure sans trop de détails, ne parlant uniquement que d'un accident de voiture sans gravité. Rassurée, elle aurait bien aimé profiter encore un peu de leur présence mais bien vite le soir arrive et Brigitte doit déjà les quitter. N'ayant pas prévu que Kévin arrive si tôt, sa soirée est déjà planifiée et elle ne peut décommander à la dernière minute. Kévin et Yann comprennent parfaitement qu'elle souhaite honorer son engagement pour la soirée qu'ils lui souhaitent aussi bonne que possible. Cela va leur permettre de se retrouver un peu seul à nouveau après cette nouvelle séquence émotion suite à l'aveu de Kévin à sa mère sur son homosexualité et la facilité d'acceptation de celle-ci qui leur fait chaud au cœur. Après avoir fouiné un peu dans les placards de sa mère Kévin trouve de quoi leur faire un petit repas simple mais nourrissant. Le repas vite expédié, ils décident d'aller directement se mettre au lit. Yann ayant conduit tout le trajet, un peu de repos ne lui fera pas de mal surtout que la nuit dernière à été courte pour lui qui à veillé Kévin au bon moment avant de dormir. Yann découvre donc pour la première fois la chambre de son homme, constatant avec joie que le lit a deux places. Sans prendre la peine de déballer leurs affaires, ils se déshabillent et se faufilent rapidement sous la couette profitant du calme de la maison. Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils parlent, comme souvent de tout et de rien avec cette facilité de communication qui les caractérisent. Kévin a bien d'autres choses en tête mais ne sait comment aborder le sujet sans passer pour un jeune premier …

Y : Ca va mon ange ?

K : Oui ca va super … j'suis content que ma mère l'ait bien pris et qu'elle t'accepte, bien que j'en doutais pas vraiment !

Y : Ta mère est extraordinaire … tout comme toi !

K (plongeant son regard dans le sien) : T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie Yann …

Y : Je t'aime c'est tout !

K (prenant une bonne inspiration) : J'suis prêt …

Y (interrogateur) : …

K : J'ai eu vraiment peur pendant l'accident tu sais. T'es la seule personne à qui je pensais pendant que la voiture partait dans tous les sens. On dit qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux dans ces moments là. Moi je voyais que toi ! J'avais tellement peur … de pas te revoir … de pas avoir réussit à affronter mes appréhensions plus tôt alors qu'aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi j'avais ce blocage ridicule … de ne pas pouvoir te dire une dernière fois que je t'aime … que je t'aime vraiment … comme j'ai jamais aimé …

Y (le coupant, voyant ses larmes apparaître) : Ca va aller … t'es là … et je suis là aussi ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, j'ai jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus ! Et pour le reste, on a le temps …

K : J'ai envie qu'on aille jusqu'au bout cette fois …

Y : … T'es sûr ? J'veux dire, j'veux pas que tu te sentes obligé ou poussé à faire quoi que ce soit à cause du choc !

K : C'est pas le cas ! J'me sens prêt aujourd'hui … Envolé le blocage … J'en ai vraiment très envie … J'veux que tu m'fasses l'amour …

Y : Quoi … Ici ? Chez ta mère ?

K : Ici et maintenant !

Yann ne sait plus trop quoi dire à cet instant. La sincérité dont Kévin fait preuve et cette demande inattendue et touchante qu'il vient de lui faire ne fait que renforcer un peu plus ses sentiments. Ce moment, il en a tellement rêvé, il l'a attendu si longtemps, mettant à contribution toute sa bonne volonté et toute la patience qu'il a réussit à puiser au fond de lui-même. Alors pour ne pas briser cet instant magique, il décide ne pas ajouter un seul mot, préférant plonger son émeraude dans l'azur, se penchant sur Kévin pour venir chercher ses lèvres gourmandes dont il raffole tant. Naturellement Kévin répond très vite et avec intensité, lui offrant l'accès immédiat à sa langue qui ne demande qu'à être visitée. Lui prouvant par la même occasion à quel point il a envie de lui, envie de ce nouveau monde. Envie que Yann lui fasse à présent découvrir la jouissance ultime grâce à cette vallée encore inexploré qui est la sienne et laquelle jamais un jour il ne se serait cru capable de donner. Jusqu'à Yann. L'étreinte est un savant mélange de douceur, de tendresse et de passion réunis. Mais bien vite les caresses font leurs apparitions et les mains deviennent baladeuses, d'un côté comme de l'autre, galvanisé par le désir qui transpire de chacun d'eux. Tous leurs sens semblent être en éveil maximum quand les doigts de Yann arrivent non loin du lieu tant de fois approché et pourtant encore vierge de toutes intrusions. Kévin continuant ses douces caresses sur son corps, Yann vient titiller d'un doigt agile l'anneau de chair de son homme encore rétracté, tirant un léger soupir de son propriétaire. Puis il le délaisse pour trouver le membre de son futur amant, qu'il sent prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que sa main entière glisse délicieusement sur toute sa longueur.

Kévin qui sent poindre l'érection flagrante de Yann contre sa cuisse, prend lui aussi les choses en mains pour prodiguer à son beau brun le même délice que celui dont il fait l'objet. Bientôt les premiers véritables soupires se font entendre de part et d'autre. Prémisse des nombreux autres à venir et qui s'avère n'être que de formidables sources de motivation pour la suite dans lesquelles chacun vient puiser l'énergie nécessaire à sustenté et assouvir son propre désir que l'autre lui inspire. Après quelques supplice de plus, Kévin ne tient pas plus longtemps et libère son nectar entre les doigts de Yann dans un gémissement qui traduit bien le plaisir qu'il vient de vivre. Mais ne trouvant pas cela suffisant, il stoppe net la caresse de ses doigts pour mieux faire glisser son corps en contrebas et venir engloutir désormais le membre de Yann de sa bouche, devenue experte à cette pratique. Connaissant parfaitement la manœuvre à suivre pour combler son homme, il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour sentir Yann sur le point de jouir. Mais Le Capitaine en à décidé autrement et se défile subtilement sous le regard mi-interrogateur, mi-coupable de Kévin qui se demande déjà s'il a fait quelque chose de mal pour que Yann réagisse ainsi. Mais Yann le rassure rapidement lui faisant comprendre que le programme est loin d'être finis, raison pour laquelle il préfère se réserver pour le bouquet final qu'il veut tout simplement grandiose pour sa première fois. Il prend donc place en douceur entre les jambes que Kévin, rassuré, à déjà écartées afin de lui laisser le champ libre, venant le surplomber de toute sa hauteur …

Y : J'vais y aller doucement, promis !

K : Je sais que tu m'feras pas mal ! J'ai confiance en toi …

Cet aveu de son homme touche Yann en plein cœur, désirant encore plus qu'avant faire de cette nuit la plus belle de sa vie, occultant toutes les autres passées quelles qu'elles soient. Kévin, lui, pensait appréhender un peu, malgré que plus aucun blocage ne lui barre la route du plaisir avec Yann. Pourtant il se sent, non pas totalement détendu, mais certainement plus que prévu. Pendant que Yann le recouvre désormais de tout son poids, le parsemant de baiser tels de fabuleuses succions laissant une trace humide et brûlante sur chaque parcelle de son corps, frottant sa propre virilité tendue à l'extrême contre la sienne dans le même état qui exacerbe leur libido de plus en plus débordante, Kévin trouve la force de tendre son bras pour atteindre le sac déposé au pied de la table de chevet. Il farfouille à l'aveuglette à l'intérieur pour finir par en sortir un tube de lubrifiant, non sans avoir le rouge qui lui monte aux joues. Tube qu'il s'est permis de prendre dans les affaires de Yann au loft et qu'il a préalablement fourré dans ses affaires, se sachant désormais prêt à franchir le pas et espérant déjà à ce moment là que ces vacances soit le signe de sa complète reconversion en homo accomplis et plus comblé qu'il ne l'est déjà grâce à l'amour que Yann lui porte et lui prouve jour après jour. Sentant le mouvement de Kévin, Yann fait une pause dans sa progression et découvrir l'objet qu'il tient dans sa main, lui tirant un sourire non dissimulé …

Y : Tu peux m'dire où t'as trouvé ça ? Sourit-il

K (penaud) : A la maison … J'me suis dis qu'on en aurait certainement besoin ici ! Finit-il par avouer d'un air coquin

Y : T'es pas croyable ! Tu me rends fou Kévin !

K : T'es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? J'veux pas que tu le fasses juste pour moi, je sais que t'es fatigué par le trajet !

Y : Je serai jamais fatigué pour toi … Ma force c'est toi !

Après ses belles paroles et cette déclaration touchante, Yann repart à l'assaut du corps de Kévin qui n'oppose évidemment aucune résistance tant l'envie que Yann le possède enfin grandis en lui et se fait sentir. Les gestes se font de plus en plus précis et enjoués. L'intensité de l'étreinte monte crescendo. Mais bientôt elle ne suffit à les contenter alors Yann, dont les doigts ont fait un passage éclair dans sa bouche, les introduit dans l'antre chaude de Kévin, qui pousse un petit cri de surprise sous l'intrusion bien qu'agréable, pour le préparer du mieux possible. Ce doigté commence déjà à faire perdre pied Kévin, lui tirant ses premiers gémissements de plaisir dont lui-même est surprit. Il fait savoir à Yann que le supplice est de plus en plus insoutenable. Le Capitaine qui le sent se détendre autour de ses phalanges, les retirent enfin avant de venir poster son membre gorgé de sang, préalablement recouvert d'une bonne dose de lubrifiant, à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair dilaté de son homme. Toujours dans ce même souci de donner le meilleur souvenir qui soit de cette nuit et le plus de plaisir possible à son ange basque, Yann vient déposer les jambes de Kévin sur chacune de ses épaules. Voyant son regard d'ange voilé par le désir qui le dévore, Yann commence à le pénétrer avec une douceur infiniment tendre. Le cri rauque mêlé de douleur et de plaisir mélangé de Kévin, alors que son membre ne s'est infiltré qu'à moitié en lui, stoppe Yann dans son ascension. Soucieux, Yann tente de se retirer mais Kévin vient apposer ses mains sur chacune de ses fesses pour faire pression et l'en empêcher. « Continue … t'arrête pas !». Le supplie Kévin d'une voie sortie d'outre tombe, donnant l'impression d'être déjà dans un autre monde.

Yann s'exécute donc sous l'effet de la confiance que Kévin lui porte. S'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, Yann reste un moment en lui afin qu'il s'habitue à sa totale présence. Et lorsque le jeune basque ose un léger mouvement de hanche accompagné d'un soupir qui traduit son approbation, Yann commence de légers va et vient, se retirant presque à chaque fois pour y replonger, ne s'arrêtant qu'après avoir sentie la prostate de son amant venir chatouiller son gland. Bientôt les gémissements de chacun remplissent la chambre d'adolescent de Kévin qui s'enivre de plus en plus de la sensation de Yann au plus profond de ses entrailles, le possédant corps et âme. Incité par toute cette fougue que tous deux mettent à leurs ébats, Yann accentue ses mouvements, intensifiant ses coups de reins au fil des minutes qui défilent à vitesse grand V. Les va et vient du Capitaine se font à présent plus virils et plus rapides, provoquant des secousses inégalées chez Kévin qui, accroché à Yann comme à une bouée de sauvetage, s'en délecte un peu plus à chaque fois que son sexe vient percuter sans ménagement sa prostate. Le beau brun profite de cet instant pour se saisir du membre durci de son ange afin de le porter une seconde fois à la jouissance et ainsi ne pas être en reste. Kévin se laisse aller à ses désirs profonds et se libère à nouveau de son liquide blanchâtre entre leurs deux corps. Offrant son corps tout entier à Yann, comme si celui-ci ne lui appartenait plus et qu'il ne faisait qu'en ressentir les sensations qui le submergent et l'envahissent à mesure que Yann prend possession de lui pour le faire sien un peu plus à chaque minutes qui passent, à chaque coups de reins qu'il porte et qui le mène aux portes de plaisir ultime. Venant noyer son émeraude dans l'Océan de passion qui se déchaine dans les prunelles du jeune basque, ivre de désir et de plaisir, Yann assène à celui-ci quelques déhanchements supplémentaires qui accroissent les complaintes de chacun, traduisant l'extase qui menace d'apparaître incessamment. Le dernier à-coup porté par le Capitaine as raison de lui. Tout son corps se cambre et se raidit à l'extrême avant que celui-ci, dans un gémissement de satisfaction, libère sa tiède semence au plus profond de Kévin qui se fond dans l'ivresse totale de sentir une partie de Yann couler et investir son corps.

Toujours en lui à la demande du Lieutenant, Yann, agréablement surprit de cette demande, ainsi que Kévin reprennent petit à petit leurs esprits alors que les jambes du jeune basque glissent désormais le long du corps du Capitaine pour venir entourer sa taille. Et comme toujours, après quelques baisers passionnés, ils ne peuvent résister à l'envie d'accrocher leurs regards l'un à l'autre dans se mélange qui leur semble tellement parfait …

K : Tu vois, j'regretterais jamais d'avoir pris cette balle pour toi parce qu'elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur le véritable amour … C'est toi l'intervention d'ma vie …

Aucun mot de plus n'est échangé. Leur silence en dit bien plus. Leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre parlent pour eux. Yann finit par venir lover sa tête sur le torse de Kévin qui l'étreint de sa douceur et de sa tendresse, tous deux plus amoureux l'un de l'autre que jamais après avoir scellé leur amour profond dans cet acte charnel où leurs corps se sont unis dans une parfaite osmose, une parfaite symbiose. Preuve suprême d'un amour sincère qui les lie à jamais. Et après seulement quelques minutes ils s'endorment tous deux paisiblement, les doigts liés, pour une nuit prémisse d'un futur heureux qui sera sans nul doute peuplée de doux rêves de bonheur à deux.

**THE END !**


End file.
